El aleteo de una mariposa
by Anaid Silos
Summary: ¿Podrías definir tu vida en una palabra? Ella sí: "Cordura". ¿Él tendría la fuerza para salvarla? ¿Tendría la fuerza para dejar atrás su lado más oscuro? Sasuke no tiene idea de nada. El solo sabe que la ama. Y ella.. ella solo quiere respirar.
1. Capitulo 1

**¡HOLA!, es mi primer fic :D**

**Espero que les guste. Esto es para ustedes, así que disfrútenlo.  
**

**Desde el principio les aclararé que publicaré un capitulo semanal. Esto me permitirá hacer un buen capitulo y obviamente, mejorar muchas cosas. **

**_NOTA_: Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).**

**¡DISFRÚTENLA! *-***

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

** Capitulo 1**

_Esto no podría considerarse una buena historia. Yo lo llamaría un "suceso que se debe contar"; así como las leyendas urbanas o los mitos que nacen por internet. Lamentablemente esto escapaba de algunas de esas historias retorcidas y terroríficas. Ésta historia es tan vulnerable que juraría que algunos la considerarían como comerse una torta de chocolate que tiene más de dos semanas en el refrigerador. No sabes que esperar de esta torta. Tendría una opción -de intoxicación-, u otra,-de que esté en perfectas condiciones-. Se podría decir, que esta historia está donde tú quieres que esté. _

_Hace algunos años, logré conseguir algunas páginas de ella, y créanme, lloré tanto que sentí que mi cuerpo quedaba seco. Y aquí estoy, contándola. Porque muy al fondo de mi, siento que la gente debe saber de ella. Deben saber sobre lo que sucedió hace algunos años. Justo aquí, en está misma ciudad, y quizás, en este mismo salón._

_Pero bueno, ya basta de rodeos. ¿Quieren comenzar?_

Julio del 2012.

10:35 AM.

¿Acaso el doctor Fukaku creía de verdad en todo lo que estaba diciendo? ¡Jodido doctor de segunda! ¡Por Dios, ¿cómo mamá pudo internarme aquí?! .Esta era la sesión número 12 alrededor de tres meses, lo que contaba como 4 sesiones en un mes, una a cada semana. Durante 3 horas – porque según el doctor Uchiha, mi caso era "especial"-. ¿Era especial? Creo que Ino se reiría en su cara de solo oírlo decir que soy un "caso especial", ¡JA!, especial sus bolas.

-Y bueno, mientras vayas visualizando cuál es tu realidad, poco a poco vas a lograr superar esta etapa… Sakura, esto es algo poco usual, eres una en un millón. Relájate, pronto encontraremos algo que te ayude. Tu caso me apasiona, y créeme, buscaré la manera de ayudarte.- decía el Dr. Uchiha, mientras me veía con firmeza –como si necesitara algún consuelo a través de sus ojos negros inexpresivos- y dejaba de escribir en su laptop.- Bueno... Tu mamá me llamo esta mañana, antes de que vinieras, y me comentó que llevas semanas sin dormir, lo cual es muy obvio al observarte.

\- Siempre me ha costado dormir, no es algo nuevo.- dije mientras le devolvía la mirada con parsimonia.- «Mataré a mamá por ser tan chismosa» pensé. –Puede que sea algo rutinario en los últimos años de tu vida, pero debo estar al tanto de todo lo que te pase. Recuerda que debemos mantenerte lo más estable posible, ¿bien?- comenta él, luego de suspirar y cerrar su laptop.

-Bien-. Dije, mientras esperaba que el anotara las indicaciones nuevas. Un nuevo experimento, una nueva receta. Más pastillas para la colección, y más "dinero desperdiciado", como decía mamá.

Media hora más tarde, me encontraba esperando en la recepción a que mamá me buscara. No podía anhelar tanto mi cama, como en este momento. Joder, estaba en la clínica desde las 7 AM para esperar mi cita con el "dichoso Uchiha" «Palabras usadas por mi mamá, cada vez que fantaseaba con mi terapeuta/psicólogo». El cual se apareció a las 9 AM, con la excusa de que visitaba a un paciente. Según le oí a su secretaria, era un paciente muy importante para el , ya que lo visitaba dos veces el día desde hace 3 años. Ino ya me hubiera dicho: «de seguro es la escritora de alguna novela de ficción, si, si, todas terminan locas y internadas en clínicas para locos». No puedo creer que piense eso, ya que yo estoy justo en el porcentaje de gente que puede terminar viviendo en una clínica para "locos".

Recordaba la primera vez que vine a la consulta del Doctor Uchiha; mamá se había puesto histérica cuando me puse a hablar con una niña que al parecer sufría de esquizofrenia. Se puso tan intensa, que la niña comenzó a llorar y la enfermera la llamo "perra" entre dientes, lo cual me dio risa y a la vez lastima. No por la niña, sino por el miedo latente de mi madre al ver a la niña. Supongo que imaginó que así terminaría algún día. Sola, desorientada y con una bata blanca cubriendo mi cuerpo delgado.

No podía juzgarla. Pasaba al menos 3 horas al día pensando en mi futuro, o en el pasado el cual pude haber vivido. Pero no fue así, mi infierno personal comenzó hace 4 años, en la víspera de año nuevo -a la tierna edad de 15 años-, cuando sin pensarlo, intente saltar de la azotea del colegio. Todos pensaron que era una suicida, pero no era el caso. Nunca lo fui. Sencillamente, entré en el "estado muerto" -como lo llama el , para que (tanto mi mamá y yo) lográramos asimilar tanta palabrería-, un remolino de alucinaciones que me hacían actuar de manera distinta. Esa vez nadie entendió cuando les dije que _quería volar_ porque el _señor amable_ dijo que yo podía volar, y joder, quería volar. Desde ahí, descubrieron que poseo un 15% de probabilidad de sufrir de esquizofrenia. Lo cual me pareció inverosímil, dado el caso de que siempre he sido muy clara. Cero ataques de ansiedad, reacciones extrañas a estímulos, conversaciones con amigos imaginarios, y bla bla bla. Diría que la palabra "ABURRIDA" estaba tatuada en mi frente con tinta indeleble desde el momento en que aprendí a ir al baño; ya que al menos, de bebé era divertida. Pero descendí en caída libre, he sido un error en la genética de mi familia. Un caso extraño –_especial_\- que solo ha ocasionado miradas de temor en mis primos más pequeños. Aunque no les culpo, el hecho de que mi mamá se refiera a mi enfermedad como "Locura", no ayuda a que las personas me tomen como un ser normal. Un ser de carne y hueso como todos.

15 minutos de retraso.

Mamá mencionó una vez que debía acostumbrarme a la clínica, porque _quizás _-algún día-, sería mi hogar –permanente- hasta que lograran inventar alguna poción mágica que ayude a que te cures de ser "loco". ¡Oh vamos Harry Potter, os confío en ti!

A los lejos podía observar mi versión re-potenciada con una pequeña dosis de arrugas y sensualidad. Mi madre meneaba sus caderas justo al momento de pasar al lado de un enfermero. Era tan predecible, su último recurso es mover su cabellera rosa pálido como si fuera la cola de un caballo. ¡BOOM!, ¡Ahí está!

¡Sakura! ¡Muévete, mi instructor de Yoga viene en una hora y no quiero que nos agarre el trafico!- grito desde más o menos 30 pasos de distancia de mi. Siempre hacía lo mismo, gritar. No sé si era por llamar la atención – más de lo que ya hacía- o sencillamente para humillarme. Quizás un 50/50 para cada uno, ¿no?

Y como había previsto, el tráfico a la hora de las 11:30 AM era horrible. Era como intentar correr en lodo. Inútil. En la radio sonaba una canción de Smashing Pumpkins, "Ava Adore", y mamá golpeaba el volante al ritmo de la batería. No lo podía negar, la mujer era divertida. A pesar de ser madre soltera, coqueta y superficial, ha sido un excelente amiga para discutir y reír en ciertas ocasiones.

Justo mientras cantaba el coro de la canción, recordé mi cumpleaños número 10, donde me llevo al zoológico y termino resfriada al caer en un pozo donde había peces. Me reí tanto que tuve dolor de estomago por varios minutos.

Un rato más tarde estábamos llegando a la casa. Mamá no espero por mí, y corrió a buscar a su instructor. Un hombre de unos 28 años, musculoso y con licras cubriéndole las piernas.

Busque un bocadillo en la nevera y subí a mi habitación. El rosa latente en esas cuatros paredes, era excesivamente perturbador. Juré que un día me pintaría el cuerpo de rosa para esconderme en un rincón y burlarme un rato de Mebuki. Apostaría que llamaría a la policía, esperaría que ellos llegaran, correría a sus brazos y luego se pondría a coquetearles mientras suelta lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Pero no tengo tiempo para eso (o quizás si); entre el trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de la universidad, y las clases, solo tenía tiempo para dormir e ir a las consultas del . Gracias a los antipsicóticos que tomo desde hace 2 años, he podido tener una vida completamente normal. Según el antiguo doctor que me atendió –el viejo kakashi- , los antipsicóticos me ayudarían a callar al_ señor amable_. Y así fue.

Justo ese lunes había recibido un mensaje de texto de Ino, contándome sobre el nuevo profesor de Cálculo, el cual describió como "ardiente". Me reí por un rato mientras ella me decía como el profesor la ayudo en un ejercicio y le miraba los senos. O el profesor era un baboso, o Ino aun seguía fantaseando con una relación apasionada con algún profesor. No la culpaba de ello, en secundaria tuvimos un profesor de Educación física que honraba la palabra "ardiente", pero nunca poso los ojos en mi. Mi cuerpo pequeño y sin curvas no fue de su agrado, mientras que las piernas esbeltas de Ino o Karin, fueron cómplices de muchas caricias por parte del joven profesor (quizás tendría unos 23 años).

Más tarde Mebuki toco mi puerta, llevaba un vestido corto trasparente de color lila, y sus zapatillas para estar en la casa, y en la mano llevaba una bandeja llena de cereal con leche, jugo de fresa –mi favorito- y varias capsulas en un recipiente. ¡Ya era hora de la diversión!

-Oh Sakura, había olvidado decirte que le preguntaras al doctor sobre el medicamento que tomas para dormir. Tu abuelo me llamó hace un rato diciéndome que la medicina esta descontinuada.- dijo. Mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

-Genial, así podré tener pesadillas todas las noches.- Dije mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. – Por Dios Sakura, deja el sarcasmo. Con eso no vas a lograr nada. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que aguantarme el sarcasmo de tu abuelo.- dijo. Salió de mi cuarto de manera violenta, podría jurar que la escuche decir "Mi vida apesta", pero quizás solo fue mi imaginación.

¿Qué quería que dijera? No podría lamentarme y decir: "No importa si no tengo pastillas para dormir, puedo sobrevivir una o dos semanas más hasta que la consigan o esperar hasta el día de mañana para hablarle al doctor". Pues no, maldita sea. Ella no tiene ni la remota idea de las "pesadillas", que suelo tener cuando no puedo dormir. Oh si, pesadillas, así les llamo desde los 15 años, cuando comenzaron a ser frecuentes durante la noche, cuando el insomnio era desgarrador. Consistían en una especie de alucinaciones, donde llegaba al punto donde pensaba que eran parte de mi realidad. ¡JA!, ver personas con ojos rojos y la piel quemada no era algo bonito. Y menos si esas personas te acorralaban y por último, te comían. Era en ese punto en donde "despertaba" con un grito y mamá venía corriendo al cuarto para consolarme. El doctor Kakashi le dijo a mamá que era un prodigio, porque gracias a mi "grito", lograba salir de la alucinación, cosa que en otros pacientes, era difícil sin la ayuda de un antipsicótico.

Era horrible esta enfermedad. Pero inevitable. Era casi tan fuerte como el aleteo de una mariposa. Silenciosa pero fuerte. Jodidamente fuerte.

El me dijo una vez, que debía tener fe. Que la fe era la única que me ayudaría a luchar contra ella. Luchar contra ese infierno que habitaba en mi mente. Y llegaría el día en donde mi "yo" triunfaría sobre ella. Pero, ¿cómo triunfas sobre la esquizofrenia, si ella ha definido gran parte de lo que eres? ¿Acaso ella no se ha alojado en los rincones más oscuros de mi mente? ¿Ella tendría piedad de mí, y me dejaría tener una vida normal?

Si, probablemente sea cuestión de fe. De alguna clase de milagro. De un instante en el tiempo donde mi cabeza explote y por fin pueda ser yo. La "yo" de cabello rosado, ojos verdes y cuerpo menudo. La "yo" que solo quiere ir a la universidad, trabajar y echar un buen polvo con un chico guapo.

¿Es mucho pedir?


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola! decidí a última hora subir otro capitulo. **

**Espero que les guste. Manden "Reviews". **

**En la semana publicare otro capitulo. Espero que realmente sea de su agrado. **

**Así que, ¡Disfrútenlo! :3**

**Popo!**

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA.**

** Capitulo 2.**

_La vida estaba dividida por dos clases de personas: las que viven su vida por vivir, y las que ven la vida como una simple oportunidad. ¿Acaso creen que nacen por una razón? El delirio de un hombre está en el momento en que decide vivir. Un pequeño instante donde decides enfrentar el día a día y comienzas a valorar lo que te dio la vida. Una simple oportunidad. Una opción de cambio. Una carta bajo la manga. Pero, ¿qué es la vida sin algo por lo cual luchar?_

11:00 AM.

Julio del 2012.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi última terapia con el doctor Uchiha. Las cosas no habían mejorado en nada. Mi madre había tenido un accidente automovilístico hace algunos días, y el auto quedó destrozado. Afortunadamente no sufrió nada grave, salvo algunos raspones y una linda cicatriz en su frente. «Eres Harry Potter con cabello rosado y bubis», me burlé de ella cuando pudo quitarse la venda de la herida.

Y sin embargo, a pesar que tenía que ir a la universidad en tren, y que la clínica quedaba en el polo opuesto de la ciudad, me sentía genial. Dos horas diarias sin escuchar las quejas de Meduki sobre el mal trabajo de la Señora Chiyo, que ya estaba vieja y no hacía la limpieza de la casa como se debe, que mi abuelo le estaba exigiendo ir a la empresa para al menos ganarse los ceros que están en su cuenta bancaria, y por último, sobre mi falta de coqueteo. ¿Cuál madre podría quejarse de su hija por no tener citas?, es absurdo. Ellos no quieren que uno tenga citas, ellos quieren que uno estudie, trabaje y, finalmente, los cuide. Ellos no quieren verte con una barriga redonda debajo del busto. O con el seno afuera alimentando a un bebé. No señor, Meduki Haruno sí se molestaba por ello. Ella sí quería verme con la barriga debajo del busto, con el seno afuera y con la mirada cansada por no dormir. ¿Acaso mi madre era un ser alienígena? quizás si.

Hoy el doctor tenía una emergencia, y dado el caso de que he pasado por momentos "traumáticos"- las dos últimas semanas-, pidió que lo esperara.

Su consultorio era un lugar sobrio, de paredes blancas, muebles de color negro, una docena de cuadros con diversos títulos y reconocimientos, y en otra pared cuadros de paisajes. Podías ver al doctor Uchiha con lo que suponía que era su familia. Wow, todos eran igual de "ardientes" que él. Todos poseían la misma piel blanca leche, los ojos negros y el cabello azabache. Eran dos chicos, uno de mi edad y otro un poco mayor, quizás tendría unos 23 años. Poseía una mirada tierna y una sonrisa que supongo, sería contagiosa. Al lado del doctor Uchiha estaba una mujer excesivamente hermosa. Su piel era pulcra y sin una gota de maquillaje, exceptuando un leve brillo en sus labios. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era la belleza de cada uno de los integrantes, ni la mirada fría el doctor, era el joven de mi edad. Que era jodidamente hermoso. Si, esa era la palabra para describirlo: hermoso. Y lo que más resaltaba en su cara, eran sus ojos serios y lunáticos. Joder, daba miedo de solo quedarse un rato observando sus ojos.

¿Por qué nunca había visto esa foto anteriormente?, al parecer desperdicié mucho tiempo escuchando música en mi ipod o leyendo un libro. Nunca lo noté.

-Bonita foto, ¿no?- dijo la secretaria. Una mujer de unos 40 años –aproximadamente- con un traje formal gris que consistía en chaleco y pantalón, y con unas uñas largas bien cuidadas. – Es la familia del doctor… esa es su esposa, Mikoto. ¿Verdad que es hermosa? -. Asentí mientras seguía observando la fotografía (tratando de ignorar la mirada del pelinegro).

A los pocos minutos entró el doctor, con una bata blanca y lentes de leer. Le dijo algo en voz baja a la secretaria, la cual al escucharlo se puso pálida y salió corriendo a la biblioteca en busca de una carpeta. –Hola Sakura, es un gusto verte.- dijo, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa propia de Colgate. –Adelante, pasa, ahorita te sigo- añadió.

Apenas entré, me arrepentí de no haber traído mi abrigo. Hacía un frío del demonio.

-Bueno Sakura… hoy trataremos un tema-. Dijo el doctor al entrar a la oficina. Caminó de manera rápida hasta su silla, justo al frente de mí. Colocó varias carpetas en el archivo y finalmente dirigió su mirada fría en mi dirección. – Creo que es tiempo que te hagamos algunos exámenes. Tu madre me había comunicado que tienes 4 meses sin hacerte un chequeo, y ya tienes 3 meses conmigo. Debemos saber con exactitud si la medicina te está haciendo efectos.

\- Está bien.

-¿ya has podido dormir?- dijo. Giré mi cabeza señalando un "No". Sacó una carpeta donde tenía mi historial clínico. -¿has presentado alucinaciones o algún tipo de delirio?

\- No, desde que tomo los antipsicóticos no he presentado alucinaciones. La rehabilitación funcionó, ¿eh doctor?

\- jajaja, sí, ha funcionado Sakura-. Dijo, mostrándome esa dentadura perfecta y blanca. – Pero sabes que no es eterno. Como siempre te digo… eres un caso especial. Milagrosamente, el medicamento te ha paralizado la enfermedad. Algo que consideraba imposible, en ti funcionó. Pero, más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no crees?- Asentí.

-¿Cuándo me harán los exámenes?- pregunté. Apuesto a qué mi cara debe mostrar algún gesto desagradable –quizás una épica paloma en mi frente-, porque al verme, arrugó la cara. –Mañana. Le diré a Kika que pida la cita para mañana. Lo harás aquí, de esa manera cuando los tengan listos, me los enviarán. ¿Bien?

-Bien.

Me despedí con un pequeño apretón de manos, y salí –casi- huyendo del consultorio. La secretaria ni se molesto en verme, seguía buscando algo de manera desesperada, en una fila de documentos esparcidos en el escritorio.

Ni me molesté en subirme al ascensor. Baje los dos pisos corriendo y de mal humor. Un síntoma nuevo: El mal humor. No era propio de mí. Hasta hace 4 años, era considerada una chica muy alegre. Mi única preocupación era no encontrar un hidratante para mi cabello o los labiales con sabor a fresa. Pero ahora era distinto, mi mal humor no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Y me preocupaba que mi mamá o el doctor se dieran cuenta de ello. Porque eso significaba una pastilla más. Una integrante nueva. Y los integrantes viejos no le darían la bienvenida.

Caminé por los largos pasillos de la planta baja, sin rumbo. Habían días en que me desorientaba y terminaba haciendo cosas por hacerlas. ¿Otra ventaja de la esquizofrenia? Oh si.

"_**ÁREA DE RECREACIÓN**__"_

El cartel era tan desabrido que daba miedo asomar la mirada a través de la puerta… oh vamos. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –en algún momento ésta será mi casa, ¿no?-. Estoy convencida de que es una sala llena de videojuegos, con una pequeña biblioteca, donde podría leer la saga de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" de George R.R. Martin. O quizás una mesa llena de dulces y camas –para tomar la siesta- , rodeando una pantalla de 60 pulgadas en el centro de la habitación, donde podías ver las temporadas de Bates Motel, o Friends. En cambio, había una habitación enorme, con mesas colocadas una al lado de la otra, y sus respectivas sillas, que consistían en una madera larga, muy al estilo de un comedor. Y veías a ancianos, jugando ajedrez, dibujando, hablando con ellos mismos o viendo un programa de cocina en una tv más pequeña que mi cabeza.

Caminé a través de las mesas, observando a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí. Una enfermera me silbó y con voz baja dijo "aquí no pueden entrar sin un permiso"; fingí no haber entendido lo que dijo, saludé con la mano y seguí caminando. Y justo cuando había observado todo el lugar, algo llamó mi atención. Era un joven delgado, de espalda ancha y cabello negro lacio. Era tan desordenado y descuidado que parecía como si tuviera tiempo sin habérselo cepillado. Se mantenía encorvado sobre la mesa, con la mirada fija en el cuaderno; una mano sostenía su cabeza y la otra escribía en el cuaderno. Lo observe durante unos 15 segundos. Joder, yo había visto ese chico, pero, ¿dónde?

En eso, el joven se estira y levanta la mirada a un punto ciego. Miraba sin mirar. Y fue cuando supe quien era.

Era el chico de la fotografía. El de la mirada tétrica. El que supuse… debía ser el hijo del Doctor Uchiha. Y no podía equivocarme. Joder, era él. A pesar de vestir con un atuendo un poco deprimente, y tener el cabello hecho un desastre, era… hermoso.

«Es él, cerezo»

Oh no.

Otra vez no.

« ¿Me extrañaste?»

-H-hola _señor amable_.- dije tartamudeando. Mientras las lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas.

Salí corriendo del lugar, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

**Agradecimiento:** Le agradezco a mi hermana "Alicedds" , por haberme ayudado en este capitulo. Ella sabe en qué me ayudo (nuestro secreto malvado). Y al primer Review que tuve. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! besscy!


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola gente! :3 espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo anterior.**

**Creo que la historia va tomando un buen camino. Y realmente espero que la disfruten, y sea de su agrado. **

**Disfruto mucho escribir cada línea de esta historia. **

**Sin mas que decir... ¡Disfrútenla!**

****_NOTA_: Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).****

****Po! Po!****

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

** Capitulo 3**

_Su alma… ¿era real? _

_¿Aquél cuerpo reflejado en el espejo, era real?_

_No, no lo era._

_Sólo era un mal sueño._

1:05 PM.

Julio de 2012.

Había pasado media hora desde que salí corriendo de la clínica, y aún sentía mi respiración agitada y los latidos de mi corazón irregulares. ¿Por qué a mí  
? ¿Por qué justo cuando todo iba bien… él volvía a mi mente?

La estación de tren quedaba a sólo dos cuadras, y aunque me tomaría unos 5 minutos en llegar, mis pies de plomo no ayudarían a recorrer las dos cuadras en 5 minutos.

Tiempo atrás –hace dos años- sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. La medicina no iba a ser mi milagro eterno. Algunas personas corrían la suerte de estar sanos durant años (consumiendo los antipsicóticos). Pero solo era cuestión de suerte, o de la fuerza de voluntad que tuviera la persona para resistir los efectos secundarios del medicamento. En mi caso solo duró dos años para callar las voces, los delirios y/o alucinaciones y los deseos no-suicidas que llegué a presentar. Las cosas no eran eternas, ni la vida misma. No señor, la esquizofrenia tenía voluntad propia, y la suficiente fuerza para mover una montaña. Yo no era nada comparada con ella. Yo solo era un caparazón, un recipiente cuya carne algún día se pudriría bajo tierra, y cuyos huesos se volverían cenizas con el trascurso de los años. Era insignificante.

Era cuestión de tiempo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

¡JODER!

No podía llegar a la casa y fingir una sonrisa. Meduki lo notaría, y me acorralaría con miles de preguntas. Algunas tontas y otras tan mordaces que aflojarían mi lengua. Y terminaría soltando toda la sopa. ¿Qué haría si justo en ese momento… él me hablaba?

«Es él, cerezo», ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso la voz que me torturó durante dos años volvía con una extraña personalidad? -_O quizás mi mente estaba tan frita que no recordaba el nivel de morbosidad que tenía al hablarme_-. Recordaba su voz día a día. Era como el susurro de una serpiente. Una voz tan cínica y sádica que me hacía temblar.

Durante 4 meses lo consideré un amigo. Un _señor amable_, que me ayudaba a salir de problemas, que me ayudaba cuando la gente me atacaba en las pesadillas, pero en el momento en que el director del colegio me agarro el brazo impidiendo que saltara de la azotea –_sólo quería volar_-, supe la verdadera intención. Su verdadera identidad. Mi gran problema.

Un 65% de los jóvenes de mi edad –que padecían de esquizofrenia- terminaban suicidándose. No porque la enfermedad tuviera algún elemento que los convirtiera en unos suicidas, era más bien el calvario que éstos tenían al padecerla. A algunos no les funcionaban los antipsicóticos, y justamente éstos eran los que vivían las 24 horas del día en una dimensión paralela a la realidad, otros fracasaban en su vida personal y algunos, perdían la esencia de su persona. Y a medida que pasaban los años –o incluso los meses-, el paciente perdía la facultad de querer, de sentir placer, de vivir la vida.

El doctor Kakashi me había recomendado una especie de tarea que me permitiría bloquear las voces. Pero nunca funcionó. ¿Cómo callas una voz que habita en tu cabeza? « Quizás le pida a mi abuelo su escopeta y termine con esto, sería una solución rápida y efectiva » pensé mientras me sentaba en un banco, junto con una señora que hablaba por teléfono.

1:20 PM. Marcaba mi reloj. Me había tardado –casi- 15 minutos en llegar. El tren pasaba a 20 minutos para las dos.

Hace 4 años y 6 meses me encontraba en mi cuarto. Mirando una revista de moda. Faltaba una semana para la fiesta anual de invierno. El tema de la fiesta era la "Navidad", así que todas las mujeres debían ir vestidas de rojo. Lo cual me pareció estúpido, ya que, ¿cuál sería el chiste de gastar dinero en un vestido, cuando todas iban a estar vestidas igual? Ino me había arrastrado el día anterior al nuevo centro comercial. Y luego de caminar durante 4 horas seguidas, había conseguido un lindo y sencillo vestido. Ino terminó comprando un vestido rojo de satén, pegado al busto y suelto desde las costillas hasta la mitad del muslo. Era hermoso, y más en Ino.

Pero ahora, ¿Qué peinado se haría? El estilo Hollywood no le sentaría bien. Odiaba su color de cabello. La hacía ver como un personaje de Anime. Apuesto a que mamá me compraría un kimono en esa tienda japonesa si se lo pido. «Oh no, Sakura, tienes que verte sensual, ¿no? » pensé. Sasori, un chico un año mayor que yo, me había invitado. Así que era mi momento para verme lo más bonita posible.

Dejé la revista al lado de mi cama y comencé a buscar mi joyería (la cual había estado adquiriendo desde los 10 años, gracias a mi abuela).- Necesito un collar plateado… Hmm… Quizás mamá tenga uno… ¡MAMÁ!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo. Mientras escuchaba sus pasos subiendo por las escaleras.

-Necesito un collar plateado, ¿tienes uno que me prestes?

-No Sakura- dijo. Se acerco a mi armario, vio el vestido y sonrió. – Pero si quieres te doy dinero y vas a comprarlo. Dile a Ino que te acompañe.- ¿estás ocupada?- Pregunté.

-Si, en un rato viene el señor Banri, ¿lo recuerdas?, le hará mantenimiento al aire acondicionador del comedor. Así que no puedo salir. Ve con Ino, Sakura.- Sacó de sus jeans viejos su tarjeta de crédito –cuya clave conocía desde los 11-, y la puso en mi cama. –Okey, creo que esto será divertido- dije emocionada. Mientras buscaba mi móvil y le mandaba un texto a Ino.

_**¡Mueve tu culo!**_

_**Vamos al C.C de compras.**_

_**Tengo la tarjeta de crédito de mamá.**_

_**PD: Te compraré sushi si me prestas tus zapatos plateados.**_

A los dos minutos se iluminó la pantalla de mi móvil. "_**DOBLE RACIÓN O NADA. ¡Ponte algo decente!**_". –"_**Doble ración y me prestas tu bolso. Es mi última oferta. ¡JAMÁS!**_"-. Respondí. Me reí con lo que escribí, sabía que me los iba a prestar sin necesidad del soborno, pero le debía eso por haberme pasado toda la temporada de "_The vampire Diaries_" en un CD/DVD, la semana pasada.

Busque mi cartera con cara de oso panda, me puse mis zapatillas negras y cuando me miraba en el espejo para ver qué tal estaba…. Vi mi camisa llena de sangre. La sangre salía de mis ojos, orejas y boca. Joder…¿q-qué era esto?

-M-mamá….

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada, y las nauseas golpearon mi cordura tan fuerte que sentí que me desvanecía. Todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

El sonido chillón del tren cuando se estacionaba me sacó de mis recuerdos. Las personas –que en su mayoría eran jóvenes- salían caminando rápidamente a través de las puertas del tren. Esperé a que se despejara un poco y entré. Tuve suerte de encontrar un puesto. Me desparramé en la butaca, estirando mis piernas y recostando mi cabeza en la cabecera. Era agotador pensar en eso. Aunque me causaba risa. Esa había sido mi primera alucinación, luego de ese episodio, la voz de el _señor amable_ apareció una noche. Al principio creí que era parte de mi imaginación. En esa época me sentía tan desubicada en el mundo que me aislaba de todos, hasta el punto de perder muchas amistades –menos la de Ino, ya que ella era parte de mi, como yo de ella-. Quizás eso había influido en la llegada del _señor amable_.

Sakura Haruno no tenía amigos imaginarios como todo la gente normal tuvo alguna vez en su infancia, oh no, ella tenía un amigo susurrante. Un _señor amable._

A pocos pasos de mi se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 años, con una guitarra clásica en su regazo y un sombrero algo gracioso. Podía escuchar los suspiros de la gente; no me importaba realmente que el hombre estuviera cantando un mal cover de una canción de Christina Aguilera, ni que su voz fuera tan chillona que sentía mis oídos retumbar. Nada de eso importaba. Porque había dado un paso atrás. Había tirado a la basura dos años de tratamiento. Dos años en donde luché contra mi silenciosa enfermedad.

Yo era la jodida liebre. Ella la tortuga.

Pero algo tenía claro. Debía buscar la manera de atrasar los exámenes de mañana. Si en esos exámenes salía que la esquizofrenia había avanzado, estaba jodida. Completamente J.O.D.I.D.A. Adiós universidad y trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería. Adiós a la poca cordura que me había mantenido estable. Adiós a la esperanza de echar un polvo con el profesor sexy de Ino.

Al llegar a la casa me encontré con la escena de Meduki haciendo enchiladas. Oh, oh, noche de enchiladas.

-Sakura, hija, ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó. Mientras probaba la salsa de tomate.

-Bien.

-Le hablé al doctor. Me dijo que mañana en la mañana tenías que estar antes de las 7 para hacerte la muestra de sangre y todo lo demás…- la interrumpí.- Bueno… de eso quería hablarte. Mañana a las 7 tengo una prueba de Literatura Romana. Es un parcial. Llevo días estudiando y hablé con el profesor y me dijo que no podía aplazarla. No podré hacerme los exámenes mamá.

-¿le hablaste de eso al Uchiha?- Preguntó. Su mirada seria me decía que no se estaba tragando mi mentira. Joder, ¿por qué las madres tenían que tener ese sexto sentido que detecta las mentiras?

-Nop.

-Entonces irás a hacerte los exámenes. Yo misma me encargaré de hablar con tu profesor. Le llevaré un certificado por tu falta de mañana.

-Pero mamá…

-Pero nada Sakura. Llevas 4 meses sin hacerte exámenes. Kakashi nos dijo que teníamos que estar al tanto de esto. Ya no eres una niña. Así que sé responsable. Es tu vida, no la mía.

El papel de madre responsable me irritaba. Detesto cuando habla así… cuando sale de su papel alegre y superficial, para ser la madre autoritaria y preocupada.

La miré con rencor. Lo cual hizo que se riera de mí, y luego me pusiera un plato justo al frente. Con unas enchiladas calientes y jugosas. No pude evitar hacerle un puchero y comer.

Luego de fregar los platos, me fui a la habitación. Al pasar por la habitación de Meduki, la pude ver con una mascarilla verde cubriendo su cara y un esmalte rojo en sus manos. Nunca era tarde para la belleza, no señor.

Mi habitación me dio la bienvenida con sus brazos rosas y su perfume de fresas. Una bienvenida empalagosa y cursi. Quizás era la antigua yo, diciendo: "Hey Sakura, aun sigo aquí". Pero en cambio de eso recibí una sensación extraña, alguien me estaba observando. Corrí a mi cama, escondiéndome debajo de las sábanas de ositos, y cuando cerré los ojos, la voz terciopelada y cínica retumbo en mi cabeza: «_Duerme, duerme, duerme mi dulce cerezo, duerme, que yo cuido tus sueños._»

* * *

**Agradecimientos: **

Le agradezco a todas las personas que me regalaron _Favs_ y los _Follows_ que le dieron al fic. De verdad. Espero que les haya sido grato leer mis pensamientos.

**MUchiha:** ¡Muchas Gracias por tu comentario! *****_Un abrazo para ti_*****, he querido que la gente note ciertas cosas, y creo que tu la notaste. No padezco de la enfermedad, y el poco conocimiento que tengo lo he estado reforzando gracias al Internet. He leído mucho de eso. Así que me agrada el hecho de que te haya atraído desde el principio. Espero que disfrutes los otros.

**besscy:** ¡Hola! :) ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!, y me alegra bastante que te haya gustado y de que sigas al tanto de los capítulos que actualizo. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el tercer capítulo!


	4. Capitulo 4

******_¡Hola gente! *-* _******aquí les traje un nuevo capitulo de "**El aleteo de una mariposa**".

El capitulo lo tenía listo desde hace unos días, pero a última hora tuve que modificar algunas cosas.

Llevo días pensando en el porqué de ésta historia, y a pesar que el tema lo escogí sencillamente para tener algo que escribir en el fic, siento que se ha escapado de mis manos. Pienso que puedo lograr algo maravilloso de esto.

No quería hacer una adaptación del Manga/Anime de Naruto, porque considero que sería aburrido escribir uno. Particularmente prefiero leerlos (hace unos días leí uno tan genial que me hizo llorar en el capitulo final, fue hermoso), sobretodo si es de mi personaje favorito (Oh si, me gusta cuando describen a Sasuke bañándose en las aguas termales... y akjdkjd). Además, esto me está ayudando mucho, no se imaginan cuanto. Siento que mi cabeza no deja de pensar en ideas para la historia. Hasta he llegado a construir varios finales (soy ociosa), y aunque están en mi mente, espero buscar el mejor para el fic. Porque quiero dar lo mejor. **Lo importante es la calidad, ¿no?**

******IMPORTANTE: Si alguna persona quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, me gustaría que tuvieran la confianza de comunicármelo. Un mensaje privado o un Review,-como prefieran-. No teman en consultármelo (No muerdo ksjdksd), porque créanme, me sentiría muy honrada de que alguien quiera hacer una adaptación o publicar mi historia en otra página. Solo les pido un poco de respeto por la historia y por mi persona. Esta historia es completamente mía. Creo que un "Adaptación del fic de Anaid Silos", en el principio, sería genial. E************hm... Si se preguntan porqué toqué ese tema, es que, por un instante temí el hecho de que alguien robara mi historia (entienda, soy nueva aquí, y esas dudas, llegaron a mi como una cucaracha volando salvajemente por la sala).******

******_NOTA_: ******Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).

Sin más que decir.. espero que les guste el capitulo.

******PoPo!******

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

** Capitulo 4**

_Tic, tac._

_El tiempo va volando, y sigo sin entender._

_No entiendo mi existencia, ni el porqué de lo que soy._

_¿Dónde están?_

_Tic tac._

_Quizás…._

_Quizás deba morir._

* * *

9:40 PM.

Diciembre de 2008.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que salí de la casa. Algo malo había pasado, pero no sabía qué o porqué. Aunque tenía ganas de dar media vuelta y correr hacia la casa… algo me lo impedía. Algo más allá de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y de mi razonamiento me decía que siguiera, y no mirará atrás. _Porqué era mejor dejarlo atrás_. ¿Dejar a quien  
?

Tenía que seguir. Huir de él.

**_Ellos no lo merecían_.**

Porque él no era bueno. Él no tenía buenas intenciones. Y yo estaba débil.

¿Desde cuando había perdido la batalla? ¿Desde cuando fui parte de algo que ni siquiera sabía que habitaba en mí? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que algo malo había pasado.

Y que debía morir.

« ¿Qué es eso?... ¡¿qué hace ella ahí?! » pensé mientras corría y levantaba mis manos tratando de que me viera.- ¡No lo hagas!, ¡sea lo que sea, no vale la pena!- grité. Mi garganta dolía. ¿Había estado gritando antes…?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera violenta, y el sudor frió caía por mi frente. Mis pupilas se dilataron por el impacto.

-Oh no. No… n-no lo hagas. ¡NO!

* * *

6:30 AM.

Julio de 2012.

Oh vamos, ¿hasta en mis sueños tenía que escuchar la voz de Meduki? Sakura, sakura, sakura. Me hice un ovillo en la cama, y metí la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Perfecto. Ya no escucho nada.

-¡SAKURA HARUNO! ¡ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE!-. « Oh no. Que no entre a mi cuarto. Por favor, por favor. Oh Dios, que no entre a…»

-¡SAKURA! ¡Levántate o juro que te echaré esté vaso con agua encima! ¡Y sabes que lo haré!- dijo. Mientras taconeaba en el piso.

-Por favor mamá… dame media hora más. Anoche no dormí –_casi_\- nada.

-Dormirás todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos de la clínica. Así que M.U.E.V.E.T.E.

Cosas decepcionantes y ser mayor de edad. Ya no podía amenazarla _olímpicamente_ por maltrato infantil. Me levante de la cama murmurando insultos. Cada uno dirigidos a ella. Oh si, mamá y yo tenemos la suficiente confianza para mandarnos a la mierda. Pero yo era lo suficientemente respetuosa para no decirlo en voz alta.

Meduki 1, Sakura 0.

Al entrar al baño me encontré con el reflejo de esa chica despeinada, con saliva seca en la mejilla y lagaña en los ojos. El piso de cerámica estaba helado, y aun más el inodoro. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que había pasado horas antes de despertarme –_salvajemente_\- por Meduki.

Luego de escuchar durante horas, los susurros del _señor amable_, un dolor de cabeza –_nivel 100_\- se apoderó de mi cerebro. Llegue a creer que sufriría de un derrame cerebral, lo cual explicaría la aparición del _señor amable_. Pero no fue así. Dos horas más tarde, desperté, tirada en el jardín, sucia de tierra y sin recuerdos de lo que había pasado. Me tomó unos minutos recordar que había estado caminando sin razón alguna, durante dos horas. Mi ropa sucia de tierra y las huellas de barro en la alfombra de la cocina (y parte del comedor), hacían realidad cada una de mis sospechas, siendo ellas la evidencia de mi reciente sonambulismo.

¿Qué carajos?

¿Qué pasó aquí?

Abrí la llave, el agua corría por el lavamanos, y yo seguía observando las bolsas debajo de mis ojos, mi piel pálida y labios rotos. Esto no estaba bien. Parecía un muerto viviente sacado de una temporada de "The walking Dead"; solo me faltaba la piel putrefacta y la boca llena de sangre.

Salí del baño en busca de un jean ajustado. Un suéter negro con la palabra "Cute" en el medio de mis senos y mis zapatillas negras. Ni me moleste en bañarme… a pesar que en la madrugada estuve deambulando por el jardín descalza.

Mamá me esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Con su cartera de cuero negro y un par de revistas de moda en la otra. Me miraba como si fuera una chica mala. Oh, ella no había visto la palabra "cute" en mi suéter. Yo no era mala, era "cute". Y rosa.

El auto de mi abuelo nos esperaba en la calle. No dudé en entrar al auto y sentarme en el puesto de copiloto, ponerme el cinturón y darle un beso en la mejilla a eso hombre amable de piel arrugada y ojos verdes. Y como siempre, esperé las habituales preguntas. - ¿cómo estás hoy conejita? ¿Has llamado a tu abuela? ¿El medicamento te sigue prestando? ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? ¿Dormiste bien?- cuya respuesta fue: "bien", "no", "si", "bien", "oh si".

A la final, mis apáticas respuestas hicieron callar a mi abuelo. Que opto por hablar con mi mamá. Lo cual era gracioso porque sus conversaciones solo eran referentes a la mala vida que llevaba mi mamá (según palabras de mi abuelo). Me limite a escucharlos, mientras observaba el pasar de los autos y las casas, hasta por fin llegamos a la clínica. Al mirar las paredes grises de mármol que adornaban la entrada, no pude evitar pensar en el chico de ayer. Tenía mucha curiosidad de él.

–Bueno chicas, espero que les vaya bien. Sakura, hija, cuídense-. Dijo mi abuelo. Me acaricio la mejilla y cuando giré la cabeza para mirarlo, me guiño el ojo. Cosa que me hizo reír. Ahora entendía todo, mi genética fallida tenía un porqué. Mi familia era tan disfuncional que daba miedo. Sin embargo, "locura" podría definirse cómo un domingo de parrillada en casa de mi abuelo, donde toda la familia están compartiendo –echando en cara- sus logros individuales, mientras dirigen las quejas y reproches a la desdichada madre soltera Meduki, cuya hija estaba enferma de la mente y cuya cuenta bancaría se multiplicaba por obra de magia –las buenas intenciones de mis abuelos-. Entonces no estaba mal ser como soy. Porque muy a su manera, Meduki ha sido mi bastón durante estos años, llenándome de reproches, comidas deliciosas, salidas inesperadas y risas por su personalidad coqueta e impulsiva.

Mamá preguntó en recepción sobre los exámenes de sangre y bla bla bla, tomó mi mano y me arrastro al ascensor. Esperamos que saliera el número "1" en la pequeña pantalla roja, y con una alarma, las puertas se abrieron. Me encantaba la sensación vertiginosa de subir y/o bajar en un ascensor. Aunque luego de ver una película, donde personas quedaron atrapadas con una entidad maligna en un ascensor… dejo de ser divertido. Desde entonces me siento paranoica dentro de un ascensor -cuando estoy sola-. Así que los momentos en que estoy en compañía de mamá –o incluso Ino- puedo sentirme como una niña, gozando del _sube y baja_.

Al llegar, una enfermera nos atendió y me hizo sentarme. Mamá se alejo unos pasos de mí, y en eso la enfermera se acercó con un botiquín, sacando cada una de las herramientas que iba a usar. Preguntó: "¿derecho o izquierdo?", y le respondí "izquierdo". Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a tantear las venas en el dorso de mi mano, buscó un poco de algodón y limpió la zona con antiséptico, colocó una banda elástica alrededor de mi antebrazo y lo apretó. Sentía el flujo de la sangre corriendo de manera violenta por mis venas, y sin darme chance para procesar todo, introdujo la aguja en mi brazo. Retiró la banda de mi antebrazo y finalizó la tarea. Sentí un poco de vértigo al ver la sangre en la jeringa. Pero la sensación pasó. Presione mi brazo contra la pared, para sostenerme, porque a pesar de que el mareo había pasado, aun me sentía algo desorientada.

Mamá comenzó a preguntarle cosas a la enfermera. La veía parlotear y mover sus manos mientras le relataba paso a paso sus experiencias en otras clínicas u hospitales. La enfermera asentía o exclamaba cada cierto tiempo un: "hmm, interesante". Me causó gracia el hecho de que mamá no notaba que la enfermera estaba mareada de tantas palabras. Al final se despidió de mamá y me brindó una sonrisa pre-fabricada, y sin más, nos dejó a solas. Los exámenes los entregarían en 3 horas, así que tendríamos que esperar por ellos.

-¡Que bueno que traje mis revistas!- dijo Meduki. Mientras se sentaba cómodamente, cruzando sus piernas esbeltas y colocando la revista en sus muslos. Comenzó a ojearla y a soltar risas tontas. La observe durante media hora y no pude más.

Salí de la habitación, y camine por los pasillos concurridos de la zona de emergencia. Podía notar cómo varios doctores salían de ahí con la mirada cansada, y los hombros caídos. Recordé lo que era vivir unos días bajo el ambiente sobrio y moribundo de las clínicas. Aunque no era nada comparada con la sesión de enfermedades mentales. Donde veías personas tan peculiares y extrañas que sentías que estabas en una dimensión paralela. Pero aun así, era deprimente.

Baje por las escaleras para ir al cafetín. Ya había ido por esa zona del residenciado, pero no recordaba el camino. A pesar de que era una clínica privada, era muy grande. Todo el terreno estaba constituido por tres edificios. Uno donde se trataban a las personas con trastornos y adicciones, otro donde estaban los "calabozos" -para aquellos pacientes que presentaban reacciones violentas (asesinato, intento de suicidio, auto-mutilación, etc)- y los pacientes normales que poseían habitaciones que usaban por un periodo de tiempo, hasta que lograran salir al final del túnel, o sencillamente porque necesitaban un tratamiento estricto. Ése edificio era el más grande; hace un mes había ojeado el folleto que se encontraba en la recepción. Era un mapa que señalaba cada uno de los lugares de la clínica, y siendo éste el edificio más grande por ser una residencia para los pacientes. El edificio estaba dividido por 15 pisos, siendo los últimos 5, las habitaciones especiales para pacientes violentos. Y por último, el edificio donde estaban los consultorios, y demás cosas –el área de recreación, por ejemplo-.

Al llegar busqué una mesa pequeña, que daba justo hacia el jardín que unía los tres edificios. Un mesero se acercó a mi mesa entregándome una carta. Toda la comida parecía sacada de una revista, pero la realidad era otra (mi estomago estaba hecho un revoltillo de gases). Pedí un jugo de fresa y una galleta integral. Se marchó de la mesa, y observe como el lugar estaba repleto por familiares –padres, hermanos, esposos o hijos-, que charlaban alegremente con una taza de café caliente entre las manos. No era raro encontrar a las personas reunidas aquí, era el único lugar que era agradable a la vista, y con el sonido de fondo del canal HBO, hacía de un ambiente "anti-locura". En esos momentos, buscar un lugar para poder olvidar –por minutos, o incluso horas- las tragedias, era primordial. El ser humano siempre necesitaba del aire. Y una cafetería con tv con cable, era oxigeno para los pulmones. El mesero llegó con mi orden, y con un "Buen provecho" dicho por sus labios finos, se alejó para atender otras mesas.

Comí tan lento que sentía mis dientes frágiles de tanto masticar. Mamá dijo que debía comer, mi cintura de avispa fue reemplazada por una circunferencia con unos centímetros de diferencia de mi cuello. Estaba delgada, no era tonta, ni ciega. Mis pantalones de vestir cada vez eran más grandes, o quizás… yo era cada vez más pequeña. Pero el apetito era un mito que últimamente, se volvía cada vez más extraño. Las ganas han sido sustituidas por una simple necesidad básica del organismo. No sabía si esto era parte de la enfermedad, pero era cada vez más crónico.

15 minutos después, y el reloj marcaba las 8 AM. «Sólo falta una hora más para que nos entreguen los resultados » pensé. Dejé el dinero –más propina- debajo del salero, y salí a paso de tortuga del lugar. Arrastré mis pies durante 5 minutos más, hasta que me topé con una puerta conocida. « Oh,Oh. Ésa es la puerta que da al pasillo del área de recreación». Me detuve como si mi alma hubiera sido jalada por una cuerda desde arriba de mi. Como si un viejo ermitaño estuviera controlándome y hubiera detenido el caminar de mis pies de manera violenta. ¿y si lo encontraba? ¿y si había sido un sueño?

Cerré los ojos, intentando pensar con claridad. Por Dios, no podría ser más estúpida. No podía tenerle miedo a ese chico. Abrí los ojos, mirando la puerta con rabia. Le di una mirada por encima... Ok, ¡aquí vamos!

Empuje la puerta y caminé. El pasillo estaba en completo silencio. Caminé 20 pasos más, y entré. El lugar seguía igual que ayer. La diferencia era que las enfermeras estaban en una esquina conversando entre ellas (_Al parecer los pacientes estaban tranquilos_). Miré a una anciana, muy parecía a la abuela. Mirando la tv –que se encontraba apagada- y riendo como si estuviera viendo un programa de comedia. Sentí lastima por ella, y a la vez admiración por el ser humano. El ser humano era una jodida caja de pandora.

En eso, siento unos brazos rodear mi cintura. Me quedé helada por un instante, y miré a la enfermera que tenía gusto al frente.

-¡Hina! ¡Suéltala!- gritó la enfermera, mientras caminaba en mi dirección y tomaba a la chica que se aferraba a mi espalda por los brazos. –Vamos nena, suéltala. O no comerás torta de vainilla en la cena-.

La chica me soltó apenas escucho la advertencia de la enfermera. Y con voz sumamente suave –_joven_\- susurro un "lo siento". Al mirarla, me encontré con una niña de no más de 12 años. Delgada, de piel blanca, cabello cortó (negro) y ojos grises, tan claros que parecían blancos. Era bonita. Muy bonita.

-Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte-. Le sonreí mientras le acariciaba los cabellos negros. Era adorable.

-Disculpa, ella no tiende a ser así. No sé que te pasó Hina. la enfermera mientras se agachaba para tomarle las manos a la pequeña, y le examinaba.

-Es que… ella… ella parece una muñeca.-. Murmuro la niña, mientras me miraba con ojos soñadores.

-¡Oh!- exclame. Me reí un poco.

-Anda a jugar con los niños, ¿si?-. Dijo la enfermera.

La niña salió corriendo, y se sentó al lado de otra niña –aun más joven-, y comenzaron a jugar con unas muñecas.

-Pobres niñas, tan pequeñas y viviendo en éste infierno.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿de qué padecen?-. Pregunté. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, buscando un poco de calor. –Hina sufre de un trastorno depresivo compulsivo. Pero es una niña muy amable y tierna.- dijo la mujer, mientras me regalaba una mirada de lastima.

No dije nada. Mi garganta se sentía seca y mi lengua pesada.

-¿eres paciente o familiar? Ayer te vi por aquí.- Preguntó.

-Paciente.

-¿de qué área?

\- Del área de "locura".

-¡Oh!- Exclamo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y su boca formaba una perfecta "o". –Lamento si fui entrometida, es que no pareces ser de aquí.

-Lo sé. Siempre me dicen eso. Estoy viendo consultas con el Doctor Uchiha.

-¿Uchiha?- su ceño se arrugo, y su mandíbula se tensó.- Ese hombre es tan bueno. Aunque le ha tocado una vida horrible. Horrible de verdad.

-¿de qué hablas?-. Pregunté. Me mordí la lengua, tratando de ocultar mi creciente ansiedad al saber que ella conocía al doctor –y su vida privada-. «Menuda chismosa ».

-No tengo permitido hablar de eso, solo se que quedó viudo y al mismo tiempo perdió a su hijo mayor. « ¡¿QUÉ?!».- Pero sólo se eso… ah bueno, y su hijo menor, su único familiar, está internado aquí.

-¿cómo es?

-Bueno… voltea y lo comprobaras por ti misma.

Giré mi cabeza lentamente, y ahí estaba. La única diferencia del día de ayer, era que me estaba mirando. Y no de una manera curiosa como tendía a hacer la gente por ver mi cabello. No, claro que no. Su mirada era triste.

Me miraba como si me conociera. Como si estuviera al frente de mí, a unos centímetros de mi cara y pudiera escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

Jajaja, te entiendo chica, el chico es todo un galán. Heredo todo ese físico del doctor-. Corté la mirada justo cuando el comenzó a sonreír… miré a la enfermera y pregunté la cosa más estúpida del mundo.- ¿cómo te llamas?

Linda, ¿y tú?-. "Sakura", respondí.

Bueno Sakura, creo que ya debo dejarte, fue un placer conocerte.- Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba caminando. Le agarre el brazo deteniéndola. -¿Qué enfermedad tiene él?-.Y su respuesta me helo la sangre.

-Ninguna.

* * *

Taran!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Si tienen alguna duda sobre algo, por favor, no duden en preguntar.

**Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido las historia y la hayan catalogado como favorita. Muchas gracias de verdad. ¡Me alegra muchos que les guste mi historia! *grita de la emoción*:3**

***También le quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga por recomendar mi historia (**_eres mi pulmón izquierdo, babe_**).***


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Hola, gente! ****:3 **

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo anterior. Aquí les tengo la continuación de** "EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA". **

De verdad espero que las personas que están leyendo mi historia, sepan valorar el esfuerzo que hago. Por eso trato de no retrasarme, ser constante en cada capitulo y no fallar. Les he publicado un capitulo semanal, sin falta. Los escritores siempre buscan una motivación para escribir; ya sea personal o social. Mi lado personal lo estoy dejando a un lado para enfocarme en lo social: "**complacer al lector**". A esa persona que está interesada y que se ha sentido parte de la historia. Por eso considero que Fanfiction da la oportunidad para que el escritor y el lector tengan un lazo. Un lazo donde puedan comunicarse. Y por eso decidí publicar ésta historia aquí. Por mis raíces y por la oportunidad que nos brinda. Y para que eso funcione, debe haber un equilibrio. No sé si estoy equivocada (y si lo estoy, los invito a comunicármelo), pero es lo que pienso.

**_NOTA_: **Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).

Sin más nada que decir... !disfruten de la historia! :D

**PoPo!**

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capitulo 5**

_A veces respirar no era suficiente…_

Ir a lugares con mucha gente no era lo mío. Recordaba la última fiesta que había asistido con Ino. La música actual no era de mi agrado -aunque debía admitir que mis bailes privados al frente del espejo de mi cuarto, eran sensuales-, y pasar horas parada intentando agradarle a la gente no era lo mío, pero Ino insistió tanto en ir que no pude evitar decirle que si. Y a pesar que mi amiga mostraba mucha piel y que su labial rojo estaba manchando sus dientes, ella parecía feliz. Feliz de compartir algo normal a mi lado. Así que no me importó la falda de jean que se ajustaba a mis nalgas, ni los botines de tacón alto que me impedían moverme con libertad y mucho menos el maquillaje que me hacía parecer una chica coqueta. Nada de eso me importó en ese momento, porque Ino me brindó una noche de normalidad.

Eso había pasado hace un año. Cuando tenía pocos meses de haber cumplido los 18 años, y desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a tener salidas nocturnas, porque mi vida era muy ocupada, o porque ya no tenía ganas de nada. Pero aun así, Ino no paraba de insistir en ir los fines de semana al centro comercial para comprar ropa o zapatos, beber un café o comer sushi y al final, ir al cine. Y era algo que le agradecía eternamente.

Pero aun seguía teniendo problemas para relacionarme. No era porque la gente me incomodara, o porque no supiera como entablar una conversación. El problema era yo. Así que al ver la facilidad en que había hablado con Linda, me dejó un buen sabor en la boca. Pocas veces lograba ser la "yo" de antes. Sin embargo, aun seguía impresionada por lo que Linda acababa de decirme. ¿Cómo puede estar internado en una clínica psiquiátrica sin padecer nada? ¿Cómo?

Volví a girar, buscando con la mirada al chico, pero no lo encontré. Caminé por el lugar, mirando de un lado a otro, buscando esa cabellera negra. Pero nada.

Media hora más tarde, mamá y yo estábamos sentadas en la sala de espera. La secretaria del doctor Uchiha no dejaba de teclear en su portátil y yo no dejaba de contar cada vez que la oía decir "maldición". Por la forma en que escribía –usando solo dos dedos- me pude imaginar lo mucho que le debía estar costando escribir. Mamá había sacado una lima pequeña de su cartera, y se dedicaba a limarse las uñas de las manos.

Observaba las agujas del reloj, el "tic, tac" me estaba volviendo loca; mis pies se movían inconscientemente. Estiré mis piernas intentando relajar el musculo y sólo logre golpear a una señora por las pantorrillas. Le pedí disculpas, y ella las acepto (aunque en su mirada estaba un latente "jodete").

¿Por qué tenía que tardar tanto?

Los pacientes del doctor Uchiha no estaban en peligro de muerte –_quizás_-, y de seguro no llegaría ninguno por un impacto de bala, pero la desesperación en el aire de la sala de espera era tan espesa que sentía mi corazón débil. 1 minuto, 5 minutos, 15 minutos.

Un sonido sordo me sacó del conteo –que tenía en mi cabeza- y vi a un hombre calvo, de unos 55 años, pidiéndole -_rogándole_\- a la secretaria para que le escribiera al doctor. El hombre parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad, porque su camisa estaba llena de sudor y no paraba de mover sus manos de un lado a otro. La secretaria no paraba de repetir: "siéntese señor Chiyi, el doctor llegará pronto y lo atenderá, solo siéntese y respire".

Mamá me susurró en el oído: «Si en media hora no llega el doctor, nos vamos»; suspiré y comencé a ver los retratos que colgaban en la pared de la sala.

-«Oh vamos, cerezo. Tu sabes que no encontrarás nada ahí.» La voz sonó en mi cabeza. Lo ignoré.

-«Sólo yo, sólo yo, cerezo.»

-Si, solo tú.- susurré entre dientes. Si mamá me escuchaba hablar sola, se arruinaría todo.

-«En mi encontrarás lo que tanto buscas, cerezo. Solo en mí lo encontrarás.»

¿Encontrar? Él solo era una prueba inmutable de mi grado de locura. Sólo eso.

El doctor Uchiha entró a la sala. Llevaba su maletín de cuero y los lentes de sol –que lo hacían ver cool-, saludó con un "_Buenos días_" y entró a su oficina. 2 minutos después, asomó la cabeza y le hizo una seña con la mano a la secretaria. La pobre comenzó a buscar algo entre el desorden que tenía en su escritorio y levantándose de la silla, le entregó un papel al doctor. El doctor leyó en silencio y le dijo: "hazlo pasar".

-Señor Chiyi, puede pasar.- dijo la secretaria mientras se acercaba al sujeto y le ayudaba a caminar.- Si, gracias a Dios, y-yo no sabría que hacer si el doctor no llegaba… es que usted sabe… yo…

Lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo señor, ya el doctor está aquí. Pase, pase.- Lo llevó hasta la oficina y el doctor le dio la mano al sujeto, le entregó una carpeta a la secretaria y ésta salió dejando a un pobre señor Chiyi llorando y quejándose de su vida.

-Sakura, tu turno es el siguiente.- Mencionó la secretaria.

-Gracias.

Al día siguiente había tenido que regresar a la clínica para tener una conversación con el doctor. Ayer habíamos discutido sobre los valores en mi examen de sangre, y luego prosiguió a hacerme el chequeo psicológico. Lo cual había sido misión imposible gracias a los susurros del _señor amable_. Las preguntas del doctor se vieron interrumpidas por mi excusa –improvisada-. El supuesto "dolor de cabeza" que había presentado ayer, había atrasado el chequeo, y me había dado un respiro. ¿Cómo iba a contestarle con coherencia si tenía esa vocecita en mi cabeza, repitiendo, una y otra vez, la misma oración? «Las princesas pueden volar. Pueden volar.».

Yo no era una princesa. Ni una damisela. Era una mujer con esquizofrenia y un amigo susurrante. Y no tenía alas, solo brazos delgados.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que la secretaria llegara y nos dejara pasar. En el pasillo están dos señoras, una mujer con un niño y yo. Esperando por la secretaria para anotarnos.

La mujer caminaba como si tuviera bloques en los pies –en vez de zapatos- y movía su llavero de un lado a otro. Llegó a la puerta, dijo "Buenos días" y abrió. Encendió las luces y buscó el control del aire.

-Pueden pasar.- Dijo. Yo había sido la primera en llegar, gracias a que mi abuelo se había ofrecido a traerme de nuevo. Me anoté en el cuaderno y me fui a sentar. Ésta vez había traído mi Tablet, y mientras pasaba un nivel de Candy Crush, llegó el doctor.

-Buenos días. Sakura, pasa a la oficina.

-Ok.- entré y me senté. Guardé mi Tablet en mi bolso y me relaje. Esta era la prueba.

-¡Empecemos!, ayer en la noche pude echarle una ojeada a los exámenes luego de que te marcharas. ¿Cómo sigue ese dolor?- preguntó. Se sentó en la silla, busco sus lentes de leer, y saco su libreta de apuntes.

-Bien. Bebí un poco de té y al rato se calmó.

-¿Has desayunado? Te veo un poco pálida.- me reí.

-No me maquille el día de hoy, mi abuelo llegó muy temprano y no me dio tiempo.- mentí.

-Sakura, no sueles usar maquillaje, o al menos, no cuando vienes a mi consulta.- levanto una ceja, esperando que atrapara el anzuelo. Me mantuve callada.

-Bueno, me alegró mucho ver tus exámenes. Cero sustancias tóxicas, ni señales de tumores. Es excelente.

-Si pues, he dejado la droga desde hace tiempo.- Bromee. El sonrió de lado y de repente se puso serio.

-¿sabes lo importante de ésta consulta?- Preguntó. "No", respondí.- Si hoy observo que estás completamente estable, podríamos bajar la dosis del antipsicótico, o cambiarlo si no está funcionando. Además, no harían falta 4 consultas al mes.

-¿en serio?

-Enserio. Necesito que seas 100% sincera conmigo. Porque entenderás que unos exámenes no me dirán cuál es tu condición. Solo me indican cómo está tu organismo. ¿Correcto?

-Está bien.

-¿alguna duda?

-Si, tengo una duda-. Tenía que decirlo, si ocultaba los recientes episodios podría correr el riesgo de empeorar.- si estoy un poco… bueno, inestable, ¿qué me pasará? ¿Tendré que dejar mi rutina?

-Depende…

-¿de?- lo interrumpí.

-De lo que estés experimentando. Si es algo normal, "quizás" podamos buscarle una solución sencilla. También podría ser un efecto secundario del antipsicótico, que es muy normal; ahí solo tendríamos que cambiar de medicamento. Es sencillo.

-¿Pero?- pregunté. Sabía lo que iba a decir, pero igual quería escucharlo. « _**A veces necesitaba un poco de claridad**__._».

-Entonces, ¿has tenido alucinaciones o cambios de humor repentino?, recuerda, debes ser sincera conmigo, y sobretodo, contigo.-Ignoró mi pregunta.

_Inhala, exhala. _

Solté la sopa. Desde los cambios de humor repentinos -y sin razón-, hasta el episodio de hace dos noches. Omití al _señor amable_.

-Ya veo…

-Por favor doctor, dígame que haré. Me rehusó a dejar la universidad y mi trabajo. Dios, ya llevo dos semestres, y mi trabajo…

Me quedé callada. Sentía mis ojos pesados.

«_Quería llorar_»

-Tranquila, todo tiene una solución. Sólo que ahora implementaremos algo nuevo. Creo que lo necesitas; además eso me permitirá mantenerte chequeada. No podemos permitir que tengas una recaída.

-No, claro que no- Dije. Comencé a respirar despacio, intentando tranquilizar la ansiedad que brotaba por mis poros.

-Bien… dile a tu mamá que me visite ésta tarde. Necesito comunicarle esto.

-¿qué cosa?

-A partir de mañana, asistirás a terapias en grupo.

-¡¿Qué?!- _No me jodas. _Asistir a terapia era desagradable, sobretodo cuando el instructor te hablaba como si tuvieras algún retraso mental. Y la mayoría de las personas que asisten, son muy asociales.

-Sakura, tranquila. Eso te ayudará, créeme. Será por 3 meses, hasta que te vuelva a hacer otro chequeo. Si quieres ir a la universidad, y mantener tu trabajo, necesitas estar estable psicológicamente, y alguna alteración emocional puede ocasionarte muchos problemas. Una terapia en grupo te permitirá mantener tus emociones controladas. Cero alteraciones. ¿Comprendes?

Asentí.

-No le comentes nada a tu mamá. Déjamelo a mí. Ésta tarde firmaré la solicitud para conseguirte un cupo. Ah… casi se me olvida, mándame por correo tu horario, para poder organizarte las terapias.

-Muchas gracias doctor. De verdad… yo…

-No tienes que agradecerme Sakura, es mi trabajo. Preocúpate por ti. Soy tu guía para poder llegar a la meta, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Al salir del consultorio sentía que mi ánimo bajaba lentamente hasta quedar adherido al suelo. Le mande un SMS a mi abuelo y caminé hasta las escaleras. Baje una a una, mientras oía como sonaba una alarma. Seguí bajando hasta llegar a la planta baja, y lo que encontré me causó gracia. Las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, y la gente que estaba en la recepción, salía de la clínica desesperada. _¿Qué carajos?_

Seguí a una enfermera que se dirigía al norte de la clínica, y el humo negro saliendo de unos de los edificios respondió mi pregunta. Había un incendio. Las llamas se podían ver a través de las ventanas del primer piso. A los pocos segundos, varias ventanas explotaron, causando que la gente -que venía corriendo y auxiliando a los pacientes- gritara y refugiaran su cabeza con los brazos. Vi a una enfermera que trataba de caminar con un anciano, tenía un tanque de oxigeno en una mano y la otra, aguantaba el brazo del anciano. Me acerqué a ayudarla; la muchacha, que parecía ser una interna, me dio el tanque de oxigeno y agarrando al anciano de cada lado, comenzamos a caminar a la entrada de la clínica.

Sentamos al anciano en la acera.

El estacionamiento estaba repleto de gente, la mayoría eran civiles, que no paraban de toser. Al menos, el edificio que estaba en llamas era él del laboratorio. Ahí no había habitaciones, así que los pacientes residenciados no corrían peligro.

Teclee el número de mi abuelo, pero luego de varios segundos, la llamada fue trasladada a la contestadora.

-Abuelo, no vengas a buscarme. Hubo un accidente en la clínica y toda la calle está trancada por la policía y los bomberos. En media hora te llamo para encontrarnos en dos cuadras abajo. ¿Vale?- Guarde mi teléfono y volví a entrar a la clínica. A pesar que el humo comenzaba a hacer estragos en mis pulmones, quería ayudar.

Los bomberos comenzaron a dispersar las llamas que azotaban en la planta baja y parte del primer piso del edificio. Los policías ayudaban a sacar a la gente y junto con las enfermeras –que traían consigo, mascaras y tanques de oxigeno- comenzaron a tratar a las persona que habían tenido contacto con el accidente. Gracias a Dios, no había sido un accidente mortal. Sólo dos doctores habían salido lastimados, con quemaduras leves.

Regresé al edificio principal -huyendo de la espesa nube negra que se formó en el jardín-, en busca de aire fresco. Sentía mi respiración lenta y una leve presión en el pecho. Mi teléfono vibro en mi pantalón y vi que tenía un SMS de mi abuelo y 10 llamadas perdidas de Meduki. Le mande un SMS a mamá. «**Estoy bien. El abuelo me buscará en un momento.**»

Me sentí un poco mareada. Detuve el paso al salir de la clínica. Me hice a un lado para no trancar el paso, ya que la gente entraba y salía a cada rato. Recosté la espalda en la pared, y lentamente me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Abrace mis piernas y cerré los ojos.

-Ha sido un día duro, ¿no?

Escuché un susurro de una persona. No quise abrir mis ojos, ya que por el humo me estaban ardiendo. Decidí responder sin necesidad de ver a la persona.- Si, muy duro.

La persona soltó un suspiro y mencionó.

-La vida nos sorprende con sucesos inesperados. Por eso es tan fascinante.

-¿fascinante? Claro.- ironice. Ya comenzaba a irritarme. Escondí mi cabeza entre las piernas, intentando que el extraño entendiera la indirecta de "No quiero hablar, así que no molestes". Abrí un poco los ojos, y solo llegue a ver sus zapatos grises.

-Si, fascinante. Un día te despiertas esperando que algo suceda, y no pasa nada. Y quizás… otro, suceda de todo. Es genial.- Escuche como su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo. Se había acostado.

Abrí los ojos, mirando al chico que se encontraba a una corta distancia de mí, acostado en el suelo, con ambos brazos tapando su cara.

«_Excelente. Un vagabundo filosofando de la vida. CONMIGO._»

-Aja…

-¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó. No movió sus brazos de su cara, ni ningún musculo de su cuerpo.

-No te importa.- Respondí. Esperaba que mi respuesta ácida y antipática lo obligara a dejarme en paz. Joder, estaba cansada. Solo quería que mi abuelo me avisara que ya había llegado y caminar las dos cuadras para llegar hasta donde él.

-Dime tu nombre. No te hagas rogar.

-No.

El chico estiró sus brazos y giró su cabeza en mi dirección. Dejando su cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color a mi vista.

Era el chico de la foto. El hijo del doctor Uchicha.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó. Colocó una mano en su cabello mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabeza. Se veía tan extraño, descuidado y lejano.

-No me gusta hablar con desconocidos.- Al decir eso, el sonrió de lado y dejó de verme. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Eres lista. Hablar con desconocidos es malo. Te podrías topar con un asesino serial.-dijo.

-Es imposible que eso pase.- le dije. El abrió sus ojos, y me miró nuevamente. Levantó su espalda del suelo, apoyándose con los codos.

-Claro, porque tú eres la asesina. ¿Correcto?- sonrió. Su mirada coqueta me descolocó un poco, pero a pesar de eso, su tono de voz era confiado y perezoso.

No dije nada. Sonreí por primera vez y me levante. Sacudí mi ropa y saque mi teléfono. Vi el mensaje de mi abuelo: "_**Te estoy esperando, conejita**_".

Di dos pasos y me detuve. Lo miré y le dije: "Me llamo Sakura". El no se inmutó. Parecía como si no me hubiera escuchado. Caminé, alejándome de la entrada, y escuche su voz.

-Y yo Sasuke.

* * *

**Agradecimientos: **Le agradezco a natico-yan por visitar mi historia y darle una oportunidad. Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado, ni te imaginas cuanto :3 así que espero que hayas disfrutado éste capitulo. ¡Cuídate! *hug* owo. También le agradezco a todas las personas que visitan mi fic, de verdad. Un enorme abrazos para todos */*.


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Hola, gente! ¿cómo están? :3 (Espero que bien). Aquí les traje un nuevo capitulo de "El aleteo de una mariposa".

***Publiqué un "One Shot", se llama "COTARD". Es sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Les dejaré el link para que lo visiten y disfruten. Les aseguro que aprenderán algo nuevo, y muy interesante. Trato de escribir cosas que normalmente la gente desconoce; casos de personas que realmente viven un infierno. Así que espero que aprendan a amar la complejidad del ser humano. El link es éste: s/10241566/1/COTARD**

******_NOTA_: ******Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).

Sin más que decir... ¡Lean, disfruten! :3

**Popo!**

* * *

** EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

** Capítulo 6**

Luego de pasar varios minutos respondiendo las preguntas de mi abuelo, me sentí un poco más tranquila. El malestar que había tenido en la clínica se había disipado y la preocupación que tenía por las terapias -que empezaría a partir de mañana- ya era parte del pasado. El abuelo me había dicho que mamá estuvo muy preocupada y que estuvo a punto de dejar su clase de Yoga a la mitad para venir a buscarme. «Mamá era única a su manera.» pensé. La verdad es que no me extrañaba esas reacciones cuando se trataba de mí. Meduki era muy dedicada cuando se trataba de su hija. Pero al parecer mis abuelos tenían un mal concepto de ella; y sin importar que tantas cosas haga mi mamá por mi –y por ella-, sus padres la consideraban una descarriada. Era triste.

Al llegar a la casa, me encontré con una nota en la puerta: «**Sakura, tuve que salir a comprar unas cosas, en el horno te deje tu comida. I Love U!**» La caligrafía de mi mamá era bonita comparada con mi versión moderna de garabatos. Busqué la comida en el horno, la cual seguía tibia. Abrí el envase que contenía puré de papa, pollo a la plancha y ensalada mixta. Seguro la ensalada era idea de ella, ya que nunca fui amante de los vegetales -A pesar que adoraba la papa en cada una de sus presentaciones (en puré, fritas, al horno, en sopa)-. La comida aun seguía caliente, así que no tuve que recalentarla. Tome un vaso con jugo de fresa y caminé hasta la sala. Me desparramé en el sofá mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me quedaba en medias. Encendí la tv y pasé los canales, mientras que tomaba un sorbo del jugo. «_Esta ácido_» Cambié al menos unos 20 canales hasta que vi una película de comedia.

Cuando me propuse a comer, fue _misión imposible_. Sentía que me iba a ahogar de tanto reírme. No todos los días ves una película de un "súper héroe" que quiere ser estilista y que es un adicto al sexo con ancianas. Era gracioso e irreverente.

Cuando terminé de comer, fui a lavar los platos y sin pensarlo me fui a mi habitación. Busqué ropa limpia y me fui al baño. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que me había dado una buena ducha. Me estaba convirtiendo en una sucia.

La ropa que había usado para salir olía a quemado. Hasta sentía mi piel impregnada del olor a quemado. Busque el jabón liquido que mamá me había comprado de Victoria's Secret; decía vainilla en la parte de abajo y el liquido era de color dorado. Abrí la ducha y comencé a limpiar mi cuerpo.

Una hora después salí con la piel arrugada como una pasa y las mejillas rojas por el frío del agua. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo que estaba empañado por la humedad del baño. Así me sentía. _Borrosa y oscura. _Tome un poco de papel higiénico y limpie el vidrio hasta que por fin pude ver mi reflejo nítido.

Tomé mi pijama de rayas de colores y me comencé a vestir. No me preocupe en colocarme el sostén, ni en cepillar mi cabello. En la mañana sería un caso perdido, ¿de que serviría cepillarlo? Arrastré mis pies hasta la cama, abrí el cobertor y me acosté.

4 horas después me desperté por el sonido de los tacones de Meduki. La mujer no dejaba de caminar y ya estaba harta de intentar ignorar el sonido chocante de sus tacones al golpear el suelo de madera. Me levanté de mal humor, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y busqué mi laptop. Quería revisar un poco las redes sociales. Abrí el link de Twitter.

Bien… se me olvidó la clave. Bravo Sakura, eres lo mejor.

Salí del link y comencé a buscar cosas por Google. Pase media hora leyendo biografías de algunos cantantes o actores, hasta que me aburrí.

Teclee en una nueva búsqueda: Fugaku Uchiha. Varias páginas salieron en la búsqueda y me encontré con noticias, biografías y algunas entrevistas. No me era desconocido que el doctor era muy famoso en el país, y sobretodo en la ciudad. Ya que la clínica era de su familia. Pero, era un hombre tan sencillo que no le importaba hacer sus consultas, y estar pendiente día tras día de la clínica.

Entré en la primera opción donde un periodista hablaba un poco de la vida del doctor. Hablo de su gran recorrido en el mundo de la psicología y la psiquiatría. Del número de logros que ha tenido y de los labores benéficos que hacía al año. También hablo de su familia. Del legado de doctores que tenía la familia Uchiha desde décadas. Y por último, -pero no menos importante- su familia; su esposa y su hijo.

Al parecer el doctor había pasado por un momento traumático para él y su familia. No hablo de ello… a pesar que el periodista insistió varias veces. El doctor se mantuvo al margen de la pregunta y respondiendo: **"Fue un suceso que cambió la forma de pensar que tenía de la vida. Tanto para mí, como para mi familia. Y ya de eso, han pasado 3 años"**.

El periodista respondió con otra pregunta: **¿lograron solucionarlo? **Y el doctor respondió:** "Si, gracias a Dios, hemos superado esa etapa y somos felices".**

Que raro. En la fotografía salían dos jóvenes, junto con el doctor y su esposa. A menos… A menos que oculten a Sasuke. Pero, ¿por qué?

Linda había mencionado que Sasuke no padecía de una enfermedad, pero estaba residenciado. Si recordaba su ropa… era la ropa que vestían los pacientes.

Y hoy, el parecía un poco distante. Quizás también padecía de esquizofrenia o, peor, era un psicópata.

Me acordé de lo que había dicho. "_Claro, porqué tú eres la asesina. ¿Correcto?". _No pude evitar reírme. El chico era extraño, de eso no había duda, pero… no parecía un enfermo mental.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era Ino.

-¿Alo?- dije.

-¡SAKURA! ¡Muérete! ¿A qué no adivinas?- Ino estaba gritando. Podía imaginármela saltando en su cama.

-No, Ino. No adivino… ¿te salió otra bubi? ¿Intentaste besar a tu profesor?-. Pregunté todo eso mientras reía; imaginarme Ino intentando seducir a un profesor era algo que valía la pena ver.

Ella comenzó a reírse como una desquiciada.

-¡OJALA! Pero no… eso no es lo que tienes que adivinar.

-Ya, ya… suéltalo.

-¡TENGO UNA CITA!-. Gritó. Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja.

-Wow, ¿y por eso gritas, boba? Ni que fuera la primera vez que tienes una cita.

Comenzó a reír de manera extraña. Podría jurar que había escuchado una risa similar en alguna película de terror.

-Obvio que no. Lo que diferencia ésta cita con las otras… es…. -. Puso su tono de "suspenso", el que solía poner cuando era algo "imposible de creer".- ¡Me invitó el chico más ardiente de la clase de gramática! ¡ÉL MÁS ARDIENTE! Ni te imaginas… wooow… casi me desmayo cuando me lo pidió, y tu sabes, me hice la interesante diciéndole que tenía que pensarlo, y el comenzó a rogarme Sakura, a ¡ROGARME!, y a la final le dije que si.

-¡JURALO!-. Grité emocionada.

-¡TE LO JURO POR MI BOLAS!-. Me reí como una tonta al escucharla decir eso. Era una frase que solíamos decir, como un chiste privado entre las dos.

-Bien, bien. Mándame una foto del chico, tengo que darle el visto bueno.

-Ok, ok… cuelga, ya te lo mando-. Al colgar el teléfono, apagué la laptop y esperé la foto del chico que tenía loca a mi amiga. 2 minutos después, me llegó un correo con el nombre del chico (para que lo buscara en Facebook) y 10 fotos de él solo, y otras con ella y varios amigos. El chico era lindo. Pero demasiado arreglado para mí gusto. Le respondí el correo diciéndole: **«Ésta buenísimo. Necesito uno así. ¿No tendrá un primo?»** Al poco rato me respondió.

**«No lo sé. Pero tranquila, apenas salgamos le pregunto. Es bello :D»**

Me metí debajo de las sábanas, le mandé un último mensaje a Ino y me rendí ante el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente, mamá me había despertado. Por alguna razón, quise ponerme un vestido algo sencillo pero bonito. Era de un estampado floreal, con el fondo negro y flores de varios colores. Me puse mis zapatillas negras, una chaqueta encima y me hice una trenza -de dos cabos- de lado. Salí del cuarto, vi como mamá se maquillaba y se colocaba rímel en los ojos. Baje a la planta baja y me decidí por comer un poco.

Meduki no solía hacerme desayuno ya que pocas veces comía. Así que ese trabajo me tocaba a mí. Me quite la chaqueta y comencé a buscar los ingredientes para hacerme unas panqueques.

-Aja, huevos, harina, azúcar, sal, ¿dónde está la vainilla?... joder.

Fui colocando cada uno de los ingredientes en el mesón, pero no había vainilla en la despensa. _Que importa_. Mezcle todo hasta formar la masa, calenté un sartén y comencé a hacerlas. «_Debería hacer un poco de huevo revuelto…_».

Al terminar, tenía un plato lleno de tres panqueques con piel, huevos revueltos, algo de jamón, y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Luego de 10 minutos, el plata se encontraba vació. _Wow_.

Meduki entró a la cocina, vistiendo su habitual sudadera, licra y zapatos deportivos. Se quedó inmóvil viéndome, reaccionó y se dispuso a hacer su merengada de proteínas. Al cabo de 5 minutos, ya estábamos en el auto de mamá, el cual había sido reparado y ayer el abuelo se habían encargado de traerlo hasta la casa.

Mamá prendió la radio, con la excusa de que quería escuchar las noticias. Me reía a cada rato al ver que ponía cara de confusión cuando decían cosas que normalmente ella no sabía.

-Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?- su cara estaba seria cuando me preguntó. Sabía muy bien cual era el significado de su pregunta, y también sabía que si le decía que no, ella buscaría la manera de ignorarme y fingir que yo había dicho que "si".

-Estoy bien mamá, es por mi bien. Así que debo estar bien. Estoy bien.

Ella suspiró y estiró su mano derecha para cambiar la radio y encender el reproductor. Mamá estaba en la onda de música pop, así que no me extraño escuchar la voz de Madonna.

Al llegar, se despidió con un "_Hasta luego_".

El doctor Uchiha, le mencionó a mamá el día de ayer, que mientras estuviera de vacaciones en la universidad, podría asistir todos los días a la terapia. Y como mis vacaciones durarían un mes más, implicaba estar asistiendo a la terapia cada día, exceptuando los fines de semana. Mamá tenía que asistir cada 15 días a la terapia familiar, ya que era importante que el paciente tuviera una excelente comunicación con su familia. Pero como Meduki y yo ya habíamos pasado por eso, habíamos acordado en leer un libro en el tiempo en que estuviéramos en la terapia. Leeríamos el mismo libro y 40 minutos después, comentaríamos lo que nos pareció interesante y lo que no.

Caminé por la recepción, observando que la clínica estaba mucho mejor que el día de ayer. Había mucho más movimiento. Las enfermeras se veían cansadas, y el personal obrero no paraba de limpiar. Llegue hasta el jardín y me senté en un banco. Aun faltaba una hora para la terapia, pero mamá insistió en traerme más temprano para que tuviera tiempo de pensar.

Me acosté a lo largo del banco, recostando mi cabeza encima de mi bolso; el cual estaba un poco duro por mi Tablet, celular, monedero y el libro que estaba leyendo de Stephen King.

Agradecía que el reflejo del sol a esa hora no fuera tan fuerte, y que la brisa de verano no fuera tan escasa. 20 minutos después, estaba muerta del aburrimiento. «_Joder, ¿qué hago_? » Pensé mientras me levantaba y me colocaba el bolso en la espalda.

Caminé hasta el "Área de recreación". Camine a paso normal, no tenía prisa. _Quizás _me encontraría a Linda y podría charlar un rato con ella. Toque la puerta por simple educación, y me recibió una señora mayor. Me preguntó si era familiar de algún paciente y le dije que era amiga de Linda.

Aunque no era realmente su amiga, el comentario pareció convencer a la señora porque me dejo pasar. El salón se encontraba lleno.

Me distraje por un momento viendo como Linda jugaba con varios niños; tenía en cada mano una marioneta –una distinta a la otra-. Al parecer estaba contando un cuento o algo parecido, porque cambiaba su voz cuando iba a interpretar a cualquier de las dos marionetas. Me reí un poco cuando comenzó a poner una voz de hombre.

-¿te gustan las obras representadas por marionetas?-. Salté cuando escuche una voz a mi lado. Giré la cabeza y me encontré a Sasuke. No pude evitar echarle una escaneada a todo su cuerpo. Hoy estaba vestido distinto, una camisa negra, jean rotos y cholas. Tenía un bolso de lado, de cuero marrón y su cabello estaba mojado. Mantenía la vista en Linda.

-No mucho, algunas dan miedo-. Mencioné mientras me daba la vuelta para alejarme de él.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Seguí caminando hasta salir del área de recreación. Crucé por un pasillo que estaba solo, y me giré, dándole la cara.

-Deja de seguirme o llamaré a seguridad.

El me miró feo por un momento y luego comenzó a reírse. _El estúpido se estaba burlando de mí. _

-Vamos Sakura, no pensé que tuvieras el ego tan grande para pensar que te estoy siguiendo-. Movió sus cejas de manera altanera y cruzó los brazos en su pecho justo al decirme eso.

El se encontraba en el medio del camino. El pasillo no tenía salida, salvo unas escaleras –que no sabía a donde llevaban- y Sasuke seguía viéndome. Tenía una pose de "aburrimiento", su espalda estaba levemente encorvada y una mano sostenía el tirante de su bolso.

-Bien. Permiso-. Caminé hasta él, y espere a que se moviera. Cuando lo hizo, y comenzó a caminar, me sentí humillada.

-¿Quieres ver la terraza?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres sorda?-. Dijo. Sonrió con burla-: Ven conmigo a la terraza, te aseguro que te encantará la vista.

-No soy sorda-. Me irrité por su comentario. No tenía ganas de subir a la terraza… pero la manera en que me miraba me decía que no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que aceptara. –Bien, iré. Pero solo por unos minutos.

-Genial.

Subimos alrededor de 4 pisos hasta llegar a la terraza. Sentía mis piernas cansadas y las gotas de sudor bajar por la parte trasera de mi cuello. El parecía acostumbrado a subir tantas escaleras porque estaba fresco como una lechuga.

-¿qué te parece?-. Inquirió mientras buscaba una silla, depositaba su bolso ahí y caminaba hacia mí.

-Es genial.- Me sentía incomoda en la terraza y en su presencia.

-¿sólo "genial?- preguntó. Se sentó en el suelo y me hizo una seña con la mano invitándome a sentarme con él. Me senté al frente de él, cerré mis piernas y acomodé mi vestido alrededor de las rodillas para evitar accidentes donde se involucren mis pantys negras y sus ojos negros.

-Solo genial, Sasuke.- Era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta. Y era extraño.

Sacó un cuaderno de su bolso, y buscó entre las páginas –que se encontraban escritas- y encontró un papel en blanco.

-No eres muy habladora. Eso me gusta.- Mencionó.

-Tú tampoco lo eres.

-¿Eso crees? He tenido que hablarte. Eso me hace hablador.

Me reí un poco.

-Eso te hace hombre.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ser hombre con ser hablador?- preguntó. Por su mirada, deduje que estaba muy interesado en lo que iba a decir.

-Los hombres tienen ese sexto sentido para hablar con las chicas-. Dije. Saque mi bolso de mi espalda y lo coloqué entre mis piernas. Busqué la punta de mi trenza y juguetee con ella.

-Mentira. Solo hablamos con chicas lindas.

-¿Te parezco linda?- pregunté. Alcé una de mis cejas y sonreí de manera coqueta.

-No. No eres linda.

Sentí como si me hubiera echado un balde de agua fría encima –con hielo incluido-. Traté de mantener mi expresión serena, pero sentía que mi ceño se fruncía hasta formar una expresión molesta.

-No eres linda Sakura, eres hermosa.- Mencionó sin verme. Su mirada estaba fija en su cuaderno.

-¿ahora intentas coquetear con una extraña?

-Tú no eres una extraña, se tu nombre. Básicamente somos conocidos.

-¿básicamente?

Se rió.-: Eres lista, orgullosa y hermosa. Y un poco misteriosa.

-Tú también eres misterioso… -. No sabía que más decir. Me sentía parte de un juego el cual no sabía jugar.

El se mantuvo callado por un momento, mientras observaba el cielo. Y yo no despegue los ojos de él. Tenía cierto parecido al doctor Uchiha, y su esposa… un momento.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?- pregunté. El volvió a cruzar su mirada con la mía y respondió: "Uchiha, soy Sasuke Uchiha".

-Wow.- Respondí.

Si era él. El hijo del doctor… _De mí doctor._

-¿A que vienes al hospital?

-Terapia.- No quise mencionar más nada.

-¿drogas, enfermedad mental o traumas?- Dejó a un lado su cuaderno y se inclinó hacia mí.

-No sé si confiar en ti.- Fui sincera.

-Bien… Soy Sasuke Uchicha, mi padre es Fugaku Uchiha, psicólogo y psiquiatra de ésta clínica y socio mayoritario de ella. Tengo 21 años, de signo Acuario, me gusta la comida mexicana, odio el futbol, y me encanta leer. Sobretodo literatura, aunque ahorita estoy en algo distinto. Detesto las cosas cursis y las fechas comerciales. Me gusta mirar a la gente, y de vez en cuando, hablarles. Sin ningún motivo, sin ninguna intención oculta. Ah… también me gustan las chicas. Así que no soy gay.- Tomo aire y me miró divertido-: Tengo cicatrices en mis rodillas porque de niño era un poco "travieso" –sonrió con picardía al decir eso- y tengo lunares en lugares donde no te imaginas. Ves… ya no soy un extraño para ti.

Me comencé a reír. Eso había sido gracioso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y el seguía mirándome divertido.

-¿Me dirás algo de ti que nadie sepa, Sakura?-. Preguntó.

-Si, te diré cosas que nadie sabe-. Seguí su juego. Mordí mi labio inferior y le guiñe el ojo-: En secreto leo novelas eróticas, y me encanta los lunares en lugares donde el sol no suele llegar.- vi como se sonrojaba al escuchar lo que dije- además, odio los deportes en general, adoro dormir, y…- baje la voz y me acerque un poco a él-. Estoy un poco loca de la cabeza, ¿sabes de qué hablo?-. Apunte mi dedo índice en mi frente, dándome un leve golpecito.

-Oh si, y me encanta. Nada más sexy que una chica que tiene problemas mentales.

Me reí. De repente se quedó callado. Me veía de manera extraña y miró su reloj.

-¿Tenías algo que hacer en la clínica?- preguntó.

Vi mi reloj. Eran las 9:01 AM. _¡JODER! _La terapia empezaba a las 8:50 AM. Comencé a levantarme y sin darle chance de despedirse, salí corriendo. Escuche un: _« ¡Regresa cuando termines!»_

Luego de escuchar por dos horas las charlas y realizar las actividades en grupo, mi cerebro estaba sobrecargado. La comodidad era el lema de la terapeuta y psicóloga Sango: "la comodidad de tu conciencia". De tu ser y de tu corazón. Había pasado media hora hablando de sus logros y fracasos personales. Y la razón principal de la terapia: la comodidad con la sociedad. Una chica habló de su baja autoestima y lo mucho que le costaba relacionarse en la secundaria, y un hombre, divorciado, nos relató su intento de suicidio gracias a la depresión que le quedó gracias al divorció. Cuando me tocó decir la razón que me hacía asistir a la terapia, respondí que tenía esquizofrenia y que estaba inestable. Y la terapia me ayudaría a no pasar por las etapas malas de la enfermedad. Todos me miraron con pena y la terapeuta – Sango- comenzó a felicitarme y admirar mi valentía al confesar sobre mi padecimiento. La cosa era estúpida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Al menos las actividades en grupo habían sido un poco divertidas, gracias a una chica de mi edad que solo asistía ahí por haber intentado acabar con su vida. Sus comentarios sarcásticos, conjuntos con un humor negro, me hicieron reír hasta casi morir. Luego de intercambiar números telefónicos, la terapia se dio por terminada.

Mamá me esperaba en el estacionamiento, y aunque ya quería irme, le mande un SMS diciéndole que la doctora aun no nos había dejado salir por ser el primer día. Caminé hasta el pasillo que daba a las escaleras. Cuando llegué, tome una bocana de aire, preparándome psicológicamente para subir los 4 pisos. Al llegar, sentía mi corazón acelerado, y un sudor frió cubriendo mi frente y axilas.

No había nadie. La terraza estaba sola. Busqué con la mirada a Sasuke, pero no lo vi. «_Se fue…_ »

El me había pedido que regresara. _Idiota. _

Giré la vista hasta la silla, y vi que una hoja estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva en la parte del espaldar. Tenía algo escrito.

Camine y cuando pude tener una mejor visión de lo que decía la hoja, me sentí extraña.

"**Te espero mañana, a la misma hora. S.U.**"

Su letra era similar a la mía.

La despegue de la silla. Abrí el bolso, guardé la hoja y me fui.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un abrazo o un pellizco por el capítulo? ;3

**Nota:** Si tengo algún error, háganme saberlo. **_/ _**

**Agradecimientos: **

**_ Aiko-Uchiha05**, muchas gracias por tu review. Jajajaja se que sí, a veces me pasa que busco algo para leer y me encuentro con algo que se escapa de mi estilo, y termina gustándome. Me alegra bastante que te haya atrapado mi historia. Y gracias por pedir continuación, de verdad. Espero que éste capitulo lo hayas disfrutado. Creo que es el inicio de la historia como tal. Así que... Arigato :3 *hug*

_ **dalia**, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me causó un poco de gracia que hayas dicho que soy una excelente escritora. Estaba cómo qué: "¿lo soy? o/o ohh". No sé si sea una buena escritora, o una mala escritora. Todo depende de la opinión que tenga la persona al leer una historia. Particularmente, es algo subjetivo. Así que, si consideras que soy buena escribiendo, entonces se que puedo contar contigo para estar ahí, al lado de mis historias. Y créeme, haré todo el esfuerzo de mejorar cada vez más. Para que el lector (tú) se sienta feliz y complacido. Te invito a crearte una cuenta en Fanfiction, para poder comunicarnos libremente, y así puedas preguntarme (con más libertad: por inbox, por ejemplo) cada vez que quieras. Nuevamente, arigato :D *hug*

_ **natico-yan**, jajajaja, te pregunto: ¿qué es "ñu ñu ñu"? Eso me dio risa. Intente decirlo... y más risa me dio. Y que genial que uses la palabra "genioloso" ;D kajkjdk. Ya es tu segundo comentario, así que supongo que estás pendiente de cada actualización de la historia (Un hug súper grande por eso). Y respecto a la personalidad de Sasuke... Soy una fanática enamoradiza de la personalidad de Sasuke Uchiha en el anime/manga de Naruto. Odio, cuando describen a Sasuke coqueto, perro o patán. Me gusta su personalidad, tal cual es en la historia de Naruto. Pero en mi historia, quise que mi protagonista (masculino), fuera un Sasuke distinto. Por eso la historia es alterna. Es distinta de la realidad en el mundo de Naruto. Y realmente espero, que las fanaticas de Sasuke, puedan darle la oportunidad al Sasuke de "El aleteo de una mariposa". Arigato por tu comentario owo *HUG 2.0*

**Y finalmente, le agradezco a las personas que siguieron la historia y le dieron favorito. Un abrazo (hug) enorme para ustedes. **


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola, gente! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien :3 Aquí les traje la continuación de "El aleteo de una mariposa". **

**Éste capítulo les va a encantar, y si no les encanta, Sasuke se irá a su casa, completamente DESNUDO y las castigará u_u oh sí. **

**_NOTA_: **Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a MK. No sigo la historia del anime/manga. Esto es obra de mi imaginación, y gracias a los personajes de "Naruto", he podido deslumbrar la historia. Si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación de mi historia, por favor, comuníquese conmigo directamente (cero plagio).

**Sin más que decir... ¡Lean, disfruten! :3**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 7.**

_El doctor kakashi no dejaba de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez. Mamá sostenía mi mano entre las suyas, mientras respiraba y contaba hasta diez. El susurro en mi mente, la voz del doctor y los sollozos de mi madre me tenían aturdida. Sin embargo, el siseo de su voz me calmaba. Su voz era hermosa, cálida y amable. _

_¿Qué había de malo en él?_

_¿Por qué el doctor Kakashi quería eliminarlo? Él no era malo. Él era mi amigo…_

* * *

El dormir era una de las cosas que una persona como yo –una esquizofrénica- tenía que tener como prioridad. La segunda era medicarme. Y la tercera: comer. Ni siquiera había necesidad de bañarme, porque eso no sería un _gran_ problema para mí. Quizás sería un problema para mamá, o para mis fosas nasales. Pero la cosa era aun más compleja de lo que parecía. Dos días sin dormir tendrían el mismo peso de pasar un mes sin bañarme. Apestaría, literalmente. Así que nunca podían faltar mis pastillas –drogas- para dormir. Una pastillita de esas antes de dormir, y boom, mi cabeza rebota en la almohada hasta caer en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, la llegada del _señor amable_, y mis pensamientos hormonales hacía cierto pelinegro, me tenían la tarea casi imposible. Me sentía ansiosa y bobalicona. Y a pesar que Sasuke solo había dejado una nota para mí, sentía como si hubiera dejado sus sentimientos románticos y pasionales –hacia mí- en ese papel. La verdad iba más allá de mi fantasía, pero me mantenía la cabeza trabajando en las oportunidades que se presentarían de ahora en adelante.

La tarde de ayer había transcurrido con calma. Aunque no tenía ni la mínima idea de que hacer el día siguiente. No sabía que decir, o que hacer. Quizás Ino sabría qué hacer en una situación similar, pero no quise decirle nada hasta que yo misma pudiera asimilarlo. Y a pesar de que Sasuke no era un chico ardiente, su forma de hablarme me dejo un sabor picante en la piel. De esos que te pican la lengua y te dejan la sensación ardiente en la boca. Aun así, las alternativas que barajeaban en mi cabeza me tenían trastornada –más de lo que estaba-.

Pero estoy bien. Mi semblante había dado un giro drástico de 180° y la verdad, me sentaba de maravilla. Y es que… no todos los días un chico se interesa en ti, ¡Y mucho menos un Uchiha! Mamá gritaría como loca si le dijera que conozco a uno de los hijos –ardientes- del .Uchiha. Entonces Meduki podría morir feliz.

Pero nada de eso importaba, porque aun seguía en la cama, mirando las nubes mal dibujas en mi techo, y las lagrimas de cristal de la lámpara, brillando con el reflejo del Sol. Faltaban unos minutos para que mi alarma sonara, y no había dormido nada. La ansiedad latente en mi garganta no me ayudo en nada. Fue el toque final.

Mi teléfono sonó de repente, vibrando encima de la madera de mi escritorio, dejando un sonido sordo y molesto en mi cabeza. «Mataré al que me escribió a está hora… jodido…» pensé. Impulse mi cuerpo hasta que logré quedar sentada en la cama. Mi cabello estaba alborotado y algunos mechones estaban pegados en mi frente. Sentía mi cara grasosa y mis ojos llenos de lagañas. El teléfono seguía vibrando. Vi la hora en el reloj de osito que tenía en mi escritorio y las 5:50 a.m. retumbaron en mis ojos. « ¡Mierda!»

Era Ino. Había dejado un mensaje en Whatsapp.

**«¡Buenos días floja! ¿Hoy iras a la universidad a buscar el horario? ****(: háblame!**» Me dieron ganas de abofetearla hasta que mi mano doliera. Pero me contuve. Respire hondo y le respondí: **«¡Eres una perra! El sonido del teléfono vibrando me asusto.** ».

Teclee, y le di a enviar. A los pocos segundos respondió.

**« ¿Dónde tenías el teléfono? ¿Eh? ;D Soy una perra feliz, ¿algún problema con ello? mueve tu culo, anoche le mande un mensaje a tu mamá, iremos a desayunar y luego vamos a hacer los horarios.**» _¿Qué carajos?_

_Respira Sakura. Respira. Ella es tu mejor amiga… no puedes ir a su casa y asesinarla. Oh, no, Te quedaras sin amiga. Y… necesitas una amiga, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?_

Inhale.

«**Ino, eres una pervertida. Tengo terapia en la clínica (terapia de locos) a las 8:40, no puedo faltar. Termino a las 10:20. Búscame a esa hora, ¿vale?**» escribí el último mensaje y me fui a duchar. Necesitaba quitar el sudor de mi cuerpo y lavar mi cabello.

Tumbe el teléfono en mi cama y amarre mi cabello rosa en una coleta alta. Busque ropa en mi armario y saque un jean, camisa negra de botones dorados y mis converse negros. Quería vestirme lo más cómoda posible. El aire frió en mi cuarto taladraba mis pies desnudos, y aun así, me desvestí en mi cuarto y me fui caminando hasta el baño.

Al entrar vi mi cuerpo en el espejo. Joder, estaba delgada. Di varias vueltas, observando cada ángulo de mi cuerpo y cada cicatriz o peca que habitaba en mi espalda. Estaba perfecto, ¿no? Solo necesito uno o dos kilos más. O _quizás_ 4\. Nunca me importó ser delgada, pero los huesos de mis caderas sobresalían tanto que daba miedo. Pero a pesar de eso, la _carne_ que se concentraba en mis caderas, glúteos y muslos, era tentadora. Y sencilla.

No quise mirar mis senos –redondos y suaves- porque sentía que comenzaría a criticar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Así que camine hasta la duche y abrí la llave. El agua fría comenzó a caer en el suelo y de inmediato sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Se me puso la piel de gallina y mis dientes comenzaron a temblar levemente.

¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Tú puedes! Es solo una ducha.

Una ducha _fría_.

¡Lo hice! A pesar que mi cuerpo convulsionó por el cambió de temperatura en mi piel, y de el grito que quiso salir de mi boca. Me quedé debajo del chorro de agua, abrazando mi cuerpo y todo se volvió oscuro.

El grito de mamá me hizo reaccionar. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a mamá con su bata rosada mojada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Vi como movía los labios, estaba hablando. Pero no lograba escucharla. La vista se me estaba nublando, hasta volverse una imagen borrosa. Y una vez más sentí sus manos en mis hombros, acariciándolos. Su mano bajo lentamente, hasta situarse en el medio de mis senos. Abrí los ojos asustada. La imagen de mamá se estaba distorsionando y su voz preocupada se torno fría –áspera-. No podía moverme, ni gritar. Sentía su mano bajar hasta mi vientre, mientras la otra movía mis piernas, hasta abrirlas. Oh, no. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Mamá, eres tú? Pero ella no contestó; siguió tocando mi cuerpo, dejando caricias mórbidas, saboreando mis dedos en su boca. Mordió mi dedo índice y soltó mi mano. Ella no era mi mamá. Su cabello rosa se fue cayendo por sus hombros, dejando libre la piel de su cabeza, y sus ojos verdes –al igual que los míos- fueron cerrándose hasta crear un hueco negro en cada uno de los orificios. Su boca se fue transformando en una sonrisa de dientes filosos y una lengua manchada en sangre.

«Eres deliciosa, cerezo.» la voz de el _señor amable_ me hizo despertar del letargo que tenía mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos. Mi cuerpo se sacudía con temblores tan fuertes que sentía que mis dientes se iban a romper. El ardor en mis ojos me indicó que estuve llorando, pero las lágrimas se habían combinado con el agua que caía del grifo. Caí en el suelo, y aunque sentí dolor en mi trasero (por la caída). La tensión en mi cabeza, y en mi _corazón_, me dejaron en shock. Esto había sido diferente. No era una alucinación normal. Había sido cruel, y sádica. Mamá… ¿cómo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Me rendí ante el dolor en mi pecho. Mis gemidos de dolor se silenciaron con el sonido del agua al caer en el suelo. Me sentía sucia. _Inestable_.

¿A dónde había ido la cordura de estos días? ¿A dónde?

* * *

Media hora después había logrado salir de la ducha. El estado de shock que me había invadido, había sido superado por el grito de Meduki. Sentí miedo de verla, y a la vez pensé: «No era ella. Ella nunca te haría daño. ¿Verdad?» Pero aun así sentí un terror -_casi_\- macabro, invadiendo mis venas al momento de salir de la ducha y secar mi cuerpo. Evite la visión de mi cuerpo mojado en el espejo, y evite ver mi expresión de tortura. Tengo que fingir… ¿o no?

La voz del _señor amable_ seguía golpeando el muro que rodeaba mis pensamientos. Se había convertido en un eco fuerte. Repetitivo y lleno de vida. Y aun así, me llene de valentía y salí del baño, dispuesta a vestirme y verle la cara a Meduki. Porque… lo que había pasado, no era real. No podía serlo. ¿O si? El temblor seguía invadiendo mis articulaciones y sin embargo, sentía un poco de alivio. Miré mis dedos arrugados como una pasa, y fue cuando caí en cuenta de la hora. Había pasado una hora. Eran las 6:51 a.m.

¡Mierda!

Salí corriendo del cuarto, a medio vestir. Con la camisa aun sin bajar, y con mi cabello goteando en mi espalda. Antes de bajar por las escaleras, vi la silueta de Meduki saliendo de su cuarto. Vestida con su típica ropa deportiva. Mirándome como si estuviera loca.

«Quizás si es verdad… cerezo.» Su voz sonó suave y triste. Y me recordó los momentos en que había pensado que él era mi amigo. Mi _amigo amable_. Mamá me observo en silencio, alzo sus cejas. Había una mueca de sorpresa en su cara, y ambas seguíamos observándonos.

-Buenos días Sakura. ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó mamá. Fue acercándose a mí, hasta estar separadas por pocos centímetros. Sus cejas se juntaron a tal punto que parecía molesta, y _preocupada_. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal y las imágenes volvieron a mi tan rápido que estuve tentada a vomitar. «Di sí. Cerezo. » Entonces supe lo que pasaba. Sonreí simpática.

-Sí, _mamá_.

Baje por las escaleras sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. Busque mi bolso (que había dejado en algún rincón de la cocina el día de ayer). Y salí de la casa sin despedirme y sin decir nada.

Camine dos cuadras abajo. Había olvidado colocarme medias en los pies, y los converse lastimaban mis tobillos a cada pisada que daba. Solo me tomaría 5 minutos llegar a la parada de autobuses, y aun así sentía que llegaría en una eternidad. El teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo trasero. Frene mis pies. Estaba molesta. _¿Ahora qué?_

«Sigue caminando»

Y el eco seguía.

Ignoré mi teléfono y seguí caminando. Vi a varios vecinos –los cuales no conocía tanto- regando las plantas de sus jardines. Otros estaban en la entrada, leyendo el periódico con una taza de café caliente tocando sus labios cada 45 segundos. Y sentí envidia por su vida cotidiana; llena de cosas normales, de estrés y de planes. Yo no podía hacer planes a largo plazo, porque siempre pasaba algo que arruinaba todo; una enfermedad, por ejemplo. Y a pesar de tener dos semestres aprobados en Contaduría, sentía que a veces mi cerebro llegaba a niveles bajos. Donde memorizar una formula de contabilidad era tarea de horas. Donde tenía que tomar pastillas que estimularan mi memoria –aunque esto no lo sabía mamá-. _Quizás _un día me levantaría, y no podría hablar o pensar con coherencia.

La parada de autobuses estaba vacía. Y mi teléfono seguía vibrando en mi bolsillo. Me senté en el banco, y juré que sería feliz. Vi los carros pasar, y una clase de promesa pagana rodeo mi cuerpo. Yo tenía que ser feliz de alguna manera. Una enfermedad no podía definirme. No podía ser mi identidad.

El autobús se estaciono al frente de mi, y vi que varias personas entraban en el (4 personas, específicamente). Mis piernas se movieron automáticamente, y subí rápidamente al autobús. Luego las 15 manzanas que me esperaban camino hacia la clínica parecieron un vago camino hacia un mundo mágico. Sentí que la velocidad del autobús iba más allá. La velocidad de un rayo. Y yo era la única que lo notaba. La única que sentía la adrenalina viajando violentamente por sus venas. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, y volví a ver esos ojos hundidos y negros, y esa cabeza limpia. Carente de cabello. A mi lado. Cerré los ojos, contando hasta 100 en mi mente, jugando con el destino. Jugando con él.

Al abrir mis ojos, vi que el autobús se aproximaba a la parada que estaba a una cuadra de la clínica. Subí mis manos, haciéndole señas al conductor. El señor miró por el retrovisor y movió su mano.

Caminé por el pasillo, saque un billete de mi bolsillo derecho y baje. « ¡Señorita, olvido su vuelto! ¡Espere! » Seguí caminando a paso lento; sintiendo mi sombra siendo acompañada por otra.

Los edificios de la clínica se atravesaron en mi campo visual; no pude evitar sonreír con cansancio. Busque en mi archivo mental, la mejor sonrisa y expresión que tenía, y subí rápidamente los escalones de mármol que componían la entrada hacia la recepción. Al entrar la recepcionista –de siempre- me saludó con un "Buenos días". Caminé por el pasillo de siempre, y llegue hasta el mismo banco del día de ayer.

Saque mi teléfono. Había 10 mensajes de Ino en Whatsapp, un SMS de una prima lejana –saludando- y una llamada perdida de mamá. Ignoré el SMS de mi prima, y la llamada perdida de mamá, y me dedique a contestar los mensajes de Ino.

« **¿Te acuerdas de esa chica pecosa que estudiaba en segundo año con nosotras? Ya sabes… la tal Mirin. Pues resulta que es hermana de mi chico u_u ¿puedes creer que pequeño es el mundo? La fulana casi muere de un infarto cuando se enteró. Lo triste es que Shikamaru se lo contó porque al parecer… quiere algo serio conmigo. Y yo ¡QUE! Estaba que me moría Sakura, te lo juro. Así que le dije a Shikamaru para ir a comer hoy al nuevo restaurante de Sushi, para presentarlos. ¿Te parece? Dime que te vestiste bien, porque si no es así, te llevaré ropa. ESTOY EMOCIONADA.** **PD: me pondré el jean negro. Se volverá loco ;) **»

Al terminar de leer, sentí una horrible indiferencia. Intente recordar mi apariencia antes de salir, pero nada llegaba a mi cabeza. La breve ducha que me di en la mañana, mi rápida salida de la casa, y mi caminata hasta la parada de autobús. Eran los únicos recuerdos en mi cabeza. Y… que importaba mi apariencia. Estaba bien vestida.

Mi monologo mental fue interrumpido por unas manos moviéndose al frente de mi cara.

-Hey, despierta-. Sasuke estaba inclinado hacía mi. Moviendo sus manos al frente de mi cara, y sonriendo como si yo fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Y sentí arder mi cara. _Tonta, Sakura._

-Hola…- susurré.

Sasuke alejo sus manos de mi cara, y las metió en sus bolsillos. Y cuando lo vi por completo, me fascinó. Joder, el chico tenía estilo. Sus pantalones negros, que caían deliciosamente en sus caderas me tenían acalorada. Y aunque tenía una barba de días, amé su estilo urbano y desaliñado.

-¿Cómo estas?-. Tomó asiento a mi lado; recogió sus piernas, cruzándolas.-: Espero que hayas vuelto a la terraza luego de tu terapia- añadió.

-Estoy bien, y sí. Vi tu nota-. Respondí. Apreté mis muslos, intentando mantener una distancia considerable entre sus muslos y los míos.

-¿hoy tienes terapia?

-Sí.

-Pues cancélala.

-¿disculpa?-. Giré mi cabeza, mirando su perfil. ¿Acaso el chico estaba delirando?

-Ve a tu terapia, dile a Sango que te sientes mal y que no podrás asistir a la terapia. De preferencia, dile que estas menstruando. De esa manera no va a sospechar nada-. Dijo. Su voz sonó calmada. Y a pesar de ello, su rostro mostraba todo lo contrario. Me observo, esperando mi respuesta.

-Estás loco-. Dije. Al pronunciar la palabra "loco", sentí una gran ironía. Él no estaba loco. La loca era yo.

-¿Y?

Su expresión era seria. Y sentí ganas de correr. Correr hasta la oficina de Sango, y mandar al carajo la terapia. Pero….

-¿por qué haría eso? No vine aquí para no hacer nada.- Trate de ocultar la sonrisa que estaba –_casi_\- apunto de plasmarse en mi cara.- Tu solo hazlo, Sakura. Confía en mí.- Dijo. Me regalo una sonrisa, y con un guiño, añadió: Vamos, te acompañare.

Se levantó del banco y lo vi titubear. Me observo de pies a cabeza.

-Estás hermosa el día de hoy-. Mencionó. Comenzó a caminar lentamente. Caminaba y giraba, para asegurarse que lo estuviera siguiendo. Su espalda era ancha y sus brazos delgados. El cabello negro le caía de manera desordenada, y las pecas en su cuello me hicieron sonreír. Amaba las pecas, y su piel blanca y pálida. En una de sus manos sostenía un bolso, el cual se encontraba lleno. Hasta el punto que parecía el bolso de un chico que va a acampar.

Al llegar a la oficina de la terapeuta, el se quedó en el pasillo, esperándome. Conté hasta 3 mentalmente, y preparé mi mueca de dolor. Luego de 15 minutos salí de la oficina de Sango, la cual me había regalado una pastilla para el dolor y un tampón. Sasuke rió cuando vio lo que tenía en la mano. Me arrebato la pastilla y el tampón, y los arrojo en la cesta de basura. Tomo mi mano, y comenzó a caminar. Me sentí pequeña a su lado, y divertida. Sasuke tarareaba una canción que yo conocía, y que me gustaba cantar en ciertas ocasiones. De repente comenzó a cantar el coro, y supe que sí era la canción. Amé como bajaba el noto cuando decía "Cinema", y como su voz susurrando se tornaba grave. Me miró de reojo y sonrió. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al pasillo del área de recreación. Soltó mi mano y giró hacia otro pasillo. El lugar se encontraba un poco solo, a excepción de una enfermera que estaba sacando un refresco de la máquina. Sasuke aceleró el paso, y por fin llegamos a la puerta que daba hacía la terraza – y a las escaleras del infierno-. La puerta estaba cerrada. Oí como Sasuke maldecía, y mientras yo estaba divertida con la situación, él no dejaba de mirar la cerradura con ira. Busco su cartera – que se encontraba en su bolsillo trasero- y sacando una tarjeta dorada, comenzó a introducirla en el borde de la puerta. Unos 10 intentos después, lo logró. Me guiño un ojo y pregunto: Tengo madera para ser espía. ¿No crees?

-Tienes madera de ladrón de bancos-. Le respondí. El volvió a tomar mi mano, introduciéndome. Subí dos escalones y espere a que él cerrara la puerta con seguro.

-¿Me vas a violar?- pregunté. Me abrace y espere a que me viera para poner una mueca de terror.- Ya quisieras, Sakura. Antes de pensarlo… tú me vas a estar violando. Y créeme, no pondré resistencia. Será una violación en todo el sentido de la palabra-. Respondió. Subió un escalón y su cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero violarte?-. Alcé mi ceja derecha, incitándolo con la mirada. Retándolo.

-Soy sexy. No podrás resistirte a mí-. Sonrió al decirme eso, y se hizo a un lado, rompiendo la cercanía que teníamos segundos antes.- Sólo bromeo. Además, de niño soñaba con ser ladrón de bancos. Nunca quise ser un astronauta o médico. Así que… has acertado.

No dije nada. Subí detrás de él. Y cuando _por fin_ llegamos a la terraza, Sasuke se separó de mí y comenzó a abrir su bolso. Un mantel, envases, vasos, una cantinflera y una bolsa con manzanas. Su cuerpo estaba de rodillas en el suelo de concreto, y sacaba todo con cuidado.

Me observó.

-Cierra los ojos por unos minutos, Sakura-. Dijo.

Los cerré. Me daba gracia que fuera a hacer un picnic en una terraza, cuyo suelo era de concreto y cuyo paisaje de la naturaleza era un árbol enorme que estaba al lado del edificio y que sólo nos dejaba ver el pico de sus ramas. Escuchaba el chirrido de sus zapatos al moverse y sus susurros: "estoy va aquí, y esto allá".

-Bieen…- arrastró la palabra.- Abre los ojos.

Al abrirlos, vi un picnic improvisado en el piso de concreto. Un mantel amarillo con un estampado de "S" en cada esquina. Era de Super Man. Vasos plásticos, platos plásticos, un tubo de ensayo en el medio, con una flor blanca dentro. Era jodidamente improvisado, y me encantó.

-¿Qué tal?-. Preguntó. Se sentó encima del mantel, cruzo sus piernas y me invito a sentarme a su lado.

-Está genial. Y tenía hambre. ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Emparedados con mermelada de fresa y melocotón. Y jugo de naranja. Aunque creo que debí agregarle más azúcar.- Me reí cuando dijo lo de los emparedados, y dirigí mis dedos hacia la flor blanca para tocarla. Lo miré.

-La arranque del jardín antes de verte-. El leyó mi mirada. Mi pregunta secreta.

-Wow, eres todo un galán, Sasuke-. Dije. Él comenzó a sacar los emparedados del envase. Me colocó dos en mi plato, y dos en el suyo. Le ayude sacudiendo el jugo que estaba en la cantinflora, y la serví en cada vaso. Lo escuche suspirar, y un segundo después, respondió: Solo te quiero cuidar, Sakura.

-¿Cuidarme?-. Pregunté, mientras masticaba el emparedado y la mermelada de fresa endulzaba mi lengua.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi camino ninja-. Apenas dijo eso, escupí el bocado de emparedado que tenía en mi boca y comencé a reír. Su tono de voz fue similar a un actor de teatro, declarando su gran secreto a la persona que lo iba a ejecutar. Y sin embargo, el no rió a mi lado, sólo sonrió de lado. Con arrogancia y pereza.

Una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo al verlo sonreír de esa manera. Un deja vú habría sido la mejor alternativa, pero no había un recuerdo. Y a pesar que su sonrisa me dejo marcada, sus ojos negros sin ninguna pizca de sentimiento me volvieron a despertar.

-Tu camino ninja es cuidar a chicas que acabas de conocer.- dije. Mordí mi emparedado, molesta. Él dejo de comer, y me miró.

-Te equivocas. Solo te quiero cuidar a ti.

-¿Por qué? Sólo soy una extraña-. Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando vi su ceño fruncido y sus labios cerrarse en una mueca dura.

-¿Te molesta que quiera cuidar de ti, extraña?-. El _Sakura_ que siempre decía de manera burlona, se había transformado en un susurro molesto.- No, pero es _extraño_-. Respondí a su pregunta.

-Entonces me iré.

Se levantó y comenzó a guardar ciertas cosas en su mochila. Mi cabeza hizo corto circuito en ese instante.

-¡Hey!, detente. No tienes que irte. Me gusto ésto que hiciste…. No había comido cuando salí de casa, así que tu gesto fue muy genial… yo…-. Mi lengua se enredó y sentí que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, antes de ponerme a llorar delante de un _desconocido_. Cerré los ojos.

Sentí sus manos sujetar mis hombros.

-Está bien, Sakura. No me iré-. Se sentó a mi lado. Su pierna rozaba la mía y sus manos habían bajado hasta la mías. Me observaba atento, y en silencio. Sin decir nada. Y yo no quise romper el momento, así que me limite a mirarlo. Su expresión facial seguía dura, pero sus ojos demostraban preocupación.- ¿Vas a algún lado después de la "terapia"?-. Preguntó. Sin percatarme en qué momento había buscado una servilleta, y se dedicaba a limpiar la mermelada que sabía que tenía en la comisura de mis labios.

-Mi mejor amiga me vendrá a buscar para ir a hacer el horario del próximo semestre-. Me sentía hechizada por sus ojos negros y sabía que estaba frita.

-¿Carrera?

-Contaduría.

Me miró sorprendido.

-No pensé que estudiaras algo tan aburrido. Yo aun no me decido que estudiar, porque todo me parece interesante. Así que terminaré siendo un chef profesional.

Me reí al escucharlo. _¿Un chef?_

-Serás el mejor chef de emparedados de mermelada que conozca. Serás fabuloso-. Lo alague. Sasuke comenzó a mover los platos, vasos y el tubo de ensayo de mi vista, y se sentó justo al frente de mí. Nuestras rodillas chocaron levemente.

-Quizás me convierta en un chef al estilo de Hannibal Lecter-. Mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa socarrona y me miró como si fuera a comerme. Y no pude evitar lo siguiente…

Lo bese.

Pero no era un beso apasionado ni un beso de "me gustas". Solo era un beso de "acabas de decir la cosa más genial que he escuchado y quiero besarte". Sasuke se mantuvo callado luego de que separé mis labios rotos de sus labios suaves. Me miró tanto que estuve tentada de decirle que parara, pero no lo hice. Así que estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar mi vaso. Bebí mi jugo de naranja y lo miré. El seguía quieto, como una estatua.

-Wow…-. Dijo. Mantuvo su vista dirigida en mis labios. Quería que me besara, porque la cosa me gustó. Y porque quería probar sus labios rosados. Pero Sasuke fue más astuto y se levantó. Huyendo de mí.

Pensé en decir algo, pero sentía que terminaría diciendo algo con noto resentido. Y mi orgullo no iba a tolerar semejante tono de voz. Así que fingí demencia. _Más de la que tenía_.

-El jugo está ácido-. Dije, esperando que mi cambio de tema lo ayudara a procesar mi beso.

-Lo sé. ¿Te gusta así?

-No, me gusta más dulce-. Mencioné. Note como volvía a sentarse a mi lado, sin mirarme, y sin dejar de jugar con su emparedado.

-Bien. Termina de comer. Prometo que traeré azúcar mañana.

Bien, esto estaba mal.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que volveré mañana?-. Pregunté. Deje el emparedado encima de mi rodilla, y no me importo mancharlo. Estaba cabreada.

-Lo harás Sakura, necesitas esto-. Su voz fue monótona y familiar. Muy familiar.

Me levante del piso, sacudí mi pantalón y salí corriendo de ahí. Sentí los pasos de Sasuke atrás de mí. Su mano sujeto mi antebrazo, y con su otra mano me volteo. Quedamos frente a frente.

-No sabes nada de mí. Solo eres un desconocido en mi vida-. Dije.

-Lo siento. De verdad-. Su rostro se veía abatido y triste.

-No necesito esto, y mucho menos alguna clase de lastima de tu parte.

Soltó mis brazos. Y bajo un escalón. Su respiración se volvió pesada a medida que acercaba su cara hacia la mía.

-Yo lo necesito… solo… no te molestes conmigo. Me siento agradecido de haberte conocido-. Susurró. Su aliento me tenía mareada.

No respondí.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos. Sasuke volvió a tomar mi mano, y la coloco en su pecho.

-Seamos amigos, Sakura.

Abrí los ojos.

-Yo…-. La letra de _Bad Reputation _[1] me interrumpió. Sasuke se echó a reír, mientras me veía sentarme en la escalera y buscar mi teléfono dentro de mi bolso. Al encontrarlo vi que era una llamada de Ino.

-¿Alo?-. Dije.

-Dame una buena razón para que tengas 10 minutos de retraso, Sakura-. Ino sonaba molesta y fastidiada.

-¿Ya estás en el estacionamiento?-. Pregunté. Cerré mi bolso y miré a Sasuke.

-Si, muévete o juro que te haré caminar hasta la universidad. Shikamaru ya me mando un mensaje preguntándome dónde estábamos, así que Sakura Haruno, muévete.

-¡Voy!-. Colgué mi teléfono y observe en silencio a Sasuke.- Tengo que irme…

-Lo sé. Dame un minuto y te acompaño. No te muevas de aquí-. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y al minuto regresó.- tendremos que correr para que no hagas esperar a tu amiga.

Bajamos las escaleras tan rápido que sentía que mis tobillos –llenos de ampollas- iban a morir en algún momento. Sasuke abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza, para verificar que nadie nos viera saliendo de ahí. Me jalo del brazo y salimos, cerrando la puerta de manera rápida. Sasuke caminaba tan rápido que pensé que tenía un cohete en cada uno de sus pies. Pero no era así.

Al llegar a la entrada, vi a los lejos el deportivo color blanco de Ino. Sasuke me soltó la mano y se quedó observando el carro de mi amiga. Dio dos pasos adelante y se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?-. Preguntó.

Una parte de mí grito: "Quiero más". Pero se vio callada por mi parte racional. Por mi _cordura_.

-Si, quiero ser tu amiga. ¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo, Sasuke?

-Si.

El volteó y me sonrió. Se acerco a mi lentamente, hasta que su cuerpo se fue adaptando a mis 1.65 cm de altura. Me observo como a un padre cuando observa a su niña de 5 años luego de hacer una travesura. La sangra fluyo por mis venas y el calor se instaló en mi cara. Sasuke se acercó hasta mi cara, su nariz rozo mi frente y planto un beso en el inicio de mi nariz.

-Adiós, Sakura.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

Él caminó de regreso hasta la recepción hasta que se perdió por los pasillos de la clínica. Suspiré y camine hasta el auto de Ino.

Al entrar, Ino estaba mirándome de manera extraña.

-¿Con quién hablabas, Sakura?-. Preguntó. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca –perfectamente maquillada con un labial rosa- recta.

-Con un amigo, Ino. Se llama Sasuke… y es… -. No seguí hablando, porque mi estomago comenzó a doler. Tenía hambre.

-Un amigo…-. Susurró Ino.

-Si, no te había hablado de él porque apenas lo conozco.

-No importa, Sakura. En el camino me hablaras de él, ¿vale?-. Me sonrió alegre –aunque la alegría no estaba transmitida en sus ojos- y encendió el auto. Colocó sus manos –que se encontraban tensas- en el volante, y con una última mirada al lugar donde había estado con Sasuke, Ino arrancó.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les encantó? :D**

**¿Sasuke se apareció en su habitación? o/o ¡cuéntenme! **

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. De verdad. Les cuento que no tenía planeado escribirlo, porque como les dije en el capítulo anterior, ando muy ocupada con el regreso a clase. En dos semanas tengo un examen de Ecuaciones Diferenciales, que es tan o igual de difícil que matar a Madara a fuerza de cachetadas (A menos que seas Sakura. Y ese no es mi caso T_T). Entonces tengo dos semanas para estudiar, o sino, morir en el intento. Dudo bastante tener cabeza para escribir, pero, si me motivan a ello, les juro que buscaré tiempo (de donde no hay) para escribir otro capítulo y subirlo el próximo sábado. Éste capítulo lo escribí ayer (la verdad no iba a hacerlo) porque quería que las personitas que están en al tanto de la continuación, pudieran leer un capítulo éste fin de semana antes de irse de vacaciones. Así podrán leerlo mientras viajan :D **

**Así que...**

**¡10 REVIEWS Ó OROCHIMARU INTENTARÁ HACERLE ALGO SUCIO A SASUKE! / **

**Sasuke: ¡Por favor, lector! sálvame :(**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_natico-yan awww *-* eres una cuchitura de persona. Me alegró bastante que te gustara el fic. De verdad. Y me encanta tú ñuñu, yo tengo mi PoPo. kajska. En fin, gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de narrar la historia. Creo que narrar una historia desde el punto de vista del protagonista, ayuda a que el lector (tú), se identifica con los rasgos del personaje. Eso es algo que mi me gusta en una historia. Vi que estabas haciendo una adaptación de un libro que leí hace poco. Te puedo recomendar libros muy buenos, si quieres. Escríbeme en privado y te los daré. Y bueno, muchas gracias (nuevamente) por estar pendiente :3 sayonara natico chan :3 *HUG*

_ a la otra persona que pidió continuación, muchas gracias por escribir. De verdad. Siempre les recuerdo a las personas que no poseen cuenta en fanfiction, que pueden comentar igualmente. A ti se te olvido tu nombre :( jajaja. Bueno, aquí está lo continuación. Saludos! *hug*.

**Y muchas gracias por los fav y follows. **

**Un enorme abrazo a todos y feliz mini-vacaciones! *-***

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**[1]:** Bad Reputation es una canción de la cantante/roquera Joan Jett.


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola! regresé de una dimensión llamada "Exámenes" donde la finalidad es hacer sufrir a los estudiantes. *Música de terror* *Gritos* *Sale el payaso asesino y te come dkjdk***

**Ok no :( si te comen no podrás leer. Así que ...**

**¡Disfrútalo!**

**Popo!**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 8.**

«_Ella es una más. Ella, ella y él. Vamos, cerezo. Confía en mí._»

_-Tú no eres nada mío. No sé quien eres-. Dije._

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando, Sakura? Porque no es gracioso-. Se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla-. Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana. Te conozco desde que usabas pañales. Tú me conoces. Soy yo. ¡Sakura!_

_Tu sólo eres una más. _

_Y_

_Te haré volar._

Ino seguía conduciendo en silencio. Ni me atreví a decir nada ya que ella siempre era la primera en comenzar la conversación. Había visto su mirada cuando le hable de Sasuke. Y algo no encajaba. La música de Maroon 5 me tenía mareada, e Ino no dejaba de cantar como si estuviera en un concurso de talento. Sus dedos tamboreaban el volante, y cuando la luz del semáforo daba en verde, comenzaba a mover sus hombros al ritmo de la batería suave de la canción. Y a pesar que estaba de buen humor, su silencio me tenía cabreada. ¿Acaso no fue ella la que insistió en buscarme para hacer los horarios del próximo semestre? _JUNTAS _¿acaso no fue ella la que me preguntó con quien estaba? Sin embargo, Ino tenía una mente igual de alocada que la mía, la diferencia estaba en que ella era así, porqué si, y yo, por una enfermedad. Desee por un momento quedarme sorda y no escuchar la voz de Ino unida a la voz del vocalista de Maroon 5. La intercomunal era la vía que todos agarraban para llegar a sus respectivos trabajos u hogares, y por mala suerte, la universidad quedaba al final de la avenida. Dos horas en un trafico que no avanzaba, el clima descendiendo hasta manchar mis axilas de sudor y un incesante pito (_quizás de una ambulancia_) uniéndose al tormento que habitaba dentro del deportivo de Ino. «_Vamos, Sakura. Respira y cuenta hasta 1000. O mejor hasta el infinito._» pero contar hasta el infinito era una opción que perdería el chiste, porque no pasaría horas estancada en el asiento del deportivo de Ino. Y no tendría la capacidad de aguantar el olor a cereza que Ino le rociaba a sus cojines para darle un toque "_femenino_", hasta que llegara al _infinito_. Porque correría el riesgo de sufrir un derrame cerebral, intestinal, alfabético y quizás emocional. Pero eso a Ino no le molestaba, porque mientras mi cabeza debatía las maneras para salir del carro, ella aun seguía cantando su canción pegajosa y aburrida de Maroon 5.

El colapso que se presento en la vía izquierda de la intercomunal estaba avanzando a paso de tortuga, y la desesperación de la ambulancia –que estaba a uno carros detrás del de Ino- hacía que los carros se trancaran aun más de lo que ya estaba. Ino maldijo varias veces a Dios, por crear el tráfico y darle dinero a la gente para comprar tantos automóviles. Abrí mi bolso y saque mis audífonos.

-¿Quieres que cambie el CD?-. Preguntó Ino. Sus ojos me analizaron por un momento y luego regresaron nuevamente al retrovisor para seguir inspeccionando la ambulancia que venia detrás de nosotras. Un «_joder_» salió de su boca mientras golpeaba el volante y comenzaba a sonar la bocina.

-No, tranquila-. Respondí. Mantuve los audífonos en mis manos. Los cables se encontraban completamente desordenados, y para rematar, «_Respira, Sakura_» mi ipod estaba descargado. Moví mis manos hasta alcanzar el reproductor de música del automóvil de Ino. Oí como ella me decía «_En la guantera están mis CD'S_». Los cd's que estaban en la guantera iban desde un pop comercial hasta un rock pesado. El repertorio era: Nirvana, Blink 182, One republic, Lady Gaga y la famosísima Madonna. Si, si, _famosísima_. Saque el cd de Blink 182, y comenzó a sonar la letra de _**All the small things**_ en el auto. Ino volvió a presionar la bocina y me sonrió.

La canción no tenía ningún sentido para mí, pero el ritmo era tan contagioso que me uní al coro que Ino había iniciado apenas comenzó la canción.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la ambulancia nos paso y siguió su camino hasta tener paso entre cada vía. Ino gritó un «_ ¡Aleluya!_» y comenzó a agitar las manos como si estuviera a punto de estornudar, pero sólo lo hizo por un instante y luego me habló.

-¿estás emocionada de conocer a Shikamaru?-. preguntó. Sus dedos tamborearon sobre el volante, logrando un ritmo de tambor. Un poco más rápido y parecería el tambor de Jumanji. Me reí.

-No mucho. Tengo sueño y un poco de hambre. Pero apuesto a que tu si estás emocionada de presentarme, ¿no?-. Dije.

Su mirada se despegó por unos instantes de la vía y me miró con odio contenido. Ese odio que sientes cuando alguien te dice que detesta tu canción favorita o tu libro favorito.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?-. Sus preguntas sonaron cínicas. Sentí ganas de golpearla, y luego decirle: «_ ¡NO ME IMPORTA TU NOVIO NUEVO, MAÑANA TE GUSTARÁ OTRO Y SERÁ LA MISMA MIERDA!_» Sin embargo, solo sonreí y respondí: "Tuve insomnio hasta las 4 de la mañana, y cierta persona me despertó antes de tiempo". Mentí sobre el insomnio, pero no me importo en el momento en que vi su expresión de pena. Estaba apenada por hablarme así. _Tan predecible resultaba mi amiga_.

-Lo lamento, Sakura. Debiste decirme, o si quieres, duerme un rato. Echa el asiento hacía atrás y duerme. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos a la universidad-. Masculló con rapidez. Su mano derecha alcanzó el botón del volumen y lo fue bajando hasta que sólo quedó un murmuro bajo de la canción de Blink 182.

Suspiré.

-Tranquila, puedo sobrevivir unas horas más. Sólo no presiones tanto, por favor-. Dije. Guarde nuevamente mis audífonos dentro de la cartera. Me saque los converse, quedando descalza encima de la alfombra del carro. Mis pies parecían una pasa producto del sudor, y las ampollas en mis tobillos estaban rotas y con pus. Ardían como el infierno, pero aun así, el alivio que sentí al liberar mis pies de los zapatos fue tanto que no me importo el ardor en mis tobillos.

-Sakura, ¿desde cuando no lavas esos zapatos? Apestas-. Su tono de voz fue bajo y calmado. El tráfico fue aminorándose poco a poco, y eso nos permitía avanzar. Los minutos donde había muerto de aburrimiento por el tráfico y la mala imitación de la voz del vocalista de Maroon 5 (gracias a Ino), habían quedado atrás.

-No apesta. Sólo es sudor-. Reproche, avergonzada. Acerque uno de mis pies a mi cara, y efectivamente, mis pies apestaban a sudor contenido. Ino me miró con horror.

-Eres una asquerosa. Antes que de veas a Shikamaru, entraremos al baño del segundo piso. Ahí te haré un aseo. No quiero que diga que mi mejor amiga es una puerca.

-¿Me bañaras?-. Pregunte mientras aguantaba la risa que estaba apunto de salir-. ¿"_Oink oink_"?-. añadí.

-¡No!, claro que no. Sólo te lavaras la cara, quizás las axilas, o no sé-. Su expresión de drama me causó nausea. Apretó sus dedos al puente de su nariz, logrando una expresión de drama absoluta.

-¿Quieres meter mi cabeza en el inodoro? Te ahorrarías lavar mis axilas o mis pies. Además, no tendrías que preocuparte si Shikamaru se fija en mí, ya que estará aterrado por mi olor.

Ino soltó una carcajada. Su cuerpo se movía a cada risa exagerada que soltaba y finalmente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-Tienes que verte, Sakura. Tienes que arreglarte un poco más-. Un hombre nos pasó al lado, conduciendo una camioneta enorme (_cuyo nombre no sabía_) y le sacó el dedo índice a Ino. Su expresión de sorpresa fue tal que no aguante las ganas de bajar la ventana y gritar: _¡Métetelo por el c***!_

Ino se rió cómo loca cuando me escuchó gritarle eso al enorme hombre que nos estuvo a punto de chocar.

-¡Estás loca, Sakura! ¡¿Viste el tamaño de esa camioneta?! ¡pudo hacernos polvo en unos segundos!-. Gritó Ino. Sus manos abanicaron al frente de su cara, buscando un poco de aire en esa zona. La piel de su cuello y mejillas estaba de un rojo intenso, haciendo contrastar el amarillo de su cabello.

-¡Él comenzó! ¡Es un grosero! O sea, ¿una paloma? Que poco original-. Estaba furiosa y divertida. Y por alguna razón, tenía ganas de bajarme del auto, sacar una escopeta _imaginaria_ y bombardear su enorme cuerpo con enormes huecos. Si, señor. Con enormes huecos. Pero eso no era normal. E iría a la cárcel _imaginaria_ por cometer un crimen _imaginario_. Y _¡BAM! ¡BOOM!_

Ino suspiró dos veces y me pellizco en el antebrazo.

-Estás hecha una furia. Te pondrás vieja si sigues frunciendo el ceño-. Mencionó. Cuando el automóvil alcanzó la velocidad de 100 km/h, su pie presionó el acelerador y con un zumbido rápido en el motor, el automóvil salió de la vía a gran velocidad.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? ¿Ya el Botox no te sirve?-. Pregunte socarrona. Baje el espejo y me incliné para verme. Mi cabello estaba desordenado y con frizz. Mi cara sin maquillaje reflejaba una piel pálida y sin brillo, y la sombra morada debajo de mis ojos me hacía ver cómo… Sasuke.

-Lo digo por experiencia. ¿Algún problema con ello? Además, el Botox lo usarás en algún momento de tu vida. Cuando tengas más patas de gallos que mi abuela y cuando tus senos estén tan caídos que necesites ayuda del silicón-. Dijo eso mientras cambiaba la velocidad.

-Ninguno. Apoyo la vida plástica que algunas mujeres toman-. Respondí. Ino estiró su mano para buscar su teléfono. A los pocos segundos, colocó el teléfono en su hombro e inclinando su cabeza de lado, comenzó a hablar. ¡Hola, Shika! –_Pausa_–. No, no, viene conmigo. –_Pausa_–. Apenas terminemos de arreglar nuestro horario, iremos a tu sede. –_Pausa_–. Aja, ¿Dónde estarás? – _Pausa_–_._ ¡Está bien! ¡Nos vemos!

–Bueno, ya hablé con Shikamaru y quedamos en vernos después de que saquemos nuestro horario. ¿Te parece? –. Preguntó.

-¡O-K-E-Y!-. Deletree la palabra lentamente, mientras sacaba mi estuche de maquillaje de mi bolso. Ino menciona que tiene pañuelos húmedos en la guantera y los sacó. Limpio mi cara y cuello con dos de esos y procedo a abrir mi estuche de maquillaje. Rellene mis manchas con base liquida, concentrándome en las manchas oscuras que rodeaban mis ojos. Esperé dos minutos –los cuales Ino aprovecho para reprimir sus deseos de tener la piel cómo la mía (Es que ella no veía mis ojeras)- hasta que se secó por completo la base y procedí a esparcirme el polvo compacto por la nariz, mejillas, frente y mentón. Mi cara tomo un color con vida y mis ojeras quedaron escondidas debajo de tantas capas de base liquida y polvo compacto. Y finalmente, delinee mis ojos de negro, acentuando mi parpado superior, y rellenando mis pestañas con mascara negra. Con una broche (A la cual Ino mencionó que era muy pequeña para dar el "toque" necesario) le di un tono rosado a mis mejillas y por último, pinte mis labios de un color rosado purpura. Y ¡_taram_!

Ino me echo el "visto bueno" y mencionó que tenía una par de medias tiradas en los puestos de atrás. Y moviéndome lo más rápido posible (para que ningún fiscal viera un culo de copiloto), saque el cinturón de seguridad y gatee hasta tener mis manos buscando las dichosas medias. Encontré una par, de color amarillo con un Piolin en el medio. Miré a Ino con expresión molesta: "Debes estar bromeando", le dije.

Llene mis tobillos con curitas y me coloqué las medias. Ya nos estábamos acercando a la calle. El edificio de nuestra sede se veía a dos cuadras, e Ino suspiro por tercera vez desde que me monté en su automóvil.

-¿"Aleluya"?-. Pregunté.

-¡ALELUYA!-. Gritó Ino.

Ino bajo la ventana para mostrar su carnet de estudiante y el portero asintió dándonos la bienvenida. Recorrió dos puestos ocupados, hasta que encontró un puesto libre para estacionarse. Volví a mirarme a través del espejo y sonreí. Saque mi carnet de mi billetera y me lo coloqué en el cuello. La cuerda era de color azul oscuro y estaba un poco vieja.

Al bajar del auto, Ino me miró de pies a cabeza y se regreso a su auto, abrió la maletera y busco en un bolso unas camisas.

-Toma. Iremos al baño para que te cambies. Te ves horrenda con esa camisa-. Dijo mientras organizaba nuevamente las cosas que había sacado del bolso.

-No me pondré nada de eso, Ino. Cálmate. Estoy bien así-. Protesté.

-Al menos ponte encima la chaqueta, ¿si?-. Hizo un puchero. _Odia sus jodidos pucheros_.

-No, por favor.

Ino comenzó a patalear, haciendo un berrinche e inflando sus mejillas.

-Vamos, Sakura. Te veras linda si te la pones. Hazlo por mí-. Comenzó a pestañear.

-Joder, Ino. Te dije que no-. Dije.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero luego no me vengas con un "Me veo horrible, odio mi vida, ay, ay, ay"-. Caminó, dándome la espalda. Meneo su cabellera rubia y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Reí por su comentario. Me recordó a mis años dorados donde mis "_Ay_" eran tan frecuentes que Ino aun no los olvidaba actualmente.

Caminos por los enormes pasillos de la sede de contaduría. En la recepción estaban algunos estudiantes pagando el semestre o inscribiéndose. Llegamos al frente de las carteleras, donde estaban anotados los cursos, los profesores y los horarios que podías ver. Ino sacó una libreta de Hello Kitty para anotar los horarios, y yo saque mi teléfono para tomarle una foto.

-¿Mañana, tarde o noche?-. Pregunté. El flash de la cámara iluminó el vidrio de la cartelera.

-No sé. Todo depende del horario en la cafetería. ¿No has hablado con la señora Akura sobre el horario de éste semestre?-. Ino movió su lápiz de un lado a otro mientras mirada cada uno de los horarios.

-No. Quedé en escribirle hace unos días…. O quizás unas semanas-. Dije. Los cambios de medicamente, el accidente del automóvil de mamá y mi reciente terapia grupal me habían hecho olvidar sobre mi trabajo en la cafetería.

-¡Sakura!-. Reprochó Ino. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando. Ella sabía de mi habilidad para olvidar cosas nada "IMPORTANTES". Y mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería era jodidamente _importante_. Gracias a el, podía pagar los pantalones ajustados de Zara y los converse de edición limitada que sacaban a mitad de verano.

-Lo sé. Debí llamarla. Pero lo más probable es que trabaje en la tarde, la terapia es obligatoria. Así que…-. Los horarios de la noche variaban desde las 6:30 PM hasta las 10:10 PM. No estaba mal-. Creo que me tocará ver clases en la noche-. Añadí.

-Bien. Entonces será en la noche. Vamos a control de estudio para ingresar el horario-. Me tomó la mano.

Caminos hasta la primera planta, donde el señor Julio, un administrador de redes se encargaba de realizar los cambios de horarios de los estudiantes. El hombre me conocía gracias a mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de la universidad.

-Buenos días señorita Haruno-. Saludó el hombre mientras me daba un apretón de manos.

-Buenos días señor…-. Siempre olvidaba su apellido. «_Comenzaba por R… o P_»

-Aja, ¿ya vieron la cartelera? Les recuerdo que al menos deberían tener anotadas las materias que podrán ver y todo eso. ¿Aprobaron todas?-. Preguntó. Anotaba nuestros nombres en la PC que tenía en su escritorio.

-Si, aunque la profesora de contabilidad I casi nos jode-. Ino comenzó con el drama habitual de las materias. La verdad es que la profesora de Contabilidad I había sido una autentica perra. Pero sólo algunos lo admitíamos. _Algunos._

-¿Quién es esa?-. él señor Julio abrió sus ojos levemente mientras Ino decía el nombre de la profesora. Sonrió cuando Ino dijo "Es una pe…" pero no terminó la palabra porque le di un codazo. El señor Julio nos miró con diversión y procedió a sacarnos el horario.

\- ¿En qué turno verán las materias?-. Preguntó. Sus dedos golpeaban ágilmente en el teclado. Por un momento escribió sin necesidad de verlo.

-Noche-. Dijimos en coro, Ino y yo.

-Excelente elección. Éste semestre tendrán un profesor nuevo de matemática II y una profesora recién graduada de administración legal-. El hombre terminó de imprimir nuestros horarios y no los entregó.

-¡Muchas gracias señor Julio!-. Agradeció alegremente Ino. Sólo hice un asentimiento con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa, me despedí.

Ya con el horario en mano, Ino y yo bajamos hasta la planta baja y salimos del edificio.

-¡Vamos, Sakura! Tenemos que encontrarnos con Shikamaru en la sede de ingeniería-. Dijo.

\- ¿"_Sede de ingeniería_"? ¿No sé supone que lo conociste en clases de literatura o algo así?-. Pregunté.

-Uno de sus amigos estudia _Ingeniería Industrial_, y estará con él por allá-. Mencionó. Saco un labial hidratante de su bolsillo y comenzó a aplicárselo en los labios rápidamente.

-¿Él amigo nos acompañará?-. Pregunté. Me pasó el labial y procedí a aplicármelo también.

-No sé. ¿Por qué?-. Sus pies se movían cada vez más rápido. Las ampollas que tenía en los tobillos me estaban matando, y el paso acelerado de Ino no ayudaba con el ardor.

-Por nada.

Al cabo de dos minutos, ya estábamos en el desabrido edificio de Ingeniería. El lugar era enorme, ya que contaban con laboratorios de química, física, computación, mecánica y termodinámica. Las paredes pintadas de un verde manzana opaco estaban decoradas con carteleras, y afiches de las distintas aplicaciones de la ingeniería. Miré con admiración una sobre una construcción de un robot. También había una cartelera con la última promoción de Ingeniería de Sistemas e Informática. Eran 11 sujetos y dos chicas, algunos regordetes con lentes gruesos, otros delgados con ojeras en sus ojos y las chicas tenían una bonita sonrisa de…

De no sé. Pero se veían jodidamente felices y sobretodo, alocados. Caminamos por otro pasillo más hasta llegar al centro del edificio. Me recordó al comedor de _Hogwarts_ en la saga de _Harry Potter_; pero la diferencia era qué, no había un gran banquete encima de cada mesa, en cambió de ello, habían libros, juegos de geometría, calculadoras científicas y lápices esparcidos.

Me sentí mal por ellos. El mes de intensivos de ingeniería era deprimente.

El gritó de Ino me hizo despegar la vista de un grupo de chicas que discutían por el resultado de un ejercicio. El chico que le devolvía el saludo, era un moreno de cabello castaño, sujeto en una coleta alta. Tenía una expresión seria y aburrida en la casa, en cambio el _gordito_ que tenía a su lado, sonreía socarrón mientras se metía en la boca un puñal de _Froot loops_. Su camisa de Metallica me hizo sonreír.

-¡Hey, Shika!-. Ino se arrojo a sus brazos mientras éste la alzaba y daba vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

El _gordito _metió su dedo índice en la boca, haciendo una expresión de asco al ver la escena que mi amiga Ino y su adorado-chico-ardiente Shikamaru. Me acerqué a él.

-Hola, soy Sakura-. Le di la mano.

-¡Hola!, soy Chōji, un placer-. Estrechó mi mano con la suya-. ¿Eres amiga de Ino o de Shikamaru?-. preguntó.

-Ino-. Dije.

Chōji carraspeo fuertemente, haciendo que Ino y Shikamaru rompieran su abrazo _eterno_.

-¡INO!-. Chōji tomó la mano de Ino y la jalo hacía él, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Shikamaru lo miró con odio mientras agarraba los brazos de Chōji y los abría para sacar de sus garras a Ino.

-Oh, Shika. Estás celoso-. Ino se pavoneo a su lado mientras sonreía abiertamente, dejando sus dientes perfectos -_gracias a los aparatos que uso durante tres años_\- a la vista de todos.

-Tú debes ser Sakura, ¿no? Me llamo Shikamaru Nara-. Shikamaru me dio la mano mientras estrechaba la mía con firmeza.

-Si, Sakura Haruno. Un placer conocerte-. Cuando soltó mi mano me sentí avergonzada. Mis manos estaban sudorosas y pastosas.

-¡Que bien que ya nos presentamos todos! Ahora… ¿A dónde nos llevarás, Shika?-. Ino tomó la mano de Shikamaru entre las suyas. Chōji se situó a mi lado mientras inclinaba el paquete de _Froot loops _para agarrar un puñado en su mano y ofrecérmelo. Tomé algunos y los metí en mi boca.

-Tenía pensado ir al cine. ¿Qué les parece?-. Preguntó.

-Me parece genial. Pero yo escogo la película-. Propuso, Chōji.

Ino le hizo un puchero a Shikamaru y éste mencionó: "Las chicas deberían escoger, Choooji". Arrastró su nombre y le dio una mirada de advertencia. Un "_Cierra el pico y mueve tu culo_" apareció en la mirada de Shikamaru.

-Está bien-. Dijo Chōji.

Caminamos de regreso a la sede de Contaduría. Ino y Shikamaru venían hablando de las posibles películas que podríamos ver. Ino estaba con esa onda de "_Ver películas de acción para que tu chico diga que eres interesante y que no piense que sólo te gusta ver películas de romance y un drama empalagoso_". Me reí cuando sugirió ver una película de artes marciales. Sobre todo por el hecho de que Ino odiaba las películas de acción. Hace tres años habíamos visto un maratón de Rocky sólo para tener un criterio de la saga, y recordé cómo ambas teníamos cara de _"¿En serio?"_ cada vez que veíamos las peleas. En cambio, una película donde el actor sea un hombre de buen físico, nos entusiasmaba tanto como ir a ver una película de _terror_. Aunque a la final no tenía ni puta idea del trama de la película. Porque _siempre_ terminábamos chillando o tapándonos la cara con la almohada.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Ino propuso que fuéramos a comer Sushi antes de ver la película.

-Deberíamos ver la película ahorita y luego ir a comer Sushi-. Mencioné. Ino sacó las llaves de su automóvil, y con un "pi, pi" se abrió el seguro de las puertas.

-Me parece perfecto-. Dijo Shikamaru.

Luego de entrar. Ino conduciendo, Shikamaru de copiloto, Chōji y yo en la parte de atrás, salimos del estacionamiento a paso de tortuga. Chōji no paraba de hablarme sobre bandas de mental, a pesar que le había mencionado que no conocía mucho del tema. Insistió tanto que comencé a marearme.

«_Oh, cerezo. La clave de esto es la paciencia_» su voz retumbo en el automóvil. Miré a todos y todos parecían distraídos con la conversación que mantenían. Sin mí. Hablaban del costo del semestre y de las becas que suministraban cada dos semestres. Pero nadie lo noto. «_Claro que no, nadie lo notará._» mi corazón se detuvo por un instante. Instante donde un nudo se instaló en mi garganta y la volvió seca de repente. Respiré. Cerré los ojos, porque en el espejo del retrovisor pude ver la cabeza calva y pálida del _señor amable_ saliendo detrás de mí. 1-inhala-2-exhala-3-inhala-4-exhala-5… «_Oh, cerezo. Acéptame._» grité en mi mente "¡NO!" y su risa me hizo abrir los ojos de asombro. ¿Qué era esto? «_ ¿No? Deberías decir "s-sí", un sí lo arregla todo, cerezo. Hoy te ayude. Siempre te ayudo. ¿Lo sabes?_» el timbre suave y calmado de su voz me llevo a una dimensión desconocida y oscura. Y ya no pude salir.

¡Sakura!

¡SAKURA!

Un momento…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritas, Ino?-. Pregunté. Limpie la saliva que estaba en mi mejilla y vi mi cabeza recostada en el hombro de Chōji. Me incorporé rápidamente.

-Te quedaste dormida, tonta. Ya llegamos al centro comercial. Llevo 5 minutos intentando despertarte y nada. Iba a llamar a una ambulancia o algo-. Parloteo Ino mientras movía su dedo al frente mío cómo si fuera una barita mágica.

-Lo siento, te dije que tenía sueño-. Mencioné.

-Bueno, bueno, vámonos antes de que no encontremos boletos-. Dijo Shikamaru.

Salimos del auto y tenía una extraña sensación invadiendo mi cuerpo. Algo pasó, y no sé que fue. Sólo era consiente de las miradas raras que me daba Chōji, la risa de Ino y el caminar perezoso de Shikamaru. Pero también era consiente de la sombra extra que caminaba a mi lado. Sus articulaciones hacían un sonido de "CRACK" a cada paso que daba y su olor a animal me tenía mareada. Pero no quería mirarlo de frente porque sabía que Chōji me miraba a cada rato, y qué si le dirigía la palabra a la cosa, perdería. Traté de ignorar su risa diabólica en el momento en que Ino tomó mi mano y no pude evitar echar un vistazo a su cuerpo largo y delgado. A los huecos oscuros que estaban en el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar sus ojos y en la línea delgada y blanca que formaban sus labios.

No pude detallarlo, porque cuando miré el vació en sus ojos, un miedo nauseabundo me invadió.

Y camine. Mantuve la mirada fija al frente, donde las diferentes franquicias de cosméticos, ropa de moda y otras cosas, invadieron de color a mis ojos, que sólo llegaron ver oscuridad –unos segundos antes-.

-¡Wow, no puedo creer que a ésta hora esté tan movido!-. dijo Shikamaru.

-Es por la temporada. Ya sabes, la llegara de los turistas y eso-. Mencionó Chōji.

Llegamos a las taquillas. Sólo estaban 6 personas en la fila. Shikamaru nos señaló la cartelera con las películas en estreno y los horarios.

-¡Van a dar "_Si fueran niños 2_"!-. Gritó Ino emocionada-. No he visto esa película. ¿Qué les parece?-. preguntó.

\- Me parece bien-. Dijo Shikamaru. Chōji respondió: "La comedia siempre es buena antes de comer". Todos esperaron mi respuesta. Asentí y mostré mi pulgar hacía arriba.

-¡Excelente! ¡Entonces será "_Si fueran niños 2_"!-. Dijo Shikamaru.

Recosté mi espalda en un muro. Ino comenzó a revisar la cartelera mientras Shikamaru y Chōji hacían la cola para comprar las entradas.

La risa de los niños jugueteando cerca de mí, me hizo pensar que la vida era una jodida mierda. Pero aun así disfrute cómo una niña jugaba con su Barbie y gritaba _"¡Soy la héroe del mundo!_", mientras agitaba la muñeca de cabellos platinados. A su edad pensé que era una heroína. Pero años más tarde, cuando supe que tenía una enfermedad, todo mi heroísmo se convirtió en un infierno. Luego comencé a ver el _mundo de las maravillas_ y quise volar. Pero un chico me lo impidió. _O quizás no_.

Y cuando pensé que mi vida era perfecta, me escupieron desde el cielo. Además, mi amigo de la infancia se convirtió en el moustro que habita debajo de tu cama. O dentro de tu armario. Ese moustro que te cuentan los adultos para que te hagas pipi encima mientras duermes. Pero para los ojos de una niña de 8 años, él no era un moustro. Porque sus palabras juguetonas y amables me hacían quererlo. _Me hicieron confiar_. Por eso, cuando él dijo que podía volar, le creí.

De repente, el sonido se hizo escaso y mi visión de volvió borrosa. Me sostuve del muro. Busque con la mirada a Ino, pero estaba sola. La entrada de las taquillas estaba solo, y los niños que hace un momento jugaban a mí alrededor, habían desaparecido.

Las luces del fondo se fueron apagando y quede en una oscuridad completa. Sentí unas manos frías y fuertes rodear mi cuello y cuando logré distinguir algo, la imagen de Sasuke vino a mí. Pero él no era Sasuke, era el _señor amable_. Y él no me miraba cómo Sasuke me miraba, el me amaba. «_Soy tu amigo, cerezo. Conmigo puedes volar. Te cuidaré, y haré que nadie te lastime._» "nadie quiere lastimarme, sólo tú", respondí. El aflojo el agarre de mi cuello y sonrió con sus filosos dientes. Su sonrisa me recordó a mamá, a Sasuke y a Ino. Todo al mismo tiempo.

"Suéltame" susurré. Él volvió a sonreír pero de manera tierna (si eso podría considerarse tierno) y quitando sus manos de mi cuello, desapareció antes mis ojos. Jadee al ver que todo estaba normal. Las luces estaban encendidas, los niños seguían jugando e Ino seguía viendo las carteleras de los estrenos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salí corriendo hacia el baño. Escuché cómo Ino gritaba mi nombre.

Al llegar, sólo estaba una señora cambiándole el pañal a su bebé. Corrí hasta un cubículo y cerré la puerta. Me senté sobre el inodoro y lloré hasta que mi cara quedo empapada. Oí cómo alguien entraba.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás aquí?-. Era Ino.

La señora canturreo las palabras "_Limpio, suave y tierno_" y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Ino comenzó a tocar la puerta del cubículo donde estaba.

-¡Sakura, abre la puerta, ahora mismo!-. Gritó.

Seque mis lágrimas y el moqueo de mi nariz con la manga de mi camisa negra. Sentía mis ojos hinchados y ardiendo por la fuerza del llanto que había soltado segundos antes.

Abrí el cerrojo de la puerta y vi a Ino con los brazos cruzados viendo con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Estabas llorando?-. Preguntó Ino-. ¿Sakura, qué te pasó? ¿tuviste una recaída? ¡Habla, joder!

No conteste. Porque en ese momento el señor amable hablo y cómo si algo en mi cabeza hubiera hecho corto circuito, comencé a ver a Ino de otra manera. Sus ojos preocupados dieron lugar a una mirada cínica, y sus labios rectos de la molestia se convirtieron en una sonrisa sádica y malintencionada. «_Ves, cerezo. Ella también te quiere hacer daño…_»

La miré perpleja.

-Deberías acabar con tu patética vida, Sa-ku-ra-. Dijo la nueva Ino. Dio dos pasos hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mí-. Y si no puedes hacerlo por ti misma, te puedo ayudar-. Añadió. Su mano derecha se acercó hasta mi mejilla derecha y la acaricio. Su cara se acercó a la mía y susurrando, dijo: "Hazlo, Sakura, hazlo".

«_Corre, cerezo. Corre_» susurró el _señor amable_. Miré por última vez a Ino, antes de empujarla y salir huyendo del baño de damas.

Y _corrí_. Entre la multitud de gente que caminaba felizmente viendo las tiendas y comiendo golosinas. _Corrí_ hasta que mis pies dolieron y hasta que los gritos de Ino dejaron de asecharme.

_Corrí_ hasta que un brazo me sostuvo y me arrastro hasta un pasillo. Era Sasuke.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?-. Sasuke me sostuvo por los hombros, mientras me examinaba con los ojos.

-Es que…

-¿Sakura, qué te hicieron?-. preguntó Sasuke.

-Quiero hacerla volar, Sasuke. Quiero que ella vuele-. Susurré mientras las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas.

Sasuke se alejó de mí.

-¿"_Volar_"? ¿Qué significa eso, Sakura?

-Quiero que muera.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Algunas me van a odiar T_T pero realmente no pude actualizar esos días. Estaba muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo para nada. Apenas terminé el martes y me puse a escribir.**

** Hace dos días publique un One shot de Hush, Hush. Les recomiendo la saga, es una de mis favoritas, y el protagonista (Patch) es igualito a Sasuke físicamente. ****En fin, ayer terminé de escribir éste capítulo y me puse a responder los reviews de aquellas personas que tienen cuentas. Y como prometí, aquí está el capítulo. Se que algunos verán el capítulo un poco extraño. Pero era necesario éste capítulo, y creo que busque la manera de ser un poco más explicita y hacer una narración personal. De manera en que el lector se sienta parte de la historia. **

**Les cuento que hoy mismo comencé a escribir el capítulo 9. Si quieren continuación, por favor, déjenmelo saber con sus reviews, favs y follows. Hoy lo terminaré y mañana le hago los arreglos. El domingo, a más tardar, en la noche, lo subo :D porque pase dos semanas sin publicar y siento que se los debo :3 **

***NOTA IMPORTANTE*: **Sólo dejaré agradecimientos en el capítulo a aquellas personas que no poseen cuenta y dejan sus comentarios con su nombre. A los que tienen cuenta, les responderé en privado. El motivo de esto, es evitar spoilers.

**Agradecimientos:**

**_BrenaM, **me encantó tu reviews. Creo que tú, junto con un amigo, han llegado a esa conclusión. Te cuento que al principio, pensaba hacerlo así. Es decir, era una de mis opciones, ya que considero que la historia puede tener tantas alternativas y jugar con el universo de Sakura. Pero consideré que el lector de Fanfiction no iba a soportar algo tan cruel con Sakura, y no tenía ganas de salir en un capítulo diciendo: "Sasuke es producto de su enfermedad, ta ta taaan". Y creo que en éste capítulo demostré que Sasuke es de carne y hueso. Sería algo cruel para ella, sabiendo lo mucho que le cuesta llevar su vida con esa cruz (su enfermedad). Así que sentí que debía darle ese regalo a mi personaje (Sakura) para que fuera un poco feliz *-*. Por favor, hazte una cuenta. Me encantaría bastante discutir contigo en privado, porque siento que eres observadora jajaja *Hug* cuídate. Y comenta este capítulo :D

\- **¡GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS LLENAS DE AMOR Y CHOCOLATE QUE DEJARON SU GRANITO DE ARENA A TRAVÉS DE _FAVS, FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS_. SE LOS AGRADEZCO BASTANTE. USTEDES SON MI MOTIVACIÓN. ESPERO QUE SIGAN ASÍ Y QUE DISFRUTEN CADA VEZ QUE ACTUALIZO. NECESITO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL FINAL! *-* **

**PD:** Creo que estoy borracha. Comí torta, y al parecer a la torta le echaron licor. Y si como torta con licor, es como si estuviera tomando, ¿no? ¿NO? ¡¿No?! / *****_se calma, se pone a escribir y sigue pasando su borrachera tortera_*****

**¡SAYONARA! n/n**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola! *-* amantes de la locura. **

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Popo!**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 9.**

Mamá decía que las mujeres Haruno no poseían una gran inteligencia, y por eso ella nunca duró más de dos semestres en la universidad. Sabía que era una excusa barata para no decirme: "_Dejé los estudios porque tenía una masa de carne y hueso en el vientre, y dolía tanto que ni podía caminar de un salón a otro_". Como también sabía que no me diría la verdadera razón de que papá la haya botado como basura. Sí, como basura. _Desecha y podrida_. Por eso, era madre soltera. Porque mi padre había sido un universitario con una visión del mundo mucho más avanzada que la que tenía mi madre a mi edad. Sin embargo, toda la astucia que mi madre decía no poseer se vio reflejada, porque en el momento en que el doctor Kakashi mencionó su alternativa para callar las voces, mamá no dudo en decir que sí. Porque las palabras "_Eso lo solucionará. Su hija volverá a ser la misma_", hicieron que Meduki aceptara sin pestañar. Sin preguntar las consecuencias, porque maldita sea, todas las acciones tenían una consecuencia. Era la ley de _acción y reacción_. Y cuando la psicología manual no era suficiente, existían otros métodos –_cómo las luces_–. Unos métodos que pocos psicólogos se atrevían a decir que practicaban; porque no estaba permitido y porqué era como un tabú de la psicología. O quizás, para el trato de la mente humana. Y cuando mi mente estuvo lo suficientemente floja –_como una cuerda floja_–, lo hizo. Una enorme bola de cemento, del tamaño de un mueble, golpeo bestialmente la muralla en mi cabeza y algunos sucesos se tornaron borrosos. _Cómo si alguien hubiera entrado en tu mente y se hubiera robado cosas privadas_. Y claro, Kakashi –_el viejo doctor Kakashi y compañía, por favor, "la gerencia"_– sólo mantuvo aquellos, que él consideró importantes. Por ejemplo: olvidé mi segundo año de secundaria por completo, y cuando regrese a la escuela (luego de 6 meses seguidos de terapias poco ortodoxas y un sinfín de antipsicóticos de alto calibre rondando por mis venas), había olvidado la cara de varios profesores y de algunas amistades. Ino siempre había sido la mugre en mis uñas, mi pulmón derecho, mi _mejor amiga por siempre_. Así que su cara no se borró. Pero habían espacios dentro de mi cabeza que se encontraban vacíos, y aunque mamá, trato de varias maneras, llenarlos, siempre seguían así. No sabía que había perdido ese día en la terapia del doctor Kakashi, pero si sabía que había ganado. Las voces se habían callado, y a pesar que sabía la razón de esas voces y de las cosas que veía, me sentí mejor. Estaba feliz y animada, a pesar de haber sido la rata de laboratorio. Y cuando llego el invierno en esa época, no dude en darle gracias a Dios por haberme rescatado. Y le pedí disculpas al mundo por olvidar cosas, pero gracias a ese olvido, había sanado. Pero la realidad fue distinta, porque lo que nunca mencionó del doctor Kakashi fue que si dejaba de tomar los antipsicóticos por un tiempo, las voces volverían con más fuerza, y que las alucinaciones serían tan reales que serían parte de mi realidad. Y lo que nadie sabía, es que en algunas semanas, deje de tomar el medicamento. Cuando mamá entraba a mi cuarto con la bandeja llena de comida, el vaso lleno de agua y la tableta, no la tomaba. Muchas veces ella espero hasta que la tomará, pero al tenerla en la boca, la escondía debajo de mi lengua y fingía tomarla. Luego de eso, un mes exactamente, caí en un estado catatónico. El cual duró unas 4 horas. El doctor Kakashi logró sacarme de ese estado, pero luego dio el toque final a su tratamiento. Y ahí cambió todo. _¡Abracadabra! ¡Taran!_. Seguí tomando el medicamento, por temor a caer en el _país de las maravillas tóxicas y radiactivas_, –y para no darle tantos dolores de cabeza a mi familia–. Dos años habían pasado de ese suceso, y el estado que tenía actualmente, se asemejaba un poco. Pero no estaba sola. Porque Sasuke me tenía abrazaba mientras me decía palabras para tranquilizarme.

La voz de Ino retumbaba en mi mente, y a pesar que Sasuke aseguraba que estaba a salvo, aun tenía miedo por ella. O por mí. _Quien sabe_.

-¿A qué hora tienes que llegar a tu casa?-. preguntó. Su voz sonaba neutra y calmada.

\- ¿Qué hora es?-. Pregunté. El vio la hora en su reloj de mano.

-Es la 1:35 PM. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Me separé de sus brazos y vi a mí alrededor. Quería irme.

-Sí, o no… no sé-. Musité.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Dame tu teléfono-. Pidió. Lo miré por un rato, y luego saqué el teléfono de mi cartera-. ¿Necesitas hacer una llamada o algo?-. pregunte, mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

-Algo así-. Murmuró mientras comenzaba a teclear en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

-¿"_Algo así_"? ¿Qué significa eso?-. Me acerqué a él para ver lo que estaba haciendo en mi teléfono.

-Significa que estoy mandando un mensaje de texto. Confía un poco, Sakura-. Dijo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el teléfono. Sus dedos se movían ágilmente sobre la pantalla. Suspiré. Sentía la garganta seca.

-¿qué hacías aquí?-. pregunté. Sasuke dejo de mirar el teléfono y dirigió su mirada negra hacía mí.

-Vine a comprarle unas revistas a las enfermeras-. Dijo. Me entregó el teléfono.

-¿Y eso?-. «_Vamos, Sasuke. Suelta la sopa._» pensé.

Sasuke tenía la misma ropa que tenía en la mañana, a diferencia que ahora tenía puesto unas botas negras y tenía una chaqueta militar encima. Parecía un chico malo. Pero con ojeras, cabello despeinado y mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Creías que me la pasó todo el día metido de cabeza en la clínica?-. Se acercó a mí hasta quedar a pocos centímetros-. Tienes dos opciones, Sakura. Una es comer aquí, o venir a mi casa y esperar que te prepare algo de comer-. Añadió.

Volví a dar un vistazo a mí alrededor.

-¿Me cocinarás otro emparedado con mermelada?-. Pregunté. Sasuke sonrió y llevo ambas manos a su cabello.

-Si eso quieres, está bien para mí. Pero tenía otra idea. Ya sabes… comprar comida en un restaurante, dejarte en el comedor, fingir que yo la cocine y sorprenderte. ¿te parece atractiva la idea?

Su voz sonó suave y divertida. Me reí.

-Me parece excelente. Juró que cerraré los ojos cuando estés comprando la comida, y fingiré sorpresa cuando la vea-. Dije. Sasuke asomo su cabeza a través de la gente.

-Parece que estamos a salvo. ¿Preparada para correr lejos de hasta orda de zombies compulsivos de las compras?-. Preguntó. Se quitó la chaqueta y me la dio.

-¿Qué haré con esto?-. Pregunté.

-Póntela. Rápido.

La chaqueta era una talla más grande que yo. Sasuke no era robusto, su cuerpo era delgado y atlético. Así que su chaqueta quedo –_casi_– perfecta en mi cuerpo. Sus manos se dirigieron a la capucha de la chaqueta, y la encapoto en mi cabeza.

-Sube a mi espalda-. Se dio la espalda, agachándose levemente.

-No, Sasuke. Puedo caminar. Tranquilo-. La vergüenza me estaba invadiendo lentamente hasta que comenzaba a ser la misma Sakura de siempre. Pero sólo un poco.

-Sube, Sakura-. Dijo, molesto.

Suspiré.

-No…-. Susurré. Recordé a Ino y sus pucheros, y me golpee mentalmente.

-Será divertido.-. Prometió.

Conté hasta 3 y subí. Mis manos rodearon su cuello, y lentamente fui subiendo mis piernas por su cintura. Sasuke tomó uno de mis muslos y de un impulso, subí la otra pierna hasta quedar encima de su espalda. Su agarré en mis muslos se convirtió en una llave, y procuré no pegarme tanto a él. Su perfume me trastornó un poco. Sólo un _poco_. Y aunque quedé atrapada en los huesos de su clavícula, se sentía genial.

-Ves, era fácil. Ahora….- dijo. Salto varías veces, o quizás sólo unas dos veces. Me aguante más fuerte. Mis dedos estaban tocando sin querer sus pectorales-. Aguántate duro, porque voy a correr.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamar o decir algo, Sasuke comenzó a correr a través de la gente a una velocidad descomunal. Sus pasos eran firmes y confiados, y de vez en cuando, dado leves saltos con los pies en puntillas.

Escondí mi cabeza entre su cuello y aferre mi mano derecha a su camisa. Escuchaba cómo gritaba _"¡Permiso!_" o _"¡Un treeen va pasando, muévanse!_". Abrí los ojos y vi a la gente viéndonos como si fuéramos unos críos. _Unos críos locos_. Sasuke comenzó a correr aun más rápido cuando vio que un vigilante –un hombre obeso de unos 1.65 de altura y otros 1.00 de barriga, con camisa blanca, corbata negra ajustada hasta crearle una papada graciosa debajo de su barbilla. Tenía la camisa manchada de sudor en el área de las axilas y podía apostar, que su espalda se encontraba en la misma condición–, nos perseguía.

-Vamos, Sasuke. ¡Nos va a atrapar!-. chillé cuando el vigilante comenzó a sonar su silbato. Pero Sasuke comenzó a reír, y olvidé el temor.

Faltaban unos pocos metros para la salida, y Sasuke parecía un toro corriendo. Su risa seguía latente y cuando pasamos al lado de una señora, no pude evitar enseñarle el dedo medio y mandar todo a la mierda, y por supuesto, reí como _loca_.

El vigilante gritaba « ¡Hey, alto ahí! ¡Deténganse! ¡En nombre de la Ley, deténganse!». Pero ya nada importaba más. Porque Sasuke seguía corriendo, haciendo sonidos de un tren mientras yo soltaba una de mis manos y la agitaba en el aire. Las probabilidades de ser atrapados por el cansado vigilante eran de 1%, y Sasuke aun seguía en su 100%. Sus botas hicieron un sonido seco cuando freno, un niño se nos había atravesado y pude escuchar a su mamá diciendo _"¡Cuidado, Ste!_" y a Sasuke diciendo _"¡Fuck it!_" en ingles.

Al cabo de dos o tres minutos, luego de salir del centro comercial –_y estar a salvo del vigilante_–, Sasuke se detuvo al frente de un Corola Toyota del 2007 o el 2008. Me soltó y bajando mis piernas –que dolían un poco en la parte de los muslos, por el agarre–, caminé hasta la puerta de copiloto. Espere a que quitara el seguro y entré. Sasuke sacó el seguro y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, quedando en medias.

-Perdona, pero odio conducir con zapatos-. Dijo. Puse mi cara de "Eres raro" y el añadió-: Lo sé, soy extraño. ¿eso es malo?

-No-. Respondí de inmediato.

-Excelente. Porque si decías que sí, te sacaría del carro-. Murmuró mientras sonreía de lado.

Abrí mi boca por la sorpresa y comencé a reír.

-Sí haces eso, Sasuke Uchiha, te juro que no tendrás hijos-. Amenacé mientras reía. Sasuke arrancó y comenzó a salir del estacionamiento. Visualice a lo lejos el automóvil de Ino, y me pregunté que estaría pensando ella en este momento.

-¿Qué quieres que te preparé?-. preguntó.

-¿dijiste "preparar" o "comprar"? no escuché bien-. Giré mi cabeza en su dirección mientras veía como se mordía el labio inferior.

-Preparar, comprar, ¿cuál es la diferencia? de igual manera te la serviré yo-. Dijo.

-¿qué te gusta?-. pregunté.

-Me gustan las chicas de cabello rosado, piel blanca, mejillas rellenas y ojos alegres-. Dijo. Su mano izquierda sostenía el volante mientras que la derecha hacía los cambios en la radio-: pero si hablas de comida, cualquier cosa. No soy exigente.

-Bien. Yo tampoco-. Dije.

Busque mi teléfono entre mis cosas y vi que tenia la batería baja. Si no aparecía en mi casa a las 4, mamá haría un escándalo. Aunque Ino había hablando con ella, y suponía que ya sabría que llegaría relativamente tarde. Entre a la opciones de envió de mensajes. No había rastros del presunto mensaje que había escrito Sasuke.

-Pasaré por un puesto de comida mexicana. ¿Va?-. Preguntó.

-Va-. Dije.

El automóvil de Sasuke se sentía igual que él. Y a pesar que había estado con él en la mañana, sentía que algo no estaba cuadrando.

Sasuke condujo varias manzanas hasta llegar a una calle de comida rápida. Estacionó el automóvil a una cuadra, saco dinero de su cartera, y bajo del auto. Caminó hasta llegar al puesto de comida rápida. El pequeño local tenía un sombrero de mariachi que contenía luces brillando a cada parpadeo. Y el nombre "_Mexic-Express_" en un grafito negro con bordes amarillos.

El sonido del teléfono de Sasuke me sobresalto. La pantalla estaba iluminada y sin querer vi el mensaje. El nombre de la persona era Oni, y había escrito: «_**Cuando llegue, me avisas. Y gracias. Te debo una.**_»

Volví a mirar a Sasuke, el cual parecía hablar con una mujer. La mujer reía por algo que al parecer estaba diciendo Sasuke y éste no dejaba de sonreír. Las arrugas en la cara de la mujer la hacían ver graciosa y amable. Y Sasuke parecía un niño travieso contando un chiste sobre _Jaimito. _Al cabo de unos minutos, la señora le entrego dos bolsas a Sasuke y éste comenzó a caminar de regreso al automóvil.

Al entrar, el olor de comida inundo mis fosas nasales, y el rugido de mi estomago me hizo reír. Sasuke dejó las bolsas en la parte de atrás y volvió a quitarse las botas.

-Deberías usar sandalias o algo así. Te ahorraría ponerte y quitarte los zapatos-. Dije.

-Debería. Pero no. Papá me tiraría un tomate si me ve caminando por la clínica en sandalias. Me dirá: «_Un Uchiha no puede vestirse como un hippie._» y yo le diré «Me importa una mierda» y así hasta el fin de los tiempos-. Comentó, mientras volvía a encender el automóvil.

-Tú papá no parece del tipo de personas que le diría eso a su hijo-. Dije. Mordí mi lengua luego de hablar.

-¿conoces a mi papá?-. preguntó. Alargó su mano derecha para arreglar el retrovisor.

-Algo…-. Susurré.

-Algo… suelta la sopa, Sakura-. Sasuke se puso serio de repente. Me pareció curioso que usara la misma frase que suelo usar con Meduki. _«Suelta la sopa, Sakura. Se que te gastaste toda tu mesada en golosinas. Suelta la sopa ahora mismo. »_

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. No había nada de malo en decirle la verdad, o ¿no?

-Tu papá es mi psiquiatra-. _Solté_ _la sopa_. Miré de reojo a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no lo comentaste antes?

-Porque no preguntaste-. Masculle entre dientes. Mis labios se resecaron de repente.

Sasuke soltó una risa algo nerviosa y apretó su mano en el volante. No dijo nada.

-¿debí decírtelo?-. pregunté.

-Sí, o quizás no. Pero debiste. De todas maneras no es la gran cosa-. Dijo. Mordió su labio nuevamente y pregunto-: ¿desde cuando te ves con él?

-Desde hace poco-. No mentí en eso.

Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y cuál es la razón?-. Su voz se torno grave. _Gruesa_. Su mano se deslizaba fácilmente por el volante, dejando un leve rastro de humedad. Le sudaban las manos.

-Ya te lo dije-. Dije sin más. _Sin adjetivos y sin verbos_.

-No, Sakura. Sólo dijiste que estabas un poco _chiflada_-. Ironizo. Deteste la manera en que dijo la palabra "chiflada".

-Se llama esquizofrenia-. Expliqué.- Y ello no significa que estés "_chi-fla-do_".

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, no. Se que no. Pero cuando dijiste que estabas loca, pensé que te referías de manera metafórica. No literal-. Explicó.- No te voy a juzgar por algo que no es tu culpa. Nadie te dijo que sufrieras eso, ¿lo sabes no?-. Asentí sin verlo.- así que si quieres… podemos hacer un juego.

_¿Un juego? ¿De qué rayos hablaba?_

-¿Juego de…?-. pregunté.

-De preguntas. Te pregunto algo, tu lo respondes, luego tu a mí y así vamos-. Explico mientras movía su mano.

-¿Con la finalidad de conocernos?-. Un _deja vú_ me invadió en el momento en que hablo y creí recordar esa misma frase. Pero no en él.

-Exacto.

No dije nada por unos segundos. La sensación familiar seguía rondando por mi cabeza y aunque Sasuke parecía tranquilo con la situación, podía intuir que estaba tan excitado como yo o peor, estaba nervioso. Todo había sido tan rápido y sin tapies. O como mamá decía a veces, "_a empujones_".

Carraspeo y volvió a hablar.

-Creo que la idea es excelente, aprendí el juego por una vieja amiga. Ella decía que era la mejor manera de conocer a alguien sin esperar a que la persona te hable de su vida-. Mencionó. Estaba triste por alguna razón, quizás su amiga tenía que ver en ello-. Claro está, tenemos que poner niveles. Comenzar con preguntas básicas, ya sabes: edad, color favorito y todas esas babosadas. Luego le vamos agregando cosas cada vez más personales y si alguno se siente incomodo, paramos-. Añadió finalmente.

-Suena tentador-. Dije. Mordí mi labio inferior por un rato hasta que sentí ardor en el. Sasuke dijo "_Bien_" y volvió a cambiar la radio, hasta decidirse por una. La estación estaba pasando canciones de los 80's. Me relaje en el asiento mientras estiraba mis piernas. Sentía mi cuerpo como papilla, la diferencia estaba que tenía a mi amigo misterioso al lado, y me limite a estirar las piernas levemente y no emitir un gemido de dolor. Los agallones se concentraban en mis muslos, tobillos (sin contar el ardor de las ampollas) y caderas. Y ni sabía porqué.

Las 2:30 PM marcaba el pequeño reloj que tenía el automóvil. Los números estaban de un rojo fosforescente y la pantalla tenía un fondo negro. Había un pino colgando del retrovisor y el aire lo hacía moverse. Sasuke se mantuvo callado en todo el camino, y la verdad se lo agradecí internamente. No tenía ganas de mantener una conversación en esos momentos. En el momento en que la imagen de Ino se había cada vez más borrosa frente a mis ojos. Y no podía evitar sonreír con sorna. Porque Ino no parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba y porque al parecer decidió omitir mi crisis y no llamar a mi madre. El teléfono se mantenía estático en mi bolsillo y esperaba con ansias, que se quedara así. Y mientras Sasuke silbaba al ver pasar una camioneta a su lado, y ésta no dejaba de arrojar dióxido de carbono como si de un dragón se tratara.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos fuimos acercando a un conjunto residencial. Habían varias personas caminando en la acera y él portero se encontraba esparramado en la silla como si un costal de pereza y sueño acumulado se tratase. Sasuke presionó un botón en la puerta, y la ventanilla comenzó a bajar lentamente. El portero saltó en la silla y miró con ojos asombrados al automóvil negro que estaba justo en la entrada de la residencia.

-Buenas tardes, señor…-. Dijo el hombre mientras acomodaba su camisa azul celeste dentro de su pantalón y luego procedía a ajustar su correa marrón.

-Buenos días Albert, ¿cómo te trata la vida?-. La simpatía de Sasuke rallaba en lo imposible. Y sin embargo, aun mantenía ese tono irónico y perezoso que lo caracterizaba.

-Muy bien… ¿disculpe, usted es familiar del doctor Uchiha?-. El hombre tenía la mirada llena de sospecha y curiosidad, y mantenía sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. Lo que demostraba que no iba a bajar la guardia hasta saber quien cojones era Sasuke-Uchiha-misterios.

-Soy su hijo. Sasuke Uchiha-. Dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, o con un retrasado mental. O quizás las dos cosas. Sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo derecho y se las enseño.-. Aquí tengo las llaves de la casa n° 9.

El hombre se mantuvo callado unos segundos. Pensando o quizás analizando bien la cara de Sasuke. Finalmente dejo de verlo y asintió.

-Permítame su identificación y de la… de la señorita. Por favor-. Pidió mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña casita y traía de vuelta una libreta en su mano. Busque mi identificación en mi monedero y se lo entregué a Sasuke. Al tener las identificaciones en su poder, volvió a echarle un vistazo a Sasuke mientras escribía con parsimonia en el cuaderno.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Que tenga un feliz día Sr. Uchiha-. Entregó las identificaciones, el manojo de llaves y con un apretón de manos que compartió con Sasuke, se dirigió de nuevo a la casilla e hizo que las rejas de la residencia se abrieran de par a par. Sasuke volvió a arrancar el motor, y a una velocidad de 40 km/h fuimos entrando al residenciado; el cual constaba de casas de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín. Mi casa era el doble de cada una, y juré que nunca compraría una casa como esa. Eran pequeñas, sobrias y con poca vegetación. El automóvil giró en una calle y comenzó a bajar por ella. Al final de la calle estaban dos casas, una con dos pinos a cada lado y otra con un buzón gracioso. Era una replica del castillo de Disney. Sasuke estacionó el carro en la casa que tenía los dos pinos a cada lado.

-Llegamos-. Dijo.

Suspiré y lo miré. Sasuke se había agachado en su asiento para colocarse las botas negras en cada pie. Su camisa tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados y le daba un toque de recién parado de la cama. Sonreí.

-Listo-. Se incorporó, buscando las llaves del auto, las de la casa y su bolso -. Ayúdame con los refrescos, por favor-. Dijo. Colocó su bolso en uno de sus hombros, y las llaves las metió en su bolsillo. Tomó la bolsa con su mano derecha y abrió la puerta, saliendo del auto. Me miró desde afuera, riéndose con burla.

-¿No quieres salir del auto?-. preguntó. Frunció el ceño mientras mirada a una vecina paseando a su perro al otro lado de la calle-. Sal pronto, las vecinas ya comenzaron a acecharnos-. Mencionó mientras tragaba saliva y un escalofrió falso invadía su cuerpo.

Baje rápidamente, encontrándome de frente a la señora que nos observaba como si fuéramos extraterrestres que acaban de invadir la tierra. En busca de tesoro y si, venimos en paz. Con bolsas de comida mexicana, un par de refrescos, y una gran disposición de conquistar el mundo. Bueno, hoy no. Porque ahorita quería comer y luego quizás, pensaría en dominar a la humanidad a mi antojo. Y ser un alíen loco.

Rodee el carro hasta llegar a un lado de Sasuke, el cual se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a la mujer. Había una batalla de miradas entre ambos; la mujer lo miraba entre asombro y molestia, y Sasuke la mirada entre psicópata o molesto. Frunció el ceño aun más (si era posible) y comenzó a ladrar con un loco. La mujer nos miró feo, agachándose hasta coger entre sus brazos a su mascota. Murmuró algo entre dientes y se fue caminando. Claro esta, sin antes mirarnos de reojo.

-Estás más loco que yo-. Dije mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Lo sé-. Dijo.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y el olor a polvo invadió mis fosas nasales. Apreté el puente de mi nariz mientras entraba al recibidor. Sasuke dejaba sus botas en una esquina y colgaba su bolso en el perchero. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, y las pisadas de Sasuke dejaban una huella graciosa. No me quite los zapatos porque no quería que él viera las medias de Piolin. Ni que viera las curitas que rodeaban mis tobillos. Seguí las huellas que dejaron los pies de Sasuke, y lo encontré en la cocina. No mire la casa ni nada, porque la cocina parecía sacada de una revista y porque Sasuke miraba todo cómo si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí.

-No sabes donde está todo-. No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Sasuke rió en voz baja.

-No, la última vez que estuve aquí fue hace… Mmm… 4 años mas o menos-. Mencionó.

-Bueno, creo que no hace falta que busques nada aquí-. Busque con la mirada la bolsa de comida y la encontré encima del mesón de mármol blanco. La abrí y en efectiva, había servilletas y dos platos plásticos dentro de ella-. Creo que con esto nos bastará-. Dije mientras sacaba los platos y se los enseñaba.

-Excelente. Sígueme.

Ok. Mi opinión sobre las casas del residenciado había cambiado al ver la enorme piscina, la grama y los pinos que estaban en el patio trasero. Y a pesar que la piscina estaba vacía, y que la grama estaba descuidada, el lugar era genial. Nos acercamos a una silla que se encontraba cerca de la piscina y colocamos todo ahí.

-Perdona las condiciones de la casa. Papá manda a una persona a hacerle mantenimiento cada 6 meses o algo así-. Explicó.

Nos sentamos en el suelo de concreto, y usamos la silla como mesa para colocar la bolsa de comida. Sasuke sacó las servilletas y las coloco en mis piernas, y con ayuda de sus dedos torpes, casi hace que se salga la comida del envoltorio. Un "_ups_" salió de su boca mientras reía levemente. Sasuke parecía ser torpe con las manos y eso me hizo pensar en cosas malas. Pero su cara se iluminó de inocencia al decir "Burritos", y no pude evitarme sonrojarme por mi atrevido pensamiento. Sus manos se ensuciaron levemente al abrir cada envoltorio, le ayude colocando cada burrito en los platos. Y al cabo de dos minutos, luego de repartir la comida y sacar los pitillos, procedimos a comer. Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en el vació de la piscina y yo no podía despejar la mirada de mi plato.

Decidí cortar el silencio.

-¿No se supone que me ibas a cocinar?-. Cuando dije la palabra "cocinar" baje la voz hasta volverla grave. Sasuke alzo una ceja mientras me veía y masticaba la comida. Tenía salsa de guacamole en la barbilla y sus dedos se encontraban embarrados.

-Lo iba a hacer, Sakura. Pero la cocina era un desastre y no tenía ganas de limpiarla para _cocinar_ algo que ya estaba _cocinado_-. Dijo despacio mientras aun seguía masticando y tapaba su boca con la mano. Y sí, la mano que tenía sucia.

No había diversión en sus palabras, porque presentía que si lo hacía, la comida pre-masticada iba a salir volando hasta mi cara. Trague y tome un sorbo de la coca cola dietética que Sasuke había pedido, y volví a hablar ya con la boca vacía.

-Puedo fingir que lo hiciste, y te puedo felicitar por la comida que me preparaste en circunstancias difíciles. Eres un chef a prueba de todo-. Moví mis manos, haciendo alabancias e inclinando mi cabeza en señal de pura admiración. Estiró su espalda hasta estar en una postura derecha, sonrió de lado, con la salsa de guacamole en la barbilla, y una gran expresión de "soy lo máximo". Reímos un rato por eso. Él no paraba de decir "_di que es la comida más rica que has probado en tu vida_" y yo respondía "_Si, es la más rica. Debí bajarme del auto y felicitar a la señora… digo, felicitarte_". Doble una servilleta y la acerque a su barbilla, limpiándola hasta quedar limpia.

-Gracias, Sakura-. Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella.

-De nada-. Respondí.

Sasuke recogió los platos y vasos, metiéndolos en la bolsa. Dejo una servilleta en su rodilla y cuando termino de recoger todo, la uso para limpiar su boca y sus dedos.

-Que desastre. Soy peor que un niño de 2 años intentando comer sopa de vegetales por primera vez-. Dijo mientras limpiaba entre sus dedos.

-No seas ofensivo, Sasuke. Un niño de 2 años comería mucho mejor que tú-. Me carcajee al ver su cara roja, y no pude evitar aguantar mi estomago en el momento en que sentí que la comida subía por mi garganta. Jodidas risas desenfrenadas y mí estomago lleno.

-¡MALA!-. Gritó, Sasuke. Abrí la boca y fingí estar dolida. Él rió conmigo esta vez. Me dieron ganas de vomitar de tanto reírme y recurrí a morder mis mejillas por dentro para reprimir las risas. Sasuke carraspeo, se movió, quedando de perfil frente de mí, estirando las piernas hasta dejarlas colgando del filo de la piscina-. Comencemos con el juego-. Dijo finalmente. Respiré varias veces buscando llenar mis pulmones, y sobretodo, buscando calmar el nudo que se formo en mi garganta al sentir unas uñas arañando en mi espalda baja.

-Comenzaré yo-. Dijo. Miró el cielo, que en este momento se encontraba soleado y sin rastros de nubes que añadieran un toque blanco al fondo azul celeste de arriba. Cuando volvió a hablar, pensé que estaba tratando de reprimir un estornudo porque su cara se arrugo levemente y su voz sonó extraña.- ¿Desde cuando tienes esquizofrenia?-. preguntó, sin mirarme.

-Habías dicho que comenzaríamos con preguntas normales-. Dije. Moví mi cuerpo hasta quedar sentada a su lado, con las piernas de igual manera, colgando del filo de la piscina vacía.

-No tenemos toda la tarde para eso, creo que debemos ir al grano-. Murmuro mientras introducía su pulgar en la boca y mordía la punta como si fuera un lápiz.

_Ir al grano. Ir al grano. Ir al infierno y así. _

Una vocecita me susurró en el oído, advirtiéndome. «_Calla, Sakura. No confíes, no en esas cosas. _» Pero yo era Sakura Haruno. Alias la _loca_. Alias la _rebelde cute_ con cabello rosa y mirada perdida. _Touché_ para ti. El señor amable rió con mi ocurrencia en mi oído y decidí hablar para callarlo de una vez y para que Sasuke no me botara de su casa por mala jugadora.

-Lo descubrieron cuando tenía 14 años, pero había indicios desde niña. Quizás desde los 7-. Mencioné.

-¿Cuáles indicios?-. preguntó. Saco el dedo de su boca, lleno de saliva y rojo de tanto morderlo.

-Ya sabes, los amigos imaginarios que todo niño tiene, aunque el mío era más que imaginario.

Bien. Eso fue fácil. Bien, Sakura.

No nos mirábamos, cada uno mantenía la mirada en un punto, y yo tenía miedo que él escuchara la risa de mi amiguito susurrador. Pero sólo yo lo oía. Solo yo y mis jodidos oídos.

-Bien. Es tu turno-. Dijo-. Por cierto, hice dos preguntas, y es porque si tu respuesta no es lo suficientemente convincente tendré que hacer más pregunta hasta culminar el tema. Es cómo una regla. O algo así.

\- Me parece bien-. Dije. Pensé que pregunta quería hacerle y descubrí que tenía demasiadas-. ¿Por qué vives en la clínica de tú papá?

\- Por decisión propia-. Dijo.

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu decisión?-. pregunté. Escuche como suspiraba.

-Bien, ya le agarraste el truco al juego-. Dijo mientras aplaudía-. Estoy estudiando psicología, y un día me levante con ganas de saber cómo era vivir en un manicomio. Me falta un año para graduarme, así que básicamente, esto es mi proyecto final-. Finalizó.

-¿puedo hacer otra pregunta?-. masculle entre dientes.

-Claro.

-Tú proyecto es un poco… ¿podrías explicármelo? O al menos decirme la razón principal, porque sinceramente, no me creo eso de que un día te levantaste de la cama con ganas de vivir bajo el techo de un manicomio y ver que tal es vivir ahí-. Su explicación me parecía absurda y descabellada. Sasuke se rió un poco y habló.

-Lo es. Eso me dijo papá cuando se lo pedí. Quería aprovechar los beneficios de que tu padre sea dueño de casi el 70% de una clínica psiquiátrica, así que tengo ciertos beneficios, como por ejemplo: no tengo que vestir la ropa que usan los internados ya que me da frió, tampoco tengo que comer la comida, aunque algunas veces no es tan mala. Y lo mejor, puedo caminar libremente por toda la clínica sin que nadie diga o reclame nada. Por eso me la paso deambulando de un lado a otro. Observando y escribiendo-. Finalizo.

-wow-. Dije.

-Si, "wow". Bien, me .- ¿qué tan controlada estás con tu enfermedad?

-Muy bien-. Mentí. Mordí mi lengua al escucharlo reírse de mí.

-No mientas, no lo hagas. Mucho menos luego de haber presenciado un desvarió tuyo.

-Estoy bien, Sasuke. Es en serio. Olvide tomar mi medicamento el día de hoy y eso me ha tenido alterada-. Expliqué. La verdad que no recordaba nada que implicara: medicamentos. Pero sabía que no lo había hecho.

-Eso está mal. Estas en terapia y si dejas de tomar medicamento, recaes. Eso está mal-. Parecía molesto y indignado.- ¿Papá sabe de esto? No puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable de dejarte ir por la vida como una mujer normal, sabiendo el estado en que te encuentras. Estás inestable.

Ya va. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento, Sasuke Uchiha me estaba psicoanalizando?

-Tú papá es un buen doctor. No estoy inestable. No hables como si me conocieras-. Ahí estaba de nuevo mi mal humor.

Sasuke volteo su cara hasta mirarme. Sentía su mirada perforando mi piel, llegando hasta mis huesos.

-Vas a terapia, tomas antipsicóticos, lo que significa que tu enfermedad es inestable, joder. Apuesto a que la terapia te la asigno por inestabilidad emocional, porque no hay otra razón para que te asignen terapia de grupo. Así que, si vamos a seguir con esto, creo que debes ser sincera, maldita sea-. Estaba molesto. Pero era yo la que debía estar molesta y maldiciendo, no él.

-Fuiste tú el que sugirió éste juego. No yo. Tu mismo dijiste que hablaríamos hasta donde nos sintiéramos cómodos y no estas cumpliendo tu jodida palabra. Así que me vale madre tu psicoanálisis de niño grande, me importa una mierda-. Punto y fin. Estaba cabreada y con ganas de hacer rodar cabezas.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece? Haré otra pregunta.

-Bien.

-¿vives sola?-. preguntó.

-No, vivo con mi mamá. Ella no cree que pueda sobrevivir un mes sola, sin su comida o sin sus cuidados. Cree que terminaré comiéndome a mi misma por no saber freír un huevo-. Mencioné con gracia, recordando las veces en que Meduki había dicho que nací con el cerebro al revés. Porque toda mujer debía cocinar y bla bla.

-¿Y tu padre?-. Dio en la llaga. _Más sal, por favor._

-Nunca lo conocí. Siempre he tenido "mamá y Meduki". Un día es una mamá como cualquier otra, y otro, es mi hermana mayor coqueta-. Sentí ganas de correr hasta mi casa y abrazar a esa mujer igual a mí. Pero debía hacer otra pregunta-. A parte de tu padre, ¿tienes hermanos, y tú mamá? Hace unos días (no recordé exactamente cuanto tiempo atrás) vi una foto en el consultorio de tu papá. Y estabas ahí.

-Oh si, recuerdo esa foto. Ese día había perdido a mi mejor amiga, entonces digamos que estaba en un momento autodestructivo. Y sí, tengo un solo hermano, se llama Itachi, es unos años mayor que yo. Pero actúa como un crió, a veces-. Hizo una pausa mientras inhalaba-. Y mamá… era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mí vida. Claro está, luego sigues tú-. Sasuke no perdía la oportunidad para soltar sus halagos.

-¿Era?-. Pregunté mientras lo miraba. Su expresión era tranquila.

-Murió hace unos años-. Explicó.

-¿Cómo?-. Era mi tercera pregunta dentro de mi pregunta. Pero tenía curiosidad, y Sasuke parecía dispuesto a decirme cualquier cosa.

-Una sobredosis de antidepresivos-. Soltó sin titubear.

-Lo siento-. Dije mientras buscaba su mano y la estrechaba entre la mía.

-No lo sientas. Ese año fue el peor año de mi vida. Mamá nos mantuvo engañados durante dos años. Papá se encargaba personalmente de tratarla e Itachi se había mudado para estudiar derecho. Así que sólo éramos mamá, papá y yo. Juntos los tres. Como los jodidos mosqueteros. Pero mamá nos engaño y un día, decidió morir-. El tono de su voz me causo miedo. Estaba sereno-. Y si te preguntas, si, se suicido. Luego de dos meses, mi mejor amiga me abandono y creí que la vida es una mierda. Bueno, aun lo creo, pero tengo otras cosas en qué pensar-. Finalizó.

-¿Por ejemplo?-. pregunté. Su mano se encontraba fría, o quizás, era la mía.

-Mis estudios. Mi investigación. Estoy obsesionado con la mente humana. Por ella perdí cosas… perdí personas-. En ese momento me miró y por primera vez, su mirada se torno nostálgica. Añadió: Papá y yo nos odiamos. Itachi es el equilibrio entre ambos. El único que mantiene la pena guardada en un bolsillo. Pero soy un jodido rencoroso y me cuesta olvidar, dejar atrás el pasado es toda una odisea para mí.

-Por eso vives en la clínica, por tu mamá-. Dije.

-No exactamente. Mamá sufría de depresiones crónicas, y se mutilaba. Digamos que… debió vivir un tiempo aquí, y no en casa, donde todos éramos normales-. Volvió a despejar la mirada hasta situarla en la cerámica de la piscina-. Tengo otra razón, una conocida me informó sobre algo, y mi motivo principal perdió fuerza. Pero eso fue hace poco, y aun intento descubrir el camino.

-¿cuál motivo?-. pregunté. Ya comenzaba a sacarme de quicios que hablará a medias.

-No te lo diré. Es secreto-. Sonrió cuando vio mis mejillas inflarse de la indignación.- Además, es mi turno de preguntar, Sakura-tramposa-Haruno.

Rodee mis ojos y me aleje un poco de él. Mis nalgas comenzaban a doler de estar tanto tiempo sentada en el suelo de concreto.

-¿Por qué quieres que Ino muera?-. pregunto.

En ese momento un grito me sobresalto y los jadeos de mi amigo susurrante me hicieron perder el equilibrio.

«_Él miente, cerezo. No le escuches, él miente. Ino es mala. Es mala y te hará daño._»

-No sé de qué hablas, Sasuke-. Dije, sincera. Porque a pesar de que sabía exactamente el significado de sus palabras, no sabía porqué llegó a preguntarlo.

-Cuando te encontré en el centro comercial, dijiste que querías que ella muriera-. Dijo, directo. Sin censura y sin titubeos-. ¿Ino es una amiga o algo así?-. preguntó.

-Si, es mi mejor amiga. Y no quiero que muera, estás loco-. Dije. No recordaba haber dicho eso, y sólo recordaba correr, huyendo de algo, o quizás, de todo.

-Dime, Sakura… ¿quieres que vuele?-. Su sonrisa fue traviesa, pero la diversión no llegó hasta tus ojos. Porque en su mirada habían secretos.

La uña que antes arañaba mi espalda, subió hasta mi cuello y el aliento a sangre me golpeo en las fosas nasales. «_Queremos, pero aun no. _»

-No, tus orejas no son lo suficientemente grandes para poder volar-. Bromee.

Sasuke relajo la postura y volvió a despegar su mirada de la mía. Y como decía mi abuela algunas veces, aquí hay _gato encerrado_. O quizás, _gato enjaulado_. Pero ahí va la cosa.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Se merece un _fav, follow o un review_?:3 les cuento que acabo de arreglar el capítulo. No está tan largo como tenía planeado hacerlo ya que ayer no pude escribir nada y hoy se me concentró todo. Así que, básicamente escribí a "empujones". Estoy muy contenta porque es la primera vez que la gente anda tan pendiente con el fic y no dudan en regalarme su opinión en los review. Me alegro bastante por eso, y aunque no lo crean, me motiva para escribir hasta que el teclado sufra y publique lo mas rápido posible. **

**Éste capítulo es como una revelación de cosas que dejen implícitas en los otros capítulos y aunque al parecer algunos pensaron que el capítulo anterior fue un relleno, les digo que no lo fue. Es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento, y es porque siento que le di vida a un personaje ficticio. Y cosas cotidianas como maquillarte o caminar por la universidad son las que le dan vida a una historia. Soy una fiel creyente de eso, y estoy tratando de aplicarlo a mi narración y me siento feliz como una marmota al ver que poco a poco voy agregando esas facciones. Así que de verdad, espero que se tomen la calma de aceptar esas cosas, porque les digo, que nada de lo que escribo es por relleno (excepto los comentarios cripy que hace el personaje en ciertas ocasiones), todo tiene un porqué. Y si se darán cuenta, siempre saco cosas que escribí e capítulos anteriores. Por cierto, hoy escuché a Lorde mientras escribía. Si quieren, mientras leen la historia, reproducen cualquiera de sus canciones y van a ver que se meterán más en la historia. **

***Señor amable: **No, Anaid. Sólo tú y yo podemos escuchar Lorde mientras atormentamos a Sakura.. a más nadie le gustará Lorde. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Como nadie dejo comentarios sin cuentas, no pondré agradecimientos de reviews, pero...**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VISITAR LA HISTORIA Y DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS *UN ENORME ABRAZO*! **

**Pero por favor, avísenme si les llega la respuesta de su reviews, porque a todos(as) les he respondido pero cómo lo he hecho a través del teléfono, no tengo la certeza de que les llegue. Así que por favor, avísenme, no quiero pensar que les respondí y a la final ni las nombro aquí T_T **

**Ojala más gente siga mi historia :D sería genialoso. Y más aun, que mis lectoras(os) siempre sigan al tanto de la historia. **

**Sayonara!**

**Bye, bye!**

**Chao!**

**Po,po! **


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? *-***

**Ayer no pude publicar porque se fue la luz en mi casa y llego casi a las 5 de la mañana, así que de verdad, disculpen. De todas maneras, aquí les traje la continuación. **

**Popo!**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

Capítulo 10.

Seguimos con las preguntas por media hora más. Sasuke le hacía fe a su carrera; su forma fluida y confiada de hablar me recordaba a su padre (mi actual psicólogo-psiquiatra). Sin embargo, cuando tocábamos teclas aun más profundas, una parte de mí gritaba _¡alerta! Aquí habrá un derrumbé, sujeten sus cabezas o escóndanse debajo de la mesa_, pero sin importar nada, seguí. Ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde y podría decirse que ya conocía a Sasuke. Pero no ese conocer de que te sabes toda su vida, no, no. Lo conozco. Ya habíamos compartido un desayuno, un almuerzo, una huida en un centro comercial, y obviamente, un beso. De eso, bueno, de eso no quería hablar (ni pensar), sobretodo después de verlo comer. El chico era un completo desastre, y luego de ver su barbilla, dedos y la comisura de la boca, manchada de salsa de guacamole, digamos que bajo el nivel de libido en mi cuerpo. Pero aun seguía intrigándome. Oh si, porque estábamos hablando de Sasuke-misterios-Uchiha, y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar. O quizás, una mancha de salsa sí. Pero eso es solo una hipótesis. Ya sabes… había una vez un chico misterioso, delgado, de ojos negros, con manchas de comida en la cara, que le ladra a las vecinas y que te dice "Hermosa" cada vez que puede, y fin.

Y aun así…

-Debería llevarte a tu casa-. Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo de concreto y sacudía sus pies como si hubiera caminado en arena. El sol de las 3 y pico, se tornaba cada vez más brillante, y las pocas nubes que rodeaban encima de la casa no hacían bien su trabajo de contrarrestar los rayos ultravioletas del Sol. Imite su tarea y procedí a levantarme, pero mi espalda hizo un crack y creí que se partiría. Sasuke me miró de manera graciosa, mientras sus mejillas se inflaban y movía su boca como si quiera hablar. Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia, porque sabía que el desgraciado se iba a reír. Y yo moriría en el infierno al oír su risa. Y al cabo de otro intento más, me puse de pie. Ignorando como mis huesos sonaron y por supuesto, el ardor en mis nalgas. Mi pie izquierdo se había dormido y no pude caminar. Quede estática en el sitio, y ya Sasuke había comenzado a recoger la bolsa con los restos de la comida.

-¿Te pasa algo?-. preguntó.

-Si… mi pie se durmió y no puedo caminar-. Dije mientras intentaba mover mi pie –aunque era inútil porque el hormigueo que sentía era tan brutal que podría jurar que mi pierna era de madera y unas termitas estaban dentro de ella, comiéndola–, y me aguantaba con el espaldar de la silla. Sasuke se acercó a mi, dejo la bolsa en el suelo y se agacho al frente de mí. Sus rodillas estaban flexionadas y dejaba a la vista las pecas que adornaban de manera impar en su clavícula. Tomo mi pie entre sus manos, desatando las trenzas y luego sacando el converse –y mirándome–, comenzó a masajearlo. Chillé por el desbordante dolor-no-dolor que sentí cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocar fuertemente mi pie. La electricidad recorría rápidamente por mi pie hasta mi tobillo, y viceversa, hasta que por fin pude sentirlo. No me percate de la mirada curiosa que tenía Sasuke en ese momento, porque estuve por unos segundos en un mundo de termitas y electricidad, y entonces, cuando miré mi pie, y la cara de Piolin retumbo en mis pupilas, supe la razón de su mirada. Y el calor subió a mi cara hasta convertirla en una manzana, o un tomate. Y él rió.

-Si así son tus medias, no imagino cómo será tu ropa interior-. Murmuró mientras volvía a colocarme el converse.

-No son mías-. Dije molesta. Sasuke parecía un príncipe gótico sacado de una mala película animada de Disney, donde el príncipe –Sasuke-misterios-Uchiha–, le pedía la mano a la princesa –Sakura-rosa-Haruno–. Pero Sasuke no era un príncipe, ni yo una princesa, y en sus manos no había un anillo, había un converse sucio.

-¿Ah no?-. se levanto luego de hacer un nudo en mis trenzas, quedando al frente mió. Compartimos una mirada larga y luego se carcajeo delante de mí.

-No, apuesto que tus boxers son de muñecos o algo así-. susurré mientras me acercaba lentamente, hasta rozar su nariz con la mía.- O peor… tiene al _Capitán América_ sin camisa en la parte de adelante, y atrás, dice en letras mayúsculas "_Aquí te puedes vengar_"-. Dije finalmente.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse y sin dejar de mirarme, se acercó un poco más.

-No puedo creer que lo descubrieras, Sakura. Eres impresionante. Pero…- susurró también, frunció el ceño y añadió-: Realmente tengo uno de Thor sin camisa, y en la parte de atrás dice "_Aquí entra tu martillo_"-. Y cuando terminó de hablar, rompimos en risas.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…- dije mientras sostenía mi cabeza en su hombro. Estábamos tan pegados que podía sentir como su cuerpo se sacudía por la risa.

Su risa se detuvo.

-Pero es la verdad-. Dijo serio mientras se alejaba de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y pensé lo peor.

-No, no, estas jugando. Lo sé-. Masculle, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No miento cuando se trata de Thor y su martillo-. Su sonrisa traviesa lo delato, y no pude evitar reírme al imaginarlo con unos boxers así.

-Basta…- le pedí, mientras él me atraía a su cuerpo nuevamente. La imagen mental seguía en mi mente, y pude jurar que mi amigo amable la iba a ver. Así que reía aun más.

Pero de repente, Sasuke sujeto mis caderas y de un impulso, mi estomago terminó encima de su hombro derecho, mis piernas colgaron y mi cara tenía una linda vista de su trasero – y obviamente, de las letras "_Aquí entra tu martillo_" –.

-¡Bájame!-. grité mientras pataleaba y golpeaba su espalda baja con mis puños.

-Oh, no. No lo haré, Sakura. Eres una niña mala, y te haré pagar las consecuencias-. Dijo mientras caminaba hasta la casa.

-¿de qué carajos hablas? ¡Bájame ahora mismo, Sasuke Uchiha, o seré yo la que te haga pagar las consecuencias!-. Grite aun más fuerte. Sasuke se rió en el momento en que salto y mi estomago reboto en su hombro. De pronto, me bajo tan rápido que tuve que sostenerme de su camisa, o caería. Pero Sasuke no se andaba con rodeos, no sé en qué momento soltó la bolsa de basura, ni mucho menos en qué momento termine acorralada contra la pared. Pero si sabía algo, la manera en que me miraba no era normal.

Sasuke me miraba de la manera en que miras a alguien que amas. A alguien del pasado; una mirada de nostalgia que aparece cuando hablas de la mascota que tenías en tu infancia, o la capa de _Super Man_ que usabas en Halloween.

-No digas nada, Sakura. Solo cállate un rato, ¿vale?-. dijo mientras tomaba mis brazos y los dirigía hasta su espalda, y luego me abrazaba. Y cuando estuve rodeada de sus brazos, y el calor de su cuerpo me inundo el alma, susurré "_Vale_" y todo desapareció. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza y unos cuantos intentaron salir, pero la barrera era impenetrable. O quizás, no conocían la contraseña. Pero sea cual sea la razón, me hicieron llorar. Sasuke me abrazaba como si fuera su oso de peluche favorito, y aposte, que lo abrazaba de la misma manera. O quizás mas fuerte. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, mi mente iba destrozándose por dentro. De mi boca salía lava ardiente y roja, y el tacto tibio del cuerpo de Sasuke, se transformaba en un letal frió. _Frió y calor_. Y no sabía a donde ir. Porque no había escape. Porque algo había pasado hace unos segundos, minutos, horas o quizás años. Si, quizás. Y mientras mis lágrimas mojaban su camisa, él subía una de sus manos hasta mi cabeza y la sostenía como si fuera su hija pequeña. Su muñeca.

Y despertó el espectro delgado y largo que habitaba en mi mente. Sus manos llenas de piel desgarrada y uñas negras -y filosas-, se levantaron en el aire, y cuando golpearon el cuerpo de Sasuke, la sangre desbordo por mi boca. Por mis oídos y por mis ojos. Todo se torno rojo. Y negro.

Grité. Aun más, si era posible.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-. Susurro en mí oído. Pero no el _señor amable_, sino Sasuke. Porque Sasuke aun seguía abrazándome, y yo a él. Y la sangre que broto de mi cuerpo, solo había sido parte de una pesadilla.

-Tengo miedo, Sasuke-. Dije, muy despacio. Mi voz estaba quebrada por el llanto y la camisa de Sasuke estaba húmeda.

-Lo sé, pero no estás sola.

-No tengo miedo de mí…-dije.

Sasuke se separó de mí y observo mi cara.

-¿Entonces a que le temes, Sakura?-. tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

Cerré los ojos mientras analizaba su pregunta y la respuesta surgió en mi cabeza como una estrella fugaz.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta que mi boca a pocos centímetros de su oreja.

-Tengo miedo de no poder regresar-. Susurre. No sabía si entendería mi respuesta, pero no importaba, porque aun no lograba descifrar mis propias palabras. Mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y volví a sollozar. Mordí mi labio y lo que Sasuke dijo a continuación, hizo que todo lo malo en mi vida, se resumiera en seis palabras.

-Gritaré para que vuelvas a mí.

Sasuke besó mi frente y limpió mi cara con la palma de sus dedos. La sorpresa me había invadido y no sabía que decir. Calle, porque sabía que a veces era mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Tenemos que irnos-. Tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar a través de la casa hasta llegar al recibidor. La soltó para agarrar sus botas y el bolso. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos para sacar las llaves y preguntó-: ¿Mañana irás a la terapia?

-Claro.

Cuando Sasuke estacionó su Corolla en la entrada de mi casa, un nudo se instaló en mi garganta. En la radio sonaba "_Hey, Jude_" y no podía pensar en nada más que mi madre abriendo la puerta, caminando hasta el automóvil de Sasuke y sacándome de las greñas. Pero ninguna de las tres sucedió.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke-. Dije.

-Vamos… no tienes que agradecerme, para esos están los _amigos_-. Y ahí estaba la sonrisa de lado que comenzaba a gustarme.

-Hasta mañana-. Me incline hacia él, plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Cuando separé mis labios de su piel, vi de reojo como sonreía aun más-. Sonríes demasiado, ¿no te cansas?-. pregunté.

-No, ¿y tú no te cansas de ese pelo rosa?-. Contraatacó. Estiró su mano hasta posarla sobre mi muslo, y cuando pensé que me iba a tocar, de su mano cayó un pedazo de papel. Lo agarre en el momento que retiró su mano y sin preguntar o siquiera mirar, lo metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-No-. Salí del auto, y cuando tuve los pies sobre la acera de mi casa, pude distinguir que las luces estaban encendida, y por el automóvil que estaba en la entrada del garaje, sabía que la hermana de mi madre (La tía Mitsu) nos estaba visitando. Me di la vuelta, inclinándome en la ventana de la puerta.

-Sasuke-. Dije.

-Sakura.

Me aleje del automóvil, y con un sonido sordo, el auto arrancó y se fue alejando hasta que no pude distinguirlo. Ya eran las 4:15 de la tarde y el naranja suave del cielo me reconfortó de una manera celestial, y pude sonreír al cielo. Pero no había razón, o quizás, el hecho de estar viviendo mi vida me hacía hacer esas cosas tan espontaneas. Pero yo no era espontanea, o al menos no lo sabía. Pero el beso de hoy, lo había sido. Un acto de impacto. Que cambia el curso de las cosas, y va enredando de a poco las vidas. Un pequeño instante de impacto en mi vida, y _baam_, adiós cordura, _vieja amiga_.

Caminé la puerta y toqué el timbre dos veces. El "tin, tan" resonó en la entrada y a los pocos segundos mi abuelo abrió la puerta. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¡Conejita! ¿Dónde has estado?

-En la calle, abuelo. Soy una conejita callejera-. Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-No me gusta eso, hay gente que mata conejas callejeras porque piensan que no tienen familia, y las agarran para hacer un guisado de conejo-. Mencionó mientras agarraba mi bolso y me acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña.

-Me puse el collar, abuelo-. Dije mientras caminaba con él hasta el comedor. Las risas que provenían de ahí me hicieron detener el paso. Mi abuelo siguió caminando y cuando oí que dijo "_¡Ha llegado la conejita, pollita!"_, sabía que mi prima (La hija de mi tía Mitsu) estaba ahí. No recordaba su cara del todo, ya que nunca fuimos muy unidas y su vida de porrista en la secundaria había hecho estragos en mí. El abuelo tenía la mala maña de apodar a sus nietos como si fuéramos animales. Él dijo que su animal favorito era el conejo, y como yo era su nieta favorita… He sido coneja, digo, _conejita_.

Llegué hasta el comedor, el cual se encontraba lleno gracias a mis abuelos, mi madre, mi tía, su adorada hija, su hijo menor (debía tener uno años) y el perro de mi abuela. El canino comenzó a ladrarme, o quizás no a mí. Sentía la sombra del señor amable detrás de mí. Mi abuela fue la primera en levantarse para saludarme.

-Sakura, pequeña. ¿cómo te fue hoy?-. Lleno mis mejillas de besos e impregno mi nariz de su olor a canela.

-Bien, me fue muy bien-. Dije. Pero omite la parte donde un chico me invito a un picnic, y que al rato lo besaba. Después hacía mi horario y mi amiga (la mala) me hacía algo que no recordaba, y por ende había huido y me encontré nuevamente con el mismo chico que bese y…

-Que bien. Te ves cansada-. Dijo mi abuela mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

En ese instante, vi como mamá se levantaba del sillón y corría a mis brazos. Recibí con gusto su muestra de cariño, y no pude evitar echarle un ojo a mi tía. La mujer seguía teniendo esa cara de perra mala, y sabía con certeza que odiaba a mi madre. Pero entre hermanas, todo se perdona.

-Sakura, ¿tienes hambre? Tu tía Mitsu nos trajo pastel de zanahoria y está riquísimo-. Sus ojos brillaron al decir la palabra _riquísimo_ y juré ver un rayo de envidia en sus ojos. Mamá no era buena haciendo pasteles, y de las hermanas Haruno, Mitsu siempre fue la mejor en la cocina.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando que capte mi "_no comeré el pastel de la perra de tu hermana_" pero la conexión madre e hija se había roto hace tiempo.

-No, comí hace poco. Quizás más tarde lo coma-. Mencioné mientras me acercaba al lado de mi tía y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pero antes de saludarla como se debe, mi brazo fue jalado por otro y los ojos marrones de mi prima Karin se fijaron en mí.

-¡Sakura, cuanto tiempo! No te veo desde que nos graduamos-. Dijo. Y en ese momento, comenzó su parloteo habitual y solo asentí o respondí con un "¿en serio?". Mamá comenzó a hablar sobre como me había ido en el semestre pasado y cuales eran mis aspiraciones futuras. Y cuando mi tía preguntó "¿Sigue enferma de la cabeza?" un silencio invadió el comedor y mis ojos se cerraron de la rabia. Mi abuela comenzó a regañarla, a decir cosas y en ese instante no aguante más…

-No, tía Mitsu. Se llama esquizofrenia, no En-fer-me-dad-de-la-ca-be-za-. Dije mientras me alejaba del comedor a pasos rápidos.

-¡Sakura!-. reprendió mamá.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, sobrina? La esquizofrenia es una enfermedad de la cabeza, es lo mismo-. Dijo con sorna. Sus ojos verdes (iguales a los míos y a los de mamá) brillaron al ver mi cara, y sus pechos enormes rebotaron en el momento en que se rió-. Sólo era una broma, Sakura.

¿Broma?

_«Las bromas se arreglan con sangre, cerezo»_

Apoye la idea del señor amable y en ese momento no pensé lo que iba a pasar. Ni las consecuencias. Cruce rápidamente los metros que nos separaban y de un momento a otro, termine encima de mi tía Kirin, golpeándola con los nudillos y jalando su cabello rosa intenso. Los gritos de Karin, mamá y mi abuela se hacían cada vez más bajos, mientras las uñas de mi tía se enterraban en mi cabello y yo no paraba de golpear su cara hasta verla sangrar. Sentí unos brazos rodearme, y unas uñas adherirse a mi antebrazo.

Mi abuela sujetaba mi cintura, jalándome para separarme de su hija; mientras su _pollita_ se encargaba de hacerme lo mismo.

Pero en ese instante todo regreso a mí, y vi el cuerpo de Karin debajo del mío y las manos de mi tía Mitsu sosteniendo uno de mis brazos. Karin chillaba y mi abuela me llamaba. ¿_Qué rayos había pasado_? Ah si, mi tía había preguntado sobre mi enfermedad, a su estilo (perra ignorante) y cuando respondí, su hija había intervenido. Pero… ¿por qué vi a la tía?

Me separé de ellas, mientras sentía sangre en mi boca y veía la cara de Mitsu llena de sangre. Su nariz estaba rota y lloraba. Su mamá se acercó a ella mientras la ayudaba a quitarse la sangre de la cara con una servilleta.

-¡Eres una loca! ¡Aléjate de mí hija!-. gritó mi tía.

-¡Mitsu, te agradezco que no vuelvas a usar ese vocabulario en esta casa, y no en mi presencia!-. reprendió mi abuela. Se envolvieron en una discusión donde mi abuela terminaba ganando. La mirada de mi tía iba desde su hija hasta mí, y viceversa. Mi abuelo seguía sosteniéndome, pero ya no hacía falta porque al ver la cara llena de sangre de Karin, sabía que fuera la razón que fuera, me había salido con la mía. Y lo estaba gozando, a pesar que salía un chorro de sangre de mi boca y que sentía mi cabeza a punto de explotar.

Esta vez mi mamá habló.

-Mitsu, te agradecería que educaras a tu hija. Esas cosas no se dicen, y muchos menos en familia. Así que por favor… ésta reunión se ha acabado-. Dijo mientras caminaba fuera del comedor.

-¿Me estás botando de tu casa, Maduki? Tú deberías a controlar a tú hija, es una salvaje-. Gritó Mitsu mientras agarraba de los brazos a Karin y la envolvía en un abrazo. Karin lloraba y me echaba miradas de rencor. Le sonreí cuando pasaron a mi lado.

-Si das, debes saber recibir, Karin-. Dijo mi abuelo mientras me soltaba. No uso el "_pollita_" y su frente se había arrugado aun más.

Al cabo de unos minutos, donde escuche los gritos que mi madre y mi tía intercambiaban, mi abuela se despidió de mí sin decir nada. Mi abuela ni siquiera me miró y se fue tomando la mano de mi abuelo. Cuando mamá llego al comedor, tenía una expresión rara en la cara y cuando dirigió su mirada verdosa a mí, soltó una risa extraña.

-Oh, Sakura. Si no lo hacías tú, lo iba a hacer yo. Pero claro, con Mitsu, no iba a tocar a esa mocosa de Karin. Oh, Sakura. Déjame verte-. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí. La mire como deberías mirar a una persona cuando te dice un disparate. ¿Mi mamá estaba riéndose por haber golpeado bestialmente a mi adorada prima? Oh, si.

-Estoy bien, sólo me duele la cabeza… supongo que me jalo mucho el cabello-. Mencioné mientras agarraba un mechón entre mis dedos y lo examinaba.

-¡JA! La dejaste como papilla, hija-. Dijo en el momento en que se sentó a mi lado y acuno mi cabeza entre sus pechos. Recordé su imagen de hoy en la mañana, en la ducha, tocándome. Pero solo había sido una pesadilla. Ignoré la sombra que estaba a mi lado, y me concentré en las caricias que mi mamá me daba en el cabello-. Esto ha sido mejor que ver una pelea de gallos, wow, sakura, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? No me he sentido tan orgullosa de ti… bueno sí, en el momento en que aprendiste a delinearte los ojos, pero esto es una cosa de otro mundo. La perra de Karin quedo como papilla. Y que Dios me perdone, es mi sobrina pero de _tal palo tal astilla_.

-Tienes razón, mamá-. Fue lo único que pude decir, porque el cansancio me invadió por completo.

-¿de verdad no tienes hambre?-. preguntó mientras me abrazaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Acurrucándome en su regazo.

-No, mamá. Sólo quiero dormir.

-¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?-. volvió a preguntar. Su abrazó su rompió.

-No, ahorita lo haré.

-¡Sakura! Sabes que debes tomarla a la hora, si te retrasas…-. Callo de repente.

Sabía lo que diría.

-Lo sé, mamá. Tuve un día muy agitado, prometo que no se me olvidará-. Dije mientras me levantaba. Mamá se levanto aun más rápido que yo y tomó mi mano entre la suya y me llevo al baño de la planta baja. El baño se encontraba debajo de las escaleras y no tenía ducha. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo claro, con una cinta en el medio de flores purpura y verde manzana. Ahí mamá guardaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios y cuando me dejo sentarme en el inodoro, comenzó a sacar cosas del botiquín. La enorme cruz roja que estaba en el medio de la caja de madera me hacía temblar. De niña le tenía miedo a esa caja blanca con cruz roja, porque sabía que mamá sacaba el alcohol que picaba cuando me caía. Y también sacaba las inyectadoras cuando le tocaba suministrarte unos antibióticos. Esperé a que sacara el algodón y cuando le roció alcohol encima, no pude evitar reírme. Mi propia madre me había felicitado por darle la paliza del año a su adorada sobrina.

Cuando el algodón lleno de alcohol se poso en mi labio inferior, no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar y mamá se vio conmocionada por ello, y al cabo de unos minutos, Meduki me estaba consintiendo como si aun fuera aquella adolescente que estaba perdida en el maravilloso _país de las maravillas tóxicas y radiactivas. _

Más tarde salimos del baño, mientras ella no dejaba de mirarme de reojo. Sus miradas pasaban desde mi cara hasta mi ropa, y sabía con certeza que mi imagen no era la mejor. Había visto mi reflejo en el espejo del automóvil de Ino, y ciertamente, estaba echa un desastre. Pero mamá no dijo nada, y yo tampoco.

-¿Segura que no quieres comerte algo?-. volvió a preguntar mientras se detenía al lado de la escalera y yo seguía caminando hasta subir un escalón. Mamá tenía un vestido de encaje. Era ajustado en el pecho y no pude evitar mirar como sus senos eran aplastados por la tela verde del vestido, y el encaje rodeaba la cintura hasta caer hasta las rodillas. Mamá era hermosa y joven. Podría decir que es mi hermana mayor y todos me creerían.

-No, sólo quiero dormir-. Dije mientras subía lentamente los escalones de la escalera de madera. Miré la pared de los retratos (como lo llamaba de niña) y sonreí cuando vi una foto de mi mamá maquillada por mí. El rojo del labial estaba esparcido de manera desordenada por su boca y las sombras de ojos estaban embarradas desde el parpado superior hasta el inferior. Y sin mencionar el verde que estaba pintando sus cejas. Y la niña que estaba detrás, con una sonrisa sin dientes delanteros, y con una brocha en la mano, mientras la otra se aferraba a la manga de su camisa.

Miré hacía atrás y miré a esa mujer que una vez dejo que su hija jugaba con ella. Aquella mujer que decía _"¡Si no te comes los vegetales vas a ser una niña fea y las Harunos somos hermosas, así que come, come!_" o que en ciertas ocasiones hacía pastel de vainilla para que su hija pudiera tragar como una vaca.

Mamá me sonrió y con un "_Buenas noches_", terminé de subir las escaleras. Caminé hasta el pasillo que daba hacia mi habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, y la única luz que iluminaba era la que provenía del sótano. Supuse que Meduki había sacado la vajilla nueva (que nunca usábamos) que estaba siempre guardada en el sótano, y por eso estaba abierto. Cerré la puerta, sin colocarle el seguro a la puerta. «Quizás lo cierre más tarde cuando suba a guardar lo que uso…» pensé mientras giraba pies para ir hacia mi cuarto. Al entrar, las luces estaban encendidas y la pequeña lámpara blanca aun seguía encendida. La cama estaba tal cual la deje; sin contar la toalla que había usado para secar mi cuerpo, y la ropa esparcida a pocos metros del closet. Me agache para recoger la toalla, y el olor a humedad inundo mis fosas nasales. Aun seguía húmedo y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. No recordaba haberla cerrado, pero sinceramente, ya poco recordaba de lo sucedido en la mañana; a excepción de la alucinación.

Me tomo 15 minutos organizar mi cuarto. Había divido la ropa en dos bultos, unas que estaban limpias e irían de nuevo al closet, y las que olían mal e irían directo a la cesta de ropa sucia. La toalla la había dejado encima de la puerta para secarla un poco, mientras agarraba toda la ropa sucia y la arrojaba en el cesto. Cuando el piso estuvo liberado de ropa y paquetes de galletas, supe que tenía que hacer algo con mi cuerpo. Olía a cosas que no deberían ser nombradas para una señorita.

Cuando me desvestí, un papel cayó de mis pantalones. Y recordé que había sido el papel que Sasuke había dejado en mi pierna, y sabía con certeza que se trataba de su número telefónico. Y efectivamente, al cogerlo vi los dígitos y su nombre en la parte de arriba. Camine hasta mi cama donde había dejado mi bolso y busque mi teléfono. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, escribí un mensaje de texto.

«**Dejaste tu número de teléfono por "accidente" en mi pierna, y "accidentalmente" tuve que avisarte. SH**.» teclee la palabra "Enviar".

Sali corriendo hacia al baño, no me detuve para buscar una toalla nueva, ni mucho menos para esperar su respuesta. Entre a la ducha a lo bestia y comencé a mojar mi cuerpo de manera desesperada. Estiré mi brazo para agarrar la barra de jabón y comencé a frotarlo por mi cuerpo. Y al cabo de uno minutos, ya había acabado con la tarea de enjabonar y enjugar mi cuerpo. Y si, había lavado mi cabello por segunda vez en el día.

Salí de la ducha, sacudiendo mi cuerpo y apretando mi cabello en un mechón para escurrir el agua; caminé, desnuda y mojada hasta mi cuarto. Y cuando vi mi teléfono vibrando en la cama, supe que tenía que vestirme rápido y contestar. Una panty y un camisón se deslizaron por mi cuerpo rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, me arroje a la cama, tomando mi teléfono en las manos. Y olvide que eran las 5 de la tarde, y algo debía hacer a esa hora. Algo debía tomar.

«**¿Sakura Haruno me ha enviado un SMS? OMG :O** »

Le respondí.

«**Sí, y Sasuke Uchiha me dejo su número telefónico para flirtear conmigo. OMG** »

Reí como tonta y espere. Dos minutos después sonó mi teléfono.

« **¿Te sientes bien?** »

Y respondí: «**Si, ¿y tú?**»

«**Ahora lo estoy :)** **deberías dormir.** »

Cerré los ojos mientras soñaba despierta y sostenía el teléfono en mis manos.

«**Sí, debería dormirme. ¿tú lo harás?**» Y enviar.

Cuando abrí los ojos, una criatura oscura gateaba en el techo de mi cuarto y torcía su cabeza para mirarme. De su boca salía sangre y sus ojos brillaban como un granate oscuro. Las extremidades tronaban cada vez que sus brazos tocaban el techo y cuando estuvo cerca de la lámpara, la luz tintino levemente, mientras él desaparecía y volvía aparecer.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente.

El teléfono sonó en mis manos y tuve que volver a abrirlos. Pero está vez la criatura había desaparecido y una idea surgió en mi cabeza.

«**Buenas noches, Sakura. No te pierdas, ¿va?**»

Y respondí.

«**Va :) **»

* * *

**¿qué les pareció? ;D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me reí en cierta parte (supongo que ustedes también se rieron en la misma parte). **

**Muchas gracias por todas esas personas que visitan la historia. Me he sorprendido de los países que salen en el historial de visitas. Es genial. **

**Y como ya saben algunas, me he estado comunicando por privado con aquellas personas que tiene cuenta. Les he respondido sus review y dudas con respecto al capítulo. Me gusta mucho conversar con el lector, así que no esperes a una autora que nunca responde los review ni da las gracias por ellos, porque Anaid no lo es kjdkd :D **

**Agradecimientos:**

**_ yoko midori chan, Holaaa! ¿cómo estás? muchas gracias por tu comentario :D me agrada que el fic te mantenga intrigada. Espero que puedas hacerte una cuenta para charlar o aclararte las dudas que tenga. Y si no, no importa, aquí, al final de cada capítulo te responderé gustosamente :D sayonara!**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS. EL SIMPLE HECHO DE VISITAR LA HISTORIA ES MUY GRATIFICANTE PARA MÍ. NO DEJEN DE HACERLO :D PORQUE ES GENIAL. SU GRANITO DE ARENA AYUDA QUE MI INSPIRACIÓN FLUYA CAPÍTULO TRAS CAPÍTULO. **

***Nota importante: Si no tienes cuenta y deseas preguntar algo sobre el capítulo, puedes dejar tu comentario. Es sencillo y no te exigen que tengas una cuenta. Así que comenta :D**


	11. Capítulo 11

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 11.**

Una vez escuche que sólo las personas que estaban mal de la cabeza, podrían llegar a pensar cosas horribles. También había escuchado que si pensabas en esas cosas, terminabas siendo un criminal. Pero nadie había dicho que eso era parte del ser humano, y que la mente era un colador. Los pensamientos fluirían a través de el, y sólo algunos serían capaces de quedar intactos. Sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaría si algunos de esos pensamientos llegaran a tu mente gracias a la influencia de otra persona? Fácilmente puedes sucumbir antes tentaciones, o bajo una fe mas allá de los paradigmas sociales. Pero la realidad iba más allá del pensamiento "normal" de la sociedad, porque la mente podría llegar a ser tan sucia y descabellada como veíamos en las películas de ficción. La realidad no se escapaba de la ficción. Y la ficción, podría ser considerada una fantasía que torturaba el deseo y las ganas de experimentar.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, una persona "normal", cuya educación había sido forjada para ser una persona correcta y cuya moral iba y venía desde frases cómo: "eso no se puede hacer", "tal cosa es mala" o "es incorrecto". Al diablo con todo, diría mi buen amigo. Al diablo con la sociedad, con los paradigmas y con la mentalidad correcta. Porque los demonios asechaban de maneras que no puedes imaginarte. Y a pesar de la moral, ética o religión, todos teníamos a un demonio al lado. Un buen amigo que de vez en cuando te dice qué hacer. Ese amigo que mantenemos en secreto porque nadie entendería de él. La maldad tenía un lado de la moneda que era dulce y placentera, pero, si llegamos a esconderla, algún día dominará toda la moneda y sólo tendrás una versión cruda de ella. Porque, maldita sea, la mente era una caja de pandora con muchos secretos, espacios vacíos y demonios ocultos.

Y en la guerra, entre el bien y el mal, ¿Quién ganaría? ¿habría algo que neutralizará todo? Si. Había un cambio inesperado en la ecuación. Un cambio de variable que cambie el resultado. Pero no hoy.

A las 8:40 de la mañana, no podría pensar en nada más. La noche había sido una burla por parte de Morfeo. 3 horas durmiendo, una despierta, 4 horas más durmiendo y una más en vela. Aun así, al levantarme, sentía mis pies un poco ligeros, y un picor en la garganta. Y ahora que estaba llegando a la clínica, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. También en Karin. Y un poco en mí. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero una pequeña parte de mí, se negaba a reconocerlo. Algunos lo llamarían locura, y otros más, "amor-a-la-segunda-vista". Podría contar con una sola mano, los días en que llevaba conociendo a Sasuke, y era imposible para mí, manejar la palabra "amor" y "Sasuke" en la misma oración. Tampoco pude analizar bien lo sucedido la tarde de ayer. Mi accidente con Karin. La herida en mi labio inferior contaba otra historia; una historia donde había actuado con violencia hacia un familiar. Y aun más patético, había pensado que era mi tía la que estaba debajo de mí, siendo atacada por mis puños. La caja de antipsicóticos que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, demostraba que día a día, una tableta iba desapareciendo. Por alguna razón, no recordaba el proceso de huida. Donde la tableta entraba a mi boca, se situaba en mi lengua y viajaba al mundo húmedo y oscuro de mi estomago.

Mamá analizaba con sus ojos verdes, escruñiendo cada centímetro de mí, y cuando hacía la pregunta del millón, mentía. ¿Cómo le explicas a tu madre, que no recuerdas si tomas las pastillas? ¿Cómo la convences de que no se ponga a llorar y te interne en la clínica mental? Lamentablemente, en la escuela no te enseñaban a confrontar a madres lloronas e histéricas. Ino decía que el proceso del embarazo nos hacía lloronas, y sencillamente, estaba en el gen femenino. Pero los genes de mi familia eran sanos. Los Harunos eran personas sanas, con ojos verdes y una vida vigorosa. Pero mientras esperaba en las escaleras, sentaba en el suelo mientras miraba como llegaba la gente, podría decir que mis genes estaban podridos. Una _manzana podrida_. Al poco tiempo, la psicóloga Sango, llegó. Me levante con un poco de dificulta, porque los jeans ajustados se habían pegado a mí como una segunda piel, y en el momento de levantarme, sentí como el pantalón se bajaba en la parte trasera y se apretaba a mis caderas. Sango era anticuada, con su traje gris de dos piezas y su cabello planchado. La mujer miraba de un lado a otro, moviendo su dedo índice, contando cuantas personas habían asistido hoy. Al mirarme, sonrió leventemente.

–Buenos días, ¿cómo se han sentido el día de hoy? – decía mientras abría su maletín y sacaba unas fichas. Muchos bostezaron y algunos –como yo–, estábamos mirando a Sango con pereza. La mujer seguía hurgando entre sus cosas, sacando papeles, fichas y marcadores de pizarra. La habitación era grande, y parecía un salón de secundaria, con sillas alineadas que formaban un círculo, donde cada uno de los pacientes –incluyéndome– estaban sentados, dejando libre, una silla –que suponía que era para Sango–. Todos contestaron un "bien" en coro, mientras la mujer cerraba el maletín y traía en sus manos una carpeta marrón. Se sentó en la silla, mientras colocaba la carpeta en sus piernas y procedía a abrir los botones de su chaqueta–. Que bien, me parece excelente. Hoy trabajaremos en una actividad grupal. Les mostraré una imagen y deberán asociarla con una palabra, y luego explicarán el porqué.

Cuando mostró la imagen, que consistían en una mancha, todos exclamaron un "oh" mientras veían y unos pocos, se acercaron para observarla con mas detenimiento. Estaba en la mitad del círculo, así que tuve que esperar que 5 personas (el lado izquierdo del círculo) hablaran para que me tocara. La chica de ayer –la del humor sarcástico–, había hablado de manera fría cuando dijo que la imagen le parecía una vagina. Y su palabra había sido "vagina", entonces cuando Sango abrió sus ojos, explicó: "La mancha es similar a una vagina, y usaré la palabra misma como mi asociación".

– ¿Sólo eso dirás, Carly? –. Preguntó Sango, mientras pestañaba varias veces, observando a la chica –Carly– que mascaba un chicle color rosa, haciendo un ruido insoportable.

–No, diré otra cosa–. Dijo mientras se sacaba el chicle y lo pegaba debajo de la silla. Sango abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero Carly habló antes–. Me recuerda que tengo dos meses sin tener sexo.

Sango abrió los ojos aun más –si era posible–, y todos comenzamos a reír. Carly sonrió de lado mientras acomodaba su camisa negra, que hasta hace poco estaba muy baja y dejaba ver su sostén del mismo color.

–Wao, que interesante–. Dijo Sango mientras barajeaba las fichas que tenía en su mano, hasta decidirse por otro más–. ¿Estás segura que es lo único que te trasmite la imagen? –. Pregunto mientras levantaba una de sus cejas y esperaba atentamente la respuesta de Carly. La susodicha solo asintió mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Sango suspiró y se rasco el puente de la nariz mientras miraba al siguiente en la fila. Un adolescente con acné en las mejillas y sobrepeso. Mi teléfono vibro en mi pierna y deje de mirar de reojo al chico –cuyo nombre era Kuren–. En la pantalla decía Mensaje: Sasuke Uchiha.

–«**Buenos días, ¿estás en la terapia? Hoy estaré ayudando a las enfermeras con los pacientes.**» leí lentamente cada palabra hasta que levante la mirada y fui consiente del silencio en la habitación. Todos me miraban con reproche y Sango, taconeaba sus botas en el suelo, mientras su otra pierna se encontraba estática. Musite un "disculpen" y guardé mi teléfono. Sasuke podría esperar unos minutos.

–Es tu turno, Sakura–. Declaró Sango.

Trague saliva, y limpie la palma de mis manos con la tela del jean. Respiré hondo, dispuesta a observar la imagen y decir algo sencillo para salir de eso. Pero la mente jugaba sucio, y cuando la ficha que sostenía Sango entre sus manos, vi a Sasuke, en mi habitación, colgado de una soga –que rodeaba su cuello–. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, observándome, y de su boca caía una línea de sangre que rodaba basta su cuello. La imagen estaba estática, sin movimiento; pero en un momento, vi como el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke, se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Grité.

–¿Sakura? ¿por qué gritaste? –. Sango había atravesado la distancia que nos separaba y estaba arrodillada al frente de mí. La observe mientras ella me mirada preocupada. Carly me sonreía y me pregunté si ella había sido capaz de ver lo mismo que vi. Sango seguía hablándome, y no podía hablar. Maldición, lo había jodido todo. Ahora mismo, ella iba a mandarme directo al consultorio del doctor Uchiha.

–Sí, estoy bien…–. Logré decir mientras cerraba mis ojos y buscaba una excusa.

–No lo estás, Sakura. Algo te perturbó al ver la imagen, y debes decirme. Para eso estoy aquí–. Explico Sango, sus manos estaban en mis rodillas y su expresión de volvía analítica.

Una idea cruzo por mi mente como una estrella fugaz.

–Olvide que hoy es el cumpleaños de mí mamá, y no compre el regalo–. Dije, tratando de sonar triste. Sango mostró sus dientes con una sonrisa de lado.

–No me vas a engañar con ese cuento, Sakura–. Dijo. Se levanto rápidamente, sin dejar de mirarme seriamente y finalmente, cruzando sus brazos fuertemente.

–Es la verdad. Seré una enferma mental, pero no soy mentirosa. ¿quiere que le enseñe mi agenda? –. Abrí rápidamente mi cartera, buscando la "agenda".

–Detente, Sakura. No hace falta que me enseñes nada. Aun así, tu reacción fue de horror.

Saque las manos del interior del bolso y subí la mirada hasta conectarla con la de Sango. Preparé la explicación más rompe tensión del mundo.

–Si, vera…–. Suspiré mientras me abrazaba a mi misma, y fruncía el seño–. Mamá y yo tenemos una tradición cada año, en su cumpleaños. Tengo que ir al centro comercial "El lago" y comprar una torta de zanahoria y cantarle cumpleaños a las 12 PM–. Expliqué. Las ideas eran estúpidas en mi mente, y traté de que tuvieran sentido al pronunciarlas.

– ¿y eso que tiene que ver con tu reacción al ver la imagen? –. Pregunto.

Mierda

–En ese momento recordé que cuando fui a mandar a hacer la torta, me dijeron que debía buscarla en… media hora.

Sango sonrió cínicamente.

– ¿Y quieres salirte de la terapia? –. Volvió a preguntar.

Asentí levemente. Insegura. No tenía ni idea de que quería hacer, pero si sabía, que no quería volver a mirar las fichas de la terapeuta.

–No lo harás. La actividad de hoy es muy importante. Y sólo durará poco tiempo. Si tienes el número de la pastelería, podrías avisar que llegarás un poco tarde.

–Que buena idea–. Masculle entre dientes, obligándome a embozar una sonrisa.

Sango caminó hasta su silla, y volvió a sentarse. Barajeo las fichas y sacó una nueva.

–Probemos con otra, ¿te parece? –. Me miraba como a una alumna que intenta sabotear una clase. Mostró la imagen y algunos comenzaron a susurrar. La imagen tenía forma de murciélago, o mariposa. O hasta, una vagina. Me reí cuando pensé lo último y no pude evitar, mirar de reojo a Carly. Asentí y procedí a hablar.

–La imagen parece una mariposa, y la asocio con la palabra "Libertad". ¿por qué? Porque de pequeña fantaseaba con ser un ave, o bueno, más bien con tener alas o algo así–. Explique, mientras las palabras salían de mi boca sin pausas y sin titubeos. Añadí–: No recuerdo muy bien, pero quería volar. Y tener alas, es una de las maneras de representar la libertad. Tener alas, volar y ser libre.

Sango aplaudió.

–Ves, Sakura. No era tan difícil. Aquí todos somos un equipo, y vamos a apoyarnos–. Mencionó.

No pude escuchar más, porque la siguiente persona a mi lado, comenzó a hablar y terapeuta no paraba de taconear. Sango parecía una niñera que te felicita si logras avisar que tienes ganas de hacer pupú. Mi explicación había sido una babosada sin coherencia. Un adolescente de 14 años podría decir algo mas elaborado.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, todos habían participado en la ruleta. Sango hablaba sobre lo importante que era tener en claro la percepción que teníamos sobre la vida. Y los significados que podríamos llegar a darle a algo tan sencillo como una imagen. También mencionó lo importancia de la actividad en grupo y el fin de que cada persona escuchara las versiones de cada persona. _«La finalidad de esta terapia es que el paciente pueda interactuar normalmente con la sociedad. Esta prueba, que si algunos ya sabrán, es un test psicológico, se hace en privado. Porque eso le permite al doctor analizar la respuesta del paciente y a su vez, el paciente se siente cómodo de poder decir cualquier cosa. Pero yo no soy su psicóloga, ya que todos ustedes tienen su psicólogo privado. Y él es el que se encarga de esas cosas. En esta terapia haremos actividades para desarrollar la tolerancia al grupo, y eliminar el miedo y el desequilibrio emocional. Y bla bla grupo bla bla terapia bla bla actividades»_ la mujer seguía parloteando lo mismo una y otra vez. Carly comenzó a hablar, dando su opinión sobre las probabilidades que un paciente sanará con la terapia y Sango enrojeció.

Aproveche el pequeño y caluroso debate que tenían para responder el SMS que Sasuke me había enviado. Y titubee. Mis manos temblaron levemente cuando saque presione el botón delantero y la pantalla se iluminó. El mensaje de Sasuke seguía ahí. La imagen de su cuerpo colgado –y muerto– en mi habitación regreso a mi mente, y me obligue a respirar lentamente, porque el pulso en mis venas se aceleró y el picor en mi lengua se acentuó. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió la piel de mi espalda baja hasta mi cuello. _**Y todo se va a la mierda, cerezo**__. _Hubiera dicho el señor amable, si estuviera a mi lado en este instante. Sin embargo, si aparecía o no, la sensación sádica que recorría mis venas era tan asombrosa que nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir, iba a asustarme. Porque esto no salía en Internet.

–Creo que eso es todo por hoy, mañana haremos un compartir en el jardín, así que traigan lo que puedan. La clínica hace recaudaciones para poder realizar estas actividades, así que el comedor me otorgará la comida necesaria para hacer el picnic–. Sango caminó hasta su escritorio mientras hablaba y sonreía. La pollina le caía en el ojo izquierdo y en un momento, soplo hacia arriba. Su labio inferior sobresalió en la tarea y el cabello que estaba encima de su ojo, se movió levemente–. Sin más que decirle, nos vemos mañana. Pasen un feliz día y recuerden: Todo cambio comienza con un paso a la vez. Cualquier paso que den, por más pequeño que sea, los ayudará a superar esta etapa. –. Finalizo.

Sujete mi bolso y lo coloqué en mi hombro izquierdo. Mis manos estaban sudando y hacía que la tarea de sujetar el teléfono fuera difícil. Carly fue la única que permaneció sentada. Con la mirada perdida y con las piernas abiertas. Caminé rápido hasta salir de la habitación. El calor del pasillo traspaso la tela de mi camisa blanca de algodón y se pego a mi piel. Evidentemente, no ayudo a mi creciente ansiedad. Unos cuantos pasos más y decidí llamar a Sasuke. El teléfono repico unas 4 veces y finalmente, la voz de Sasuke con un _"¿Alo?"_ llegó hasta mis oídos.

–¡Sasuke!, es Sakura–. Mi voz había sonado chillona.

–Hola… ¿Dónde estas? –. Fue al grano, como siempre. _Típico de Sasuke_.

Detuve el paso.

–Saliendo de la terapia, ¿y tu?

Se escuchaba otra persona hablando con él, y la risa de personas.

–Ven al área de recreación-. Dijo y sin darme chance a replicar, colgó la llamada. «Hombres y Sasuke Uchiha» pensé. Camine lentamente, y cuando baje por las escaleras, sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas. « _¿Será…?_» cerré los ojos y detuve el paso. La presencia se detuvo en el momento en que detuve el paso.

–Deberías dejar de mentir–. Dijo una voz detrás de mí. Baje un escalón más y me di la vuelta, mientras me aguantaba del barandal. Era la chica de la "vagina": Carly. La mira sin decir nada, y ella sonrió con sorna.

– ¿Qué quieres? –. Pregunté.

– ¿De ti? Nada. Sólo me pareció tan patética tu mentira para zafarte de la pregunta de la tipa esa. Por un momento pensé que eras genial, pero eres patética. Ni yo, que tengo problemas patéticos, soy tan patética.

_¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?_

–No es tu problema-. Masculle con rabia.

Ella comenzó a reír, y yo también en el momento en que vi la sombra que estaba detrás de ella.

– ¿Te da risa ser tan estúpida? Sabes, estoy en esta terapia porque mi abuela no soportaba verme cortándome, y decía que las personas patéticas como yo eran mentirosas. ¿Qué crees? Tú lo eres.

En ese instante, mi recuerdo de lo agradable que me había parecido hace dos días, se había esfumado. La rabia me estaba consumiendo y los dientes de mi amigo amable comenzaron a salir.

–No te metas conmigo, Carly–. Escupí las palabras mientras me daba la vuelta y observaba los alrededores. No había nadie. Baje las escaleras finalmente, hasta quedar parada en el descanso y ver desde abajo la figura de Carly, mientras el cuerpo delgado y alto de mi amigo, iba acercándose lentamente hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ella.

–Serás mi diversión aquí, Sakura–. Soltó con cinismo. Sus ojos marrones brillaron y en su boca se formó una sonrisa traviesa.

–Te lo repito, Carly. No te metas conmigo–. Grité.

–¿O qué?-. Desafió. Seguía en el mismo lugar, y esta vez, las manos largas y putrefactas de la sombra, estrujaron su cuello desde atrás.

–O te haré volar–. Dije. Pero no fue mi voz la que salió de mi boca, fue una voz que yo conocía a la perfección. Cerré los ojos.

_Un grito_. El sonido de huesos partiéndose y una risa siniestra, me hicieron abrir los ojos nuevamente, y a pocos centímetros, estaba el cuerpo de Carly, en el suelo, inerte. La sangre salía de su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, observándome. Y su brazo derecho estaba siendo aplastado por su peso. «_Siempre te protegeré, cerezo_» alrededor de su cabeza se fue formando un charco de sangre.

–Abracadabra–. Dije. Di dos pasos hasta quedar cerca del cuerpo inmóvil de Carly. Me agache hasta quedar arrodillada. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, sin vida. Había muerto. El golpe que había recibido en la cabeza se veía lo suficientemente amenazador para pensar que había acabado con su vida. Miré hacia arriba, y mi amigo seguía riéndose. Su risa era tosca y siniestra. Y de su boca salía sangre fresca, la sangre de Carly.

Sonreí.

* * *

"**Área de recreación**"

No olvidaba la primera vez que había entrado en ese lugar, y la impresión que había tenido cuando entré. Seguía igual, pero el ambiente había cambiado. Porque tanto ancianos como niños, se encontraban rodeando una de las esquinas del enorme salón. Los niños estaban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Y los ancianos en sillas –otros en su silla de rueda–. Las enfermeras estaban en cada esquina, y justo en el medio, vestido con unos pantalones grandes de arcoíris, una camisa negra y con una nariz roja encima de su nariz, estaba Sasule–misterios–Uchiha. Los niños gritaban un "si", mientras Sasuke hacía un acto de magia. De sus bolsillos saco un pañuelo de seda, y luego otro, y otro. Los niños estaban impresionados y los ancianos reían. Y en eso, una payasa, con una peluca rosa y la cara pintada de blanco y rojo, entró a escena.

–Oh, amado mío, ¿Qué estás haciendo con los pañuelos? –. Dijo la payasa.

Sasuke abrió la boca formando una gran "O" y se llevo las manos hacia la cara.

–Oh, amada mía. Les estoy haciendo un truco de magia a mis amigos–. Dijo mientras pataleaba y hacía un berrinche.

La payasa comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras decía "no, no y no".

–Eso no era un truco de magia–. Dijo mientras se agachaba, guiñándole el ojo a una niña–. Te enseñaré un verdadero truco de magia. Pero necesito un ayudante. ¿Alguien desea ayudarme?

Un niño –de unos aproximadamente 10 años–, se levanto rápidamente sin darles tiempo a los otros niños. Caminó a través de lo niños más pequeños y finalmente, se situó al lado de Sasuke.

–Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –. Preguntó el niño. En ese momento, Sasuke se inclinó hacia el niño y le susurró algo en el oído. El niño comenzó a reírse.

–Me llamo "NoereMaga" –. Mascullo mientras se reía y se aguantaba la barriga. Miró a Sasuke, que se reía igualmente. La payasa abrió la boca impresionada y miró molesta a Sasuke.

–Amado mío, eres muy malo. Él no se llama así–. cruzó sus brazos en el pecho y comenzó a saltar.

–Ok, vamos, haz el truco. Todos verán que yo soy mejor que tú–. Reto Sasuke, mientras volvía a sacar pañuelos de sus bolsillos, sonriendo y corriendo en círculos.

La payasa levanto los brazos encima de su cabeza y comenzó a recitar palabras.

–Un beso, un abrazo, flores, caramelos y ¡chazan! –. Le dio la vuelta al público y cuando volteo, llevo sus manos hacia su espalda–. Ahora, debes decirme las palabras mágicas para poder terminar el truco–. Se dirigía hacia el niño.

El niño asintió y se coloco al frente de ella.

–Abracadabra, patas de cabra y… –. Se callo de repente–. No se lo que sigue–. Susurró mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

–No importa–. Dijo Sasuke.

En eso la payasa, saco de su espalda una bolsa llena de golosinas. Los niños gritaron y comenzaron a rodearla.

–Ganaste, amada mía. Eres mejor que yo–. Dijo Sasuke, mientras se ponía de rodillas y hacía una reverencia con las manos. Había estado parada observando todo el espectáculo, y justo en ese instante, caí en cuenta que la mujer vestida de payaso era Linda.

Sasuke buscó a Linda y comenzó a bailar con ella. Se tomaron las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas mientras cantaban _"Uno, dos, tres, todos a bailar, uno, dos, tres, todos a jugar"_. Todos se veían felices y joviales. Sin nada porqué preocuparse. Sin ninguna enfermedad por el medio.

Cuando terminaron, camine a través de la gente hasta acercarme a Linda. Ella estaba quitándose la peluca rosada, y Sasuke estaba dándome la espalda mientras le pintaba un sol en la cara de una niña –Hina, si mi memoria no fallaba–.

–Hey, Linda–. Toqué su hombro.

– ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? –. Linda tenía esas sonrisas resplandecientes con enormes dientes blancos y maquillaje color rojo pintando uno de sus colmillos. La peluca le había dejado el cabello sudado y su frente estaba reluciendo por las gotas de sudor que caían desde el cuero cabelludo.

–Bien, estuvo genial su presentación. No te había reconocido, Linda, te veías asombrosa con la peluca–.Mencione mientras veía como Linda volvía a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Sasuke seguía a espaldas de mí, y los niños habían comenzando a hacer una fila para esperar el turno en que Sasuke les pintara la cara–. ¿Hacen esto todo el tiempo o sólo por ésta vez? –. Pregunté.

–No, desde que Sasuke está aquí, lo hacemos todo el tiempo–. Mencionó. Se acercó a una mesa, donde había un recipiente lleno de pinturas, temperas y lápiz labial. Sacó un cofre con algodón–. Por cierto… ¿ya conoces a Sasuke?

Me reí en el momento en que escuche su pregunta.

–Si, ya lo conozco.

– ¿Y sabes que vive aquí, no? –. Volvió a preguntar. Tomo un algodón entre los dedos. Y con la mano libre, sacó una pequeña botella de desmaquillante del recipiente. La agito varias veces y estrujo el algodón en la tapa mientras esperaba que el algodón se humedeciera.

–Si, tú me lo dijiste–. Dije sin mas. Volví a mirar a Sasuke, y ahora estaba batiendo con un pincel –en un plato de plástico–, la pintura que iba a usar en una niña.

Metí mi mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, sintiendo como mi mano estaba empapada en sudor y como la tela del jean la iba absorbiendo como una esponja. Linda comenzó a frotar el algodón por la piel de su cara. La piel blanca como papel que tenía hace unos segundos, se fue reemplazando por una tez más nívea y pareja. Y no tan enfermiza y terrorífica como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Arrojó el algodón en la mesa, mientras volvía a tomar otro y repetía la misma tarea de empapar el algodón con el líquido espeso del desmaquillante, y finalmente, frotar el algodón en su cara.

–Cierto, no lo recordaba. Y si, gracias a Sasuke podemos hacer estas cosas. Según él, era bueno que los pacientes pasivos tuvieran un poco de diversión, así que lo hacemos cada 15 días. Aunque a veces, me quedo sin ideas y Sasuke termina improvisando y haciendo locuras–. Tomo una pausa, mientras pasaba el algodón por sus labios–. Hace un mes, mas o menos, si, un mes, compro un enorme pastel y cuando termino de hacer la presentación, lo repartimos y estuvimos toda la mañana comiendo pastel y riendo con los enfermos. Bueno, hasta que el doctor Uchiha nos regaño a nosotras por estar perdiendo el tiempo.

– ¿entonces que hacen para que el doctor no las regañe? –. Pregunté.

–Fácil. Sasuke le rogo delante de todos, arrodillado y hablando con voz de niño, y eso hizo que todos los pacientes escucharan y ya te imaginaras. El doctor no tuvo más remedio que aceptar esta actividad. Pero nos exigió que lo hiciéramos un día específico y en sólo dos horas. Desde las 8 hasta las 10. Pero Sasuke siempre se sale con la suya y a veces llegamos hasta las 12 haciendo juegos y cosas por el estilo–. Explicó. Su cara estaba completamente limpia, y ahora sólo quedaba un pequeño rastro de labial rojo en uno de sus dientes –el mismo diente–.

–Suena asombroso–. Felicite, sonriendo. Sin poder evitar echarle una mirada al chico que seguía sentado en el suelo, hablando como un tonto, mientras le pintaba lunas, soles, estrellas y caras sonrientes en los rostros de los niños.

Linda rió.

–Lo es. Créeme, cada vez que hacemos eso, los pacientes pasan el día sin sufrir ataques o recaídas. Sobretodo los niños y ancianos. Que son lo más difíciles de tratar. Es como si eso les ahuyentara la enfermedad por unas horas o incluso días–. Mencionó. Recordé el día de ayer, en el centro comercial, mientras Sasuke corría –conmigo en su espalda–, por todo el lugar, como si fuera un crió feliz.

No dije nada más. Me aleje de Linda, y caminé hasta una de las mesas para sentarme y esperar a Sasuke. Linda entró al baño y a los pocos minutos salió cambiada con el típico uniforme, que consistía en pantalón blanco y camisa de botones del mismo color. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y en la mano derecha llevaba un pequeño morral. Cada una de las enfermeras comenzó a llevar a los ancianos a sus respectivos lugares, y otras más, iban limpiando el lugar donde minutos antes, había sido el acto de magia entre Sasuke y Linda.

Sólo faltaban dos niños más en la fila, y Sasuke tenía la agilidad de un cirujano en el momento de hacer los dibujos en las caras de los niños. Unos 5 minutos después –ya que el último niño, pidió dos dibujos, más elaborados que un simple: Sol, Luna o estrella–, Sasuke soltó el pincel en el plato y comenzó a guardar las pinturas en una caja de cartón. En ese instante, volteó para llamar a una de las enfermeras y su mirada choca con la mía. Sonrió leventemente. La bola roja que se encontraba encima de su nariz le daba un toque encantador y juguetón a su apariencia y desee abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Hasta quedar completamente saciada de tanto encanto.

Sasuke guardó rápidamente los envases redondos de tempera y escarcha, y como si fuera sacado de una película de miedo, comenzó a reír como un maniático. Me sobresalte al escucharlo.

–Soy un idiota. Use tempera y no fui capaz de pensar que si sudan un poco, se les va a caer–. Dijo. Una de las enfermeras negó mientras reía–. Tendré que huir o en un rato, cuando se les comience a deshacer, me van a obligar a hacerlo nuevamente.

–Deberías huir ahora mismo, niño. Si tu papá te ve aquí, te va a obligar a irte de la clínica de por vida–. Dijo una enfermera. No la conocía, ya que podría apostar que era la más vieja del grupo. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro, y las arrugas que adornaban los alrededores de su cara la hacían ver anciana.

–Si, lo haré–. Sasuke se levanto del suelo, tomando entre sus manos la caja de cartón. La coloco encima de la mesa, guardando el recipiente que hace unos momentos, Linda estaba usando. Y cuando terminó de guardar todo, se quitó la nariz roja de la cara y prosiguió a quitarse el pantalón de colores –que debía ser una o dos tallas más grande que él–, hasta quedar con un pantalón negro y la camisa negra. Doblo el pantalón y lo metió en la caja, y cuando tuvo todo organizado, se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia mi dirección.

–Hola–. Mascullo. Su voz me trajo recuerdos tormentosos y muchos otros –que estaban flotando en el aire–, que me causaron gracia internamente.

–Hola, Señor Payaso–. Por un momento mi cerebro había procesado la palabra "señor" y había querido mandar la palabra "amable" en la misma oración, pero mi lengua había frenado el –casi– proceso impulsivo.

– ¿Qué te pareció? –. Tomo asiento al frente de mí, y recordé la primera vez que lo había visto. Justo en el asiento donde estaba sentado.

–Divertida. Linda se veía adorable… aunque tú parecías sacado de una novela de terror, donde terminas comiéndote a los niños–. Sasuke bufo, mientras colocaba sus manos encima de la mesa.

–Sabrías que te dejaría como el postre. Nada como una _Sakura_ luego de comerte a varios niños–. Sus manos se habían estirado hasta estar a centímetros de las mías–. Sencillamente, delicioso–. Finalizó.

– ¿Querías verme? –. Pregunté. Deje mis manos quietas, esperando que fueran sus manos las que hicieran contacto con las mías.

–Si te digo que siempre quiero verte… ¿te asustarías? –. Su voz se torno débil al final de la oración, y tuve que acercarme para poder escucharlo claramente. En sus ojos había un brillo extraño y una extraña sensación me invadió en la cabeza. «_No piensas en ello, cerezo_» hizo eco en mi cabeza.

–No, ¿por qué tendría que asustarme? –. En ese instante su mano derecha tomo uno de los dedos de mi mano izquierda. Encerró mi dedo índice y medio en su mano.

–No lo sé. Sólo pregunte…–. Murmuró aun mas bajo.

–Por curiosidad–. Dije antes de que él terminara la oración.

–Si–. Dijo pensativo. Su mirada estaba fija en la mano que ahora sostenía mis dedos y aun así, añadió–: ¿cómo te fue en la terapia?

Recordé nuevamente la imagen de él, en mi habitación, y un nudo se instaló en mi garganta, impidiendo el paso del oxigeno hasta mis pulmones. Mi lengua se seco casi al instante. Supe que no podría decir nada. Justo en ese momento, un vigilante entró a la habitación. Una de las enfermeras corrió rápidamente hasta llegar al lado del vigilante.

– ¿Qué sucede? –. Logré decir. La puerta se volvió a abrir, y de ella salió el doctor Uchiha.

–No sé–. Dijo Sasuke, que había soltado mis dedos rápidamente–. Quédate aquí, iré a preguntar.

Sasuke camino hasta su padre –que se encontraba hablando con el vigilante y la enfermera–, y cuando llego, su papá le regalo una mirada seria e inexpresiva. Se alejaron del vigilante y comenzaron a hablar. Algo estaba mal. ¿Pero que estaba pasando? Sasuke seguía asintiendo mientras su padre –mi doctor– hablaba. En un momento, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, y su ceño se frunció hasta formar una línea en su frente. El doctor Uchiha se acercó a Sasuke, y le dijo algo en el oído. Al cabo de unos segundos más, Sasuke se alejo de él y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

– ¿Qué pasa? –. Me levante en el momento en que llego a la mesa. Sasuke rodeo la mesa hasta quedar a mi lado; me indico con la mirada que me sentara, y cuando se sentó a mi lado, hablo.

–Encontraron a una paciente muerta en las escaleras que dan hacia el segundo piso del edificio C. Al parecer se cayo de las escaleras… murió por un golpe en la cabeza–. Explico sin verme. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la mesa, y sus manos –que hace unos minutos atrás, habían estaba tocando mis dedos– estaban entrelazadas fuertemente.

– ¿El edificio C? ¡Ahí es donde veo la terapia! –. Chille.

–No grites, si los demás pacientes se enteran, entrarán en pánico–. Giró su cabeza hasta quedar al frente de mí–. Era una paciente del doctor Luck, un psiquiatra y estaba asistiendo a la terapeuta Sango. La policía esta investigando y al parecer no parece un suicidio, más bien pareciera como si se hubiera tropezado o si alguien la hubiera empujado.

– ¿Nadie vio nada? –. Pregunté, aterrada.

–No. Ahorita están interrogando a la doctora Sango, y según mi papá, la chica había sido la última en salir de la terapia–. Explico.

– ¿Quién era?

–Mmm… no recuerdo su apellido, estaba muy impresionado, pero se llamaba Car, o Carly. Algo así–. Su voz había salido en un susurro. Me quede helada cuando escuche el nombre. Era la chica del humor negro –la que me había sacado varias risas en el primer día de la terapia–.

–La conozco… bueno, digo, la conocí–. Dije. La lastima me inundo el corazón y tuve ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo alguien que conoces un día, puede morir al poco tiempo, sin darte la oportunidad de conocerla?

–Es lamentable. El vigilante se quedará aquí hasta que todo se calme–. Mencionó–. ¿Ibas a irte a tu casa? Porque dudo que te dejen ir.

–No, pensaba quedarme un rato aquí…–. Dije. Observe la cara del doctor Uchiha –tenía una barba de tres días rodeando parte de su cuello y barbilla, sin mencionar, las ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos–, que parecía darle indicaciones a las enfermeras–. Contigo.

–Papá me dio indicaciones de irme a mi habitación. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –. En ese instante, la mirada del doctor Uchiha se poso en nosotros, y vi un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos.

–Si, no hay problema.

–Bien, vámonos de una vez–. Tomo mi mano y salimos por la puerta trasera –que daba hacia el jardín–. Atravesamos el enorme jardín hasta llegar a la punta del edificio residencial. A unos pocos metros estaba una escalera de emergencia, y sin titubear, Sasuke me llevo hasta ella y subimos unos dos pisos hasta encontrarnos con una puerta.

–Es irónico que subamos por unas escaleras, es jodidamente irónico–. Mencione mientras esperaba que él abriera la puerta.

–Lo sé, venía pensando en eso.

Cuanto entramos, quedamos en un pasillo angosto. Sasuke se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta.

–Esta es mi entrada secreta para venir a dormir. A papá no le gusta que salga y entre como perro por su casa, así que me enseño esta entrada–. Caminamos a través del pasillo hasta que llegamos al final, donde una puerta doble, que tenía las palabras "Dormitorios" pegada en el medio, nos dio la bienvenida–. En ocasiones se me pierde la llave, y me toca ir a la habitación por la entrada principal, pero es tedioso tener que explicarle al vigilante que no soy un interno como tal.

– ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –. El pasillo de los dormitorios, se dividía en dos pasillos más, y justo al final del pasillo derecho, había una puerta color blanco.

–Justo ahí–. Señalo con su dedo índice. Con el mismo llavero que había usado minutos antes para buscar la llave de la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras, sacó otra llave que utilizo para abrir la puerta. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras–. Antes era un consultorio, pero el doctor de aquí, fue asesinado por un paciente violento, y como los demás doctores se rehusaron a utilizar la habitación, le pedí a mi padre que me la diera a mí. Ahorita es mi habitación, y bueno, quien sabe… en un futuro puede ser mi consultorio–. Explico. Encendió las luces y un cuarto, se paredes blancas, cama individual, una biblioteca llena de punta a punta con libros, y una escritorio con un sinfín de hojas esparcidas, lápices y marcadores, también tenía un pequeño mesón –de 6 gavetas–, donde supuse, debía guardar su ropa. La cama tenía tres almohadas y la tela de las sábanas era de un negro con cuadros blancos–. Bienvenida a mi morada–. Dijo cuando entre y él cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

–Gracias, es parecida a ti. Pero dime, ¿no te perturba que alguien haya muerto aquí? –. Me acerque al escritorio y observe dibujos de ancianos, niños y de algunas enfermeras. Había una cartelera en la pared; con base de corcho y había papeles e imágenes ahí.

–No, hay cosas mucho más perturbadoras que el hecho de que una persona haya muerto aquí.

Me giré y lo miré. Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas recogidas y los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Cómo cuales? –. Pregunté. Saque la silla que estaba en el escritorio y me senté, quedando cara a cara con Sasuke.

–Esta era la oficina del doctor que daba la guardia de la noche, para atender las emergencias que surgieran. Era un doctor que trataba especialmente con los pacientes violentos. Así que… básicamente, en la noche es una pesadilla–. Explico lentamente. Las palabras fluían de su boca como la lluvia que caía en mayo. Rápida y silenciosa.

– ¿por eso tienes ojeras? –. Pregunte y al segundo dije–: Tampoco podría dormir en un lugar como éste. Es aterrador. Y en mi caso, sería como dormir sobre lava.

–No duermo por lo que piensas. Ya me acostumbre a los gritos.

–¿Entonces?

Sasuke rió. Su mirada se concentró en la cartelera.

–Te contaré una historia–. Dijo. Sus ojos seguían destellando un brillo nostálgico y mágico. Y por un momento, me sentí ligera–. Había una vez, un niño; era un jodido renegado. Y por ello, era un total amargado. Era una porquería de persona. Sólo le interesaba su vida, y lo demás, era insignificante para él. Un día, luego de cambiarse de cuarto, se encontró con una muñeca. La muñeca podía hablar, y pensó, que se estaba volviendo loco, porque una muñeca tan bonita y pura como aquella, no podría hablarle a una escoria como él. Aun así, con el transcurso del tiempo, la muñeca lo fue cambiando. Hasta que el niño, logro superar los demonios que estaban en su interior. Y de un día a otro, cuando logro liberar los demonios que tenía por dentro, recibió un abrazo de la muñeca–. Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, cerrando sus ojos–. La muñeca lo envolvió en sentimientos que jamás hubiera imaginado experimentar, pero no conto que unos de los demonios iba a tomar venganza de su atrevimiento. Porque el niño estaba maldito, y los malditos no podrían amar. Esa noche, el niño durmió en su habitación, soñando con los ojos brillantes de la muñeca, y cuando los rayos de sol tocaron en su ventana, el niño se levanto rápidamente, corriendo hacia la otra habitación, para ir a escuchar la voz aterciopelada de la muñeca. Pero al entrar, la habitación estaba a oscuras, y había sangre en el suelo. Gritó desesperado, llamando a la muñeca, y cuando logró divisarla, la pobre muñeca había sido devorada por el demonio. Y en ese momento, al frente de él, se encontraba el demonio, con la misma apariencia de la muñeca, pero con los ojos del color de la sangre. El niño gritó, intentando llamar a su madre, pero no se había percatado, que la sangre que estaba en el suelo, provenía del cuerpo de su madre. Y tampoco se percato que la muñeca que estaba a pocos metros de él, no era su adoraba muñeca. Era el demonio que antes había sido su amigo. Que había sido parte de él. Y ahora, le había arrebatado a su madre, y había esparcido su sangre en el suelo de la habitación como un roció de agua bendita. Finalmente, el niño se arrodillo al frente del demonio, dispuesto a volver a recibirlo en su interior, pero el demonio era muy astuto. Así que le dijo que no volverían a verse más, porque él no tenía derecho a echarlo como basura, y por haberse atrevido a expulsarlo de su corazón, el demonio se iba a cobrar el corazón de su madre y el de su muñeca. El demonio le perdono la vida al niño, porque la muerte iba a ser un premio fácil, y porque la vida iba a ser su castigo–. Dejo de hablar. Su mirada había tomado un matiz oscuro y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente.

– ¿Cómo termina la historia? –. Pregunté. A ese punto, mi corazón había tomado un ritmo desenfrenado y una punzada de dolor se había instalado en mi cabeza hasta hacer que mis oídos retumbaran. Las palabras de Sasuke me habían trastornado hasta niveles desconocidos.

–El niño quedo atrapado en un mundo oscuro y siniestro, con vida. Pero no era feliz, porque estaba solo. Estaba tan hundido en la tinieblas que no se dio cuenta que la muñeca había regresado, pero no era la misma. Al día siguiente, tomo el cadáver de su madre y a la muñeca. Y las enterró a ambas en un cofre. Un cofre de recuerdos. Cerro el cofre con una llave especial, y para no evitar más dolor, se trago la llave. Regreso a su casa, he ignoró los gritos que provenían del cofre. Los gritos de su muñeca. Fin.

–No duermes por los gritos de la muñeca, y el recuerdo de tu madre–. Dije. Interpretando su fantasiosa historia.

–Si –. Susurro. Bajo sus piernas hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. No había visto en qué momento se había sacado los zapatos–. ¿quieres saber otra cosa?

Asentí.

–La muñeca logró salir del cofre. Pero el niño creció y ella no logra encontrarlo.

– ¿Ese te paso a ti? –. Por un momento mi mente divago la posibilidad que la historia fuese real.

Sasuke se rió.

–No, claro que no. Ya te dije que mi madre se suicido. Nadie la asesino. Y tampoco jugaba con muñecas, fui más bien amante de dibujar. Si mi padre me hubiera encontrado jugando con una de esas, te juró que me castra–. Ambos nos reímos cuando dijo lo último. Pero algo no se sentía correcto.

– No entiendo… no soy buena captando la metáfora de una historia–. Estaba frustrada, porque mi cabeza de redonda y enfermiza no era capaz de darle un sentido a las palabras de Sasuke.

–La historia nació un día, cuando observaba un dibujo que hice hace 3 años. Así que, quise crear esa historia fantástica, porque a veces, pensar en la realidad es doloroso, y porque soy un dramático. Me encanta darle un toque de terror a todo–. Su tono de voz fue burlón.

–Ya…–. Susurre. Tenía la garganta seca. No recordaba cuantas horas tenía sin beber agua.

–Pero dime, ¿te gusto? –. Sus ojos me miraban soñadores, y aunque sus mejillas seguían rosadas, no daba el toque tierno que antes hubiera pensado. Sasuke se veía frágil y atormentado.

–Si, me gustó–. «_En mí encontrarás la verdad, cerezo_» ¿"la verdad"? ¿Cuál verdad?

Sasuke se acercó a mí, tomó la silla corrediza e hizo que me deslizará hasta él. Tomo mis manos y las abrazo entre las suyas.

«Ellos mienten, cerezo, mienten.»

* * *

**¿Qué tal? :D Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Merece review, fav o follow? o/o**

**Disculpen que me haya atrasado con la actualización del capítulo. Pero no pude. La semana luego de subir el capítulo 10, viaje a otra ciudad. No tenía internet ni tiempo para escribir. Luego, cuando regrese, me dio una gripe terrible (la misma semana que empece a clase, por cierto). Así que estos días han sido duros para mí. Iba a clases como un zombie. Y ayer, pude escribir. Hace poco lo termine. El capítulo fue más largo que los anteriores, así que creo que les habrá gustado. Particularmente, me encanto. Siento que la historia fluyo excelente en mi cabeza, y eso es buenísimo. **

**No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve por fanfictión T_T casi ni puedo leer mis fics favoritos con tantas cosas que hacer. Y peor aun, éste semestre será caótico. Dudo poder tener el tiempo y la cabeza para subir un capítulo semanal. Tampoco voy a escribir un capítulo de relleno solo para no quedar mal, porque entonces no estaría siendo fiel a la historia, y creo que ustedes esperan que la historia siga su curso en cada capítulo. Así que, cuando tenga tiempo de escribir, lo haré como siempre (semanal), de lo contrario, será cada 15 días. El último día que publique (como hoy), en dos semanas después, el mismo día, publicare el otro.**

**Nota importante: Si no tienes cuenta en fanfiction, puedes dejar tu comentario. La página no te exige que tengas cuenta, solo debes poner tu nombre y tu comentario abajo, y darle a enviar. Es fácil. ¡Y GRATIS!**

**LE AGRADEZCO A MIS FIELES LECTORAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. CADA VEZ QUE VEO SUS COMENTARIOS ME SIENTO FELIZ Y COMPLACIDA. ESPERO QUE SIGAN AL TANTO DE LA HISTORIA, PORQUE TRATO DE DAR LO MEJOR DE MÍ EN CADA CAPÍTULO. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS VISITAS, SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS. ESPERO QUE COMPARTAN LA HISTORIA CON SUS AMISTADES. CADA LECTOR NUEVO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**UN ENORME ABRAZO A TODAS(OS), LOS QUIERO! *-***

**SAYONARA!**

**POPO!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola! ¿cómo han estado? Se que había prometido publicar cada 15 días, pero también especifique, que si tardaba más de 15 días, era porque estaba muy ocupada. Apenas hace un mes arranqué las clases nuevamente y les soy sincera, está muy fuerte. No por exámenes como tal, más bien por los proyectos. ****Así que espero que me perdonen, realmente no me hes agradable tardar tanto en escribir.**

**Aja, una chica nueva, me pidió una manera de comunicarse conmigo, para saber los días en que iba a estar actualizando la historia. No soy fanática de las redes sociales, tengo una cuenta de twitter y Facebook personal que no uso. Entro una vez al mes para ver las notificaciones y vuelvo a cerrar. Pero cómo se que algunas personas se rehúsan en crearse una cuenta, no saben cuando público. Se que es tedioso entrar a la página y bajar, bajar y bajar y rogar que tu fic favorito haya actualizado. Lo sé, porque lo viví. Así que hice una cuenta aparte, sólo para fans de mis historias, para que podamos comunicarnos y todo lo que quieran. Ahí estaré avisando cuando podré publicar y todo eso. Pero... la cree como una cuenta personal. Me gusta la privacidad, por ende, no quiero que nadie ajeno (que yo no conozca) esté viendo nuestra interacción. Así que cómo condición, les pido que cuando dejen su comentario (REVIEW), dejen el nombre de su cuenta en facebook, para yo aceptarlos. El nombre de mi usuario en Facebook es "Anaid Silos", la imagen de portada son mariposas y la imagen es similar. No le pasaré el link porque una chica me mencionó que el link no salía o algo así. Sencillamente búsquenme. Sin embargo, como ya mencioné arriba. No estoy mucho tiempo en redes sociales, por lo tanto, si quieren que les responda rápidamente, les dejaré un correo: anaidsilos . Y tambíen les recuerdo, que si me dejan un mensaje privado en mi cuenta de , les voy a responder super, mega, hiper rápido. Ya algunas lo saben, porque mantengo conversaciones con muchas chicas que me comentan y están al tanto de mi historia. **

**Pero, les vuelvo a repetir, es más sencillo, que se creen una cuenta aquí. Registrarse aquí es la cosa más sencilla que hay. Y cuando hagan sus comentarios en la historia, puedo responderlas directamente. **

**Sin más que decir. **

**Disfruten. Lean, hagan lo que quieran mientras leen este capítulo. ¿Comer palomitas, quizás?**

**POPO!**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 12.**

Al cabo de unos minutos, la habitación se había sumergido en un silencio agradable. Sasuke me había invitado a recostarme a su lado, mientras esperábamos que las horas pasaran y pudiera salir de la clínica; además, hace media hora las alarmas de emergencia habían dejando de sonar, lo que significaba que la presión había bajado. Sin embargo, el latido de mi corazón me hacía dudar del armonioso silencio, porque justo ahora, cuando nos encontrábamos acostados -uno al lado del otro-, mirándonos como si viéramos un volcán estallar, la voz de mi alucinación pasada hacía acto de presencia. Dejando que la duda y la locura me consumieran lentamente. Pero el calor que trasmitía el cuerpo de Sasuke me hacía olvidar de todo lo malo, y sobretodo, de la locura. Su cuerpo irradiaba un calor que hacía que mi sangre hirviera como la lava. Ese calor veraniego que te quemaba la piel y hacía que tus puros sudaran con gusto. Pero, ¿cómo podría transmitir tanto calor -tanto afecto-, sin decir o hacer nada? Porque justo ahora, cuando sus ojos se cerraron, sentí que algo no estaba bien. Ese calor que llenaba mi alma no era para mí. ¿Qué había de malo en mí? ¿Por qué en ti encontraría la verdad, _señor amable_? Las verdades iban y venían tan rápido que no podría alcanzarlas. Porque mi cerebro iba en una frecuencia lenta, y mis pies sangraban a cada paso que daba. El camino de la verdad era incierto y desconocido, lleno de acertijos y trampas. Sin embargo, luego de escuchar la historia que Sasuke había relatado, una sensación de vértigo se había instalado en mi cuerpo, haciéndome la tarea de pensar, muy difícil. Maldita sea, ¿de quien era la culpa? ¿De cuál verdad me hablas con tanta insistencia, jodida alucinación? Ya había pasado una o dos semanas- o quizás más- desde que volví a tener una alucinación, y ya no sabría decir que estaba pasando. Pero algo sí sabía, la enfermedad había regresado con más fuerza.

«_Sólo déjame entrar, cerezo. Déjame entrar en ti._»

-¿Por qué quieres eso?-. Susurré despacio, temiendo que si hablaba rápido, Sasuke podría despertar de su sueño y encontrarme hablando sola. Conté hasta 10, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

«_Te ayudaré, cerezo. Haré que el dolor pare._»

"_¿El dolor?"_ El dolor solo era un espejismo lejano, que aparecía cuando la sangre se secaba debajo de tus venas y la tarea de respirar era difícil. Él no podría hablarme de dolor, porque gracias a él, esa palabra estaba en mi diccionario personal. Era una ironía.

-¿Cómo podría confiar en ti, si ya intentaste acabar conmigo?-. Articulé. Mi garganta fue atravesada por un nudo de miedo y ansiedad. Tragué saliva, preparándome para lo que vendría a continuación. O más bien, preparándome para aceptar mi situación en este juego de preguntas.

«_Siempre he estado a tu lado. Te haré sentir mejor. Confía en mí._ »

Cerré los ojos cuando su voz culminó en silencio. Un dolor en mi cien crecía a medida que su voz sonaba en mi mente. Con aquellas tonalidades aterciopeladas y siniestras. Había un palpitar lento y tortuoso dentro de mi cabeza, como si de un tambor se tratase. Abrí los ojos cuando una última puntada me hizo apretar la mandíbula, y los ojos de Sasuke me atraparon de inmediato. Su mirada era cálida y llena de paz. Moví la boca dispuesta a hablar, pero sólo quedo en eso, en un leve movimiento de abrir y cerrar.

-«_Confía en mí, Sakura_»-. Susurró Sasuke. Su voz me sorprendió, porque no era la voz de Sasuke, era la voz de él. Era la voz de mi _amigo amable_. Pero era Sasuke. Sus ojos seguían igual, sin embargo habían perdido la chispa traviesa y curiosa que los caracterizaban, dando lugar a una ternura infinita. Y todo para mí.

-¿Sasuke?-. Masculle entre dientes. Había perdido las fuerzas por completo, y me vi incapaz de abrir la boca para articular más preguntas.

-«_Déjame entrar en tu corazón, Sakura, confía en mí. Confía en mi, cerezo._»-. Volvió a hablar. Pero está vez su mano se había movido hacía mi dirección, hasta llegar a mi cara y acariciarla, hechizando mi cuerpo con sensaciones escalofriantes que se apoderaron de cada fibra de mi piel.

-No entiendo nada… pensé… -. Enmudecí cuando Sasuke en un rápido movimiento, se fue acercando cada vez más.

-« _¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?_»-. Su mano seguía acariciando mi mejilla hasta bajar a mi mandíbula. Mi garganta se seco cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mis labios.

-No sé quien eres…-. Susurré. Apreté mis manos contra mi pecho, intentando en vano, pegarme a un más a la pared. Pero el movimiento hizo que mis nudillos rozaran con su pecho, y pude sentir que su cuerpo estaba helado. Frió. Muerto.

Sonrió levemente

-«_Tonta, Sakura. Sabes quien soy._ »-. Su debo pulgar contorneo mis labios, mientras su sonrisa seguía igual que hace unos segundos. Comencé a hiperventilar.

-Eres… labio inferior fue atrapado por sus dedos y no pude terminar. Jugueteo un par de veces con el antes de soltarlo y acercar su cara a mi cuello.

\- «_Si, Sakura… dilo. __**Soy…**_» mi nombre lentamente, como si estuviera separando cada sílaba.- «_Dilo, cerezo_.»-. Su aliento caliente hacía estragos en mi piel, haciéndola gelatina. Fue moviendo su cuerpo lentamente hasta romper con la distancia que nos separaba, y en un rápido movimiento, introduzco su mano izquierda debajo de mis costillas y me hizo girar. Quedando mi cuerpo debajo del suyo. Se agacho encima se mi, con sus piernas flexionadas y su brazos a cada lado de mi cara. Lo miré atónita, mientras el latido de mi corazón se hacía lento y el sonido a mí alrededor se volvía parte de un zumbido. Lejano y extraño.

-« _¿El gato te comió la lengua, Sakura?_»-. Su tono fue mordaz y burlón, pero al instante, su expresión cambió. Y de nuevo, su mirada dulce y llena de paz invadió mi campo visual.

Mi cuerpo era un vago recuerdo de lo que había sido el cuerpo inerte de Carly. Había algo dentro de mí, que me impedía moverme, porque sabía, que quería que el fuera parte de mí. Quería que -fuese quien fuese- entrará en mí.

-Soy yo-. Dije sin fuerzas, y en ese momento Sasuke comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos y su cuerpo se agitaba. Logré mover los dedos de mis manos, aferrándome al cubrecama negro de su cama.

-«_Te has ganado un premio, cerezo. Un premio que sólo pocos han logrado ganar. Y será todo tuyo, Sakura. Todo tuyo__.»_-. Mi mente colapso cuando sus labios sellaron los míos con un beso. Un beso lento, lleno de sentimientos que no lograba descifrar.

-¿Cuál es el premio?-. Pregunté cuando sus labios dejaron en paz a los míos.

Sasuke sonrió, mostrando una faceta angelical.

-«_Un beso de sangre, cerezo._»

Cuando me desperté, mi mano sostenía fuertemente la sábana negra que me estaba abrigando. El frío del aire acondicionador calaba dentro de la tela negra y llegaba hasta la camisa negra que tenía puesta. Me incorporé rápidamente, buscando la figura de Sasuke, pero me encontré con un cuarto en penumbras. O bueno, casi en penumbras si no fuera por la lámpara encendida que estaba en su escritorio. Había una mancha de saliva en la almohada de Sasuke; lleve mis dedos a la comisura de mi boca, limpiando la saliva que aun quedaba en esa zona. Luego, agarré la almohada, y la coloque del otro lado, dejando la parte con la gran mancha de saliva, por debajo. El reloj de pared dictaba las 2:02 de la tarde y mi estomago gruño en protesta. Me había saltado el desayuno, y también el almuerzo.

Luego de levantarme, y arreglar la cama de Sasuke, caminé hasta el interruptor y encendí la luz. La habitación era aun más pequeña de lo que había observado en la mañana, y aun más acogedora. Mire de punta a punta, memorizando y curioseando con la mirada. _¿A dónde se había ido Sasuke?_ Su bolso estaba en el escritorio, junto con su teléfono y llaves. De repente, un lado malo de mí apareció y no pude evitar caminar hasta el escritorio y detenerme a observar mejor. Las manos me picaban por las ganas de echar una ojeada entre sus cosas y saber más de él, pero mi lado racional me decía que no. Estuve unos dos minutos de pie, debatiendo si debía o no, hasta que por fin mande a la mierda mi lado racional y me senté en la silla, dispuesta a todo. La silla se encontraba en buenas condiciones, y no pude evitar dar una vuelta en ella. Las ruedas rechinaron cuando di la segunda vuelta aun más rápido que la primera, y por fin me detuve. Jugué "_papel, piedra o tijera_" en mi mente, para decidir por salir del cuarto o esperar que Sasuke me encontrara con la cara entre sus cosas. Y dijera: "_Eres una depravada, Sakura. Y peor, ni siquiera llegaste a oler mi ropa interior, me decepcionas_". La risa salió de mi boca de manera espontanea, y supe que las medicinas no me habían curado de la enfermedad, oh no, pero si me habían vuelto una "_depravaba casi oledora de ropa sucia_". Pero, ya va, ni siquiera había considerado la opción de revisar su ropa, sólo quería echar una miradita entre las cosas que tenía esparcidas en su escritorio, o ver los títulos de los libros que tenía ordenados en una esquina. Sólo eso.

Tomé aire, intentando en vano sacar todos los pensamientos traviesos que se habían instalado en mi mente hace unos minutos. Mis pensamientos vagaron hacía algunos horas atrás, donde había visto la expresión alegre de los niños al observar a Sasuke y Linda. Sentí envidia por Linda, por compartir algo tan maravilloso con Sasuke, y por tener una vida _aparentemente_ feliz. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un gruñido que salió desde lo más profundo de mi estomago. _Joder, tenía hambre_. Me levante rápidamente, buscando mis converse con la mirada. Luego de una mirada rápida, los encontré a un lado de la cama. Miré mis pies descalzos y me pregunté: _¿en qué momento me quite las medias?_

Cuando estuve liste, salí de la habitación de Sasuke, sin saber cómo iba a salir del edificio sin ser vista, tratando de recordar en vano el camino que Sasuke me había mostrado anteriormente, pero justo cuando había atravesado el primer pasillo, oí el sonido de una risa y retrocedí. Pegué mi espalda a la pared, considerando la posibilidad de que fuera Sasuke o un vigilante, o peor aun, un doctor, y sobretodo, considerando las opciones que tenía para escapar, que en este momentos eran nulas. Sólo había un pasillo, y si me devolvía, pararía en la habitación de Sasuke y moriría de hambre. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando la voz de Sasuke hizo acto de presencia. Me congelé en el sitio, quedando con un pie en el aire y el otro en el piso. Baje el pie y me pegué a la pared de inmediato.

-No entiendo porqué haces tanto escandalo por eso-. No se me pasó por alto el cinismo que le imprimió a su voz al pronunciar esas palabras. Me mantuve quieta, aguantando las ganas de echar un vistazo y ver con quién hablaba Sasuke, pero otra voz me hizo aguantar la respiración por unos segundos.

-¿Tanto escandalo? Pensé que ese tema había quedado en el pasado, Sasuke-. Hablo el otro. El doctor Uchiha, mi psicólogo y padre de Sasuke.

-Eso es lo que tú e Itachi han tratado de hacer, pero ese no es mi caso-. Articuló Sasuke. Su voz tenía un matiz diferente.

-Maldición, Sasuke. Eso lo hable con su madre, esto no se trata de ti, o de mí, o del pasado ¿entiendes?. Si sigues comportándote como un crío, vas a lamentarlo después. No voy a estar todo el tiempo dispuesto a resolver tus problemas-. El doctor Uchiha hablaba con una furia contenida. ¿De qué hablaban?

-No es tu maldito problema, padre. Nunca lo ha sido-. Respondió Sasuke.

El doctor soltó una carcajada amarga y añadió:

-Quizás antes no era mi problema, pero ahora es mi problema. Desde el momento en que acudió a mí, es mi maldito problema. Si por tus impulsos, llega a retroceder, ¿de quien crees que será la culpa? ¿Crees que ella sepa que tú volviste? Oh no, si no fuera por hoy, también fuera un ignorante más, mientras tú andas feliz de la vida jugando a ser Dios.

-Cállate, no sabes nada de mí-. Gritó Sasuke con furia. Tuve que retroceder aun más, temiendo que en un arrebato dejará a su padre sólo y caminará hacia la habitación, y me encontrara en el pasillo, espiando su conversación.

-¿No se nada de tu vida? Por Dios, Sasuke. Deja el drama, ya no eres un bebé. Eres un adulto, compórtate como tal-. Hubo una pausa y finalmente, concluyo: No eres el único que ha sufrido en la vida, también lo he hecho yo, y tu hermano, y miles de personas más. Te di la oportunidad de trabajar en mi clínica, pensando que de esa manera ibas a encaminarte, pero si no es así, créeme que no me va a temblar el pulso de botarte de aquí. Así que te aconsejo que pienses bien lo que estas haciendo, antes de que yo tome medidas…

Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-¿Crees que me importa una mierda si me botas de tu clínica?-. preguntó Sasuke. En eso, supe que debía regresar de inmediato a la habitación. Giré mis pies y camine rápidamente, intentando no hacer ruido. Lo último que logré escuchar fue: "Le harás daño, o peor aun, te hará daño a ti".

Mi corazón latía salvajemente, mientras ingresaba a la habitación y me sentaba en el filo de la cama. En ese momento, ya me había olvidado de mi motivo principal al salir de la habitación: ya no tenía hambre. Pero si tenía la impresión latente, como si me hubieran golpeado en la garganta y mi respiración se hubiera cortado. Tome aire, intentando recuperarme. Pero, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿de quien hablaban? ¿Quién era ella? habían tantas preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza luego de haber escuchado la conversación entre Sasuke y mi psicólogo; sin embargo, cuando la duda llego a mi cabeza, y un matiz de luz me hizo entender, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un Sasuke fresco como una lechuga.

No sabía muy bien si debía preguntar sobre la conversación y aguantar que me juzgara de metiche o fingir que nada había pasado y arrogarme a sus brazos, dispuesta a golpearlo y obligarlo a decirme todo. Pero Sasuke estaba tan tranquilo que por un momento dude si la conversación había sido real o parte de mi imaginación.

-Veo que ya despertaste-. Dijo. Caminó hacía mi, y se sentó a mi lado. Subió sus piernas hasta dejarlas flexionadas y sujetó la almohada en su regazo.

-Que observador eres, pensé que aun dormía-. Articule con desdén. Una mueca de disgusto se asomo en mi cara, pero al instante relaje la expresión. Sasuke suspiró mientras estiraba su mano izquierda.

-¿Dormiste bien?-. preguntó, tomó mi mano derecha entre la suya.

Asentí sin mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-. Volvió a preguntar.

Volví a asentir.

-Ok, Sakura. Dime que tienes o te atacaré con cosquillas-. Sus manos habían atrapado mi cintura, y me vi en la obligación de girarme y mirarlo. La indiferencia vagaba en mí cara como una estrella semi-fugaz.

-Ok-. Dije sin más. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sorpresa. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-¿"_Ok_"?-. Imito mi voz.- ¿Estás segura que estás bien? Porque no parece que sea así. ¿te sientes bien?-. pegó su rostro al mío, analizando mi rostro.

Tragué saliva discretamente.

-Quiero irme-. Cerré los ojos. El cansancio había caído sobre mí como un velo silencioso. Podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke en mis labios y aun así, no hubo ninguna reacción de mi cuerpo ante aquel estimulo lejano. Solo hubo indiferencia.

Sasuke se alejo de mí y caminó hacia su escritorio, dándome la espalda. Introdujo las llaves y el teléfono en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y giro a verme.

-¿Vamos?-. preguntó.

-Vamos-. Respondí. Me incorporé rápidamente, dejando que la sensación de indiferencia y molestia me invadieran por completo. Al salir, Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y esperé que caminara para seguirlo. Esta vez caminamos a través del pasillo, y cuando se detuvo, abrió una puerta y me indicó que lo siguiera. Al llegar a las escaleras, Sasuke se mantuvo quieto, ni siquiera volteo a verme.

-Por favor, dime que estás bien. No te puedo dejar ir sin saber que estas bien-. Arrugué el ceño cuando lo escuche hablar. Mire hacia las escaleras y finalmente, fije la mirada en él.

-Estoy bien, Sasuke. Sólo quiero irme a mi casa y darme una ducha-. Explique. Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia un lado, y me miró. La duda invadió sus facciones por un instante y finalmente añadió:

-¿Me prometes que me avisaras cuando llegues a tu casa?

Asentí, esbozando una sonrisa y despidiéndome con la mirada. No me acerque a abrazarlo, así que caminé a un lado de él hasta llegar al filo de las escaleras. Un deja vú me invadió por un instante y tuve que llevar mi mano al barandal.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

Baje rápidamente, sintiendo la mirada de Sasuke clavada en mi espalda. Cuando estuve en la planta baja, había gente reunida en el jardín. Las enfermeras estaban rodeando a los pacientes y algunos vigilantes estaban en cada esquina. A lo lejos, por el edificio sur, había una docena de policías, y logré ver a varios doctores (entre ellos el doctor Uchiha), discutiendo con uno de los policiales.

Caminé entre la multitud de personas y finalmente, logré llegar al edificio central. Al entrar, un policía estaba anotando algo en una libreta, mientras parecía interrogar a los testigos, y justo antes de llegar a la recepción, una voz me detuvo.

-¡Sakura!-. era la voz de la doctora Sango. La mujer corrió hacía mí, mientras cambiaba mi expresión de indiferencia por una de curiosidad.

-Dígame, doctora. ¿Se le ofrece algo?-. Cuando estuvo al frente de mí, respiro varias veces intentado recuperar el aliento.

-¿Supiste lo que sucedió hace algunas horas?-. Pregunto con tristeza.

-Si, me lo informó una enfermera-. Expliqué. La doctora había tomado mi mano.

Giró su cabeza leventemente, negando.

-Aun no sabemos si fue un accidente, o un suicidó-. Hablo, sus ojos me estaban taladrando.

-¿No saben si fue alguien quien lo ocasionó?-. sugerí.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Un homicidio?-. pregunto, sus ojos seguían mirándome con perspicacia.

Asentí.

-No lo creo, el detective supuso que había sido un accidente porque si hubiera sido un suicidio, había la posibilidad que quedará viva-. Añadió. Finalmente había soltado mis manos-. Además, la chica no tenía indicios de ser suicida. Hable hace poco con su psicólogo y ambos llegamos a la conclusión que pudo haber sido un accidente.

Exhale, soltando el aire que había retenido en mi boca.

-¿Se tropezó, entonces?-. pregunté.

-Puede ser.

La mujer se desabotono los dos primeros botones de su chaqueta gris y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué haces aun en la clínica?-. Preguntó.

Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza, y otra voz contesto por mí.

-Tenía consulta conmigo, Sango-. Dijo el doctor Uchiha, apareciendo detrás de la terapeuta Sango.

-Oh, doctor Uchiha, que problemón tan grande el de hoy, ¿no?-. Sango volteó rápidamente, y agradecí, porque así no hubiera visto como mi cara se transformaba en una mueca desagradable.

-Si, por cierto, la llaman para interrogarla-. Mencionó el doctor. Sango apretó sus manos, incomoda-. Es por el protocolo. Ya que la última que la vio, fue usted. Lamentablemente, la mayoría de los pacientes se habían marchado y por eso la policía no los podrá interrogar el día de hoy.

-Claro, claro. Esas cosas son así-. asintió Sango.

-Permiso, me retiro-. Dije suavemente, haciendo una leve inclinación.

Pero tenía mala suerte y el doctor Uchiha no permitió que me marchara.

-Aun no se vaya, señorita Haruno. Necesito hablar con usted-. Su noto amable me causo nauseas. Estaba aterrada por alguna extraña razón.

Sango nos miró sin disimulo y se retiró. Cuando estuvimos solos, el doctor hablo:

-¿Cómo te va, Sakura?-. había dejado atrás el formalismo y fue directo al grano.

-Bien, doctor.

El doctor permaneció unos instantes en silencio, con la expresión seria.

-¿Cómo vas con la terapia?-. volvió a preguntar.

-Bien, es un poco sonso. Pero supongo que me ayudara-. Explique, tomé aire y añadí: prefiero las consultas privadas, usted me conoce.

-¿cómo te irás a tu casa?-. El doctor me mirada sin pestañar.

-En autobús-. Dije rápidamente.

-Deberías llamar a tu madre, y esperar que ella te pase buscando-. Sugirió.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Mamá iba a estar ocupada hoy, así que me tocaba devolverme en autobús.

El doctor Uchiha fijo su mirada en su muñeca. Miraba su reloj con anhelo y finalmente, añadió:

-Dudo mucho que mañana tengas terapia, así que… ¿qué te parece si vienes mañana a consulta? Necesito hablar contigo-. Su tono insinuante no paso desapercibido, y a pesar que su mirada estaba inexpresiva, sabía que se moría de ganas de bombardearme con preguntas.

-Me parece excelente. Hasta mañana-. Estreche su mano, y giré en mis pies para salir del edificio.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura-. Dijo Fugaku.

Caminé rápidamente, repasando en mi mente donde había dejado los tickets para el autobús. Había olvidado mi billetera en la mañana, y si no recordaba donde estaban los benditos tickets, me iba a ir caminando. «_Si me voy caminando hasta la casa, moriré de una deshidratación._» pensé mientras abrazaba mi estomago. Baje los últimos escalones hasta que estuve en la entrada; el pequeño estacionamiento estaba repleto de automóviles, y entre ellos estaba los de la policía, la morgue y la prensa. Me agache para revisar mi bolso, y entre más buscada, más sabía que había dejado los jodidos tickets. Joder.

Saqué el teléfono del bolsillo delantero del bolso y marque rápidamente el número telefónico de Mebuki. Unos cuantos segundos, y contestó.

Un _«__**¿Qué paso?**__»_sonó a través de la línea, y sonreí sin evitarlo.

-Necesito que me busques a la clínica. Deje la billetera y no traje los tickes-. Explique rápidamente.

-Estoy a dos manzanas, estaré como en 20 minutos. Hay tráfico…

Una maldición se escucho fuertemente, haciéndome reír.

-Suerte con el tráfico. Estaré en la entrada-. Colgué la llamada e introduje el pequeño aparato en mi bolsillo trasero.

A pesar que eran las 2 y algo de la tarde, el sol estaba en toda su potencia, y los rayos caían sobre mi cara sin ninguna consideración. Miré a los alrededores y divise un pequeño arbusto. Caminé hasta el y me senté en la acera. La temperatura caliente de la acera traspaso mi jean y una gota de sudor bajo por mi cuello hasta perderse por mi camisa. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos, pensando que de esa forma los 20 minutos que le tomarían a mamá se pasarían tan rápido como un suspiro. Pero una voz interrumpió mis lamentos calurosos.

Era Ino.

No la veía desde ayer. Las imágenes se habían disipado lentamente de mi cabeza, y sólo dieron lugar a una sensación de incomodidad. Hablaba por teléfono mientras buscaba algo dentro de su cartera de cuero negro. Llevaba sus típicos botines negros –que eran su arma de "conquista"- y una falta larga hasta las pantorrillas. Ino tenía la facultad de vestir cualquier cosa y verse genial. Pero en ese momento, mientras ella mantenía apresado su teléfono entre su hombro derecho y su oreja, deje de pensar en lo que estaba vistiendo, porque en el instante que pronunció el nombre de Sasuke, todo pensamiento de temor o incomodidad que habitaban en mí, se fueron a la mierda; dando lugar a curiosidad.

¿Qué hacía Ino aquí? ¿Y por qué estaba hablando con Sasuke? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Acabo de llegar-_pausa_-no, no sabía que ella iba a estar aquí a esta hora, debiste avisarme-_pausa_-no, Sasuke, no la he visto porque tengo 2 minutos con la vista clavada en mi cartera-_pausa_-¡¿dónde?!-_pausa_-Ve a la recepción, Sasuke. No pienso ir a aventurarme y encontrarme a un lunático-. Finalmente sostuvo el teléfono con su mano derecha y pareció colgar el teléfono. Exclamó un _"¡Aleluya!"_, y saco una golosina de la cartera. Agradecí que el arbusto se encontrase tan frondosos que era imposible verme desde su perspectiva. Taconeo por unos minutos, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera y la recepción, repitiendo la acción por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente su mirada se iluminó. Subió los escalones rápidamente y desapareció de mi visión.

_¿Qué carajos había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué Ino conocía a Sasuke?_

Me levante rápidamente, y sin tomarme un tiempo para analizar la situación, corrí en la dirección contraria de la recepción. Gracias a muchos tiempos de ocios, me sabía muchas maneras de entrar a la clínica sin pasar por la recepción, y ésta vez me dirigí rápidamente hacia la "_Salida de emergencia_". Con pasos apresurados logré entrar en la clínica y luego de unos segundos en que me tome la tarea de revisar el área, supe que Sasuke e Ino ya había pasado por ahí. No estaban.

Camine a través del largo pasillo que daba al jardín y a 50 metros delante de mí, vi la cabellera rubia de Ino, moverse con cada paso que daba. Apresuré el paso, atravesando las puertas de vidrio y sin medir quien podría verme corriendo. Unos cuantos minutos después, Sasuke e Ino giraron hacía el antiguo estacionamiento de la clínica, y por fin se detuvieron. Me escondí detrás de un muro, que estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia de donde estaban ellos. No me podían ver, porque se mantenían de espaldas a mí. Pero hablaban, o más bien, discutían; y gracias a ello, a veces lograba escuchar algo. Sin embargo, sólo llegaban como un simple murmuro. Respiré lentamente, intentando agudizar mis oídos. Me sentía una entrometida, pero Ino jamás mencionó que conocía a Sasuke.

Un gritó me sobresaltó.

-Maldición, Sasuke. ¡Deja de ser tan terco! ¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido con toda esta mierda del destino? Se que para ti fue más duró. Lo sé, créeme, pero por algo pasan las cosas…

Otro grito interrumpió a Ino.

-¿"Las cosas pasan por algo"? quien invento esa frase es un maldito idiota. Me importa una mierda el destino, Ino. ¡UNA MIERDA!-. Jamás había escuchado a Sasuke hablar de esa manera. Siempre era tan calmado y divertido. _¿Por qué?_

-¡Me bajas la voz, Sasuke Uchiha!, si a ti no te importa nada, pues a mí sí. La otra vez te agradecí por lo que hiciste, pero ese no es tu trabajo. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y debes seguir tu vida. A mi me dieron una oportunidad porque el destino no me saco del medio, pero contigo es diferente. No puedes pretender algo que ya está perdido. Y aunque no te guste una mierda la frase, te la diré hasta que la vomites: "Por algo pasan las cosas".

-Basta, Ino. ¿Esto era todo lo que me ibas a decir?

Lo último había sido difícil de escuchar, ya habían parado de gritar. Me agache lentamente hasta poder sacar la cabeza, y lo que vi no me gustó. Ino estaba llorando, siendo abrazada por Sasuke, mientras él le susurraba algo en el oído. Y como decía ino: "_Las cosas pasan por algo_". Mi teléfono sonó de repente, haciendo un eco en el estacionamiento, causando que Ino y Sasuke se separaran. Sus ojos fueron directo hacía donde provenía el sonido, y me congele. Ino me miró sorprendida y Sasuke, no supe descifrar su expresión, porque mis pies giraron rápidamente hacía la entrada del estacionamiento. Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, ignorando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, ignorando los gritos desesperados de Sasuke e Ino.

Pero no me detuve. Sin embargo, cuando divise el carro de mamá, detuve el paso. Podía ver a mamá hablando por teléfono mientras movía su mano en mi dirección, saludándome. Entré rápidamente al asiento copiloto y le di un beso en la mejilla. Mebuki arrancó y sólo cuando el automóvil estaba saliendo del estacionamiento, logré ver –gracias al retrovisor- a Sasuke e Ino en la entrada de la recepción.

Un recuerdo fugaz vino a mí. Las palabras de mi alucinación habían calado en mí, generando dudas. Ellos mentían. Ahora… sólo debía tomar una decisión.

Mamá había pasado todo el trayecto histérica, hablando sobre la noticia de Carly. Al parecer, mientras yo estuve dormida cómodamente en la habitación de Sasuke, la noticia había recorrido toda la ciudad, y ya estaba de boca en boca. O quizás, de noticiero a noticiero. Finalmente, cuando llegamos a la casa, mamá había dejado el tema a un lado y había dado paso a otro menos violento. El chisme de mi ataque hacia Karin había recorrido medio continente y ahora me habían apodado "La salvaje". Me reí tanto que tuve que sentarme en el sofá, temiendo que me cayera en el piso debido a un ataque respiratorio.

-Entonces ya sabes, si la tía Lucia llama de España, le dirá que no eres Sakura, eres "la salvaje" y ella sabrá quien eres-. Mamá había sacado un plato del microondas y lo colocaba encima de la mesa.

-¿No es la tía que sufre de esa enfermedad de la memoria?-. articule, sacando mis converse y mis medias. Mis pies habían sudado la gota gorda hace unos minutos atrás.

-No recuerdo cómo se llama la enfermedad, pero sí, es esa misma-. Saco un vaso de plástico del gabinete y lo colocó al frente del plato de comida. Me senté y sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Mamá siguió hablándome por unos minutos más, hasta que decidió subir a hacer ejercicio.

Lave la vajilla y el vaso, mientras miraba a través de la ventana. El césped había crecido, lo que implicaba que el fin de semana me iba a tocar la tarea de cortar el césped. Sequé todo, y caminé hacia las escaleras, pero de repente, un frasco naranja llamó mi atención. Era redondo, de tapa blanca y bordes blanco, con la etiqueta en el medio y la palabra "Vitamina C" en letras mayúsculas. Como una autómata, tome el frasco y lo guarde dentro de mi camisa – en el medio de mis senos-.

Subí rápidamente, con el bolso en la mano derecha y la otra mano sosteniendo el frasco entre mis senos. Finalmente, cuando estuve en la soledad de mi habitación, saque el frasco de mi camisa y caminé hasta mi cómoda. En la esquina superior, desde hace más de 3 años, siempre había una bandeja de plata, con una jarra con agua, un vaso de Barbie, y un montón de frascos con pastillas. Antipsicóticos y multivitamínicos. Pero más antipsicóticos que otra cosa. Pero desde hace unos meses –desde que Uchiha me trataba- sólo necesitaba ingerir un solo antipsicótico diario. Porque era lo suficientemente potente para mantener a la fiera enjaulada. Abrí el frasco que tenía en la mano, saque una por una cada pastilla que contenía. Había 28 pastillas exactamente, y daba la casualidad, que eran idénticas a las pastillas que tomaba. Eran del mismo grosor, redondas y blancas. A diferencia que las pastillas de "Vitamina C", que tenían la letra "C" en mayúscula. Las deje todas esparcidas en la cómoda y abrí el frasco de antipsicóticos. Examiné ambas pastillas –la de vitamina, y la que me ayudaba a superar mi enfermedad-, y eran jodidamente idénticas, pero el detalle de la letra "C", jodía todo. Abrí la primera gaveta a la derecha y busque una lima para uñas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a lijar cada una de las pastillas de "Vitamina C". Cuando había terminado de lijar las 28 pastillas, agarré el frasco de antipsicóticos y me dirigí al baño. Encendí la luz, y cuando estuve a pocos centímetros del inodoro, enrosque la tapa del frasco. Abrí la tapa del inodoro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había tirado todas las pastillas en el. Jale la palanca y vi como se iban perdiendo cada una de ellas.

Regrese a la habitación e introduje todas las pastillas nuevas en el frasco de antipsicóticos, y cuando la tarea culminó, cerré el frasco y tiré a la basura el de "Vitamina C".

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los cuales estuve parada, observando la bandeja, decidí irme a dormir. Me desvestí y quede en ropa interior. Gatee hasta estar en el medio de la cama, y antes de rendirme ante el sueño, una voz susurro en mi oído:

_«Ahora sólo seremos tu y yo, cerezo»_

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece un fav, follow o review? cualquiera de las tres cosas son bien recibidas *0***

**Me gustaría ser parte de algún foro de la página, para participar en concursos y eso :D Si alguna sabe de eso, por favor, díganmelo saber para ver si me anoto en uno. **

**Agradecimientos: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR TANTO Y NO ODIARME POR TARDAR, A VECES LOS ASUNTOS PERSONALES NOS ALEJAN DE CIERTAS COSAS, PERO CRÉANME, EL ÚNICO IMPEDIMENTO QUE HAY EN LA VIDA ES LA MUERTE. MIENTRAS ESO NO PASE (NI QUE KAMISAMA LO QUIERA), LA HISTORIA VA A SEGUIR SU CURSO HASTA CULMINAR.**

**-PrisUchi: **Me siento genial por saber que hayas decidido escribir tu comentario por primera vez en mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! que tierna eres :3 decidí crear la cuenta en facebook por ti. En tu próximo review, no te olvides de dejarme el nombre de tu perfil en facebook para aceptarte. No lo olvides. Me alegra bastante que estés tan pendiente de la historia n/n jajaja nos vemos, y espero que puedas registrarte en para poder charlar. *HUG*

**-Athefrod: **Tu comentario fue hermoso. HERMOSO. Si no te haces una cuenta me voy a sentir mal. Me encanto leer tu comentario. Y tus halagos son bien recibidos jaja, pero dejando a un lado tus halagos, siento que tienes una buena perspectiva al hablar. Siento que has notado cosas que algunos no han notado o no me han comentado sobre ello. Por favor, cree una cuenta en fanfiction. Y no dejes de comentar, tus palabras son fantasticas. *HUG*

***NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si las otras persona no encuentran su nombre aquí, es porque sólo aquí le responderé a las persona que no poseen cuenta. A los que si tienen cuenta, les respondo directamente. Si a alguna no le respondí su reviews, dígamelo en el próximo para estar pendiente. **

**SAYONARA!**

**CHAO!**

**BYE BYE!**

***Nota 2.0: En su comentario díganme de que país son :3, yo soy de Venezuela, ¿y ustedes?**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Volví! :D **(Al final explico algunas cosas)

**Disfruten el capítulo y... !A leer!**

**Po, Po!**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 13**

1

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que note es que era de día, y lo segundo, que mi cuarto estaba excesivamente iluminado. Rodé la cabeza hacia la derecha, y las cortinas de mi ventana estaban amontonadas a cada lado, dejando entrar los rayos del sol directamente. El reloj marcaba las 7 y cuarto de la mañana, y el olor a comida rodaba por el aire como un bumerán invisible. Girando y girando, soltando esos olores a mantequilla y pan tostado, ese olor tan peculiar de un sábado por la mañana. Pero…–_siempre hay peros dispuestos a arruinar los pensamientos_– un recuerdo vino a mi mente tan rápido que tuve que girar mi cabeza nuevamente y mirar el techo para tomarme un momento en frió – ó cómo decía mi abuela: «_Bájale dos a esa baba_»– «¿Qué día era hoy? » Pensé antes de levantarme, mirando como las sábanas estaban en el filo de la cama, y que la única tela que cubría mi cuerpo era la de mi braga y sostén. Suspiré, mientras juntaba mis manos y estiraba mis brazos. Mi mente estaba apagada, juraría que una cotufa había explotado dentro de ella, haciendo un gran "BOOM" y dejándola en ese estado soñoliento, y tanto bobalicón –«_Babas, babas_»–. Sin embargo, nada de eso tuvo importancia, porque el maldito olor a pan tostado nublo cada uno de mis sentidos, o al menos, los esenciales, y mientras meditaba si levantarme o llamar a Mebuki, un grito de mi madre sonó desde la planta baja, avisándome que el desayuno estaba casi listo. Me levante con pies de plomo, y un dolor en la espina dorsal. No sabía donde carajos estaba realmente, pero sabía que mi dolor era ahí. O más abajo. El suelo de madera estaba helado, y a pesar que el clima estaba en su punto de ebullición, logré divisar la humedad de las paredes. Cosa que solo pasaba cuando hacía mucho frío. No tenía sentido… ¿o sí?

Mamá –_Mebuki, rosa de rosas_– tarareaba la letra de "Toxic", mientras meneaba sus caderas y movía de un lado a otro la espátula llena de aceite.

-Hey-. Saludé, subiéndome al mesón, cogiendo una servilleta del plato. Mamá pegó un salto y fijo sus ojos verdes en mí.

-Sakura, ¿Cuándo…-. Callo abruptamente cuando su mirada bajo hasta mi sostén. Tome una tostada y le di un gran mordisco.- ¿por qué estás en ropa interior?-. preguntó. Mamá tenía esa habilidad de ser directa en todo momento, y por cosas extrañas, no me importaba en absoluto. Aunque a veces su falta de tacto me había causado momentos bochornosos, sobretodo cuando no mide la información que vocifera por su boca.

-Porque sí-. Respondí con desdén.

-¿Por qué sí?-. Alzo su ceja mientras soltaba un bufido.- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o qué? No te veo en ropa interior desde que te creció el busto.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-. Seguía devorando el pan, mirando como la tocineta se iba friendo lentamente en el sartén.

-Supongo que por fin te diste cuenta que también soy mujer, y que puedes estar completamente segura que no te juzgaré –exclamo con seriedad–, pero… ¿qué hiciste con la rara de mi hija? Ella no dejaría que su madre viera el hueco en su panty– Rio al terminar de hablar, saco las tocinetas del sartén y las coloco encima de un plato. Miré disimuladamente mi panty, y en efectiva, había un pequeño orificio en la parte superior que dejaba ver mi piel. Maldición con Mebuki, y sus ojos micro–analizadores.

-Estás loca– Exclame. Baje del mesón, y fui directamente hasta la nevera. La abrí y saqué la jarra de agua. Añadí–: Estoy en mi casa, puedo ir desnuda si quisiera. Tú lo haces.

Mebuki coloco la comida en la mesa, y antes de hablarme, se saco el delantal.

–¿Ir desnuda por la casa? ¿Ir en ropa interior es ir desnuda? Ay por Dios, Sakura. Si viviéramos con un hombre sería ir desnuda, pero somos tu y yo. Que me veas el culo o las tetas es normal. Somos madre e hija.

Ignoré su discurso y agarré otra tostada.

–En fin… esta conversación es ilógica. Me levante porque tenía hambre y no me dio chance cambiarme, ¿Contenta? –.La mire atentamente, viendo como sonreía levemente.

–Eres una amargada. Aun no entiendo como puedes ser mi hija–. Menciono dramática. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, a pesar que masticaba una tocineta muy crujiente.

–Aja.

Volvió a sonreír, y luego de unos minutos, quedamos en completo silencio. Lo único que escuchaba era el ruido del tenedor al chocar con la vajilla, y el pan crujiendo en nuestras bocas. Del resto, nada. Mamá había fijado su atención en el periódico, y yo, a mi plato con huevos revueltos, tocineta y pan tostado.

–Oh, Sakura, mira– Señalo con su dedo índice la fotografía de una chica de mi edad, mientras sostenía el periódico al frente de mí. Era Carly. Pestañee varias veces antes de hablar.

–Con que ya salió la noticia–Mencioné. La fotografía de Carly era completamente diferente a cómo la había conocido. Mostraba una chica simpática, con el cabello lacio, sonrisa soñadora y ojos divertidos. Completamente diferente a la mirada venenosa y las sonrisas socarronas que había compartido en las pocas horas de terapia.

–Pobre niña, era muy linda, y se ve que era amable–.Miraba la foto con consternación.

Reí levemente.

– ¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso ver como alguien tan joven muere de esa manera, Sakura–. Mascullo con rabia. Sus ojos tristes brillaron con la reacción reciente y tuve que tragar la comida rápidamente para no ahogarme por lo cómico de la situación.

–Me rió de las palabras que usaste para describir a Carly–mencioné–, la chica era todo menos amable. Hasta podría decir que tenía complejo de… perra.

Justo en ese instante mi madre soltó el periódico de sus manos, y me miro con angustia.

–¡Sakura! –. Reprochó.

– ¿Qué? –Me levante de la mesa, y acomode la silla lentamente–. No puedes decir que una persona era buena solo con ver una foto donde sonríe. La gente no es amable, todos son basura– Di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta las escaleras, pero una mano me detuvo con tanta fuerza que estuve a punto de chocar contra la pared.

–¿Qué carajos te sucede? ¡Tú nunca hablas así, y menos a mí!

Suspiré y chasquee la lengua.

–Ya, lo lamento. Simplemente me exprese mal. ¿De acuerdo?-. tome la mano con que sujetaba mi brazo y la aleje de mí–. Sabes que la gente es mala, y esa chica era un poco… grosera.

–Pero esta muerta, y tú no. Deberías respetarla. Si fue una perra o no, fue su vida, y hay que respetarla–. Su ceño fruncido y su tono enojado me hizo sentir mal.

–Lo sé… no sé porqué respondí así. Creo que estoy de mal humor–. Susurré mientras me acercaba a abrazarla.

-¿Ayer te tomaste el medicamente? –preguntó. Sus brazos me rodearon como siempre, y recordé lo reconfortante que era recibir los abrazos de Mebuki.

Asentí.

-Bien, porque el doctor me mando un mensaje hace un rato diciéndome que quería que fueras hoy para hacerte un chequeo-. Me aleje de ella mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, ayer se me olvido decirte que me encontré con él, y quedamos en vernos hoy. Me iré a bañar para salir temprano.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, y con una sensación extraña, procedí a bañarme.

2

Me miré por tercera vez en el espejo y sonreí satisfecha con lo que había logrado. Mi cabello ya no era esa maraña rosada y opaca que últimamente tenía la osadía de ser mi cabello, y mis ojos estaban delineados cuidadosamente, dándome una mirada un tanto… fiera. Recordé mis años de bachillerato, donde mi cintura de avispa era envidiada por muchas –y deseaba por algunos-, y ahora sabía porqué. La camisa blanca se pegada a mí como una segunda piel, y el jean azul marino hacía milagros con mis piernas delgadas. Me veía excelente, lo sabía, y mi espejo me lo demostraba. Porque el espejo era el único que lograba mentirte y hacerte sentir bien, o decirte la verdad y hacerte sentir una mierda. Pero justo en ese momento, la palabra silenciosa del espejo me valía, porque mis ojos eran lo suficientemente sanos para notar cada detalle de mi anotomía. Y como decía mamá cuando se iba de citas los sábados por la noche: "¡A comerme el mundo!".

3

Tome el bolso, y metí mi teléfono –el cual no había visto desde ayer- en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón y antes de irme, giré mis talones, fijando mi vista en el frasco blanco. «_Debería llevar el frasco en mi bolso, así no se me olvidara tomarla_.» pensé y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya tenía el frasco en mi mano y finalmente, lo introduje en el bolsillo delantero del bolso.

-¡Mamá, ya me voy!-. grité cuando ya estuve en el último escalón de las escaleras, y un deju vú golpeo las paredes de mi cabeza y la hizo añicos. _¿Qué era esa sensación?_ Baje el escalón y sostuve mi cabeza, porque en ese instante sentía que se iba a despegar de mi cuello.

-¡Éxito!-. el grito de Mebuki me espabilo nuevamente e ignoré el reciente malestar.

-Gracias… mamá-. Susurré al momento de cerrar la puerta y salir.

Camine por el vecindario y note como algunos vecinos me veían asombrados. Sonreí orgullosa, sintiendo como mi ego subía 10 niveles en sólo dos segundos. Coloqué mi bolso en un solo hombro, y erguí mi espalda. Joder, me sentía genial, y no tenía ni idea porqué. La caminata hasta la parada de autobuses era muy concurrida, y esa era la única razón por la cual mamá me dejaba irme caminando desde la casa, sola. Y bueno, también influía el hecho de que el vecindario tenía buena fama de "Seguridad garantizada". Sin embargo, hace dos años habían robado a una señora –cuyo nombre no recuerdo- y todos habíamos estados preocupados de correr con la misma suerte. Pero a pesar de ello, el día de hoy sentía que tenía la fuerza de una mole, y la valentía de un héroe. Así que cuando llegue a la parada y la encontré desolada, no tuve miedo de sacar mi teléfono libremente. Tenía 5 llamadas pérdidas y 16 mensajes. Ino, Sasuke, Mamá y un número desconocido. Leí los de Ino:

Mensaje de Ino: «**Sakura… por favor, devuelveme la llamada. ¿Dónde estas? Tengo que explicarte. No es lo que piensas, saku. Lo sabes, me conoces. No es lo que piensas. Por favor, escríbeme, mañana ire a la clínica a hablar contigo, quieras o no quieras.** »

¿Con qué explicarme, eh? Perfecto. Decidí responderle. "**okay, te espero en la recepción**" fue todo lo que escribí, y antes de subirme al autobús, lo envié. Apague el teléfono y saqué mi viejo mp4; cuando el conductor me escaneo con la mirada, solté una carcajada y procedí a sentarme. Las canciones de "_Korn"_ y "_A perfect circle_" me entretuvieron todo el camino, y a pesar que la idea de Ino me comenzaba a incomodar, sabía que debía enfrentarla. De alguna manera u otra, algo iba a decirme, y ese algo me importaba. Y a la ves no. Los recuerdos del día de ayer seguían ahí como una herida abierta. Por lo tanto, mi desliz de valentía retrocedió unos grados antes de caer en lo que había hecho. Joder, se trataba de  
Ino. La cual fue parte de una alucinación que me dejo asustada, y la que había mentido sobre Sasuke. Sasuke… él también había mentido. Sentía que todo en él era una gran mentira, pero sus actos y palabras validaban la sinceridad que el 99% del tiempo sus ojos poseían. Pero aun así…

Los cauchos rechinaron cuando el conductor frenó abruptamente, y en el momento en que miré por la ventana, una camioneta roja había chocado contra la parte trasera de una motocicleta. El conductor cayo 2 metros lejos de la motocicleta gracias al impacto, pero de un momento a otro se levanto del pavimento -mientras pasaba sus manos por el pantalón, sacudiendo la tierra- y miró atónito el estado en que había quedado el caucho delantero de su motocicleta, producto del impacto. Todos los pasajeros del autobús- incluyéndome- se asomaron para ver el accidente. Aunque, sin importar el estado en que había quedado el caucho delantero de la motocicleta, el accidente era tonto. De la camioneta roja salió un hombre de cabello canoso, piel morena y una barba de días. Su camisa hawaina y el short playero le daban un toque despreocupado, sin embargo, su expresión fría y taciturna hizo enojar a más de uno. Miraba al motociclista como si fuera una mosca que se atravesó en su camino. Aquel hombre tenía la expresión de alguien que no le importaría si un pobre hombre se fractura el cuello gracias a un golpe de su gran camioneta. Lamentablemente, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que cuando fije mi vista en mi reloj de pulsera, supe que el autobús no se iba a poder mover al menos hasta que el motociclista arrimara su motocicleta hacia un costado; a pesar de ello, miré la calle donde había sucedido el accidente, dispuesta a caminar hasta la clínica si el asunto seguía, pero antes de levantarme del asiento, vi como el motociclista se levanta con pies de plomo y miraba con rabia contenida al tipo de la camioneta. Pestañe un segundo, y al otro, el motociclista se había arrogado encima del hombre. Arrojando puños y patadas a cada lugar disponible, pero la suerte tenía otros planes, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo… el tipo de la camioneta sacó un revolver y detonó -sin titubear- dos disparos en el cuerpo del joven. Su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo, mientras las partículas de la sangre salpicaron las ventanas de autobús. Un tétrico silencio se instaló en toda la calle; las personas miraban atónitas como el hombre guardaba su revolver en su bolsillo delantero y miraba atentamente a las personas. Nadie hacía nada, y ni siquiera aquellos que exclamaron un grito de sorpresa y horror. Todos estábamos absortos entre la mirada desquiciada del tipo de la camioneta, y el cuerpo inerte del joven. Un mareo golpeo mis sentidos y tuve que apartar la mirada. Las arcadas se hicieron presentes y tuve que salir del autobús.

Muchos gritaron que no saliera, y otros sujetaron mi mano para impedirme salir, pero de una manotazo los rechace a cada uno y corrí. Antes de correr, miré al hombre que había comenzado a retroceder hasta su camioneta, y su mirada choco con la mía. Y comprendí cada matiz de ella. Cada pliegue que desbordaba en locura y muerte. Y corrí.

Sólo cuando estuve a 100 metros de la clínica, caí en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Las arcadas volvieron a mí, y antes de caminar, me agache y vomite. El sonido del revolver al hacer esas dos detonaciones se había instalado en mis oídos, pero el terror que reflejo los ojos de ese pobre joven antes de morir… me habían dejado un mal sabor de boca, literalmente. Mis manos sudaban frío, no lograba entender porqué mi mente me había jugado esa mala pasada. Porque en el instante en que observe como el cuerpo del joven se sacudía en el aire y finalmente se desplomó en el suelo… una imagen de Carly se hizo presente. Pero no era una imagen normal. Era la visión de Carly en el filo de las escaleras, cayendo, sin omitir ningún ruido, y finalmente, una risa macabra.

Sabía que el impacto del día de ayer me había dejado inestable. Habían sido emociones fuertes, pero lo de hace un momento había sido la gota que reboso el vaso. Limpie mi boca con el dorso de mi mano y miré fijamente el estacionamiento. Ya eran las 8 y 20 minutos de la mañana, y el automóvil de Ino y el doctor se divisaban desde el lugar donde estaba. Caminé lentamente, tragando saliva.

Maldije a Dios en el momento en que vi a Ino salir de su auto y atravesarse en mi camino. Relaje la expresión.

-Tardaste en llegar-. Dijo con el tono habitual de siempre. Una sonrisa incomoda se dibujo en su cara y camino dos pasos más.

-Si, se me hizo tarde-. Respondí seca.

Ino mordió su labio mientras sus ojos azules me escaneaban como si fueran un láser. Finalmente sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

-Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a la Sakura de antes. Ya se me había olvidado lo hermosa que eres-. Había ternura en su voz, sin embargo, su mirada estaba triste.

-Aja

Caminé hasta ella y pase de largo. Quería tomar agua urgentemente.

-¿No vas a hablar conmigo?-. preguntó cuando estuvo a mi lado, caminando.

-Si, pero no aquí.

Suspiró.

-¿En dónde?- volvió a indagar.

-En la cafetería-. Dije. Aceleramos el paso cuando pasamos por la recepción, y la guíe directamente hasta la cafetería. Al entrar, el olor a café inundo mis fosas nasales.

Ino busco una mesa y nos sentamos.

-¿Vas a pedir algo?-. pregunté. Fije la vista en el mesonero que estaba limpiando una de las mesas.

-Si, sólo agua-. Susurró. Algo extraño en ella, que básicamente, gritaba en vez de hablar. O algo así. Mis recuerdos sobre la personalidad hiperactiva de mi _mejor amiga_ eran tan vagos… aunque la palabra "mentirosa" si fichaba en mí.

-Ok-. Llamé al mesonero y rápidamente tomo la orden. En menos de 3 minutos, ya tenía el botellón de agua cristalina en mi mano. Miré a Ino, expectante.

-Supongo que tendré que comenzar…-dijo mientras jugaba con la tapa de la botella.

Asentí.

-Se que debes tener preguntas, y créeme, las cosas no son como parecen. Estos días han sido confusos para mí…

La interrumpí.

-¿Confusos para ti?-. pregunté con desdén.

-Si, Sakura. Fueron confusos, el hecho de que tengas una enfermedad mental no te hace la única que puede estar confundida, ¿sabes?-. su actitud a la defensiva me sorprendió y arrugue el ceño mientras la miraba-. Joder, Sakura. ¡Ve lo que me haces decirte!

-¿Acaso te obligué a decir eso? Ahora veo que tan sensible eres con respecto a mi enfermedad.

Apretó sus manos en el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa y añadió:

-Déjame hablar, ¿va? Se supone que soy la que tiene que dar las explicaciones, no tú-. Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió-. Ayer no fue lo que parecía… cuando saliste corriendo no supe que hacer. Y cuando no contestaste pensé lo peor.

-Pensaste que tu loca amiga se iba a suicidar al ver a su amiga con el chico que le gusta, ¿no?-. fui acida, y amé la forma en que sus ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión. Sin embargo… mi pregunta había afirmado algo que me negaba a aceptar.

Su silencio me confirmó que eso había pensado. Reí con amargura.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Debí decirte que conocía a Sasuke, pero no es lo que parece. Te lo prometo. Solo somos amigos, nada más.

-Si son amigos o no, no es mi problema-. Mis manos comenzaban a temblar levemente, y un sudor frió bajo por la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Ino chillo mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

«_Infantil_…» pensé.

-Soy un asco explicando, y eso lo sabes. Pero te puedo asegurar que Sasuke no me interesa de la manera en que piensas que me interesa. Es un viejo amigo. Él ha pasado por cosas difíciles y digamos que… teníamos años sin vernos y casualmente nos encontramos hace poco. Fue cosa del destino, Sakura. No fue simple casualidad, fue el destino-. su respiración se tornaba agitada mientras hablaba y una duda surgió en mi mente. El día de ayer Ino había dicho eso. "El destino" había figurado en su conversación, pero Sasuke había dejado bien en claro que el destino no estaba sentado en las nubes jugando con la suerte de cada individuo. O quizás, si.

-¿De qué hablaban ayer?-. pregunte rápidamente, intentando mantenerme al corriente de la conversación.

Ino titubeo antes de hablar, cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia un lado.

-Es privado-. Dijo sin más.

-¿Es privado? ¿En serio?-. mi indignación se hizo presente en cada sílaba-. ¿Y te haces llamar mi _mejor amiga_? ¡Púdrete, Ino!

Me levante de la mesa, pero Ino fue más rápida y sostuvo mi mano.

-¡Sakura, espera!-. susurró cerca de mí.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué nada es lo que parece, que a pesar que insististe en hablar conmigo para aclarar mis dudas, aun así me vas a decir que no puedes hablarme de todo? ¿Dónde queda la honestidad? No te imaginas lo estúpida que me sentí ayer-. las palabras salían de mi boca sin procesar. Había perdido la paciencia, y no podía evitar fruncir el ceño mientras veía como Ino arrugaba la cara. Sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo poco a poco.

-Debes confiar en mí-. Susurró. La voz se le fue quebrando hasta hablar bajito-. Salgamos de aquí.

Miré a mí alrededor y las personas nos miraban con curiosidad. Seguí a Ino, por dos razones. La primera: no perdía nada con seguirla. Y dos: mi parte oculta en los rincones remotos de mi mente, se morían de ganas por saber lo que Ino tenía que decir.

Pero antes de caminar unos cuantos metros, Ino se detuvo. El jardín estaba igual que siempre… pero debía suponer que mi estado de animo hacía que el aire que mis pulmones respiraba fuera toxico. Sentía que una nube gris me seguía de cerca.

-Hablemos aquí… en la cafetería nos miraban raro-. Explicó Ino mientras miraba sus zapatos rojos.

-Si me haces perder el tiempo nuevamente…

Ino me interrumpió.

-Te conozco, por algo soy tu mejor amiga. Y te prometo que lo que te diré valdrá la pena-. Había una chispa distinta en sus ojos, y juraría mis ahorros que… Ino me ocultaba _demasiadas_ cosas.

La miré expectante, tragando saliva, apretando fuertemente las correas de mi bolso. La ansiedad por la anticipación me carcomía.

-¿Por donde empiezo?-. preguntó.

-Primero, ¿por qué estabas ayer con Sasuke?

Ino suspiró y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

-Le exigí que teníamos que hablar en persona. Debíamos arreglar un asunto… o más bien, aclararlo. Por eso nos encontramos ayer-. Explicó.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenían que discutir?

-No te puedo hablar de eso… aun-. Musitó con lentitud.

Rodé los ojos y inhale.

-¿De donde conoces a Sasuke?

-Bachillerato-. Dijo. «_Shhh…_ »

-¿Cómo que bachillerato?-. la ira comenzó brotar lentamente a través de mi cuerpo.

-Entró en el tercer año, y a los pocos meses, lo conocí-. Explicó. Mordió sus labios con nerviosismo.

-Sabes que eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?-. musité con ironía mientras giraba la cabeza y fijaba mi vista en otra dirección-. He estudiado contigo desde que uso pañales, si hubieras conocido a Sasuke en la secundaria, yo también lo hubiera conocido.

Ino soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-No te puedo decir más nada-. Dijo finalmente.

Sonreí con ironía cuando nuestros ojos se toparon nuevamente.

-Me iré.

-Pero…

La interrumpí.

-Hasta luego, Ino. Te hablaré luego, lo prometo-. Y sin esperar nada más, me aleje de su lado. Ino estaba dispuesta a seguir la maraña de mentiras, o quizás pensaba que las "mentiras a media" eran iguales a la "casi verdad". Sin embargo, conocía a Ino desde que aprendió a ir al baño sola, y los mil demonios, me estaba mintiendo.

Camine por unos minutos más, arrastrando mis pies como si fueran de cemento. En mi espalda había un peso más grande que una cruz, y aunque mamá tendría una explicación filosófica a mi angustia, yo solo podía darle un significado: traición.

4

El consultorio estaba –casi- vacío. La secretaria saco sus ojos de la pantalla de su laptop y me hizo una señal con la mano.

-¿Qué tal te va, Sakura? – Dijo–. El doctor esta chequeando un paciente, estará aquí en unos minutos.

–No te preocupes, puedo esperar– musite con una sonrisa–. ¿Soy la única paciente?

–En la mañana, sí– Golpeo las teclas por unos segundos y volvió a hablar–: Pero en la tarde tiene consulta con dos pacientes especiales, y entonces le dedicará la tarde a ambos.

Me senté lentamente, sintiendo como la tensión en mi espalda se hacía aguda.

–Debe ser agotador– intervine.

–Lo es, sobretodo cuando hay emergencias– Despego sus ojos brillantes y cansados de la pantalla y suspiró–. A veces me preguntó que se sentirá psicoanalizar a una persona.

Sonreí con sorna.

–Debe ser genial– miré las fotografías y diplomas que en un tiempo habían atrapado mi atención. La mirada siniestra de Sasuke era distinta, pero lo que más me sorprendía era la serenidad con la que posaba –o posó– su madre en esa foto.

–Oh, ya llegó– musitó con alegría mientras el doctor entraba a la sala de espera.

–Buenos días, Sakura– saludó el doctor con una reverencia.

–Buenos días, Doctor.

–Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con venir a la clínica. Me han comentado algunas enfermeras que el trafico ha estado terrible hoy en la mañana– entró al consultorio–. Ven, sígueme.

Entré en silencio, dirigiéndome rápidamente hasta la silla de madera. Al sentarme miré cómo sacaba su libreta de apuntes. La libreta tenía pegada en la parte superior un papel blanco, con mi nombre en letras mayúsculas. Sabía que la laptop que posaba encima del escritorio sólo era parte de un adorno más, porque el doctor se sentaba a hacer sus apuntes como si fuera un universitario.

Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, y habló.

–La directiva suspendió la terapia por dos semanas, ¿estabas enterada?

Me encogí de hombros.

–No. Supongo que el motivo es el accidente– dije.

Asintió lentamente.

–No queremos rumores ni posibles accidentes– musito con pena–. O al menos, no de ese tipo.

–No, claro que no.

–Bien… ¿Qué tal has estado? Tu respuesta de ayer fue tan vaga que no quise tomarla en cuenta– mencionó con gracia.

–Lo lamento, pero usted sabe como es todo–. Dije con burla.

El doctor sonrió por un instante y tuve ganas de vomitar. Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Sasuke.

–Anoche estuve pensando mucho si debía sobrepasar mi limite como psiquiatra. Mi ética no me lo permite, sin embargo… debo ser directo, o esto no va a funcionar– sus palabras eran directas y secas. Su ceño estaba fruncido y no había una pizca de burla en ellas.

–No entiendo de que…

–Espero que puedas entender que hago lo humanamente posible para ayudarte a superar tu enfermedad– me interrumpió–. Y también espero que entiendas que en la vida… hay cosas que sencillamente se nos escapan de las manos.

–Me comienza a dar miedo, Doctor–. Dije con una sonrisa–. No estará usted diciéndome que está enamorado de mí.

El doctor rió al escucharme.

–Creeme, Sakura. Eso sería fácil a comparación con la situación real–. Dijo con amargura.

_¿Qué carajos?_

–Lo escucho–. Dije con decisión.

–¿Desde cuando conoces a Sasuke? –. Preguntó directo. Tuve que pestañear varias veces hasta que analice su pregunta. Mierda, mierda y mierda.

–Hace una o dos semanas, ¿por qué?

Mi respuesta logró apaciguar la seriedad de su semblante.

–¿Sabías que era mi hijo? –volvió a preguntar.

–Si, lo vi en la pared que esta en la sala de espera– explique rápidamente, sintiendo que la saliva se hacía escaza en mi boca.

–¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? –cuestionó con rudeza.

–Si, doctor. De todas maneras si estuviera mintiendo, usted se daría cuenta, ¿o me equivoco?

Sonrió de lado, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras abría la libreta y escribía la fecha en la primera línea.

– ¡Muy bien, hoy empezaremos con algo nuevo!– Exclamó el doctor Uchiha, dando un leve salto en su silla, para luego levantarse y caminar hasta una silla–. Ven, Sakura. Recuéstate en el diván.

–Pensé que habíamos dejado en claro que no usaríamos la típica terapia– masculle enojada, mientras daba leves pasos hasta llegar al filo de diván de cuero marrón.

–Lo sé. Pero soy tu doctor, y soy quien decide que es lo mejor para ti.

Suspiré con frustración, me senté y rápidamente me recosté. El doctor no despegó sus ojos de mí en ningún momento, a pesar que lo miraba con fastidio.

–¿Lista? –preguntó.

Asentí.

–¿Has dejado de tomar tus medicinas? –preguntó.

–No, la tomo a diario–respondí–, hasta tengo el frasco en mi bolso– señalé mi bolso con mi dedo índice.

–Muy bien–exclamó con entusiasmo–. ¿Han ocasionado algún efecto secundario?

–No– _«Sí»._

–¿Has dormido bien?

–Sí– _«No»._

–¿Sin pesadillas o sobresaltos? –su mirada estaba fija en mi cara. Dejaba de mirarme para escribir, y nuevamente me miraba.

–Sin pesadillas o sobresaltos.

Llevó el bolígrafo hasta su boca y lo mordió. Su mirada se perdió por un instante y nuevamente volvió a hablar.

–Del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tan molesta estabas hace unos minutos?

Reí sin disimular. Llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi boca y lo miré con gracia.

–5.

–Muy bien, ahora haremos lo siguiente… cierra tus ojos y respira lentamente– explicó. Cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar. Coloque mis manos a cada lado de mí y solté un –gran–suspiro–. Relájate, concentra toda tu atención en mi voz. Deja que tu cuerpo responda a mi voz. Cuando cuente hasta 10… deberás dejar atrás todo lo malo.

Respiré lentamente, sintiendo como mi cuerpo flotaba en una nube negra.

–1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…

_«No escuches nada. Déjame a mí. Sólo escúchame a mí.»._

–10.

–Estás llegando a tu casa, te sientes muy cansada. Habías tenido un día lleno de exámenes y realmente estas agotada. Tu mamá no se encuentra en la casa, así que buscas algo de comer. Luego de eso, ¿Qué harás?

–Subo a mi habitación.

–Subes a tu habitación dispuesta a dormir, pero decides darte un baño. Sin embargo, antes de ir al baño, te miras al espejo. ¿Qué ves ahí?

–No veo nada.

–¿No ves nada?

–No.

–¿Dónde está tu espejo? ¿Acaso no lo viste bien?

–Si vi el espejo… pero no mi reflejo.

–¿Por qué no puedes ver tu reflejo?

–No se deja ver.

–Muévete, pestañea hasta que puedas verla.

–No puedo…

–Esta bien, lo intentaste. Ahora camina hasta el baño, y date una ducha. Estas relajada y a gusto. El agua caliente te ha quitado el estrés del día, y en ese momento, comienzas a meditar las respuestas que diste en uno de los exámenes. El más difícil. Y te das cuenta que la respuesta estaba incorrecta, te molestas repentinamente, porque sabes que debías sacar una nota alta. Sales del baño, sintiendo como la rabia te domina, te vistes rápidamente porque sabes que si sigues con la bata de baño cojeras un resfriado. Sin embargo, cuando estas vistiéndote, tu mamá entra por tu cuarto. Te reclama por haberla dejado sin agua caliente, no te deja hablar, y te sientes… ¿cómo te sientes en este momento?

–Enojada.

–¿Exactamente por qué? ¿Saber que respondiste mal una pregunta o por los reclamos de tu mamá?

–Ambas cosas me molestan.

–¿Qué harás al respecto?

_«Silencio, Sakura. »._

–Nada.

–Debes hacer algo. Piénsalo, Sakura. Ella insiste e insiste. Y tú estás cansada. Quieres dormir, para olvidar el mal día que has tenido, pero ella no coopera.

–Posiblemente la saque de mi cuarto.

El doctor Uchiha rió leventemente.

–Abre los ojos, Sakura–dijo–, ¿qué te pareció?

–Tan hogareño– respondí.

El doctor cruzó sus piernas, y cerró la libreta.

–¿Cuándo comienzas a clase? –preguntó.

–En dos semanas, creo.

–¿Qué te parece si vienes estas dos semanas antes de clase? –sugirió con simpatia–, la ausencia de la terapia podría afectarte y la verdad, no podemos darnos el lujo de retroceder, ¿no?

Asentí de manera mecánica.

–No me queda de otra, usted imparte las reglas del juego– dije.

El doctor rió levemente, se levanto y camino hasta su escritorio.

–No quiero ser el que imparte las reglas del juego, pero noto una indisposición de tu parte que me resulta sospechosa–dijo–, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Negué con la cabeza mientras miraba el techo. _«Mentira» _pensé.

–Quizás soy una sociópata y usted no se ha dado cuenta–dije mientras me reía.

–Oh, si lo eres y no me he dado cuenta es porque eres muy inteligente– Cruzo sus brazos al frente de su pecho, mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio–, y si es así, voy al colegio de psicología y les devuelvo mi titulo.

Reí aun más.

–Eso sería triste– mencione en voz baja–, ¿algo más, doctor?

–No, nuestras consultas son muy cortas. Siempre has sido muy clara, Sakura– había un ligero tono de admiración en sus palabras.

–Eso es bueno–respondí. Me levante y caminé hasta la puerta–. ¿Seguro que es todo?

–Seguro, ven mañana a la misma hora. Nos vemos.

Apenas cerré la puerta del consultorio del doctor Uchiha, un nudo se instaló en mi garganta. Necesitaba aire de manera urgente, y sabía a dónde ir.

4

En ese momento agradecí al cielo haber descubierto la terraza. Porque el lugar era jodidamente solitario y pacifico. Aspire lentamente el aire puro y frió, sintiendo alivio. Caminé hasta llegar al filo de la baranda.

–¿Qué está pasándome? –pregunte. Miré al cielo, esperando que la respuesta bajara por obra de magia. Pero…

_«Todo está bien ahora»._

Brinqué del susto. Me sostuve del barandal hasta que asimile lo sucedido.

–¿Por qué te escucho tanto? –solloce.

_«Porque soy parte de ti.»_

–Eres mi maldita enfermedad–susurré.

_«No, Sakura. Yo no soy la enfermedad… soy la cura»_ sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, sintiendo el espesor de su aliento en mi cuello.

–Siempre apareces cuando estoy sola.

_«Es cuando más me necesitas.» _Sus manos sostuvieron la mía, y vi como su piel negra y nauseabunda se fue aclarando hasta tener un tono níveo.

–¿Que te hace pensar que te necesito? –su tacto era cálido y suave.

_«No te das cuenta… pero cada vez que te sientes sola, me llamas.»_

– ¡Mentira!–.Aparto sus brazos de los míos, escuchando como se reía de mí. No me atreví a girarme. Sabía que mis piernas me fallarían cuando lo viera.

_«Hay tantas mentiras en tu vida que no serías capaz de descubrir cuál es mentira y cuál es verdad. Pero algo si es cierto… me perte…»_

–¡Sakura!

_¡¿Qué?!_

–Sasuke…– giré rápidamente y ahí parado en la puerta estaba Sasuke. Respiraba con dificultad.

–Sakura… te llamé unas 15 veces, te mande mensajes, joder, ¿por qué no contestaste?

–No quería hacerlo– dije. Baje la cabeza, no quería mirarlo.

–Ayer...

–No quiero explicaciones– lo interrumpí–, por favor, márchate y déjame sola.

–No puedo dejarte sola, Sakura. No debo hacerlo…

–No somos nada. No me debes absolutamente nada.

Sasuke rió con amargura.

–Te debo demasiado.

_¡¿Qué?!_

–¿Me debes demasiado? ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke?–grité–, nunca entiendo las cosas que dices. Nunca. No te conozco, ni tu a mí.

–¿Qué te dijo Ino? –pregunto con perspicacia.

–Ino no me dijo nada de ti… solo dijo que eran viejos amigos.

–Siento que el puto universo o lo que sea me juega una mala pasada– mencionó con rabia. Dio dos pasos y se detuvo–. Tienes toda la razón, no me conoces, ni yo a ti, pero…

–Vete, Sasuke.

–¿De verdad quieres eso? –preguntó, dio varios pasos más.

Asentí, sin atreverme a verlo a los ojos. Inhale, limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

–Siempre buscas la salida más fácil– dijo mordaz, mientras retrocedía.

–No me importa lo que pienses…

–Vale, Sakura. Si tanto quieres que me vaya, ¿por qué no te has ido tú? –Soltó una carcajada, sin embargo, el tono amargo en que sonó me causo escalofríos porque sus ojos mostraban una sobriedad tan oscura, tan densas y dolorosa– Eres una cobarde–dijo finalmente con rabia.

–Cobarde… si, posiblemente lo sea–masculle entre dientes, atreviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos– ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¡Déjame en paz!

–Dios, Sakura, ¿podrías ser racional una ves en tu vida? – su voz tenia un matiz de desesperación.

–No, Sasuke. Soy una enferma mental, ¿no sabías? –las palabras salieron de mi como un torrente de ácido y lava.

–Si, a veces se me olvida ese pequeño detalle– ironizó.

–Me iré– dije, dispuesta a irme y dejarlo. Sobretodo lo último.

–¡Maldición! –grito mientras revolvía su cabello con las manos. Había tanta frustración en él–. Ya me canse de llevarte la corriente cada vez que se te ocurre una idea estúpida. Soy un imbécil por no ver lo cabezota que eres.

–Suenas como uno– sonreí con burla, sin embargo a Sasuke no le hizo gracia, ya que su ceño se arrugo levemente.

–Siempre he sido un idiota, Sakura. No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero… he sido peor que eso– susurró lo último mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Si, un mentiroso. Eso es aun peor que ser idiota.

Sasuke suspiro y volvió a fijar su mirada en mí.

–Se que no he sido honesto contigo…

–No me digas–lo interrumpí.

– ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡Cállate por un segundo y escúchame! – sus ojos se tornaron violentos. Me fue atrapando entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Trague en seco, sintiendo como el frío de la ansiedad bajaba por mi espalda. Me mantuve callada, observándole.

–Ojala pudiera hacer las cosas mejor. Ojala pudiera echar el tiempo atrás y cambiarlo todo. Ojala no hubiera sido una mierda de persona y no hubiera abandonado a mi madre en su peor momento…–se detuvo unos instantes para tomar aire, parecía sorprendido de sus propias palabras–me arrepiento de tantas cosas día a día, te juro que lo hago, detesto ser un maldito esperanzado cuando antes no tenía ni una pizca de esperanza por la gente. Pero eso ha cambiado…–La confusión iba creciendo en mí a medida en que Sasuke hablaba sin parar– la vida me hizo cambiar. Tú…

Lo interrumpí.

–¿Yo qué, Sasuke?

Inhalo aire con urgencia. Miró el cielo con urgencia, como esperando que las palabras correctas cayeran a él.

–Prometí algo hace un tiempo. Y te juro, que he hecho hasta lo imposible por mandar al carajo esa promesa, pero… no puedo ser tan egoísta. Porque a pesar que deseo con toda el alma hablar, es algo que no me pertenece a mí–explico con rapidez.

–¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? –susurré despacio mientras me acercaba a él– Yo no se quien eres tú, no se quien es mi mejor amiga, no se de que estás hablando. Ni siquiera se lo que hago con mi vida. Solo quiero desaparecer…–se me corto la voz en el momento en que comencé a sollozar.

–Ya lo hiciste una vez… ¿Qué es lo que te ha detenido todo este tiempo? – articulo con dulzura. Sus ojos se suavizaron a medida en que pasaban los segundos. El tiempo se detuvo. Había una crueldad en sus palabras tan densa que me era imposible pensar. Sasuke… ¿estás sugiriendo…?

Solté el airé de mis pulmones y abrí los ojos impactada.

–¿qué acabas de decir?

–Quieres desaparecer porque eres una cobarde–menciono con tranquilidad.

–Me llamas cobarde, por querer tener algo mejor. Una salida, ¿pero tu qué? Te la pasas lamentándote por todo, eres aun más cobarde que yo por pretender que todo se va a arreglar con una sonrisa.

–O podría saltar de la azotea– mencionó con burla. No entendí.

–Dime la verdad, Sasuke. Y terminaremos esta discusión absurda–rodé los ojos– Dime… ¿me parezco a tu madre? ¿o quizás a una ex novia? Porque no le encuentro sentido a toda esta basura que hablas. Te conozco hace poco, y me entero que conoces a mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, a la cual asistí con mi mejor amiga, y jamás, llegué a verte antes de ver tu fotografía en el consultorio del doctor.

Sasuke comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

–Cállate, Sakura– dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–No, estoy harta de ti.

–¿Ah si? –se situó a unos centímetros de mí. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara– Que pasaría si te digo que me conoces, que estuvimos una relación algo disfuncional y que me olvidaste por completo. ¿Eso tiene lógica o no? ¿Quieres verdades, Sakura? ¿Crees que tu podrida y enferma mente pueda asimilar algo que olvido?

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar a medida en que Sasuke me miraba.

–Mentira... –susurré casi sin voz. Sentía que perdía la fuerza, y sobretodo, la cordura.

–Quizás esto te haga recordar…

Todo paso tan rápido que ni me percate de lo que iba a hacer Sasuke.

5

Decían que los besos eran suaves, húmedos, placenteros y excitantes. Los labios de Sasuke eran más delgados que los míos, y mucho más suaves. Y a pesar que me resistia al beso, Sasuke busco la manera me mantenerme apresado entre sus brazos. El beso era torpe y lento. Su respiración se mezclaba con la mía a medida en que sus labios se movían sobre los míos. No había profundidad, no había erotismo, sólo un mínimo grado de… ¿explosión?, sí, eso. Explosión. Mi cabeza de 57 cm de radio, con esquizofrenia, sarcasmo y rabia, quedó atrapado en un túnel sin salida. El tiempo se detuvo al momento en que Sasuke separó sus labios de los mios, y decía:

–Te devuelvo el regalo, cerezo– susurró sobre mi boca, y nuevamente volvió a besarme.

Ya en ese punto no podía moverme. Sólo era capaz de responder a cada movimiento. A cada sensación y cada respiro. Mi cuerpo respondía de forma mecánica, casi natural. Era mi piel y carne la que respondía al estimulo de su boca sobre la mía. Luego… Sasuke mordió mi labio y sentí como mi cerebro convulsionaba.

_«Le dije que debería cortarse las venas, y así podría dejar de jodernos la vida». _La voz de Sasuke retumbo en mi mente.

* * *

**¡Hola! ;-; Se que deben odiarme (quizás no, pero igual lo menciono) por haberme tardado tanto -demasiado- en actualizar la historia. Pero en el último capítulo mencione que estaba muy ocupada y que si tardaba mucho era porque realmente estaba MUY ocupada. Hace una semana termine el semestre, la universidad nos dio dos semanas más porque algunos profesores iban atrasados en la materia y por ende... termine súper tarde. En fin... estuve escribiendo éste capítulo muchas veces (es en serio). Lo tenía escrito desde hace tres semanas atrás, pero no me gustaba. Y para colmo, perdí el hilo de la historia y de lo que quería para ella. Es horrible esa sensación de no saber que vas a escribir. Por ello... nunca estuve satisfecha de lo que escribía. Hace una semana o dos, lo terminé y había una escena que no me gustaba. Me dieron un consejo que me ayudo bastante y volví a escribir esa escena desde cero, y creo que resulto. **

**En fin...**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le gustó? Lo hice más largo de lo normal como disculpa por haberme perdido durante tanto tiempo. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado OwO**

**Se que muchas cosas se rebelaron y otras cosas no. No se alarmen, el próximo capítulo será genial (o eso cree mi mente) u/u**

**Agradezco en el alma la espera 3**

**NOTA: Sólo responderé a aquellas personas que no poseen una cuenta en la página. **

**Agradecimientos:**

**-YopFan: Muchas gracias por tu review *O* y que genial que seas de México. Amo la comida méxicada *-***

**-Athefrod: Oh, eres de Valencia D: jajajaja si te creas una cuenta aquí te digo de donde soy u.u ehm... te digo que DETESTO las películas de "exorcismo", y uso la palabra "detesto" porque me dan miedo T_T tanto miedo que de sólo hablar de ello me pone mal. Ni he visto la primera película (todos dicen que es arrechisima y tal) porque de sólo pensar en estar una hora y 20 minutos mirando a la tipa con la cara deformada, hablando en otra lengua, girando su cabeza, y diciendo: "Soy el Diablo, perra", de verdad que no podría dormir nunca. Sin embargo, me agrada el hecho que asocies mi historia con esa batalla del bien y mal, porque créeme, esa batalla siempre esta presente en todo. En fin... Muchas gracias por tu review :* *ECO*(Hazte la cuenta, o agregame al facebook que nunca uso y que podría usar para charlar contigo)**

**-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS HERMOSAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, SIN USTEDES NO HABRÍA MOTIVACIÓN PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE! Y COMO SOY UNA PERSONA QUE CUMPLE SU PALABRA, LES JURO QUE AHORA ME VERÁN (AL MENOS POR UN MES SEGUIDO) CON MÁS FRECUENCIA. TRABAJARE DURO PARA ESTAR AL DÍA CON USTEDES *0* LAS QUIERO (O LOS QUIERO). PD: **Perdonen la mayúscula, pero así llama más la atención y me aseguro que lo van a leer :3

-**Muchas gracias a todas estas personitas que siempre me dejan su lindo review dandome su opinión: , captus, Lian Kirito-kun, PrisUchi, GenesisSakuritax, Aiko-Uchiha05, pam18sasusaku, yoko midori chan, natico-yan (¿dónde estás?;-;), silver blizzar, Rose Tutiven.  
**

**¡BYE, BYE!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola, gente bonita y feliz!... antes que nada...**

**¡JODER, SOMOS CANNON! ¡SI! ¡SOMOS CANNON! *COMIENZA A CORRER EN CÍRCULOS MIENTRAS GRITA: FUCK YEAH***

**Ayer fue un día emocionante para mí, tantos años. Tantas desilusiones. Tanto dolor. En verdad... comencé a ver "Naruto" por una escena del anime (Cuando Naruto se transformó en Sasuke y se hizo pasar por él. Luego llega Sakura, y casi se besan), y desde entonces quede con las ganas del "sasusaku". Sakura no es un personaje que a mi personalmente me agrade del todo, pero considero que fue una falla de Kishimoto. Sin embargo... Amo a kishimoto por Sasuke. Es mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos. Al principio era como toda fanática, donde te gusta el personaje lindo y genial del anime, pero todo cambió en los capítulos de la primera pelea con Naruto. Los recuerdos de su pasado, del clan y de su hermano. Eso me atrapo de una manera inimaginable... y desde entonces, yo, ANAID SILOS, he amado a Sasuke Uchiha. Les cuento que desde los últimos acontecimientos, me había sentido un poco desanimada por el rumbo que estaba tomando Sasuke. Temía que Kishimoto lo dejara como un desertor. Completamente solo. Y lo peor, que él mismo se alejara de todo. Y maldición, yo anhelaba con el alma que Sasuke por fin fuera feliz. Que resurgiera su clan, su honor, su amor. Hasta dije:"Que se case con quien quiera, ya no me pondré exquisita. Solo quiero que sea feliz, maldición". Pero... cuando leí el capítulo 699... la emoción fue tan grande. Sasuke había vuelto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Esa mirada. Esa paz. Es... no hay palabras para describirlo. Y se cumplió. Él le pidió perdón, y sobretodo, se perdonó a si mismo. Sakura se merecía todo lo que ha pasado (Abraza a su inner). Esa mujer lo ha amado con pelos y comas. ESA MUJER HIZO FELIZ A SASUKE. Y la amo por ello. Porque esa hija (un poco taciturna, debo mencionar... es como una combinación perfecta de ambos) es el fruto de un amor que resurgió de las cenizas... o como diría yo: "Luego de tanta mierda". Y bueno... ahora moriré feliz :D soy jodidamente feliz. Ese regalo que le hizo Kishimoto a Sasuke... no tiene precio (master card, ta ta pus).**

**Por eso...**

**!ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTA DEDICADO AL SASUSAKU Y SARADA! !SOMOS CANNON! !YEI! *0* **

**Popo!**

* * *

**El aleteo de una mariposa**

**Capítulo 14.**

Podía escuchar el susurro de su aliento en mi cara, el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo e incluso, el olor que despedía de su cuello. Mi estomago se había convertido en una jaula llena de mariposas negras, que revoloteaban de un lado a otro… extasiadas, alocadas y perturbadas. Porque dentro de mí, se había desatado una tormenta. Un momento de impacto. Por ello, no podía pensar con claridad. Porque la presencia de Sasuke me tenía atontada.

Y a pesar que no era la primera vez que nos habíamos besado, ésta vez había sido distinta. Éste beso tenía otro significado y otro sentimiento. Se había sentido diferente, violento y asfixiante.

–No dirás nada al respecto– dijo, afirmando con seguridad algo que realmente no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Porque al estar atrapada entre sus brazos se me hacía difícil pensar. Sasuke se había convertido en mi propio caparazón. Mi propia armadura impenetrable.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de que de esa manera mi mente pueda funcionar nuevamente.

Y no es que no quisiera hablarle… es que… ¡no sabía que decirle!. No podía decir: "_Hey, Sasuke. Creo que lo que has dicho es completamente racional y lógico. Vuelve a besarme, porque recuerdo todo con exactitud. Ah no, no te preocupes, puedes besarme, no voy a sufrir un derrame cerebral ni nada por el estilo._" No, maldición, no. Entonces… ¿qué le diría?: ¿Qué le creía? ¿Que nuestro pasado juntos seguía latente después de ese beso? O quizás… podría filosofar sobre el destino, las almas gemelas o el budismo. Que ambos éramos la mitad de un todo y que el universo había planeado nuestra unión. Que él y yo compartíamos un lazo inimaginable, que a pesar de que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que decía y que mi cabeza no recordaba nada de él, aun podría funcionar.

–Se que es difícil, que parece una locura… pero es la verdad. Por eso te conozco tanto–soltó, como si aquellas palabras podrían compensar cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarme.

–¿Me conoces tanto? –pregunté, con sarcasmo. Sasuke me miró con escepticismo mientras chasqueaba la lengua en una muestra de irritación.

–Lo suficiente para saber que estoy derrumbando tu cabeza, pedazo a pedazo.

No presté atención a sus siguientes palabras. Mi cerebro aun procesaba las palabras "_Te conozco tanto_" como si hubiera un secreto oculto en ella. Separé las tres palabras e intente colocarlas en otras oraciones, porque así sabría el secreto detrás de sus palabras. Pero nada. Respiré con lentitud, dándome la oportunidad de recopilar la información y sobretodo, afrontarla. Sin embargo… me sentía atrapada.

–¿Podrías…?–coloqué mis manos en su pecho ejerciendo presión. Sasuke entendió el mensaje enseguida y retrocedió.

De pronto, el silencio apareció como un viejo amigo. Sasuke introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Aparto la mirada con desdén, mientras su pecho se levantaba a cada inhalación y el viento sacudía sus cabellos de un lado a otro. En ese momento, mi corazón lo supo. Yo conocía a Sasuke de antes, no de ahora. Conocía el timbre suave de su voz al reír, y su mirada desafiante cuando estaba apunto de decir algo ingenioso. Aunque… eso no tenía sentido, por Dios, si apenas había conocido al chico hace unas semanas. O un mes, no sé. Aun así, sabría si había conocido a Sasuke tiempo atrás. Uno no puede olvidar fácilmente esa cara agraciada y esa personalidad elocuente. No y no. Tampoco podía negar que su presencia me atraía como a un imán. Y sabía con certeza que a pesar que sus palabras sonaban descabelladas, tenían que ser verdad. Sasuke y yo habíamos compartido algo. Pero…había una pieza que no encajaba.

–¿Por qué no te recuerdo? –pregunté en un susurro, rogándole al cielo que Sasuke me haya escuchado y no tener que repetir la pregunta. Y por tanto enredo emocional, no fui consciente de las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas y del temblor en mis manos.

–No lo sé–respondió.

–¿pero…cómo?

–Todo fue un poco brusco. En esa época me había alejado de ti por problemas familiares, y en menos de un mes, sucedió.

–Nos distanciamos–afirme.

El asintió con pesar.

–Ino era el eslabón entre ambos, se encargaba de mantenerme al tanto de tus conquistas–musitó, con sarcasmo y un poco de humor.

–No lo recuerdo.

–Obviamente. Ese mes falte mucho a clase, y cuando regresaba, pocas veces te veía–dijo, hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó– habían días donde nos encontrábamos en los pasillos y sólo compartíamos una mirada. Cada día estabas más delgada y con ojeras… pensé que era por mí. Soy un idiota, pero realmente lo pensé, por eso para mí fue fácil concentrarme en mis problemas. Realmente fácil. Luego comenzaste a tener ataques.

–Mamá me hablo de eso… porque la verdad es que no recuerdo esos ataques–mencione con pesar.

–Y finalmente, sucedió. Esa noche, cuando te vi… solo podía pensar en cuanto daño te había causado. No me reconocías, no reconocías a nadie. Pensé que habías enloquecido, que alguien te había hecho algo… e incluso, tu ropa estaba desarreglada y fuera de lugar… pensé tantas cosas. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, tú estabas ida. El director no paraba de hacerte preguntas, y ni siquiera lo mirabas. Era como si estuvieras en otro mundo. Luego… creo que esa parte ya te la sabes.

–Hay algo que no entiendo…–dije– cuando volví, no te vi. La primera vez que te vi fue en el consultorio de tu papá. En la foto que tiene en la sala de espera. Yo… jamás te había visto antes.

Sasuke soltó una risa.

–Ésta es la parte buena, Sakura. En realidad si me viste, cuando volviste a retomar las clases. Te ausentaste por dos meses. Debías tomar clases particulares para poder nivelarte. Y en ese entonces… ya me había cambiado de secundaria.

_¡¿Qué?!_

–Estuve tres semanas visitando la clínica donde te tenían internada, y tu mamá no dejaba entrar a nadie, excepto a Ino. Un día me la encontré en los pasillos… y me dijo que ya no eras la misma. Que habías sufrido un lapso mental, y eso te había ocasionada amnesia. Al principio pensé que Ino estaba exagerando como siempre… pero dos días después estuve esperando a que tu mamá bajara a la cafetería y entré a tu habitación. Estabas sentada y de inmediato me miraste… pero no sabías quien era. No me reconociste.

–No entiendo porqué no recuerdo eso…–sujete mi cabeza con las manos y respiré lentamente.

–Quizás por el tratamiento o las terapias. No lo sé–respondió con paciencia.

–¿No te dije de mi enfermedad? –pregunte rápidamente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué no? –insistí.

–No lo sé, Sakura. Quizás no confiabas lo suficiente en mí, o te daba vergüenza hablarme de ello.

–Si éramos tan unidos… debí decírtelo–murmuré, en voz baja.

–Eso me dije durante mucho tiempo, créeme… pero eso es algo que solo lo sabes tú–dijo–sin embargo, ya pasó. No hay vuelta atrás. Sea cual sea la razón por la cual me hayas escondido la verdad… ya no importa, ¿no? El mal ya está hecho.

No pude evitar ahogar un sollozo al escuchar sus palabras y finalmente, lloré con fuerza. El dolor que sentí en ese momento fue abrasador. Cada poro de mi cuerpo tembló ante el dolor. Ante el descubrimiento y sobretodo, por el dolor que reflejaban las palabras de Sasuke.

–No llores–dijo, con la voz quebrada. Al instante me rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo sincero. Su calor se instalaba en mi cuerpo como una manta suave y reconfortante. Pero eso no era suficiente… aun no calmaba el dolor de mi pecho. Las mariposas caían muertas, y el resto aun intentaban luchar por sentir algo. Todo era un caos en mí–. Debí buscarte. Ayudarte… hacer cualquier cosa. No tengo excusas para eso… solo que fui un cobarde. Huí de todo, pensando que así podría dejarte atrás. Pero no fue así… todos los días han sido un calvario. Un infierno… y cuando supe de tu enfermedad, todas las piezas encajaron. Todos los espacios vacíos se fueron llenando… ya sabía porque de tus cambios de humor, tus trances, tus desvaríos, todo. Ese día, en la fiesta, cuando te vi en la azotea, tan frágil y sola… ¿lo recuerdas?

–Si–susurré, aferrándome a su camisa.

–Pensé que…–hizo una pausa– en ese instante senti que el tiempo se detuvo. Solo podía verte… ni siquiera podía escuchar o respirar… solo se detuvo. Pero… ya eso no importa ahora.

–Ha pasado mucho desde entonces… el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian. La gente cambia– la voz salía de mi boca con un leve timbre chillón.

–¿El tiempo es un problema para ti?

–No. Pero los recuerdos si.

No sabía lo que Sasuke sentía en ese momento. Tampoco lo que había sentido tiempo atrás. Sólo podía pensar en la ira que sentía.

–He tenido que soportar el peso de los recuerdos, y créeme, puedo lidiar con ello–dijo con decisión. Y a pesar que sus palabras sonaban convincentes, sabía que las cosas no iban a salir tan bien. Una extraña premonición azotó mi cabeza.

–¿Y… si no quiero estar contigo? –la pregunta salió de mi boca sin permiso. Trague saliva rápidamente, intentando que mi lengua se quedara tiesa, incapaz de decir otra palabra. Las palabras habían salido de mi boca antes de pensarlas. Y la opresión en mi pecho no cesaba. Algo se sentía mal. Se sentía prohibido. ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no querría estar con él? «_Porqué es imposible llenar un vaso que ya se encuentra lleno, Sakura_»

–Me alejaré de ti... –susurró bajito y añadió–: nuevamente.

–Sasuke, apártate, por favor– esta vez no le di oportunidad de alejarse. Quite sus brazos de mí y me aleje. Caminé lejos de él, intentando buscar un poco de aire fresco. Podía escuchar mis propios latidos combinados con los jadeos que salían de mi boca. Estaba al limite de mi cordura, pero…–¿qué debo hacer con esto?... digo… ¿qué debemos hacer tu y yo?

El _tú y yo _volvió a repetirse en mi cabeza en una especie de eco. Un sonido que escalaba su tonalidad a medida que mi cerebro entendía el significado de esas tres palabras combinadas. _**Tú y yo**_. Un repentino ataque de pánico me invadió al instante. Respire con fuerza, intentando orientarme y descifrar mis propias palabras. Es decir… ¿por qué hice esa pregunta? Fácil. Por masoquista.

–Sakura, soy un maldito egoísta, creo que es muy obvia mi respuesta– dijo, con parsimonia en la voz. Se mantenía en la misma posición, sin verme. Quizás su mirada se mantenía fija en el muro de concreto que impedía que el plan suicida de algún desdichado se realizara o en la brisa moviendo las ramas de los arboles.

–No, maldición. ¡No conozco la respuesta!– mi voz salió en un grito. Mi cuerpo temblaba por la cólera y la desesperación de la incertidumbre. Pero había más–. ¡Habla!

–Te diré que podemos seguir juntos–murmuró, en un susurro lento y pausado. Cada palabra tuvo su tiempo y su entonación–. De la manera en la que lo desees.

Negué con la cabeza.

En ese instante la luz del sol iluminó mi cara. Tuve que cerrar los ojos por el contacto tan directo.

–¿Amigos o …– deje la oración inconclusa. Tenía miedo de terminarla.

–O como quieras–dijo, con aquella forma tan relajada y despreocupada que lo caracterizaba.

¿"_Como quieras_"? No.

–Lo pensaré– respondí con sarcasmo.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar por cuarta vez y volví a dejar que la canción terminara de sonar para presionar el botón de cancelar. Sasuke estaba al frente de mí con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en la cara y con unas leves gotas de sudor perlándole la frente. Le devolví la sonrisa, relajada. Ya podía decir que estaba: controlada. O al menos eso me repetía constantemente. Sin embargo, ya la depresión de hace unos minutos había pasado. Ahora me encontraba tranquila.

Volví a introducir mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón ajustado. Agradecí al cielo haberme puesto una camisa fresca, porque la tensión y el clima tan propio de las 11 de la mañana no ayudaban. El sol estaba azotando con fuerza cada rincón de la terraza; por ende, en unos minutos más me iba a derretir como un helado.

–Sasuke–lo llamé.

Él se mantuvo quieto, mirando mis zapatos con interés y no reparó en mi voz.

–Sasuke– volví a repetir su nombre pero con más insistencia. Moví mis manos al frente de él buscando que saliera del trance en el que se encontraba.

–Oh, disculpa. ¿qué decías? –dijo.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Iba a decirte que debo irme–murmuré.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, con insistencia en la voz.

–Porque ya casi es medio día–expliqué, como si estuviera explicándole las vocales a un niño de 5 años.

Sasuke medito mis palabras y echó una miradita curiosa al cielo. Su frente se arrugó cuando el sol le dio directamente en la cara y finalmente, volvió a mirarme.

–Tienes razón–exclamó– te llevaré a tu casa.

¿Qué?

Al llegar la noche, no pude evitar sonreír con ironía. Mamá había salido hace unos minutos, y la soledad de la casa se había instalado como una manta oscura sobre mí. Sólo podía escuchar el viento soplando a través de las rejillas del aire acondicionar, la gota continua cayendo sobre la cerámica de la ducha, y finalmente, el eco del silencio. Ese silencio que te hacía pensar que no estabas sola. Pero estaba sola. La única compañía que tenía en ese momento era la de mi almohada.

Suspiré por quinta vez desde hace media hora, rodando mi cuerpo hacia la derecha e instalando todo el peso de mi cuerpo en mi brazo derecho. Miré las cortinas cerradas, los bordes negros de la misma y el leve movimiento que hacían producido por el aire. La sensación de soledad nunca había sido tan densa. Tan latente. Tan oscura. ¿Por qué?...No puede ser por él, no puede ser por él, no puede ser por él, no puede ser por él. Repetí la oración como un mantra oculto. Como si estuviera susurrándole un secreto a la noche. O quizás… intentando escapar del peso de aquellas palabras. Sin embargo…

Sasuke había hecho añicos mi sentido común. Mi cerebro era una sopa de fluidos y pensamientos. Sí, una sopa. O al menos, así debería estar ahí adentro. Pero… ¡joder!, no puede ser por él, no puede ser por él, no y no.

Había dos cosas que tenía bien claro. Una, Sasuke y yo habíamos mantenido una extraña relación en el pasado y término por razones que no quiso mencionar, y dos, la cosa esta grave. Había olvidado al único novio que había tenido. Cualquier chica en su sano juicio hubiera hecho borrón y cuenta nueva, pero lo mío fue borrón y borrón. No hubo cuenta nueva, bueno… hubo más locura, pero eso era algo aparte. Muy aparte. Sasuke había barajeado cada una de las piezas de tal manera en que la historia resultara retorcida y verdadera. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza y melancolía, su voz entrecortada y baja, y el leve temblor en su mano me demostraron que su discurso era verdadero. Pero… maldición, eso no podía ser cierto. Aunque…mi cuerpo reaccionaba por sí sólo al contacto de su piel, de su mirada e incluso de su voz. Sería una ciega si no notará la chispa que radiaba de mi cuerpo al tener a Sasuke cerca. Era como si mi cuerpo y el suyo compartieran un acuerdo tácito de atraerse. Era alucinante.

Volví a suspirar. No había comido nada al llegar, y mi estomago estaba dando reclamos fuertes y dolorosos. Me estiré en la misma posición, sacando de la segunda gaveta de la mesa de noche un paquete de barras de chocolate. El paquete contenía los envoltorios de las barras que había consumido anteriormente, y los que estaban sin consumir. Cogí uno y lo abrí. El olor a cacao inundo mis fosas nasales con una caricia suave. Gemí cuando di el primer mordisco, y el sabor se extendió por mi boca. Al cabo de tres mordisco más, la barra quedo en el pasado –ó en mi estomago–. Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y siento que es una ayuda del cielo para que no saque otra barra de chocolate y la devoré. Busco con la mirada y finalmente encuentro el teléfono en el otro extremo de la cama. Estiro una de mis piernas y comienzo a moverlo hasta que pude alcanzarlo con mi mano. Era una llamada del –mi– verdugo. Espere unos segundos y finalmente contesté.

–¿Estás dormida? –preguntó Sasuke, en voz baja.

–Si, y supongo que tu igual– dije con sarcasmo. No pude evitar sonreír a imaginarme su cara.

–Oh, podemos comunicarnos dormidos, ¿lo habías intentado con alguien más? ¿sabes que eso es por un gen que solo algunos tenemos?

–¿Por ser especiales? –pregunté, intentando acertar.

–Si, y hermosos. ¿Y sabes quienes fueron? –su voz se tornaba grave, con un leve tono de misterio impregnado.

–No, dime.

–Extraterrestres…–susurró.

Reí bajito, como si fuera un pecado reír como una loca.

–Sasuke y su cerebro de diamante– mencioné con burla.

–Sakura y su cabeza loca– devolvió con rapidez.

Suspiré con pereza.

–¿A qué has llamado, Sasuke? –no pude evitar sonar tosca y un tanto…

–Estás molesta–afirmó con seguridad. Rodé los ojos intentando sacar fuerzas para hablar.

–Sasuke…–fui interrumpida por un sonido. Me levante de un salto y miré alrededor buscando, pero nada. Caminé hasta mi puerta y miré el pasillo. Nada– escuché un ruido–dije.

–Quizás llegaron para quitarte el don–dijo.

Seguí buscando con la mirada. Mirando la puerta semi abierta de la habitación de Mebuki. Pero nada.

–No está ahí, voltéate.

¿Qué carajos? al girar note una sombra a través de mis cortinas.

–Sasuke…–susurré con miedo.

Sasuke no contestó. Miré mi teléfono y la llamada había sido cancelada. Fije la mirada en la sombra y… me saludó. Corrí hasta ella, abrí las cortinas de lado a lado y ahí afuera, se encontraba Sasuke. Se aguantaba del barandal y me miraba con seriedad. Pestañee varias veces, atónita. Intentando analizar, pero nada. Me quede ahí observando como Sasuke inhalaba y exhalaba aire helado. El humo blanco que salía de su boca y el leve rubor en sus mejillas le daba un toque tierno. Pero el hechizo se rompió cuando Sasuke volvió a tocar y colocó una hoja blanca en el vidrio. Y en una caligrafía torpe decía: "Adopta por una noche a éste flacucho que tiene frío. Por favor, Se buena. Pd: Hago un chocolate caliente para morirse". Abrí la ventana y el frío azoto mi cuerpo hasta calar los huesos.

–Estás loco–dije con reproche– ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? Y… ¿cómo carajos subiste?

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

–Antes solía visitarte por las noches.

–¿Cómo qué "antes"? –me crucé de brazos indignada. Sasuke se aguantaba fuertemente del barandal y me miraba con desdén.

–Antes–dijo seco.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Vete.

–Oh vamos, Sakura. No seas terca y déjame pasar. Llevo un buen rato aquí y hace frío.

–Vete o llamaré a la policía– mencione con lentitud. Había instalado una promesa de amenaza en mis palabras, sin embargo, Sasuke rió como si hubiera culminado un chiste.

–Si no me dejas entrar, me soltaré. Y créeme, lo haré– no había ni una pizca de burla en su cara, en cambio, su seriedad me asusto.

–Pasa–dije con resignación, colocándome hacia un lado para darle paso.

Sasuke coloco ambas manos en los laterales de madera y cuando finalmente estuvo de pie en mi habitación, sonrió como niño travieso.

–¿Sueles salirte con la tuya a menudo? –camine al armario y saque una toalla.

–No, por eso aprovecho cuando puedo hacerlo–mencionó con gracia. Tenía una sonrisa de lado en la cara y no paraba de verme. Le entregue la toalla y la miró con suspicacia–¿Para qué necesito la toalla?

–Sécate el cabello, lo tienes húmedo–dije con simpleza. Me senté en el filo de mi cama, cruzando mis piernas al estilo indio.

–Oh, no lo había notado–comenzó a secarse el cabello con algo de torpeza, dando sacudidas sobre su cabeza con la mano, y al final, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran.

–Pareces un perro. ¿Habías escrito ese mensaje ahí mismo o antes?

–Me han dicho de todo, menos eso y no.

–¿No qué?

–Lo escribí en el carro porque tenía el leve presentimiento de que no me ibas a dejar entrar tan fácil– mencionó con seriedad. Inspeccionó mi habitación con la mirada y finalmente se detuvo en mí– ¿Ibas a dormir?

Giré la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

–No estaba haciendo nada antes de tu llamada. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sasuke me miró con obviedad y tuve que reír.

–Te traje algo que creo que te ayudara a creer en mí– saco un sobre de su mochila y me la entregó. Miré el sobre amarillo como si fuera un cofre lleno de tesoros. Pero al abrirlo no encontré una corona llena de rubís o monedas de oro, tampoco el corazón latente de un amante pasado. Había fotografías, dibujos e incluso entradas al cine. Miré la primera fotografía y tuve que llevarme la mano a la boca de la impresión. En ella salía Ino y Sasuke, sentados en la acera de una calle; Ino sacaba la lengua con una expresión atroz en la cara mientras sujetaba a un Sasuke adolescente con expresión de fastidio. La siguiente foto era en otro lugar. Y en ella salía un Sasuke vestido de negro, con una gorra rosada y la palabra "Cute" con lentejuelas. Reí, porque la gorra era mía. Había sido un regalo de Ino. Ella también tenía una similar, pero con otra palabra… un tanto obscena. Y por último, estábamos él y yo.

–No puedo creerlo…

–Lo sé.

–¿Sabes cómo te olvide? –Sasuke estaba pensando.

–La cosa es que… nunca me dijiste que padecías de esquizofrenia. A pesar que te conocí en medio de un ataque– explicó como si hablara del clima. Volví a mirar la fotografía donde salíamos los dos, abrazados y felices.

–¿Cuánto tiempo….?–no pude terminar la pregunta porque sencillamente no sabía que decir,

–Nunca fuimos novios como tal, es decir, jamás te pedí que fueras mi novia.

–¿Éramos amigos con derechos?

Sasuke se rasco la barbilla y añadió:

–Me gustabas, y yo a ti, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de ser novios formal–hizo una pausa para mirarme– nuestra "relación" era más bien una amistad. Te conocí por accidente y básicamente te pegaste a mí como un chicle– rió con burla al terminar.

–Ahora intercambiaste los papeles de chicle–dije con irritación.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

–No me malinterpretes, eras un chicle en el buen sentido de la palabra.

–¿Cómo te conocí? –apreté las fotografías contra mi pecho intentando refugiarme ante la mirada profunda de Sasuke.

–ehm… Era el nuevo en la secundaria. No quería tener amigos, porque realmente no deseaba perder mi tiempo en ello. Entonces un día el profesor de química no asistió a clases y subí a la azotea para dibujar. Pase ahí alrededor de una hora y media, o algo así, y de repente entraste. Estabas histérica, llorando y temblando. No te diste cuenta que estaba ahí porque me había sentado en la esquina que da hacia el cuarto de limpieza, ¿recuerdas? – asentí automáticamente al recordar la azotea. Muchas veces había subido a buscar a Ino cuando estaba besuqueándose con alguien–en fin… Ino entró al poco tiempo y te consoló. Pero lo extraño era que luego en los pasillos eras alegre. Demasiado alegre.

–¿Cuándo hablamos entonces?

–Dos semanas después. Subí para esconderme de Kiba y…

Lo interrumpí.

–¿Por qué te estabas escondiendo de Kiba? –pregunté angustiada. Conocía a Kiba desde que ambos aprendimos a sumar 2 más 2.

–El sujeto era un abusivo, así que básicamente lo hice enojar. Mucho.

Asentí. Intentando imaginar la situación.

–Ese día te encontré en la azotea, sola. Estabas parada como a la mitad del salón, con una herida en la cabeza, mirando a la nada. Caminé hacia ti, y no me veías, era sumamente escalofriante. Pensé que estabas en shock, te hablé, pero no contestabas. Parecías una muñeca de porcelana–miró hacia un lado de la habitación y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho–, así que baje y busque a tu amiga, a Ino, por supuesto. La ayude a llevarte a la enfermería. Y de un momento a otro, nos hicimos amigos. O más bien… Ino y tú me hablaban.

–No te imagino callado y asocial–dije con diversión. Sasuke resoplo con indignación.

–Lo era. Pero era difícil resistirse a ti y a Ino. Las dos eran un coctel de amabilidad, simpatía y diversión. Así que de un momento a otro, era el chico nuevo, la carne fresca de la secundaria.

Reí con fuerza.

–¿Cómo así?

–Todos querían conocerme, hablarme, besarme, y otras cosas– me miro con picardía.

Me sonrojé levemente.

–Y yo fui una de esas personas, ¿no?

Sasuke asintió con arrogancia.

–Solo bromeo, Sakura. Eras muy inocente en esa época.

–¿Eras? –levante mi ceja retándolo.

–Si, jamás me hubieras besado como lo hiciste hoy.

¡Maldición, Sasuke! Sentía como la sangre fluía con violencia hacia mi cara. Me acosté en la cama, tapando mi cara con una almohada, completamente avergonzada. Sasuke rió con ternura y se levantó del suelo.

–Oh, vamos, te ves demasiado adorable como para negarme el derecho de mirarte.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.

–Vamos, Sakura– había una advertencia en sus palabras.

Arroje la almohada hacia un lado y abrí los ojos. Sasuke caminaba lentamente por mi habitación, observándolo.

–Ha cambiado bastante– mencionó.

–¿Te llevaras las fotografías? –pregunte en un susurró.

Sasuke se detuvo un instante y se miró a través del espejo.

–Puedes quedártelas, las tengo guardadas en el computador.

–Sasuke… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –me levante y camine hacia él.

–Ya estás haciendo una, Sakura.

Rodé los ojos y hablé.

–¿Qué tanto nos queríamos? –no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentirme tan cursi.

–Lo suficiente–sonrió con ternura–, pero en ese tiempo ninguno lo sabía.

–Tampoco lo sé ahora–dije con rudeza.

–Lo sé– mencionó con tristeza. Miró nuestro reflejo a través del espejo y se alejo de mí– debería irme.

–Quédate un rato más, por favor– me levante de la cama y sujete su antebrazo con fuerza.

–Está bien–sonrió de lado nuevamente, brindándome una vista periférica de sus dientes blancos y derechos– ¿ya cenaste? Porque yo no.

Al quitarse la chaqueta negra, se quedó con una camisa blanca de algodón, pantalón negro y zapatillas del mismo color. Su contextura era delgada, pero su espalda ancha y cintura delgada le daban un toque… abrumador. Sasuke tenía una belleza poco convencional. « _Abrumadora_, en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro». Una piel blanca, nívea e incluso pálida. Un par de pecas en su clavícula, facciones finas, ojos oscuros y unos labios delgados. Pero su encanto se proyectaba en una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada intensa. Hasta podría decir que con su cara de fastidio se veía bien. Pero en esta ocasión, al saber del pasado que compartimos, podría decir que Sasuke tenía la habilidad de alocarte en cualquier momento. Podrías perder la cabeza por ese flacucho; de expresión taciturna y labios rosados. Y en este momento, mientras picaba con destreza un tomate, parecía una especia de vengador mítico. Un ninja experto en el manejo de un arma blanca.

–¿A qué hora vendrá tu mamá? –preguntó con rapidez, a pesar que tenía una de sus manos ocupadas intentando tapar su nariz.

–No lo sé, usualmente llega en la madrugada–comencé a colocar las rebanabas de tomate en cada pan–pero en la nota dijo que tendría una "cita".

–Llegará tarde–mascullo con gracia.

Camine hasta el horno y lo encendí.

–¿Prefieres tostarlos aquí o saco otra cosa?

–Ahí quedarán brutales–.Me reí por la forma en que habló.

Seguimos preparando los emparedados, buscando ingredientes en la nevera. Sasuke era como cualquier chico de su edad, comía con los ojos. Así que su emparedado era un revoltillo de muchas cosas. El mío sólo tenía cebolla, tomate, queso amarillo y mayonesa.

–¿Te comerás todo eso? –pregunte, viendo como intentaba disminuir el tamaño del emparedado.

–Si, soy un niño en crecimiento–me pico el ojo y precedió a colocar los panes en la plancha del horno.

Por alguna razón, me sonroje. Giré mi cabeza hacia otra dirección intentando que mi flequillo escondiera el rubor de mis mejillas.

–¿Por qué estás roja? –Sasuke se situó al frente de mí. Me aleje rápidamente y camine hasta la nevera.

–¿Prefieres jugo de naranja o una gaseosa?

–Gaseosa.

–Bien…–susurré.

–Sakura, tus habilidades para huir me sorprenden– lo sentí detrás de mí, observándome con esos ojos oscuros.

Me giré hasta encararlo.

–¿cuál prefieres?

Sasuke me escaneo con la mirada.

–A ti. Aunque no sería agradable tener que matarte, picarte en pedazos y luego hacer un licuado–hizo una pausa mientras ponía la pose del pensador–además, no se me da muy bien las merengadas.

–A mi sí. Antes de que me mates te puedo dar la receta–sonreí con picardía, sin embargo el humor se esfumo en el momento en que Sasuke se acercó aun más a mi.

–¿Me tienes miedo, Sakura?

Negué rápidamente, sin embargo no podía evitar retroceder a cada paso que daba Sasuke, y finalmente cuando no estuve escapatoria, me acorralo contra el mesón.

–Entonces… ¿quieres que te mate? –preguntó con la voz ronca.

Me quede callada observándolo. Las piernas me temblaban y el pulso se hizo lento.

–Supongo que eso es un no–dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Me libero de la prisión de sus brazos –_el mesón, él y yo_– y caminó hasta el horno–. ya están dorados, creo que podemos sacarlos.

Caminé hasta él y observe a través del vidrio como los emparedados habían tomado un color dorado–semi tostado–. Apagué el horno y lo abrí para sacar los emparedados. Sasuke caminó hacia la sala con servilletas y vasos plásticos. Coloque los emparedados en una bandeja y abrí la nevera para buscar un poco de salsa de tomate.

–¿Tienes películas? –gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

–Si, debajo de la mesa hay una caja llena de ellas.

Coloque la salsa de tomate en la bandeja y camine hasta la sala.

–Espero que alguna te agrade, ya que la mayoría de las películas que están ahí son de mi madre o de Ino– explique, sentándome de una en el sofá– ¿Qué géneros te gustan más?

Sasuke me daba la espalda mientras sacaba los DVDs de la caja.

–Antes me gustaban las de suspenso y horror– dijo– pero ahora prefiero el suspenso, ya que es lo que realmente me saca un sobresalto en la trama.

Le di un mordisco a mi emparedado.

–Porqué no me sorprende que esa haya sido tu elección–masculle.

–No hables con la boca abierta–dijo, con burla. Me miró unos segundos y luego mostró la caratula del DVD– ¿qué te parece?

Estuve un rato mirando la caratula y luego a Sasuke, hasta que finalmente mi boca pudo articular una respuesta.

–¿"Tarzan"? –pregunté, con escepticismo.

–Sí, esta llena de suspenso, tapa rabos y muchos animales–dijo, con una sonrisa picara plasmada en la cara.

–Bueno… ¡que rayos, veamos "Tarzan"! – exclamé con entusiasmo.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? :3 perdonen la tardanza pero la verdad es que tuve un lapso de "cero inspiración". **

**En fin...**

**GRACIA A TODAS LAS LECTORAS NUEVAS QUE SE HAN ANIMADO EN LEER MI HISTORIA. ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LA GENTE LE DE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A UNA NUEVA ESCRITORA. ME SIENTO AGRADECIDA POR ELLO.**

**NOTA: si no les he respondido es porque no he tenido tiempo. Para el próximo capítulo, contestaré los reviews del capítulo anterior y del actual (si me dan reviews, por supuesto ;-;).**

**NOTA 2.0: ¿Alguien sabe por qué Sarada usa lentes?**

* * *

**Karin: A Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas con lentes.**

**Sakura: ¿En serio, perra? ¿Y quien lleva el anillo, el emblema del clan Uchiha en la espalda, le pela sus tomates bien maduros, y le calienta la cama? ¿QUIEN? ¡¿QUIEN?!**

**Karin: ...**

**Sakura: .l.*justo en ese dedo tiene el anillo***

* * *

**NOTA 2.1: Lo de arriba es sólo una broma cruel :3 porque la verdad es que no odio a Karin. **

**Sayonara!**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAO!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 15**

_«Ya no se quién eres, ni quién soy. ¿Podrías amarme?»_

_No._

**1**

Los ecos se habían convertido en algo habitual, a veces venían junto a mis sueños u otras veces, simplemente venían. Ya había perdido la cuenta en el transcurso de los días… y ya había perdido la esperanza. Además, la rutina universitaria no ayudaba.

Quince días y diez horas, habían transcurrido desde aquella vez. Sasuke había ido a mi habitación en plena noche, dejando recuerdos suyos sobre los míos. Pero de eso… ya habían pasado tantos días, y tantos momentos.

La cosa iba bien, o al menos eso decía él. Las clases habían comenzado desde hace una semana, y Sasuke me visitaba todas las tardes. La terapia con la doctora Sango comenzó a ser parte de la rutina, aunque a veces debía quedarme el día entero en la universidad estudiando horas extras. El doctor Uchiha –mi doctor, padre de mi novio– notó mi milagrosa recuperación, y redujo mis terapias diarias por semana, a dos a la semana, lo cual había sido la cereza en la torta. Todo eso conllevó, a que mi reciente relación con Uchiha Sasuke se viera reducida a salidas casuales, y visitas esporádicas. Pero no me quejaba, Sasuke se las ingeniaba para verme cada vez que podía, y yo me las ingeniaba para disfrutarlo al máximo. También, mi relación con Ino había mejorado, o como diría yo: "_Volvió al inicio_". Y todo gracias a Sasuke. Aunque la verdad, debía darle mayor crédito al esfuerzo de Ino. Esa rubia escandalosa y berrinchuda lo dio todo por todo para que nuestra amistad volviera a ser como antes; e incluso, mejor. No existían los secretos, ni las verdades a medias –o al menos, no de su parte–. Todavía tenía cierta desconfianza hacia ella, y en ciertas ocasiones, hacia Sasuke, pero se me olvidaba cuando éste me besaba o cuando Ino me pasaba notas en plena clase diciéndome que el profesor se acababa de inclinar… ¡y que trasero!

El horario de clase era otro asunto de mención, debo aclarar. Me sentía parte de un plan macabro por parte de los rectores –digo, de los imbéciles que realizaban los horarios de clase– para hacer que mi tiempo se viera reducido a nada. Tuve que renunciar a mi antiguo trabajo en la cafetería porque los horarios habían sido establecidos para no realizar cambios. Entonces, cuando Ino y yo fuimos a cambiar el horario, el viejo barrigón nos saco el dedo –no lo hizo, en realidad, pero así lo sentí– y nos mandó a la mierda. Así que ahora, el horario era de lunes a viernes en la mañana. ¡De lunes a viernes en la jodida mañana! Pero bien, entre todo lo malo, al menos durante esas cinco horas podía liberar mis pensamientos autodepresivos y hormonales, por formulas matemáticas y muchas cuentas. La contabilidad entraba y salía de mis oídos como los susurros que escuchaba durante la noche, pero al menos, la voz del profesor de Contabilidad III no tenía la boca llena de sangre, o los ojos llenos de muerte. No, tenía una camisa de cuadros, que le apretaba el vientre hinchado, y unos mocasines color avellana que hacían contraste con sus ojos verdes. El hombre era un cuarentón jubilado de la central, que pasaba los días deambulando por los salones de Administración y Contaduría, dictando sus clases de _Contabilidad III_ y _Administración tributaria_. Para mi mala suerte, me tocaba verlo tres veces a la semana, y siendo lunes –el inicio de la segunda semana de clase–, el hombre devoraba los temas casi tan rápido como una calculadora sacando una suma básica.

–¿Ya obtuvieron la deuda del mes de octubre?– preguntó el profesor, con desdén. Mantenía la mirada fija en los estudiantes de la primera hilera, y cuando comprobó que nadie había resuelto el ejercicio, suspiró y tomó asiento–. Es decepcionante dar clases con personas así. ¿Aun siguen dormidos?

Algunos soltaron una breve risa, pero Ino y yo nos mantuvimos con el mismo semblante aburrido. Por Dios, eran las 8:40 de la mañana, no había desayunado y ni mencionar si dormí bien o no.

–Muy bien, continuemos–dijo el profesor con resignación.

En ningún momento moví mi mano para algo más que no fuera escribir. Ino llevaba su portátil a las clases, y sólo debía teclear. Pero mi madre me prohibía llevar la mía alegando que uno iba a clase a escribir a mano, no a teclear. Entonces cuando observe la tabla en Excell que mi mejor amiga había hecho para tener los cálculos en orden, me di cuenta que mi tabla improvisada estaba mal. Había confundido las cuentas del mes de septiembre, y había sumado otra cantidad de un mes que ni siguiera generó deudas en la empresa. Maldición. Tome el bolígrafo e hice un gran tachón de largo a largo en la hoja de mi cuaderno, dejando una gran X. Ino miró mi cuaderno y sonrió con burla.

Mantuve la mirada fija en la pizarra, sintiendo como Ino se inclinaba hacia mi lado y tomaba un bolígrafo y escribía algo.

«_Relájate, te pasaré mi tabla por correo en la tarde. Solo presta atención y ya. PD: ¿Es mi imaginación, pero el profe se ve buenísimo de espalda?_»

Sonreí mientras leía y le lancé una mirada reprobatoria. Ino arqueo la espalda, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y miraba con seriedad la tabla improvisaba del profesor.

–Esto es todo por hoy–mencionó el profesor con voz cansada. Caminó hasta su escritorio y guardó su marcador negro en una de las ranuras de su portafolio.

–¿Y el resultado? –preguntó un chico que estaba sentado en la segunda fila, justo debajo de nosotras.

El profesor lo observó por unos segundos, como si hubiera escuchado una mala broma e intentara reaccionar de una forma… no tan ofensiva.

–Lo harán ustedes–respondió tajante.

Ino soltó un bufido.

–Ese hombre se ve tan estresado… siento que nos odia–me susurró al oído.

–Es así–afirmé mientras recogía mi libreta y la introducía en mi bolso–. ¿Vas a ir a la cafetería o ya te vas a tu casa?

Ino esperó que su portátil se apagara para cerrarla.

–No tengo planes como tal, así que, ¿Qué hacemos?

Me levante y espere a que ella guardara todo. Ya el profesor había salido del salón y sólo quedaban 5 personas, incluyéndonos a mí y a Ino.

–Vamos a la cafetería, no he desayunado–dije.

Caminamos a través de la sede, siendo perseguidas por el humo de cigarrillo y las voces excitadas de los estudiantes. Para ser la segunda semana, parecía el primer día de clase. Era normal que a la segunda semana, la gente comenzara a bajar el entusiasmo del primer día, sin embargo, podría apostar que ese entusiasmo se debía a la fecha que se avecinaba.

–¿Sasuke vendrá hoy?

Ino _siempre_ hacía la misma pregunta día tras día, sabiendo que mi respuesta _siempre_ iba a ser la misma.

–Por supuesto.

La cafetería estaba repleta de adolescentes que se estaban dejando crecer la barba para verse más hombres y de chicas que apretaban su sostén para que sus senos se vieran apetitosos. En su mayoría, eran caras nuevas. No reconocí a nadie, y al ver a Ino mirando de un lado a otro, supe que no había nadie conocido.

–Dime que no era como esas chicas de allá–rogó Ino mientras arrugaba el ceño.

–Lo eras. Apretaste tu sostén por un semestre, y yo use el mismo par de jeans durante medio semestre… ¿lo recuerdas no?

Ino soltó una risa mientras tomaba asiento en la única mesa libre en todo el batallón de _nuevos_.

–Oh si, los recuerdo. El profesor de matemática I te pasó la materia gracias a esos jeans.

–¿Tú crees? –espeté con picardía.

–Sakura, Sakura, Sakura–dijo Ino mientras meneaba la cabeza–. Esos tiempos eran geniales y horribles. Ahora me siento desarreglada y niche.

–¿Niche? –pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja. Ino sostuvo su bolso en un abrazo y vi el indicio de una sonrisa en su cara.

–Si, míranos. Parecemos estudiantes que están a punto de graduarse y sólo les provoca usar corrector para las ojeras. Ya ni recuerdo lo que es venir a clase en tacones… no podría ver clases de Contabilidad con el sostén apretándome las tetas. No podría.

–Ni yo.

Ino miró disimuladamente mi escote y soltó una risa de burla.

–Que graciosa–murmuré, enseñando mi dedo medio.

–Ya, ya– dijo con seriedad–. Hoy en la mañana tenía ganas de usar el nuevo labial coral de MAC que compré la semana pasada… incluso planeaba alisarme el cabello, pero en cambio, me puse a revisar twitter durante 20 minutos mientras esperaba que se hicieran las 6:30. A la final me hice una cebolla*… ¿será que hemos madurado o ya somos conscientes de que la belleza tiende a ser superficial con todo ese maquillaje, escote marcado, cintura reducida y unos jodidos pantalones de cuero?

–Estás loca, Ino–murmuré bajito–. Mataría por unos pantalones de cuero o por tener un estilista que me maquillase todos los días. Pero para responder a tu pregunta… no es que ya no seamos superficiales, es que somos vagas. Fin del tema.

–¿Crees que no quise arreglarme por ser vaga?

Asentí.

–Bien…!He sido atrapada en el mundo de vagas que ocultan sus ojeras con un buen corrector! –exclamó con drama.

–El corrector es mi mejor amigo–mascullé entre dientes.

–Lo sé, Sakura Haruno. Eres capaz de venderme en el mercado negro para tener dinero y comprar ropa.

–No me des ideas, Ino–dije, y sentí como un mareo me hacia perder el equilibrio. El aire estaba saturado de aromas. Olía a pastelitos horneados, pastel de vainilla y a café recién hecho. Mi estomago gruñó y me levanté en busca de alimento.

Había una cola de 8 personas delante de mí. Sujeté mi monedero en una mano mientras sostenía todo mi peso en mi pié izquierdo.

Desde que las clases habían iniciado, me había enfrascado en olvidar todo el drama anterior y disfrutar de la vida. Sasuke evitaba hablarme de ello, y se lo agradecía. Sabía que para él era difícil sobrellevar los recuerdos del pasado que compartimos, y por ello, intentaba ser considerada. Sin embargo, a veces notaba como si Sasuke le estuviera hablando a otra persona, a la Sakura de antes y no a la de ahora. Él no se daba cuenta, era inconsciente de sus palabras, de sus miradas. Aun así, desde aquella noche, nuestra relación iba viento en popa.

Al cabo de unos minutos pude avanzar hasta el mostrador.

–Una rebanada de pastel y café negro sin azúcar–le dije a la señora que atendía. Durante uno o dos minutos, me dediqué a observar a la señora moverse de un lado a otro, buscando la servilleta y los vasos desechables.

Cuando por fin estuvo listo, recogí la rebanada de pastel de vainilla y el café del mostrador y dejé encima el billete de 100. Caminé hasta la mesa y pude ver a Shikamaru sentado al frente de una sonrojada Ino.

–¡Basta, Shikamaru! –chilló Ino mientras tapaba su cara con una hoja.

–¡Eres una tramposa, Yamanaka! Estuve dos horas esperando las monedas y tú ni siquiera me dijiste nada–acusó Shikamaru con diversión en la voz.

–Hola, hola–saludé a Shikamaru, el cual me sonrió.

–Sakura, dime, ¿Ino siempre es así de tramposa?–preguntó.

Asentí mientras lamía la crema que se había pegado a mi dedo pulgar.

–Deberías cuidarte de ella, Shikamaru. Cuando estábamos en sexto grado me dijo que el chico que me gustaba era gay. Estuve todo un año lloriqueando cada vez que lo veía jugar futbol con los otros chicos, imaginándome cosas.

Shikamaru rió mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Oh, vamos Sakura… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Él me gustaba y para colmo, parecía interesado en ti–se excuso Ino, cruzándose de brazos.

–Las mujeres se convierten en lo peor del mundo cuando se trata de hombres–murmuró Shikamaru mientras miraba fijamente a Ino. Ésta se encogió de hombros.

–Pero ustedes no pueden vivir sin nosotras–respondió tajante.

De pronto, me sentí excluida del círculo. Ino y Shikamaru compartían anécdotas, y de vez en cuando, Shikamaru lanzaba indirectas que hacían sonrojar a mi amiga. Así que preferí mantenerme en silencio mientras terminaba de comer.

Sentí un poco de pena por Ino, que no paraba de apenarse y decir cosas absurdas. Hace poco ella había aceptado que Shikamaru le gustaba, sin embargo, el moreno parecía más amigable que seductor en cuanto a su "relación". A veces sus indirectas podrían interpretarse como un "_hey, me gustas_", pero otras, parecía que sólo el hecho de hacerla sonrojar le causaba gozo.

Así que cuando mi café se acabó, pensé que lo mejor era irme. Ino necesitaba privacidad, aparte no teníamos otra clase.

–Ino… ¿Te molesta si te dejo sola? Estoy un poco cansada–dije.

Ino miró hacia su reloj y luego hacia Shikamaru, que se encontraba esperando que la rubia dijera algo.

–No, Sakura. Ve a descansar–me dio un apretón en la mano y a los segundos me soltó.

–Adiós, Shikamaru. Nos vemos–me despedí con la mano y salí de la cafetería.

Ya era media mañana y los estudiantes comenzaban a regresar a sus respectivas clases. El ambiente se iría tornando tranquilo a medida en que transcurriera el día. Antes, cuando había iniciado por primera vez en la universidad, me había sentido como un bicho raro alrededor de tanta gente, pero ahora no es así. O al menos, no tanto. Tener a Ino a mi lado era de gran ayuda, sobretodo cuando se me dificultaban las materias. Algunos días podía pasar horas estudiando con la garantía de sacar una nota sobresaliente, pero… a veces ni podía concentrarme por una hora. Sin embargo, la medicina estaba haciendo de las suyas y me sentía bien. No excelente como antes, pero si lo suficiente. Pero para una persona como yo… bien, era suficiente.

**2**

Luego de tanto pensármelo, decidí tomar un autobús que me dejaría a una manzana de mi residencia. La parada estaba sola, y cuando subí al autobús, pensé que había sido una decisión sabía. Mi cuerpo estaba colapsando por la falta de sueño y los malos hábitos alimenticios. Sasuke me obligaba a cenar cosas ricas en calorías, que en su mayoría eran comida chatarra. Ambos sabíamos que no era lo mejor para mí, sin embargo, mi cuerpo necesitaba de esa grasa para funcionar un día más.

El tráfico había sido escaso, y justo cuando llegó la siguiente parada (mi parada), recibí una llamada. En la pantalla salía el nombre de Sasuke. Deslice mi dedo sobre la pantalla y coloque el teléfono en mi hombro, mientras lo presionaba con mi cara.

–Hola, Sakura–dijo Sasuke a través de la línea telefónica.

–Hola, Sasuke–respondí. Caminé dando tropezones en el momento en que el autobús se detuvo. Saqué mi monedero y pagué.

–¿Sigues en clase?

–No, el profesor de ética nos aviso la semana pasada que no daría clases–dije mientras bajaba del autobús–. Y ahorita estoy a pocas cuadras de la casa. ¿Y tú?

–Estaba ayudando al doctor Uchiha con unos expedientes–mencionó con un tono de voz serio, casi profesional. Sabía que Sasuke solía dirigirse a su padre como "doctor", a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas sabían que eran padre e hijo.

–¿Y ahora qué haces?–caminé lentamente, sintiendo como el sol quemaba la piel expuesta de mi cuello. Mi coleta alta no ayudaba a proteger mi cuello, pero el calor que hacía era tremendo.

–Hablar contigo.

Sonreí al imaginármelo diciéndolo.

–Tonto–exclamé mientras sonreía. Esperé su respuesta pero sólo obtuve una risa de su parte. Miré la luz en el semáforo peatonal, esperando que se pusiera en amarillo para poder cruzar la calle. Finalmente, pude pasar–. ¿No me dirás, entonces?

–Estoy en mi habitación, acostado. Pasé mucho tiempo agachado con la cabeza metida entre documentos viejos y libretas con hojas amarillas. Me siento sucio–finalizó con humor.

–Pues báñate.

–¿En serio? No había pensado en eso. Wao–murmuro sarcástico.

–Voy a colgar, te llamo cuando llegue a casa–. Colgué de inmediato, sabiendo que si lo dejaba hablar, no colgaría hasta que se hiciera de noche. Apresuré el paso, sintiendo pasos atrás de mí. Frené por unos segundos, y de repente, la persona detrás de mí se detuvo. Unos cuantos minutos me separaban de mi casa si caminaba a paso normal, pero si corría… si corría. ¿Quién sería? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Sasuke? Imposible.

Volví a retomar el paso. Mantuve la vista al frente, recordando cada casa y esquina de la residencia. Los pasos aceleraban a medida en que yo aceleraba, pero no se acercaban lo suficiente. Comencé a traspirar cuando pude divisar el techo de mi casa a lo lejos. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron cuando escuché la respiración de la persona acechando sobre mí. «_Vamos, Sakura. Recuerda los movimientos de defensa personal… él va a atacar desde atrás, entonces… voltearé, le daré una patada en la canilla y correré. Pero… ¿y si está armado?_» Introduje la mano en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón sacando las llaves de mi casa, y cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca, corrí.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta torpemente, mientras mis manos temblaban. El carro de Mebuki estaba en la entrada, lo que significaba que al menos tendría a mamá… ya va… ¡No!

Entré y abrí la puerta bruscamente, y avancé a través del pasillo, mirando de un lado a otro.

–¡Mamá! –grité con desesperación, pero de un momento a otro, el terror me invadió. «_¡Idiota, no cerraste la puerta!» _giré mi cuerpo bruscamente y me encontré con…

Nada.

La puerta seguía abierta, y no había nadie ahí.

Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta la puerta trasera. Pasé el cerrojo y asomé la cabeza por la ventana.

–¿Sakura?

Pegué un brinco al escuchar la voz de mi madre. Estaba vestida como solía vestirse cuando salía.

–¿Sucede algo? ¡Estas pálida!

Mebuki se acercó a mí mientras colocaba su mano derecha en mi frente y la otra en mi cuello.

–¿Sakura, qué sucede?–dijo en su susurró–. ¿Tuviste un ataque? ¡Responde!

Cerré los ojos, inhalando con fuerza.

–Creo que…–logré articular a medias. Mamá mantenía el ceño fruncido, examinándome con sus ojos.

–¿Has comido algo?

Negué con la cabeza, mintiendo.

–Por Dios, Sakura. Sabes muy bien que las medicinas son muy fuertes y si no ingieres comida te van a dañar el estomago–se alejó de mi, caminando hacia la nevera. Me mantuve callada, observándola.

–Mamá… te he mentido–susurré.

–¿Qué dijiste?–preguntó, girándose.

–Te he mentido… hace un momento… cuando te llamé…

–¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

Sollocé mientras miraba el reflejo de un movimiento en el cristal de la ventana.

–Oh, no…

–¡Sakura, habla de una vez!

–¡No grites!–susurre exasperada–. Un sujeto me estaba siguiendo desde la parada hasta la casa… no vi quien era porque tenía miedo que al girarme me hiciera algo… por eso solo seguí caminando… pero ahora no sé dónde está. Cuando entré a la casa podía escuchar aún sus pasos detrás de mí… no sé si está afuera en este momento… venia corriendo desde que pasé la cabina pero nadie me vio. ¡No había nadie, lo vi, lo juro! Cuando entré a la casa podía escuchar aún sus pasos detrás de mí, y por eso seguí caminando. Seguí caminando, lo escuché…

–¡Sakura!–el grito de mi madre me hizo reaccionar.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, observándome. De pronto apartó la mirada de mí y corrió a la sala, buscando el teléfono. La escuche hablar con la policía. Me quede en la cocina, en la misma posición, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

–¡Sakura, reacciona! –gritó mi madre desde la sala.

Obligué a mis pies a caminar, dando pasos pesados. Mamá caminó hasta mí y me tomó de la mano.

–La policía de la residencia viene en camino–explicó mientras me abrazaba–. ¿te encuentras bien?

Asentí levemente, aferrándome a su cintura, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía una sombra arrastrándose por las escaleras. «_Cierra los ojos. Todo va a salir bien. Va a salir bien… bien…_»Me separé de su cuerpo y caminé de vuelta a la cocina.

El timbré sonó a los pocos minutos. Recorrí los pocos metros que separaban la cocina de la sala principal, y justo al llegar vi que mi madre hacía pasar a dos personas. Un robusto hombre de uniforme y otro que parecía sacado de una caricatura. El primero tenía la mirada calculadora, típica de un poli duro. Lo observé de lejos, sin atreverme a moverme. Mamá los había conducido hasta la sala mientras yo estaba en mi estado de shock.

–¿Ella es su hija? –preguntó el oficial con la voz neutra, mientras se sentaba en el sofá que Sasuke y yo habíamos compartido hace dos semanas atrás. Mebuki asintió mecánicamente mientras tomaba asiento frente al sujeto. Caminé hacia la sala y me senté en una de las butacas vacías.

–¿Estás segura de que era un hombre?–preguntó el oficial mientras abría una pequeña libreta y comenzaba a escribir en ella. El sujeto medía no más de uno sesenta y tenía una barba de dos días.

El otro se mantuvo de pie, mirando la casa de forma analítica.

–Si, sus pasos eran muy pesados para ser de una mujer–dije con firmeza, sin embargo, no tenía la certeza de que realmente hubiera sido un hombre.

–Pudo ser una mujer, señorita–dijo el oficial con desdén.

–Una mujer muy pesada–intervino mi madre con cinismo, mientras me dirigía una mirada inquisitiva.

–¿Usted fue la que hizo la llamada? –preguntó ésta vez el oficial que estaba de pié, dirigiendo la mirada azulada hacia mi madre.

–Sí.

–Bien, señora. El oficial Futaba va a inspeccionar su casa para verificar que todo esté en orden, ¿le parece? –mencionó el oficial regordete, mientras cerraba su libreta y esperaba la aprobación de Mebuki. Ésta se cruzó de brazos y asintió en silencio.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, escuche los pasos del oficial Futaba bajando por las escaleras.

–No hay nadie–dijo.

Suspiré por primera vez desde que habían llegado los dos oficiales.

–Bien, señora Haruno, eso es todo. Los vecinos ya están al tanto de la alerta, dejaremos a un oficial patrullando por los alrededores durante la tarde y la noche. De todas maneras, por precaución mantengan las puertas y ventanas cerradas–el oficial abrió su cartera y le entregó una tarjeta a Mebuki–: Puede que le interese instalar un sistema de seguridad. Tres casas de aquí la tienen y créanme, la casa será impenetrable. Llámelo, y dígale que yo los recomendé, señora.

–Señorita–corrigió mi madre, conduciéndolos hasta la entrada–. ¡Buenas noches, y gracias!

**3**

Fui a mi habitación y me metí debajo de las sábanas. Me acurruqué contra la almohada, intentando protegerme de un frío repentino. Mis pies estaban helados y no paraba de temblar. El teléfono había estado vibrando desde hace media hora pero era incapaz de moverme.

Mamá había estado un buen rato revisando cada centímetro de la casa. Asegurándose de que las ventanas y puertas estuvieran bien cerradas. E incluso, había revisado los armarios. No poseíamos armas, así que Mebuki decidió llevarse un cuchillo y una sombrilla a su cuarto. Pero luego de todo eso… Mamá pareció reaccionar de un trance. Llevo sus ojos verdes –iguales a los míos– hacia mí, acusándome. _«¿Estás cien por ciento segura de que te estaban siguiendo?_» había preguntado…

¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Me había llevado un gran susto. Y a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos horas desde que los oficiales se habían marchado, aún seguía temblando del miedo.

La puerta de mi cuarto estaba semi abierta, y podía escuchar los llantos de mi madre. Hablaba por teléfono con mi abuelo, y en más de una ocasión, había dicho algo perturbador.

_«Creo que fue un ataque, papá. Había locura en sus ojos_» escuché.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la habitación de Mebuki.

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu propia hija?! –grité, mientras la señala con mi dedo. Ella se encontraba sentada en el filo de la cama, con el teléfono en la mano. Me miró por unos instantes, donde el silencio se hizo cada vez más abrumador y finalmente colgó el teléfono.

–Porque soy tu madre–respondió en un hilo de voz.

–¿En serio? ¿Me crees mentirosa por ser mi madre?–pregunté con sarcasmo.

Ella se mantuvo callada por un minuto, luego volvió en sí y se levanto, enfrentándome con la mirada.

–Te voy a hacer una pregunta y espero por Dios que me digas la verdad–espetó con lentitud–: ¿Te tomaste la medicina hoy?

–Por supuesto–respondí mecánica.

–!¿Te has estado tomando la jodida medicina, Sakura?!

–¡Si, maldición! ¡La tomo todos los días desde que me la recetaron!

–Muéstrame el frasco del antipsicótico–demandó.

–¿Es en serio?–A ese punto las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer por mis mejillas. Mi madre desconfiaba de mí, y era doloroso.

–Sakura–advirtió con severidad.

Limpie mis lágrimas con violencia mientras caminaba hasta mi cuarto –con _mi madre_ siguiendo mis pasos–. Al entrar, cogí el frasco de antipsicótico –aquél néctar que mantenía la bestia enjaulada– y se la arrojé.

–Cuéntalas una por una, y notaras que faltan muchas–espeté con rabia.

Mebuki mantenía el frasco en sus manos mientras miraba el suelo.

–Que falten pastillas no garantiza que te las estés tomando–dijo con simpleza.

–¡Es ilógico! ¡Te juro que las tomo cada día! ¡Lo juro! –grité, desesperada. Había accedido a mostrarle el frasco, pero no a soportar sus ojos acusándome–. Vete de mi cuarto, por favor.

–Sakura…

–¡Lárgate!–la interrumpí, furiosa con ella por dudar de mí… y furiosa conmigo misma por perder los estribos .

Mebuki atravesó los dos metros que nos separaba, levanto su brazo y de un momento a otro, la palma de su mano se estrello contra mi mejilla. El sonido fue seco y rápido. Me tambaleé e instintivamente recuperé el equilibrio.

Las lágrimas me escocían los ojos. Mi cara estaba tapada por el flequillo de mi pollina, producto del golpe. «Respira, Sakura–me dije–. Respira.»

–¡Dios!–exclamó Mebuki–. Hija, lo siento. Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención. Oh dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

Se acercó a mí, pero yo agité la mano.

–¡Aléjate de mí!

Ella comenzó a llorar, mientras me miraba con preocupación.

–Aléjate…–susurré en un balbuceo.

–Sakura…

Caminé directo a mi cama, cogí mi bolso y salí de la habitación.

–¿A dónde vas?–preguntó mi madre detrás de mí. Mis suelas resonaban sobre la madera, produciendo un eco en la casa.

–Voy a salir–dije. Mi voz sonaba débil pero segura–. Regresaré temprano, lo prometo.

Pero al dar un paso fuera de mi casa… la seguridad se fue a la mierda. De pronto… me sentí pérdida. _Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar…bien_. Mis pies siguieron moviéndose. Algunos pasos eran rápidos y de vez en cuando, se volvían cautelosos. Mi cerebro se había desconectado de la realidad y sólo quedaba yo. El tiempo se había ido en un suspiro, y sólo podía sentir el dolor asfixiante en mi garganta. Los latidos se habían convertido en el rugir de un motor… descontrolado y sin pausas. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que sucedía a mi alrededor… las calles se habían reducido hasta formar un túnel oscuro y estrecho. El aire se volvía toxico, y el tiempo seguía estático. A cada ventisca, la humedad se evaporaba y las flores se marchitaban. La tierra temblaba a cada paso… el cielo lloraba a cada minuto… Aun así… mis pies siguieron su curso. Y entonces, me dejé guiar.

Luego de unos minutos –_horas, días, años, siglos_– no sabía dónde estaba.

Mis pies estaban entumecidos y el sudor me humedecía la camisa, mientras se deslizaba por mi espalda y me erizaba el vello. Las horas habían transcurrido de forma silenciosa, y luego de mirar mi reloj, gemí de dolor.

3:30 PM, dictaba mi reloj.

«¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?» Pensé.

De pronto, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. El timbre era ruidoso y repetitivo. Miré mis manos por un instante, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

Cogí el extremo superior del teléfono y contesté.

–¿Sakura?

–¿Quién es?

Miré a mí alrededor, intentando reconocer el lugar… pero fue en vano. No sabía donde estaba.

–Sakura… soy Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? –dijo la persona.

–¿Sasuke? –susurré mientras me sentaba en la acera.

–Maldición, Sakura. ¡Llevo horas llamándote! ¿Dónde estás?

¡Ja! Me dieron ganas de reír, pero me contuve.

–Oh, Sasuke… no lo sé. Creo que me he perdido–espeté.

Lo oí maldecir por segunda vez. Hubo una pausa y finalmente volvió a hablar.

–Toma una foto de alguna calle, o activa tu GPS–hizo una pausa–. Iré por ti.

–Bien…

Activé el GPS, y miré de un lado a otro, buscando algún letrero, pero no encontré nada.

–No veo ningún letrero…–susurré en un hilo de voz. Estaba desorientada.

–Bien, ya tengo la dirección. No te muevas–ordenó Sasuke.

A los pocos segundos colgó la llamada. Respiré hondo. Los pies me dolían, y ni mencionar el calor que tenía. ¿Qué carajos hacía ahí? Miré mis converse blancos –que ahora eran marrones– sucios de barro. El ruedo de mi pantalón se encontraba en la misma condición de mis zapatos… ¡Pff! ¿por dónde había caminado? ¿Por un camino de lodo?

La calle parecía desierta, a excepción de un pequeño local de comida rápida que estaba a dos calles, y los enormes edificios de concreto que se levantaban como un rascacielos, limitando que el sol golpeara directamente contra mi cara. Tantee el suelo con mis dedos mientras observaba. Identifiqué el lugar vagamente, pero el dolor atroz que me taladraba en los pies me impedía pensar con claridad.

Me arrastré hacia un lado, y comencé a desamarrar las cuerdas de mis zapatos. Mis dedos estaban entumecidos y húmedos. La piel se veía arrugada y maltratada.

Suspiré, aguantando el dolor mientras sacaba las medias de mis pies. Éstas habían adsorbido la humedad por completo, y en un momento, sentí que la tela se había adherido a mi piel. Durante un momento, casi logré reprimir las lagrimas, pero sólo por un momento.

A lo lejos, pude divisar el automóvil de Sasuke. Me puse de pie y eché a correr hacia él.

El gruñido del motor me hizo retroceder, sabiendo que si seguía corriendo, podría lanzarme sobre el automóvil de Sasuke.

Espere hasta que se detuviera para volver a correr. Se detuvo y el motor se apagó. La puerta del conductor se abrió y, en medio de mis delirios y los enormes pilares de concreto, salió Sasuke… haciéndome sentir que todo lo malo se había ido de mi lado.

El destello de luz que me inundó el cerebro al ver sus ojos oscuros fue tan intenso, que me nubló la vista varios segundos.

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó en voz baja, haciendo caso omiso a mi estado.

Asentí.

–¿Dónde están tus zapatos?–preguntó, mientras me sujetaba la cara con sus manos.

–Están por allá–señalé con el dedo la dirección donde había dejado mis sucios zapatos.

Sasuke miró hacia donde apuntaba mi dedo y suspiró.

–Entra al auto–dijo.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de pensar.

–Listo–dijo cuando estuvo a mi lado nuevamente–. Ven, Sakura. Camina.

Me monté en el coche y cuando Sasuke estuvo a mi lado, sujeto el cinturón de seguridad a mi cuerpo. Ya a ese punto, mi corazón había vuelto a la normalidad.

–Llamé a tu casa y tu mamá me contestó–dijo con voz baja.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?–pregunté.

–Sakura–dijo, en un tono que expresaba la esperanza de que yo estuviera bromeando.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Dijo que te habías marchado por su culpa y que no sabía a donde fuiste. Estaba desesperada–explicó.

Dio marcha atrás a lo largo de la calle hasta girar, maniobró el volante hasta que el automóvil estuvo en sentido contrario y después arrancó. Sasuke pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, aprovechando la soledad de la calle. Me apreté contra el respaldar, jadeando por la ansiedad. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa por el exceso de velocidad, pero justo cuando planeaba decirle a Sasuke que redujera la velocidad, una silueta oscura cruzó nuestro carril. Fue tan rápido que lo único que pude hacer fue mirar hacia al frente.

–¡Sasuke, detente!–chillé, el frío me invadió de repente. Abrí aun más los ojos...

Ahí, parada justo a pocos metros de nosotros, estaba Carly.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía y me lanzó una sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

**¡Hola, queridísimos lectores! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo 15?**

**Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar la historia, pero he tenido inconvenientes personales y falta de tiempo. Éste capítulo lo comencé a escribir hace una semana más o menos, y tardé mas de lo esperado en terminarlo. **

**Pero, de verdad, me disculpo por hacerlos esperar tanto... por ello, estos días estuve pensando en reeditar la historia desde el inicio. Serán la misma trama, los mismos personajes y los mismos sucesos... pero lo que va a cambiar es mi mala gramática. Hoy reeditaré el primer capítulo, así que si eres nueva(o) lectora(or), bienvenida y espero que disfrutes los nuevos arreglos.**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

***Cebolla: **así le decimos en Venezuela, pero también he escuchado que le dicen "choncho" o algo así. Pero es un peinado que consiste en juntar todo tu cabello en un bola de... cabello jajaja y sujetarlo. Y ya. Incluso, si se hace más arriba (de la cabeza) podría ser un peinado de boda.

**_*NOTA 1:_ A las personas que no poseen cuentas en ésta página, por favor, no se olviden de dejar su nombre, porque luego aparece lo siguiente: "Guest". Y siempre me queda la duda si es el user de la persona, o es por no poner nombre ahí. **

**_*NOTA 2:_ A los lectores de "_El retorno_" les avisó que por los momentos, no publicaré el 5to capítulo por falta de inspiración y tiempo. Pero no he dejado de lado esa historia.**

***_NOTA 3 (SUPER IMPORTANTE LEER ÉSTA NOTA)_: Solo voy a responder al final del capítulo a aquellos review de personas que no poseen una cuenta oficial en esta página. Si no encuentras aquí tu nombre, es porque te respondí directamente. Y si no lo he hecho, regañame en tu próximo comentario porque a veces no ando al tanto de mi correo. **

***AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW EN ESTA HISTORIA:**

**RipperRose**

**Guest**

**Dalia pv Prez**

**amevicd**

**Katheerinak**

** .773**

**Natsuki-Hyuga**

**Lian Kirito-kun**

**YopFan**

**Athefrod**

**captus**

**PrisUchi**

**GenesisSakuritax**

**Aiko-Uchiha05**

**pam18sasusaku **

**yoko midori chan**

**natico-yan**

**silver blizzar**

**Rosalie Thompson**

**BrenaM **

**dalia**

**MUchiha**

**besscy **

*******Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! n.n

*******Dalia pv Prez:** Jajaja, pobre. Al leer tus dos comentarios me enredé un poco porqué dejaste un review en el capítulo 14 y hablaste del 5, y yo D: jajajaja ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! PD: ¿Tienes una cuenta? por ahí arriba sale una persona con tu mismo nombre y tiene cuenta. Bye! n.n

***Katheerinak:** Aw, tranquila, estás disculpada por no haberla leído antes. Que genial que te haya gustado la historia y que te lo hayas leído en una hora jaja . Muchas gracias por tu lindo review! n.n

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y por dejar un comentario cada vez que actualizo. Sus palabras son de mucha ayuda para agarrar fuerzas y escribir. **

**Perdonen el uso de las mayúsculas en lo siguiente:**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LE HAN DADO FAV Y FOLLOW A ESTA HISTORIA!**

_¡Muchos abrazos!_

**_*A favor de la campa_ña "VOZ Y VOTO", porque leer sin dejar un review es como agarrarme la teta y salir corriendo***

*********¿Quién es tu personaje favorito en ésta historia? OuO********

*******Se despide hasta la próxima actualización, su fiel y loca escritora, _Anaid Silos_.*******


End file.
